Silent Property
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Aoba Seragaki has finally escaped his captivity that had been Virus and Trip and soon lands himself in a whole new city called Daivan where he meets the CR-5, a mafia gang organization. Will his new acquaintances help him in fleeing or will they soon give up his location to the party interested in finding him?
1. Prologue

**A/n:** Dramatical Murder is a BL game that has been made into an anime. (Sorry for the long introduction but thought it was necessary).

The plot surrounds a young man, Aoba Seragaki and his friend Ren who happens to be an allmate, a type of robotic animal that can come in all shapes and sizes and is essential to their daily lives in terms of e-mails and phones and can be used in a virtual world called Rhyme if they have an online avatar. He soon finds help from Noiz, a man younger than him and someone who loves to fight in Rhyme and tries to battle with Aoba every chance he gets. Clear, who happens to be an android, Koujaku, Aobas' best friend since they were children and Mink, an older man who is only after Toue and his evil schemes for what he has done to his people.

Lucky Dog 1 is also a BL game but is set in the early 1900s in the day of mafia members. More specifically around a group called the CR-5. Although the head leader of their organization has disappeared, a letter arrives for Gian Carlo while he's in a penitentiary along with four other members of the CR-5. The letter goes on to state that Gian Carlo is to be the newest capo and if he succeeds in breaking all five of them out, he'll be the new boss.

Bernardo Ortolani, someone who is unstoppable when it comes to telephones and connections, he handles the CR-5's money situations however he is afraid of being in tight and closed spaces and is the captain of the squad until Gian gets approved as boss.

Luchino Gregoretti, a man with charm, confidence and pride and apparently likes ordering people around. He loves blondes and seems to love messing with Gians' hair whenever he is alone with him. Used to have a family until they were killed in a confrontation.

Giulio Di Bondone, a man who excels at killing but loves to eat sweets and hardly talks, one would mistake him for someone to be bullied. His obsession with Gian Carlo is something to watch out for though, because when it comes to him, Giulio would do anything for him.

And then there's Ivan Fiore, a man who constantly puts Gian down about his actions or ways of thinking and never lets up on the fact that Gian is technically on a lower rank than him until it is proven that he is the next boss in front of other witnesses. However when the going gets tough, he's not one to shy away from a fight should the gang need him.

Gian Carlo Bourbon Del Monte is a man whose alias happens to be _'Lucky Dog'_ due to the fact that he always has a stroke of luck when fleeing from danger or should he find himself in a spot of trouble. The only thing he holds as a personal item, is a necklace that has a ring on it. He has it on him at all times and is never seen without it as his deceased mother told him it would bring him good luck. He's an orphan who at a young age, had his family killed by a druggie and was soon taken in by a church and was half raised by Cavalli, a man who used to be apart of the CR-5 but has since given up his position to Gian Carlo.

* * *

 **Summary:** Having just escaped Virus and Trips' evil plans, Aoba Seragaki has managed to travel farther than the island he had been born on. His journey soon lands him in a new city called Daivan. But because of a chip in Aobas' body, Trip and Virus can catch up with him in no time at all until he soon finds hope in his new allies.

 **Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian. (Possibly more in the future)

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners.

* * *

 **Prologue**

small drops of sweat poured down Aoba Seragakis' forehead until it reached the tip of his nose, finally falling to the ground he ran across. His light blue, shoulder-length hair glided with the wind as his feet carried him to his last destination. He had been running since he had gotten off the boat and so far he had never once turned back. Instinct told him it would be fine so long as he did not look back. His chest was rising with anticipation and the anxiety he held for this day had now been fully released. This was a day he had been dreaming for, a day where he would finally be freed from Virus and Trips' clutches.

They had held him as their personal plaything ever since him and his friends had stopped Toue from taking over the island with his master plan of brainwashing the islands' population. He didn't think the two of his old friends would try something as sinister as to kidnap him afterward and take him to an unknown location just so they could 'play' with him whenever they had felt like it. Aoba was only able to get out of the room and house he was in because of their beliefs in thinking that they had succeeded in breaking his spirit. Whether this was intentionally done to play with his mind even more or not, Aoba did not let this chance slip by.

Once he felt the door had been unlocked, he was able to escape and was able to take off his blindfold once he felt the wind touch his face. How he got to the new city was still a mystery for him but he did not regret leaving the island despite not knowing what his friends and his grandmother had been doing all these years since he disappeared. They had kept him for a good three years and it had been a train wreck since he'd been captured.

The city was bustling with people and cars. Police sirens sounded off in the distance as he walked into the center of the city, gazing at the many shops and busy atmosphere. Some had even stopped to stare back at him seeing as he was wearing just a long black robe that was tied around at the back with a navy blue sash. Since he left, he had not thought to look for clothes or shoes and his stomach had been giving him pains of hunger after all his constant running. He had stored himself away on a cruise ship so he could not exactly fill his stomach's wishes then.

The handcuffs around his legs and hands were still intact as he did not want to stop for one second until he was sure he was not being followed. Looking around some more, Aoba slid down to the concrete that was the sidewalk and gathered his knees together with his arms, resting his face between them. 'Now what do I do...' He let out a sigh and raised his head a bit to watch the people go by, feeling a sense of loneliness. He was honestly scared to think what could happen to him in an unfamiliar place.

Guns firing in the distance sounded closer than the police sirens had been earlier and feeling slightly jumpy after all he'd been through, Aoba quickly picked himself up from the ground and waited a bit before moving around the corner of a building. Coming into view, a bright red car could be seen coming faster toward the location that he was standing at. Five grown men were riding it in a reckless manner and looked as though they would crash some time soon if they did not stop. Whatever the reason, Aoba felt the need to step into the path of the car and pretended to fall over.

The car stopped as he hoped it would and the shouting and jeering they had been doing before then, stopped as well. A man wearing a suit and tie while blowing out a piece of bubble gum stepped out of the vehicle and rushed to the body that had fallen in front of them. "Hey, you dead down there?" The mans voice sounded as though he were laughing at him. Aoba moved is hands slightly in reply to the question but he was exhausted from the journey and the darkness soon swallowed his consciousness.

"Signor Gian..." Another man with short, light purple hair and a long black trench coat got out of the car shortly after him.

Soon all of the men got out of the car except for the man with glasses who had been driving. They all stood around his body before realizing they were still being chased by another group of people. The one called 'Gian' signaled for the four of them to lift the body and into their car gently but quickly. The man in the glasses stepped on the gas pedal as soon as he saw all of them were in and sped off, returning to the same speed they had been going at before they stopped.

* * *

 **A/n:** OK, so far been busy with quite a lot, but after playing these two wonderful BL games, I felt I just had to make this story. If you don't know about DMMD or Lucky Dog 1, I suggest you look them up if you like boy/boy love games.


	2. The Success of Escape

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** The success of Escape

Fragments of wind passed through the small opening of the window next to a medium sized dresser carrying with it a sweet smell of flowers from below on the outside. Voices echoed throughout the room, one shouting in a loud manner, one speaking softly while the remaining two voices were equally matched in terms of intellect. Aoba Seragaki squinted from the light that shone down on his face. Realizing the voices were beginning to quiet down, he sat up with all the strength he had left in him.

Soon a worried voice sounded in his ears. "We would rather see you get more rest if at all possible. You have had quite a bit of work done on you from the look of your wounds." Aoba opened his eyes and looked around and realized it was the man with glasses that had been talking to him.

Someone tapped his head lightly. He was still not used to people touching his hair despite the feeling within his hair having faded since his showdown with Toue. Aoba grimaced once he remembered the feeling he got when it happened in the past. The man who poked him looked down quizzically. "What, did that hurt you? I barely touched you." Aoba looked down at his hands that were now free from the shackles.

He felt the top of his head while the men surrounding him kept staring, watching what he was doing. 'Of course they would be wondering what I'm doing...' Aoba thought and gathered his hair together on each side of him so that it hung down from both his shoulders. He was always cautious when it came to his hair because of the nerves that ran through each strand since he was a child.

It was a condition he had been born with but soon it was gradually fading since Toues' company and platinum jail had been torn down thanks to him and his friends. But since then he had been kidnapped by Virus and Trip, two men who had worked for the man but with only their own goals in mind. They treated him like anything but an actual human being. He didn't want to think how far they would go to search for him.

The man with glasses sat down on the bed casually and spoke out. "He must have gotten it when he hit the ground back there. Could be a slight concussion. Though the doctors say he is physically fine, there were...complications with some tests concerning his mental stability." The man who had poked him on the head, also sat down but on the other side of the man with the glasses.

The robe that Aoba had been wearing had now been changed into a bath robe so as he realized this, he felt slightly embarrassed after remembering all that Virus and Trip had put him through. He was hoping it wasn't the same for these strangers though. Shifting his head from side to side to get a good look at all five of them, Aoba felt the need to say something in return.

"Sorry...but I'm fine, really. The doctors always say that when I go to the hospital." Surprised to hear such a weak voice leak out of the young man's mouth, everyone stopped themselves from talking all at once and allowed him to continue. "Since I was born with it, the hair on my head have nerves that feel as though you're pinching my skin. It used to hurt a lot if someone were to pull on it so I'm still scared of that feeling but because of some things in my past, it is gradually stopping. So you see...".

Aoba trailed off as he was lost in his own thoughts as to what to tell them next and what he shouldn't be telling them. Should he really tell them that he was running away from a couple of ex-mafia members who would gladly pay for him back? He was not sure he wanted to find out whether they were good or bad and wanted to play it be ear to see where it went. But even then, the truth would be out eventually should his friends try looking for him. It would certainly be a disaster if Trip and Virus used his friends to get him to come out of hiding but there was really nothing he could do except hope his new 'friends' could take them on when the time came.

Some minutes passed before either of the men begun to speak up. This time a man with frost almost silver hair, started to cry out in rage. "This could just be another one of the GD assholes! I say we tie this fucker up before they get the jump on us!" Aoba couldn't help but use his hands to cover his ears. He thought that Koujaku and Noiz's voices had been bad while they argued but he was obviously wrong.

Just remembering his friends he overlapped his hands and gripped them together and began to cry. He didn't think for one second how unmanly it made him look. His situation was terrible yet at the same time one of the best he could hope for. The man with glasses finally got off the bed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "This was why I asked you to remain in the hall, Ivan." He looked at the said man and gave him an annoyed frown.

The man who was sitting on the other side of the bed also got up and put his hands on his hips after putting a piece of gum into his mouth. "Yeah, Ivan...why you gotta be such an idiot." The man grinned and chewed noisily on the gum, provoking the other man. The man with the glasses let out a small sigh and looked back to the man sitting up in the bed.

"Sorry about all this but until we find out who you are or where it is you're from, we can't exactly let you go but you're free to ask us for our help with anything. Would you mind telling us your name? The loud mouth over there is Ivan Fiore, and the man standing across from us is Gian Carlo. I'm Bernardo Ortolani, this old man is Luchino Gregoretti and last but not least, this is Giulio Di Bondone." The man with the red mane-like hair grit his teeth together at the mention of his name mixed with the word 'old'. "I'm younger than you, Bernardo...!"

Aoba lifted his head a bit and looked at all the men looking back at him. "I'm...Aoba. Aoba Seragaki. Um...what's a GD?" They all looked at each other in silence as though contemplating how to handle the question.

It was not unknown that most people wouldn't know who they were but the gang had been quite an obvious presence that Bernardo did not think anyone would not know who they were at least by now. The GD were famous for causing a ruckus or drawing attention to themselves in the most unrealistic ways possible. "They're-" Before Bernardo could finish his sentence, Ivan cut him off.

"They're a bunch of dumb ass punks with no balls." Ivan crossed his arms in annoyance and glared to the side. The man who was called Gian, also spoke up. "Hey don't you qualify then?" Gian gave Ivan a smirk and looked over to Bernardo.

Realizing what the blonde man was saying with his eyes, Bernardo nodded in approval. Ivan's loud mouth was starting to cause an unwelcoming atmosphere in the room and would make it harder for them to ask the important questions. They weren't kind to strangers only because they could not trust anyone but themselves, but this was a different matter. A random stranger was hurt and so far did not seem the type to handle weapons or be aligned with a gang.

Gian quickly pushed at Ivan's back and was closely followed by Giulio. The corners of Bernardo's mouth twisted upwards and he looked from Luchino to Aoba. "Now then. If you would like to tell us where you're from, maybe we can get a hold of someone for you?" Aoba did not want to doubt their kindness but something deep down was telling him not to give out that information just yet. Not like the island had been a big secret all his life but just that it had been so reserved, this was his first time off the island.

Feeling the time slowly tick away, Aoba felt pressured. "Wish I could say exactly where but I'm from an island that isn't noticed a whole lot. My friends are probably trying to find me as we speak." He wasn't so sure on the last part but felt the need to say so anyways.

"Have you been here before?" This time it was Luchino's turn to sit down on the bed.

Aoba shook his head 'no' and looked out the window with a sad expression. "It's been three years since I got to see the outside world...I was in that dungeon this whole time until now..." He stopped. Just talking about the room made him feel like he was going to puke. His body was certainly remembering the details.

"Please tell me I have your word nothing will happen if I tell you who is after me." Aoba gave them a frightened look. The look of someone desperate enough for life to practically beg for it but not in a pathetic sort.

"Our word?" Bernardo was not sure what he meant by that but assumed the men he claimed were after him would probably try to pull something to get him back. It was a recurring situation he had seen a lot in his years of being apart of the CR-5.

"Promise me you won't hand me over to them no matter what they offer you...they're ex-mafia members and try to pull stunts like this. If there is anything you can do...please find this man for me." Shortly after getting it off his chest, Aoba asked them for a pen and paper and wrote down Koujaku's name. If anyone was resourceful at finding him and organizing a search party, it would be him. He just hoped he would not be too late in contacting him.

Bernardo looked to Luchino and smiled while putting the piece of paper into his front coat pocket. "We'll see what all we can do, but for now get some rest. We will wake you if we find out anything." The man with the red hair continued to look down at Aoba before finally leaving the room along with Bernardo.

Feeling slightly at ease, Aoba lied back down and shut his eyes. His head was hurting and he felt like he had just gotten kicked all over. His body was not used to being treated normally since his escape. And why should it? 'After all...what they did was inhumane at any level.' He thought and soon the sweet smell of the flowers had wafted through his nose, giving him a sense of security so that he could sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on the island...

Busy could not even describe the hustle of the crowded town. Broken down cars and buses lined the sides of the streets while people continued to walk this way and that to get across the roads. A lone figure stood among them, not paying any attention to the crowd of women he had been attracting. It was an empty feeling just looking at the sight of the town and knowing he was a part of this every day life while his friend was missing, made him all the more anxious.

Koujaku, a popular hair dresser for the town and occasional fighter against rival gangs. He was the leader of his own team but since the destruction of Platinum Jail, a peaceful atmosphere had replaced the location that it once stood. Before he could take another step however, the women who had been following him were now surrounding him in droves. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and turned his small paced walking into a full on run. His composure as a man who only stood to make women around him, happy, had long since gone after he found that he could no longer contact Aoba.

It was not like he had broken a code of some sort but it had been his life until recently since finding out that Aoba really needed him during his fight with Toue. He was happy then but now he was constantly running from the women who had been his dear customers and fan girls. Since the fight, all of them had gone their separate ways and he had just assumed that Aoba did as well and that he was probably in another country somewhere in the world. But deep down something was telling him that this wasn't like him. Especially since he would never have forgotten to take Ren with him at least for some type of companionship and protection.

Before Aoba disappeared, Ren had been in the hospital though he was not in his dog form of an allmate, apparently his consciousness had found a body to reside in. Aoba was extremely thankful to Trip and Virus, the men responsible for finding the body and helping him get to a hospital. But Koujaku knew they had another intention planned out. The day he had first visited Ren, Aoba had gone missing and had not returned home to his grandmother. Despite being a grown man in his twenties, Koujaku was still worried. It had now been a total of three years since the collapse of the jail that Toue had tried to spread to the entire island but since then, Aoba had not contacted him at all.

'As much as I hate to admit it...but I'll need _his_ help.' Pushing past a large amount of people, Koujaku easily evaded his followers and soon found himself back at Heibon. It was the junk shop that Aoba had worked at for years up until the recent events. However when he stood in front of the shop's door, he realized he was not alone.

Standing at the side of the shop door was a young man who clearly stood out wearing a formal suit and tie. Koujaku grimaced at the mans' profile and took a step back from the door to face him. "What the hell. What have you been doing all this time?!" He hated the man who was known as Noiz. They had a falling out ever since the day they came face-to-face back when he pressured Aoba to play against him in Rhyme.

The man gave Koujaku a small glare but remained expressionless. He stood up straight from leaning against the wall and pointed into an alleyway with his chin. Koujaku had no right to refuse his help. At this rate, he would welcome all types of help when it came to Aoba but it still did not mean he trusted him. Following shortly after the man, Koujaku stopped walking once he knew they were in deep enough to be away from listening ears.

"I'll cut to the chase. Aoba's in trouble." Noiz explained. Koujaku gave a small grunt in anger and glared at him. He knew that so it was obvious why he was visiting the shop. "You think I didn't know that already, he's been gone for three years! Haven't your cubes found anything?" The cubes he had been referring to were small in size and could fit into pockets and were exceptional in observing large areas and almost all of his allmates were connected to his computers.

Koujaku hated the guy but he knew that as a hacker, he was highly skilled in knowing the whereabouts of people and the ins and outs of just about all across the world. His information base had now become unlimited due to his family heritage. Putting his issue with Noiz aside, Koujaku asked the question he was dying to know the answer for. "Is there...any kind of trace at all?"

He looked down before Noiz could reply. It's not as though he didn't want to look at the man in front of him, it was because he couldn't help feeling the sense of defeat. He was a man who had absolutely nothing but his hairdressing career. The feeling that someone else could do something that he could not had overwhelmed him during his time with Aoba. Noiz with his consistent hacking skills and connections, Clear and his monstrous strength although it was a given seeing as he was an android.

And then Mink, a man with few words but a heavy sense of duty. He was like a soldier yet was an escaped criminal who hated Toue more than all of them. Although in the beginning he merely used Aoba as his personal tool for that said revenge, he came through for them in the end. Whereas him, what was it that he could do aside from normal everyday fighting with his sword?

In short he was a futuristic samurai who had nothing but the skills of a sword master. Helpful for a fight but he felt like it was still less than what the others could do.

"No. I got a trace but we need to move fast. If I'm right, those two are probably on their way to get him as well." Hope came to Koujaku's face as he stared at Noiz in shock. 'Those ' _two'_...did he mean Aoba's old friends, the look-a-likes, Virus and Trip?' His natural instinct hated them since he came in contact with them way back before the fight with Toue.

Noiz took something out of his coat pocket and tossed it onto the ground. It was a small, green cube, one that he had seen countless times when Noiz was always fighting and doing Rhyme. The cube displayed a large and transparent blue screen, showing Koujaku information on Aoba's whereabouts. It was slightly hard to follow because of how fast the information was being gathered but Koujaku knew what he was staring at. Information from something or someone with a micro chip inside. along with it, a map to their location and the exact country too.

But the place he did not recognized and even if he did, how did Aoba manage to get there all alone? Because of the island's lack of noteworthiness, very few tourists and travelers ever visited their island. And at best only four ferries were carried out across the sea and even then had to stop at another island just to transfer the visitors to another ferry in the opposite direction of their island. To cause Aoba to be enduring such a harsh trip, Koujaku did not want to think about what he went through.

"Have you been able to get in contact with Mink yet?" Noiz just kept staring at the information still being displayed on the screen.

The man finally looked back at Koujaku. "I already gave the other three the information and location. How they get there is up to them, you and I however are going on this." Noiz then pulled out a small pamphlet with the picture of a boat on it.

Koujaku relaxed a bit upon seeing the boat. It was a cruise ship with enough speed to make it to their destination without having to stop. Being rich was certainly an advantage for Noiz. "Even still, you knew where Aoba was all this time and you didn't tell me first?" Him and Aoba had been friends since childhood so it was natural for him to feel uneasy for not being the first to be told.

The cube bounced up into the air and landed into Noiz's hands. "If I told you, you would have just left all of us behind to rescue him yourself. You're not a prince in shining armor." It was certain that the mans' attitude had not changed since he was a teen.

But from what all that was going on without Koujaku noticing, he could not rush in recklessly like he usually did. "Hmm... ? No retort?" Noiz smirked and stuck the cube in his pants pocket. Koujaku let out a sigh before giving his reply.

"Would you even listen to what I had to say? It probably would've gone through one ear and out the other in your case. Same old brat like you were before." Just for this one time only, he would co-operate with the other man and in the process, find where Aoba had traveled to.

* * *

 **A/n:** Ah, that literally only took a day and a half to finish. This is certainly not rushed, I'm planning ahead for it. But it is harder to do Bernardo's sayings, he says things so politely yet arrogant at the same time despite being the intelligent type. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!


	3. First Card

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 2** \- First Card

It was now the next day without so much as a sign of the man that Aoba had wanted them to find for him. Bernardo had called just about all connections he could contact, most of them out of their city and from different parts of the world. But there was still no mention of a man named 'Koujaku'. _Riiiiinnnng!_ Sighing, Bernardo picked up the phone that had been next to the one he had just hung up from.

"Yes?" He furrowed his brows until they looked like they would push his eyes out the windows of his glasses. He hung up after a few exchanged words. 'This man sounds harder to find than a normal GD member...' Bernardo glanced at the maps that were spread out in front of him and tried again to look for the island in question.

From what the young man had told them it was out of the way from normalcy and only available by boats. Looking at all the ones he had circled, he then marked the ones that he had not checked. Bernardo had sent out at least half his men and some hired help all to look for this one island. He was about to pick up another phone until one of them started to ring again. "Anything to report?" He did not mean to sound desperate but the stress was starting to eat away at him.

" _We have made contact with a woman claiming to know him, saying he's a hair dresser for the island. We are heading to the location now."_

The man on the other end of the phone sounded somewhat excited relaying the news to him. 'And why not? This is certainly better than poking at random straws.' Bernardo quickly gave the man some details on what to follow up with after they have reached the island.

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his office chair feeling a sense of relief wash over him. A knock on the door snapped him out of his relaxation just as soon as he stared to feel comfortable. He let out a sigh and stood up. "Come in." It was Gian. His spiky, blonde hair stood out in contrast to his darkened suit and clashed with his under shirt.

"Yo! The kid's looking better than he was last time. Finally got Ivan out of here too." Gian smiled at the sorrowful sight of his friend and took a seat on one of the chairs that was seated in front of a small coffee table. He picked one of the gum balls up from the candy dish that sat in the middle of the table and plopped it into his mouth.

Bernardo joined him but took a small chocolate bar and ripped open its wrapper. "I'm glad because if Ivan was here for too long, I think I would have needed to call a baby sitter." They both laughed in unison at his remark while looking at each other.

Gian blew out part of the gum and popped it with his index finger, causing it to stick like glue. "So you find where this guy is at?" He gathered the gum from around his face and put the gum back into his mouth. "Hopefully. One of my men found a woman willing to tell them where he is and they're arriving to the island now. Really, this feels as though we should be asking him a bit more. Think he would listen to you, Gian?"

Bernardo stood back up and retrieved a pen and some paper from his desk. "Wait, why me?" Gian was honestly confused not because he didn't want to talk to the man but because he felt he was no good at interrogating random strangers who weren't in a gang. His main specialty was being lucky at random events in his life and the occasional interrogation of GD members and the like.

"Why not? He looks trustworthy and seems to be polite like Giulio and seems to respond better than I do. You shouldn't have any trouble talking with him." He handed Gian the paper and pen with a smile on his face.

The man unwillingly, took the paper and pen out of Bernardo's hands, stood up and walked out of the room without another word. 'Ah...there he goes sulking again. Really I wonder how he became boss. Hope this doesn't bite me in the end...' Bernardo then took his seat at the desk waiting for more of his phones to ring. He was after all, a busy man with a busy schedule.

Some hours passed and still no word from the men that Bernardo had talked to earlier about the island. Gian hoped it was a lead and continued to look after the young man in the guest room. So far he had told him that he did not know how he was able to escape his captors but just that he was on a boat before he knew it and had traveled this far.

At the moment he was now ordering something for the man to eat. He was after all their guest. Humming quietly to himself, Gian walked into the bedroom where Aoba was staying and quickly stopped before stepping in any further. The young man was sprawled out on the floor face down.

Gian rushed to the man's side and hauled him up off the floor from the waist up and dragged him back up onto the bed. The way he had been laying seemed to suggest that he was going for the window. How long was he laying out like that for? Gian let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was still breathing and smacked Aoba's cheeks with both hands. "Hey! Aoba! Hellooo~" Gian was used to smacking Bernardo when he got too tipsy or gone unconscious so it was nothing new to him.

the young man squinted at hearing his name being called over and over again. A sharp pain was running through his head just like the last few years that it happened when he first had his headaches. It was an indication of telling him that _he_ was still around inside his head. Aoba had two other beings inside his body, Ren, Desire and himself. But since his battle with Toue, he had come to terms with his other half and Ren had already been born into another body, his twin brother's body, Sei.

So why were the headaches happening again? He would need to take it easier from now on because he had no pills on him. He slowly got up after rubbing his eyes a bit and tried to focus on the man sitting in front of him. Golden blonde hair and amber colored eyes. 'Oh yeah...this guy...his name is Gian?' Aoba though carefully and looked back at the man.

"Sorry, before I knew it, I was on the floor..." Aoba tried to laugh it off and gave the man a small smile. Pretending was easy for him since he used to pretend in front of his friends like this as well.

It pained him to see how worried they would have gotten for him so he faked most of his smiles. Another sharp pain ran through his skull. This time more severely. It was as if Desire was being reborn again. He clutched at his head in frustration, closing his eyes so that he could focus the pain elsewhere. He had to loosen the grip he had on his head because of the nerves that ran through his hair. It was coming back at a rapid rate. The pain in his hair that was gradually going away before was now coming back.

Gian straightened himself and just looked at the man in confusion. He had no idea what was happening nor did he know what exactly he could do except get a doctor for the man. "Hey, you don't look too good. HEY!" The loud shout brought Aoba back to his senses and the pain suddenly stopped.

He let his arms fall to his lap, gripping the bed sheets this time. Gian patted Aoba's cheek gently. He wasn't sure what just happened but he felt like something was causing the man to go into some sort of an attack. The same kind that he had seen Bernardo go through during a black out. "My head is pounding...the same pain that I thought was going away. I-" Before he could finish, someone rushed into the room, slamming the door as they went in followed by a couple of the guards who had been standing out in the hall. It was Mink.

* * *

A shiver ran down Koujakus' spine as he was walking with Noiz through the busy streets. It wasn't a hostile feeling but he couldn't decide whether it was friend or foe. His thoughts were mainly on Aoba and trying to reach him with Noiz's help. But he also could not shake the feeling that they were being followed. He stole a glance from Noiz, he too seem to think something wasn't right. 'Judging from the way they move, slow but obviously professionals...' Koujaku and Noiz both stopped walking and turned back.

"I'll give you the count of three to come out now. One...Two..." Noiz held up his left hand to his mouth and was about to speak into it until the figures following them stepped out of the shadows and into plain sight. They were men with black suits and black sunglasses. One of them held up their hand while using the other hand to reach for something from inside his suit. The man held a piece of paper in his hand. "You are Koujaku, yes?" Noiz lowered his arm but kept it up just in case. Koujaku blinked.

"Yeah but what's it to you?" He gave the men a cold stare. Beni who had been sleeping this entire time was now awake and alert and was now peeking out from inside Koujaku's bag that he had hanging at his side.

The men both looked at each other before continuing. "Our boss would like to have an audience with you concerning Aoba Seragaki. We have him in our care and he is being treated at this time." Koujaku didn't know who to believe. His gut instinct said yes, it was true and the other half of his brain still did not trust anything or anyone but he himself to protect Aoba.

Koujaku folded his arms. "And do you have proof you have Aoba? Were you sent by the twins?" The men looked back at him with confused faces despite wearing the glasses, Koujaku could tell what sort of faces they were making.

"No. Our orders are from our boss, Bernardo Ortolani. He found him and is caring for him back in our city." Noiz lowered his arm all the way to his side and held out his cube from his pocket, activating it.

He looked at the men's reaction to the cube and then over at Koujaku. "I think they're telling the truth. they have the same signal on them as I got from the place we found earlier." To provide an easier way of knowing truth from lie, Noiz showed Koujaku that the cube's data screen had been pinpointing out the signals of devices on the men.

It matched with the city that Aoba's location was at. Koujaku nodded and Noiz put the cube away. "Not like he's alone over there. That muscle nerd and jellyfish freak must already be there by now." Koujaku let out a sigh. 'Wonder what sort of nickname I got stuck with..' He allowed Beni to perch onto his shoulder as they both started to walk with the men in suits. This was going to be some trip.

The men in the suits had guided them to where their boat had been docked and confirmed the situation with their fellow comrades. Koujaku and Noiz were shocked to see a rather expensive looking cruise ship instead of the normal classy ones that had usually docked at the port. "So, this is what we finally get awarded with for rescuing Aoba so long ago. Feeling just a bit happy Koujaku?" The man looked down at the bag that hung from his side.

Beni, his allmate, a tiny red bird had now come out and was sitting over the opening of the satchel. "I'll be happy to see Aoba and only then. But..." Koujaku gave a side long glance toward Noiz. He was not happy with having being stuck with the man even though he was helping.

Sensing the uneasy tension within his master's eyes he too looked over to Noiz. As the men in the suits finally confirmed the situation, they called them over to get on board. Noiz was the first to step on board as though he owned it and casually made his way inside the cruise ship's dinner lobby. It was smaller than some cruises he was used to but still very elegant and gave off a rich mans vibe. However there were just the two of them and their new acquaintances.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, our captain will start heading back to Daivan soon enough. Also, this message we have received from our boss. This is from sir Aoba." Koujaku took a look at the note given to him and grimaced at the letter.

Noiz looked over Koujaku's shoulder and furrowed his brows as well. The letter had stated that he was getting his normal headaches again which had not happened since the tower collapsing. But Aoba also claimed he was happy and doing well in the city that was taking care of him. Koujaku crumpled the paper in his hand and looked to the floor. 'Aoba...'.

Noiz felt an instant buzz coming the cube that he had in his pocket. The cube was alerting them of two other devices. Both heading to Aoba's location. "This is..." Noiz looked closer at the screen from the cube and saw the two red dots on the screen were getting amazingly close to the city that they themselves were just about to depart to.

"Those bastards!" He couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking with rage. Aoba was safe but for how long and what could the twins possibly have in their hands for resources? He was anxious more than ever to get to Daivan.

Noiz pulled something out from inside his watch and scanned the note onto the cube. Koujaku could see that he was uploading information to his database of networks. The kid was really a genius. "Hey, but those are-" Noiz cut him off. "Yeah. Virus and Trip. One of my other cubes must have caught up with them." Before they left alley, Noiz had secretly sent out a bunch of his mini cubes to search around in case they had not left the island.

They did after all have had to go back to the island just to kidnap Aoba so it was possible they had not left yet. One of the cubes were now in car with them, listening and recording their conversation. Koujaku was beginning to lose his cool under the pressure of just seeing the back of the seats. "According to the location they're in now, they should get there in two days. Let's hope the other two made it alright."

Noiz continued watching the screen but looking closely, he noticed something was off. He had forgotten that they must also have had allmates on them as well. A large black snake sat staring back at them. It hissed and flicked its tongue out to the cube. It looked like it was about to eat it when a hand stopped it. It was Virus. He was smiling and had turned back to see the commotion that the snake had been making.

Realizing what the snake had found, the man smiled playfully as though it did not concern him in the slightest. He looked directly at them and said, "I knew Aoba-san's friends would not disappoint us, Trip. Sorry trickster, but you're not old enough to play with us just yet. Hersha...enjoy your new snack." The man's smile grew more sinister as the snake opened its mouth wide and charged forward at the cube.

The signal was now gone along with the video. "Least they seem more grown up than some people." Noiz said as he looked over at Koujaku before packing the cube back into his pocket.

"Listen jackass, I don't know why I have to put up with your damn kiddie remarks. If anyone should be lectured, how about you? You allowed the most vital thing to get caught by the enemy. Now because of that we can't even find them!" Still steaming with rage, Koujaku sat down with a huff.

Noiz let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Both you and Aoba have the weirdest ways of getting angry. It wouldn't have mattered if they caught it or not. We know where they were last heading to. And as I said, they are only two days away from Daivan. Meaning we wouldn't even catch up even if we wanted to."

He couldn't argue with the man there. Feeling a bit at a loss, Koujaku slumped his shoulders forward, leaning over so that his head was directly above the table sitting in front of them. "I get that but...why Aoba...?" Noiz said nothing in return and merely turned his gaze to looking around the ship.

The cabin looked as though it were designed for rich folk but held a commoner taste to it. The balance was astounding but as far as food went, Noiz preferred the regular sweets he was used to eating. Plates and dishes of food had been spread out across different tables along with plenty of glasses for drinks. "Noiz. Do you think Clear's made it there by now? I can tell Mink is resourceful but..." Koujaku stood up and began to walk around the cabin.

Each step he took made him feel like he was walking in a mansion similar to what Noiz must have grown up in. "Don't worry about it. I fixed him before letting him wander off. Plus I stuck a tracking sensor on him so it should be fine."

He was still uneasy about the whole situation but he trusted Noiz's word regardless of his feelings. 'But I wonder...where are all their allmates?' Koujaku looked at the men in the suits who were all casually eating at the dining tables laughing. Not a single person had an allmate on them nor did they have any sort of tattoo on their bodies except for a few men who had the word CR-5 tattooed on either their hands or necks. Some probably unseen as well.

'CR-5? Is it one of ours or the mafia...?' Rib teams used to be all the hype before Rhyme appeared and clashed with the Rib teams. Koujaku was apart of the Benishigure Rib team and had a slight hatred for Rhyme and their Rhyme users. He felt it disrespected their honor as fighters.

Tattoos were made to brand the member of the team in order to signify that you belonged to them. And then of course there was the mafia that Trip and Virus had been apart of. Whether they were still in the organization had yet to be determined but judging from the way the men in the suits acted, Koujaku guessed that they must have been apart of it too.

Sensing his distress, Noiz looked over at him. "You might as well eat. It'll still be two days before we make it there ourselves." Koujaku stared back at him in annoyance but said nothing in return and just continued to glare at him.

He hated having to work with the man for personal reasons but he had to put them aside if he was going to find Aoba. He let out a grunt and sat back down in one of the dining chairs. His stomach let out a small growling sound as the smell of the food wafted up to his nostrils. 'Well I can't argue there...' Koujaku thought and picked up a fork sitting beside the plate of food and dug into it.

Noiz sat opposite of him and also began to eat his share of food. His expression never changed since they left the island, no concern and certainly no sign of looking shocked or angry. Was Noiz really upset about Aoba going missing? Koujaku never knew what the man could be thinking but he was sure deep down he wanted to find Aoba just as much.

* * *

 **A/n:** So far it's a rocky relationship between Koujaku and Noiz but when they really see Aoba in danger they set it aside for him. So until next time, I'll see you soon!


	4. Second Card

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 3** \- The Second Card

The door shut behind the men that had entered. A largely built man stood in front of them with a pink cockatoo perched on his left shoulder. He had brown flowing hair with auburn red toward the tips of it. Mink had made it to Daivan. "Hey, who's this guy?!" Gian was truly surprised at the sudden appearance of a burly man inside the room.

Aoba grew embarrassed feeling half at ease and half disappointed that Mink had been the first to find him. A small smile appeared on his face as Mink walked over to him. "The kid wanted the gas mask guy and I to go ahead first." Upon hearing those nicknames, Aoba immediately knew who he was talking about. Noiz and Clear.

Aoba lifted his legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. Gian was now ushering the men in the suits out of the room. "Sorry, sorry. Just come out when you're done talking!" The blonde explained and he pushed the last guy out including himself out of the room.

The door slammed shut behind Mink. He watched the younger man trying to walk. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Aoba looked up at Mink in surprise. The man was not exactly known for his concerning questions and was usually really hard to get along with.

"What...?" Aoba's eyes focused in on Mink's. The man gave out a huffed sigh and looked annoyed while walking toward him, putting one arm under Aoba's and another arm to hold Aoba's hand in place on his shoulder.

He walked him out of the room, guiding Aoba to a sofa in the lobby room. Sitting happily on the sofa in front of them was Clear. He wasn't wearing his gas mask this time and his face was in plain sight for all to see. "Clear!" Aoba felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was reunited with the man that had helped him overcome quite a lot during the tower fiasco.

"Master...!" Clear stood up from the couch and took over for Mink. Gian noticed their reunion and quickly stepped into Bernardo's office for a quick chat.

Closing the door behind him, Gian smiled playfully at Bernardo who was too busy working with his phones to fully notice him. "Just two more to go, huh?" Bernardo stopped what he was doing and looked up. His eyes had already gotten bags underneath them and his hair looked as though it was starting to frizzle.

"Gian...a problem came up. We got word from our guys back at the island. They're on their way back." Bernardo stood up from his desk and walked over to the chairs.

Gian took a seat next to him, leaning back against the frame of his chair. "Is that the problem? Job was a bust?" He began to play around with the necklace that hung around his neck. A necklace that he had gotten from his mother before she was killed.

Bernardo shook his head and removed his glasses. It was a rare thing to see the man take off his glasses. "No. They got the men that Aoba had asked for but...the men looking for Aoba also have gotten wind of him being here so now they're on the move it seems."

Gian frowned. "The days of our lives seem to get less boring by the minute. Even Ivan wasn't this annoying." Bernardo put his glasses back on and took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. Gian watched him with a silent gaze as the man put a cigarette to his mouth.

"Any back story on our new 'friends'?" Gian did not think they were bad people and if it were possible he would think of having them join their organization but mainly because he was interested in Aoba.

Bernardo blew out a bit of the smoke. "I've only been able to gather information on the man, Clear. Apparently he is actually a robot or android as Aoba called him. A scientist working for this man, Toue, saw Clear as he was about to be scrapped but he took him in and sort of raised him as a son."

"But he died few years later and then he met Aoba. But what happened with Aoba's dog, we're not sure yet as the final person hasn't made contact with us or our men." Gian looked at him quizzically. "Final person?" Bernardo nodded and continued.

"There are five people in total who we were supposed to contact but only four we were able to get through to. The last one is still unknown. His name is Ren and from what I was told by our guys at the island, he was shipped to the island from an unknown hospital."

"So this guy is...?" Gian was still confused as to what Bernardo was talking about. "Trust me I had trouble hearing about this properly myself. But from what we gathered so far, Ren used to be Aoba's pet dog, an 'allmate' as he called them. A type of robotic animal or from what I've researched can come in any form these days. But because of an incident involving this place called Platinum Jail, a young man's body was found at the scene and was still breathing but barely."

Bernardo took a pause and brushed his long locks away from his eyes. "It is believed the two men who are after Aoba are the same ones who transferred Ren to the hospital on the island."

Gian suddenly stood up from the chair. "But then...where is this guy and how is he going to get here?" The answer to the question was anyone's guess. They were pressed for time and it was not a bad choice for the men he sent to the island, to leave when they had found the other two men.

But how to find a man who didn't carry a cellphone or at least some kind of device was troubling as it would have helped them using one of the men that were coming to Daivan from the boat. "In any case. Luchino and Ivan are currently out patrolling the areas in their respectful places for the moment and Giulio's...still waiting for your word on what you'll have him do for the day."

Giulio Di Bondone was a quiet man who rarely spoke unless he was spoken to and rarely associated himself with anyone other than the members of the CR-5. He was their primary icon for fear and was mostly specialized in assassinations and had been nicknamed 'Mad Dog'. The man was only capable of anything and everything only because he took his orders from either Bernardo or Gian.

"Huh? You mean he still hasn't left to do his usual rounds?!" Bernardo nodded and stood up as well.

He and Gian then walked out of the office room and out into the lobby, meeting the two men that had arrived earlier. "Gian, I'll let you take care of Giulio. Aoba, here. Some coffee." Aoba looked up at Bernardo and took the cup of coffee that was being held in his hands. Gian then quickly sprinted out into the main hallway and rushed to greet Giulio outside.

"Thank you. Um..." He hesitated. Aoba was afraid of asking but felt the need to do so anyways. "Ren...is there any-" Bernardo stopped him from saying any more by the simple motion of shaking his head 'no'.

Mink and Clear were sitting opposite of each other, Clear being with Aoba on one couch while Mink sat on the other side of them. The pink cockatoo that was perched on Mink's shoulder had fallen asleep. "At the very least, I've received news that Noiz and Koujaku should be here in two days time."

Aoba smiled as Clear chowed away on some of the sweets that had been placed in front of them. "Noiz..." Aoba's body shivered a bit as he said the name aloud. Mink said nothing as he sat in silence. He was not much of a talker during conversations with others.

The door to the hall opened again and standing in the doorway was Gian Carlo. The spiky blonde was smiling even more than earlier. "Hm? Something good happen again, Honey?" Aoba had to take a second look around to see who it was that Bernardo had directed the nickname to. There weren't any women in the room.

"Yes, darling! Giulio is off to play with the trash and Luchino and Ivan both are going to escort our two friendly nemesis. They should get here in a day or so." The happy blonde sat himself down next to Mink helping himself to some of the sweets and a croissant on the table.

Bernardo chuckled and put out the cigarette that he had lit up earlier. "I hope you enjoy our home of crime. Not every day we get new recruits to our family. Well, time for round two at the phones. Gian, I trust you'll take care of our special guests once they arrive?" The man in question looked up from eating and swallowed his half eaten food.

"Of course. Luchino is looking forward to them." The special guests were the men who were after Aoba and Gian and Bernardo had set it up so that they could escort them back to their hotel.

Laughing quietly, Bernardo left the room and went back into his telephone booth of a room. "Master, you should eat something you don't look too good." Clear pointed out and picked up one of the bread biscuits from a basket next to the croissants.

Aoba hesitated before taking the bread slice. "Clear, can I ask you something?" The other man stopped stuffing his face and turned his body to face Aoba. "What is it, master?" A bit of silence hung in the air.

Clear touched Aoba's cheek gently, causing Aoba to quickly panic. "Master..." The others in the room looked on with curiosity as the white haired man was now cupping Aoba's cheeks with both hands.

"C-Clear! Your body...is it...?" Clear blinked in response but then he smiled. "It's fine. Grandma fixed me as well as mister rabbit. They both worked on me so now I'm 100 percent better." Aoba had known that Clear's body was robotic and yet he felt and acted like a human and had sacrificed himself for Aoba when they had met up with Clear's twin 'brothers' the alphas.

There had been a total of three but Clear was able to live as a human and seemed to enjoy it. Clear had overridden the system in his body and was able to break himself free from the block that was stopping him from attacking his own kind and was able to help Aoba in stopping Toue. But because of that, the skin color on his face looked a tad bit patchy where his right eye was.

"Sorry, Clear. Before I knew it, I was waking up in the back of a car and then..." Aoba stopped knowing full well that the story was not exactly one you could easily tell people. During his captivity he had been forced to partake in Trip and Virus's 'playtime' as they called it.

His body and face were just objects to him like kids would see a toy they really wanted. Aoba looked over to Mink who was now eating some of the bread from the table. Seeing him made him feel slightly safer for some reason and seeing his allmate also brought back memories of his own allmate. He wondered if Ren was still back at the hospital or had been able to get home to his grandmother.

Clear smiled and put his hands on Aoba's cheeks and planted a small kiss on his lips. It took a few seconds for Gian and Mink to notice the sudden silence between the two and soon Mink was choking on his bread while Gian simply stared in shock with a slight blush streaming across his face.

The man sat back and watched Aoba for a bit before saying, "Master, what matters now is that you're safe. You came back, master!" Clear then hugged Aoba tightly, wrapping his arms around him both gently and reassuringly. He had certainly missed Aoba. Aoba had no choice but to smile back and pat the man on the back, petting the back of Clears' head.

* * *

 _SLAP!_ This was the third time in just five minutes and Koujaku was slowly getting irritated with the pests jumping around him. Noiz had let his cubes run loose for a while so that he could concentrate on hacking Trip and Virus's computers from any one of their many hideouts. The idea was to see who all they had contacts with and to flush them out without them noticing.

It was a long shot but a good idea since the twins would be seen to by the people who had found Aoba. Noiz was busy typing away at his computer keyboards and was not paying any interest to what was happening to Koujaku. The man stomped his foot on the floor but it was not enough to drive the cubes away from him. 'Why are they jumping up and down around me and only me?' He looked around and as he thought, the cubes had not been pestering any of the other passengers, it was just him.

"Told them to play. You're the only one here who has an allmate and they were programmed to seek out allmates and other devices like them. They were mainly for researching and collecting info but they got this personality on their own after a few years." Noiz quickly spoke out as he continued typing away like a madman.

Koujaku stood up from the dining table abruptly and turned to Noiz. "Can't you call them off then? They're behaving like a bunch of..." He stopped and then looked at the cubes closely. They all had the same resemblance of that of a rabbit.

Were they pretending to be rabbits then? In the case of their continuous hopping it was the most sounding reasoning that made sense to him. But it was still annoying him. "Like rabbits? Yeah, I know. Aoba said that too. Maybe now I know where he gets his attitude from." Koujaku lost his patience and grabbed the man by the back of his neck.

Noiz winced at the sudden pain. "Listen you moron, I'm only working with you 'cause you happen to be the only hacker capable of finding those guy's hideouts! If you're just going to talk smack I suggest you do it after we finish finding Virus and Trip's mafia rats!" Noiz was still adjusting to the pain done to his neck and rubbed the back with his hand.

"It's no wonder a woman hasn't married you by now. Let alone Aoba receiving your feelings." Noiz broke the last string that kept Koujaku from hitting him. Koujaku balled his hand into a fist and slugged it against the man's cheek.

He then looked to the floor and stormed off never once looking up or back at Noiz. "Don't ever talk about Aoba like that in front of me." Koujaku then disappeared behind the door that led to the outside.

Noiz felt his cheek and could feel the swelling already rising. He smiled and readjusted his suit before sitting back down at his computer. Some of the men sitting around had witnessed the scene and seemed to be shocked and a bit cautious. 'What's the bastard so worked up for?' "He should already know by now we all have a thing for him..." Noiz put a hand to his chin as he thought the last sentence out loud in silence.

It had already been just 4 hours and Koujaku was getting agitated with Noiz and his unthinkable words. He wondered what Aoba could have possibly seen in the man aside from being a good hacker but anyone with enough skills as a hacker like him, anyone would have been able to do it. But in the end it was him that helped them find Aoba's grandmother that one time. Thinking on it, Koujaku sighed and looked at the water below as he leaned over the boat's railing.

'Not just Noiz but even Mink must have stayed with Aoba for just one reason...like me...no...like he's the only one for them.' Koujaku looked back at his reflection in the water with the sun shining over the sea's surface.

He was not an angry person all the time but just for the day and for the past three years he had been annoyed by Noiz's presence and the added mafia looking goons didn't help his composure much either. Should he have gone to find him all alone then? No. It wouldn't have mattered if he went searching for Aoba by himself since it looked like the men knew where and who to look for so the men would probably be helping him anyway.

Beni, his small red bird, pecked him on the top of his head with his beak. "If you have time to be worrying about what some meaningless cubes are doing, you've got time to practice more with your sword!"

Koujaku had forgotten that he even had it with him on his back. He was already plenty enough skilled with handling it but he liked to practice whenever the chance appeared for it. Koujaku smiled and pulled his sword off his back. "Yeah. I Can't let Noiz show me up on this mission." He held the sword and pulled it from the holster that was slung around his chest and shoulder.

The bird made himself scarce and perched himself on a nearby crate as he watched his master swing the sword in an elegant manner. A calm and soothing wind sifted through his hair as he swung down and then back up quickly, raising the sword at an angle.

This went on for a good hour before Noiz finally got out of the cabin of the ship and joined Koujaku. He looked to be in a call with someone. 'His brother, maybe?' Koujaku thought to himself as he swung his sword again. He inhaled deeply and focused more on his practice.

Noiz hung up from the call and looked out over the ocean. Koujaku also took a break from his practice and packed the sword away back into its rightful place. Beni had fallen asleep in just that hour and was snoozing away peacefully with his head tucked under his wing. "What will you do when we meet him face-to-face?" Noiz asked him.

He looked over at Koujaku and leaned against the rail with the back of his arms, resting his elbows. "No idea. I can't even hug him because of his hair issue. You know about it too, right?" Koujaku asked. He had been referring to Aoba's hair nerves and how it affected his entire body should someone touch his hair.

Aoba had claimed it felt like a thousand needles were being placed into his body all at once. Noiz nodded. "It's not going to stop me from doing it though." Koujaku looked up in annoyance to Noiz's retort.

"Don't you have any idea how it feels for Aoba? He had to survive people tugging on his hair just because it grew long like a girl's! That kind of pain, he had to endure it all this time even when I wasn't around. Constantly fighting it on top of the headaches. So don't do it just to piss me off 'cause you're hurting him as well!"

Koujaku then stormed off back into the cabin after picking up his bird. Noiz sighed and looked over his shoulder in the direction the boat was heading, looking at the sunset. Its red and pinkish haze was engraved into his brain as he thought about the past and about Aoba. This was his personality and so far, Aoba had taught him some things but he still felt he did not need to change for the other people who gave him problems.

Even if it was an old friend of Aoba's, Noiz would not hesitate to bring the man down a peg if it came to Aoba's interests. Noiz touched the back of his head with one hand, rustling the few strands of hair that were starting to grow longer. "You really are an idiot..." He quietly told himself and he too retreated back inside the cabin for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

 **A/n:** Certainly looks like a lot is happening with this tale. Trying to leave as many non-cliffhangers as possible. Hope you are ready for more!


	5. The Last Card

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 4** \- The Last Card

Some moments passed before either Mink, Clear or Aoba said anything to each other. Clear had always been on the nervous side and normally did not come in contact with people except for Aoba who he proclaimed was his 'master' since he recognized him as such. Mink on the other hand had only been in on the group wagon for bringing Toue down. But now that he ad achieved his goal, he found a different purpose to life. He felt that he was still needed for something else to come since he found out that the boy had gone missing 3 years ago.

It was nothing compared to being something like a father as he felt a much deeper bond than that and saw Aoba to be intriguing. But so far, Aoba himself had been oblivious to most of the group's flirting attempts such as his best friend's so called 'over-protectiveness'. The man was constantly coming to Aoba's rescue but would generally stare at the boy's hair. Mink knew Koujaku was a hairdresser but also knew the reason why he couldn't ask Aoba to do his hair.

Then there was Noiz whom he referred to him as a 'maniac' mainly because of his sudden outbursts of talking back to anyone he didn't agree with. In Mink's mind there was as he could see, three other competitors for gaining Aoba's affection but there was another person whom he did not think would matter since he had not been found yet. Not that he would wish for something like that, but his thoughts were now always dwelling on what should happen if Aoba's allmate-turned-human were to be found. Would Aoba fall in love with the man later down the road?

Mink had been watching the atmosphere between Clear and Aoba ever since he choked on his food from seeing Clear kissing the boy. The man, Gian Carlo, had also witnessed the surprising event and was now going in and out of the room with the phones. "Mink?" Aoba's voice sounded of concern and worry and he had a hard time feeling agitated upon hearing it.

"Hm? What, you want me to do that too?" Mink smiled devilishly, leaning back against the sofa with a cup in his hand. Aoba didn't say anything back but looked over at Clear as if he were asking for permission using just his expressions.

Clear merely looked back and forth from both Aoba to Mink with a smile wondering what the two of them had been talking about. "Completely oblivious to my intentions...Well, not that I mind." Mink took a sip from the cup while watching Aoba's next reaction. He had fun in confusing the boy and often did it to see what his friends would do in such situations.

"What do you mean?" Aoba gave Mink his full attention, his face full of eagerness. Mink set the cup down, resting his hand on his lap. "I mean, you're an idiot who hasn't chosen someone's feelings yet. This guy and the other two probably feel the same way, right, Mr. robot?" He looked to Clear who had obviously known what he meant and yet showed no sign of wanting to respond to the question. He was trying to play it off innocently.

Aoba looked at Clear, furrowing his brows and soon asked Clear something that would shift their world as friends. "Does he...mean you like me, Clear?" Mink watched in fascination as the man could only sit and stare back at Aoba. It was not like Mink only wanted to come to the city to take Aoba for himself, he too was concerned about the boy's situation with Virus and Trip and was all for protecting him from them even if it meant playing well with the other kids. But should it come to Aoba's heart and feelings, well, he was not about to let that slip past his fingers.

Clear nodded but did not say anything. Instead, he placed another kiss on the other man's lips. Mink frowned at this but didn't say anything and only stared at the two. Aoba was starting to panic again and tried to break away from the man. 'This is pitiful. Don't even know why I brought it up...' Mink declared to himself and soon got up from the couch, walking toward the elevator door.

He pressed the button and waited all while staring back at the two of them. "If you're going to do ' _it'_ ,I'll be on my way for a bit." The elevator doors opened and he walked through them.

"Wait, Mink!" Aoba quickly got up from the couch and was about to chase after him when a gloved hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Clear made it abundantly apparent that he did not want the other man to leave.

'Is this what he meant...everyone and their feelings?' Aoba thought as he watched the elevator doors closed, one side meeting the other. The older man was now gone from the room and Aoba suddenly became nervous of the current atmosphere. He knew that it was not uncommon for two men to do things with one another but he also did not have any kind of answer since escaping his 'prison'.

Clear broke the quiet air without so much as a tremble in his voice. "I'm sorry, Aoba-san. But I wanted master to hear my confession just this once. All of us including Ren-san must have the same feelings for you. I...love you, Aoba-san." The confession caused Aoba's face to grow red and he had to turn around to hide his embarrassment.

This was the same sort of confession he had gotten from both Trip and Virus back at the island before they took him to their remote location.

 _Streets were bustling with random groups of people walking in all directions everyone busy with minding their own business. A pair of men dressed in crisscrossed suits, particularly the one on the left while the other wore a plain black suite and a crisscross patterned tie that matched with the other man's suit._

 _Aoba had been on his way to go home for the day after working a bit of overtime at the shop. He stopped when he saw the two men, a smile slowly spreading on his face. Virus and Trip had been his friends since Koujaku had left the island for a bit and it was during some of Aoba's worse times. His other self, Desire, or as fellow Rhyme fighters called him, Sly Blue, had been active quite a lot._

 _Sly did not care about anyone or anything as long as something fun was around 24/7, he was happy but also bored. Boredom came frequently after he found more and more interesting things to do during the game of Rhyme but soon enough he was growing tired of all the weaker players. That was when he met the two men who looked like twins at the time yet claimed they were not. Back then, they looked out for him and claimed to be his number one fans._

 _He greeted the two of the men with a smile. "Well would you look at that, it's our dear friend, Aoba-san. What brings you by our area, Aoba?" Virus asked. He was a man with no known weaknesses and his intellectual pride masked his real intentions making him an ideal person for political or under cover situations._

 _Then there was Trip; a man who had met Virus as a child and had taken it upon himself to copy the man with everything, from what he wore down to his eye color and his hair color. Thus causing confusion for some when they told people they were not twins. The only difference between the two was Trip's height and Virus's glasses as well as their voices._

 _Both Virus and Trip put an arm around Aoba' s back, inching closer to the man's face. "I was on my way home but, what are you two doing out this late?" He asked as they began to drag his feet forward to walk alongside them._

" _The Tripster and I were just about to come pick you up. You see, we have an agreement with each other that had to do with you." Virus stopped walking for a bit and Trip stopped as though he read his mind. Aoba looked from Trip to Virus. "So what is it?"_

 _They both smiled in unison and replied to his question. "It's a sort of personal attachment we have toward you, Aoba-san. I know we said we were your number one fans but this goes beyond our fan club." Trip then picked up where Virus left off._

" _In short, we admire more than just your strength, Aoba." He was confused as to what exactly could be more beyond than that of a fan club of him._

 _Then they both let out a sigh together, realizing that their target did not pick up on their confession. "We're saying...we love you, Aoba." The two men both pecked him on the cheek; one on his right cheek while Trip took his left. It was quick and brief but still left their impression on Aoba._

 _Rather than continue with anything more embarrassing, the two of them walked Aoba to his house, walking arm-in-arm. Aoba had not said anything since the kisses he received and had been staring blankly at the ground as they walked. "So, then. We'll see you sometime soon, Aoba-san." Virus explained and he and Trip begun to go on their way._

 _Aoba could only stare at their backs as they walked away. 'What...was that about...?' He thought and quickly rushed into his grandmother's house._

 _He shook his head to empty his thoughts of the flashback he just had. Clear had remained quiet since his declaration of love and was now fidgeting with his gloved hands nervously. Aoba did not know what he could say in return so instead, he sat back down next to Clear and put his hands to his face, leaning forward so that his face was hidden between his hands and knees._

'Something like this shouldn't be happening right now. Ren is missing and I still have to face Mink and Koujaku still. Was Mink right? Do they really have feelings for me?' He gripped his hair and endured the small jolt he got from doing so.

Mink did say that all of them had feelings for him and Clear's confession made it apparent that it could be true. But now was not the time for romantic feelings. Ren was gone and still M.I.A. while Koujaku and Noiz still had two days to get to them and during then, he would no doubt, run into Trip and Virus at some point.

The man next to him shifted on the couch and soon Aoba was being hugged. "Master, I'll protect you." Aoba looked up quickly to look at Clear. His face didn't look like it was lying. He didn't deny the man's power but he also did not want anything to happen to Clear's body in the process of protecting him.

Clear let go after the quick hug and got up from the couch, walking over to the elevator. Aoba didn't stop him. They were meant to protect him and to provide at least a bit of help to the people who had found him and taken him and his friends in. So it felt unnatural for him to have these confusing feelings just after being kept hostage within Virus and Trip's hideout.

'Damn it...!' Aoba clutched at his head without grabbing his hair too roughly. His headaches were also a problem since the whole thing began. Thinking of going back to his room, he left the lobby still trying to hold the pain off from taking over his head.

A sudden thought came to his mind as he walked down the hall toward the guest room. 'If _he_ is trying to come back out...does this mean I have some sort of desire for something?' Desire only usually came out when something proved too impossible for Aoba himself to handle.

During times of hardship, the other half of him would see to the problem most times and get him out of it but also would most likely cause a new one later. He used to hate that side of himself and tried to shut him off from being apart of his daily life. But since the time with his twin brother, Sei, he realized that the other side of him just wanted to be a apart of his life as well and did not mean any harm. Or so his brother had told him.

But then, what was his desire and what was it that proved too difficult for him to handle? His feelings? The current situation with the twin duo? He didn't know and deep down, did not want to know. He just wanted to be able to sleep without all the burdens that he knew would be coming for him soon enough.

The sound of a door slamming shut and quick footsteps caught Aoba off guard. He turned his head slightly so that he could see from the corner of his eyes. Gian Carlo, the man with blonde, spiky hair and a cool composure that went well with his black suit, striped shirt and black tie. He was whistling happily with his hands in his pockets.

Aoba held his head with his right hand while using his left hand to walk along the wall. The man saw the other man's slumped figure and quickened his pace, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Hey! Ah...you shouldn't be moving if you're not feeling that great yet." He smiled down at Aoba after taking the young man into his arms, holding him up so he wouldn't fall over backwards.

"I'm Sorry." Aoba apologized and tried to steady his feet but felt really tired after the day he had. The sun wasn't even down yet but he still felt tired. His other half made him feel like he was about to lose his sanity from the pressure of Trip and Virus coming to see him.

Gian took a deep breath in before lifting Aoba to his feet. He then got under one of Aoba's arms and helped him back to his bed. After he saw that the man was settled in, he plopped himself down onto the bed and started up a conversation. "What happened with your friendly reunion, I'm sure that guy must be heart broken by now if you sent him away."

He didn't answer. What could he answer with that could tell the man that it was a misunderstanding in some way. But then it would be rude of him to say something after someone poured their heart into a confession so boldly. Aoba averted his eyes to look elsewhere as anywhere was better to look at and focus on if it meant not having to talk about the scene from earlier.

He simply shrugged his shoulders but another pain shot through his head again. 'I can't think anymore...' Aoba thought and let his body fall to the bed underneath him, not knowing all that the other man was now saying to him. What was it that he was saying? The image of the man slowly distorted from his vision and he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him as his body allowed the darkness to take over.

Gian stopped calling for the man and smiled. He was happy to know at the very least that sleep could help the boy with his painful headaches since they had no idea what sort of medicine helped with his special case. He took a glance at the window that was still left open. The night was slowly taking over the starless sky and Gian took it upon himself to close the window so that the draft stayed out. It would be worse for Aoba later if they left it open and the chilly breeze might bring about a fever.

His eyes scanned the front of the building. There had been guards set up at different doors, all wearing their black sunglasses. For a brief moment he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Looking around, he found the source of the feeling and saw Giulio standing outside a black limo. Curious, he continued to watch the tall man from inside. 'That was really quick...' Gian thought and soon the tall man was looking up at the window that he had been staring out from. The man's eyes met with his own. Giulio smiled at him. His eyes were gentle and the blank face he had before had vanished.

He and Giulio had never been friends exactly but rather a sort of understanding between them and both held great respect for what the other was capable of doing. However, Giulio's case was that of obsession and he occasionally acted out when it involved Gian. He mouthed something to Gian and then turned to talk to a few men standing around him.

Giulio's men looked to be startled by something as though their boss had done something ridiculous and were left there standing while the boss in question walked up to the hotel's front door. The corners of Gian's mouth turned upward and he quickly walked out of the room after checking that the boy was still asleep and dashed out to the elevator.

Upon reaching the elevator, Gian took his black tie off and rested it on the back of the sofa in the room. It was no secret. He had an interest for Giulio and his odd obsession with him. One could even say he admired the man for being so bold in liking someone that far.

A minute passed and soon the elevator's doors opened wide, revealing the tall man he saw from outside. Giulio Di Bondone, the grandson of a well known mafia family and rightful heir to the business. But his interests were mostly that of killing and being around Gian Carlo.

"Giulio! Welcome home." Gian smiled at the man as he stepped off the elevator. Giulio's gaze went from Gian's face to the opening of his business shirt.

The man quickly averted his eyes with a painful expression on his face and pretended not to notice by pulling out his knife and fiddling with the handle making it look like he was inspecting it. Gian laughed silently to himself and walked up closer to the man. They were not best buddies or even the awkward friend, they were just close. They had been together since the day they were younger and met one another by chance at the church where Gian was raised. And now they were side-by-side and taking out the G.D. gang like crime stoppers despite them causing a bit themselves.

"Good work, Giulio." Gian smiled at Giulio and patted him on the shoulder. The man closed the distance all the way and caught Gian off guard by kissing him on the lips.

Gian did not turn away from it and accepted it without fear. He used to be afraid of the man because of the very air that surrounded him but he soon grew to like him being around. He had an obsession surely but it did not get in the way of working. He felt somewhat safe knowing he could be there for him if he were in trouble.

The taller man stepped back and gave Gian a confused look as though wondering what he would say from him doing that. "Giulio...you..." Gian was clearly flustered at the gesture and began to turn red with embarrassment. He had just finished witnessing the other two men doing it previously before putting Aoba to bed but he never thought that he would get one as well in the same day.

As though a light bulb went on in his head, Gian quickly retreated back to the bedroom that he left Aoba in and hinted for Giulio to follow him. They stopped in front of the door as Gian had ordered him to stop before opening the door. He was gesturing for him not to make any noises as to not wake their sleeping guest. Giulio nodded and followed Gian inside the quiet room. They sat down quietly at the table in the room. Gian did not have any goal in mind when the thought came to him, he had automatically begun walking and only just now realized that he did not have anything to do while he waited.

They sat in silence for some time and it was certain that Giulio was getting antsy. He kept pretending to flick a knife in his hand the same way he had always done whenever he got embarrassed or agitated. Gian then remembered he still had one stick of gum left in his pocket and he quickly handed half of it to Giulio. _"Sorry, Giulio. I only have this on me."_ He whispered. The man took the half he was offering and stuck it in his mouth, biting down and taking a chunk out of the stick. Gian did the same and together they chewed the gum in silence.

* * *

A/n: That's it for this chapter and soon there will be a lot more. Currently working on real stories and not just this fanfic but I seem to have lots of ideas these days.


	6. Effortless

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut. AND SPOILERS!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 5** \- Effortless

Frail white hands gripped the edge of the corner of a concrete wall. The body they belonged to, shook with uneasiness as it made its way along the darkened alleyway. It was a man who looked to be in his twenties and was half naked, wearing only a pair of dark blue jeans with no shoes. His dark blue hair was long enough for a ponytail but just short enough that it stopped at the base of his neck.

The man had just left the hospital and was trying to find his way back to the home of his owner, Aoba Seragaki and his owner's grandmother. He was promised to be picked up by them but he could not leave until he had finished his rehabilitation in the hospital. He could not wait anymore. He was anxious to greet Aoba with his new body and to finally do what he dreamed of doing in the beginning. Ren was not going to rest until he knew Aoba was still at home.

It had been 3 years since he last spoke to the boy and he already had his suspicions from the start from when he first did not get a weekly visit from him like normal. Something was certainly wrong and Aoba's grandmother had not come to see him since the boy disappeared. Was she in trouble also? In any case, he was determined to find them both and find the people responsible.

The weight of the body was too much for his legs despite being frail and pale looking. The body was not exactly his own so it was harder to move in a human body than it was when he was just a dog allmate for Aoba. The body gave way and crashed to the ground. He grimaced as he tried to pull himself back up with the wall he had been clinging to. It was nearly midnight and already the streets had been growing emptier as the night went on.

Distant sounds of people walking and shouting caught his ears. He did not mind being in the body for it would allow Ren to do what he always wanted. But for now it was painful to even get up at this point. Before he knew what was happening however, a collection of stomping sounds came closer to him. The sound of many people running towards him.

He hurried his body to grab onto the wall again and he held himself up quickly. He turned his head to look behind him to see what or who was closing in on him. A bunch of men in black suits and ties with sunglasses. They were all chasing after him with just mere fast walk and were catching up with Ren's slow movements. He didn't know what to think of the situation as he had never seen their type before except for the twins who hung out with Aoba. If that were the case then he did not want any part of them regardless of them saving this body for him or not.

"Wait a moment! We have orders to bring you back to Daivan with us. Mr. Seragaki has asked our boss to find you!" One of the men declared and held out a hand to stop the other men from stepping any further.

Upon hearing Aoba's name, he stopped walking and turned his head back just enough so that they could see one side of his face. He still did not get the talking down just yet but he was willing to try for Aoba's sake for the moment. "Aoba?" It was so far the only name and word he could say. Even after 3 years he still had not fully grasped learning to talk but he was able to hold a conversation at times. Hopefully this would be one of them.

The men watched him carefully before saying anything more. They did not seem to be afraid but rather anxious at having found the person they had been looking for. "We already sent a boat on their way with masters Noiz and Koujaku. You're the last one we had left to find but could not find you anywhere until just now. Please come with us sir!"

Ren could sense the man was not lying and finally let his body hit the ground. He had been exhausted from doing these exercises and at the moment he really wanted to see Aoba. If these men were willing to make the effort of letting him, he did not mind who they were. The men soon gathered around him and hoisted him up to walk him to their rental car.

One of the men gave him their jacket as they noticed he had been shivering in the back seat of the car. All of them fit into the car with ease and soon were set off toward the port of the island where they had sent off the other two they had met just that day. One of the men pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

Although Ren was able to stay up as a robotic dog, he found it draining as a human being. His body, more specifically his eyes, were growing weary from all the strenuous exercise that he put his new body in. His eyes shut on their own without him wanting them to and he soon fell prey to sleep.

* * *

Men gathered at a nearby table to watch as a match of cards had started. Koujaku and Noiz were both going to bed at the time that it occurred and now they could not stop watching the scene in front of them. Two men were almost broke while the one playing against him had no fear in his eyes and was waiting for the other man to make a bad move or to slip up. This was the first time either of them had seen the men without their glasses on.

The man who was fearful, put his cards down on the table and hung his head in defeat while the others around them, cheered. The defeated man got up from the table and pulled out a wallet. Koujaku turned away from the scene and continued to go to the rooms that had been set up for them.

There was a few things he hated in life and one of them for the night had been the gambling bit he just witnessed. He was not at all against gambling or people who did it but that some of the men responsible for taking advantage of a person's gambling problem always used to boil down to the Yakuza. They were the mafia and since gambling and mafia went so well together, he had a hard time not thinking about the twins who were apart of it.

It made him feel bitter about the situation even more than he wanted to be. He left Noiz behind and went on ahead of him. When he got into the room he was surprised to see it was set up neatly and fresh rather than the usual ships that had terrible floors and crooked furniture. Koujaku placed the sleeping bird he had in his hands onto a white dresser that sat across from the single bed.

He too was tired from all that was happening and in just a few days he'd be able to meet Aoba again after what felt like so long. He set his sword beside him as he lied down on the bed not bothering to remove his kimono. After having odd conversations with Noiz, his brain had become mentally drained. The quiet room soon made his eyes drowsy and he found he could not keep them open for long.

Koujaku let himself get carried away by the darkness, entrusting his body to sleep.

* * *

The men who had been gambling had both retreated into their own rooms for the night while the other half of their members stood watch outside the cabin doors. Noiz was still fixated on gathering as much information as he could before heading to bed himself. It was then he noticed that he was alone in the corridor that led to the bedrooms.

He did not think on his partner's disappearance too much and sat down at the empty tables pulling out a computer, a normal laptop this time. It was a laptop he had received from his brother as a birthday gift the past year and it had mostly been used for his work in Germany. The occasional time he would use it for finding things that he might not when on his computer coil. He was hoping to find more about the Yakuza that ran different parts of the island.

Noiz had been searching for all those years that Aoba had disappeared and he still had no leads aside from the twins being the leaders of morphine, an old gang that caused fear because of its reputation of supposedly 'spiriting away' the victims. But since the collision with Toue and the twins that slipped away, the group itself had ceased to exist on the island.

His fingers typed across the keyboard as though they were fingers attached to the board itself, never missing a beat. He managed to hack through the world's security cameras and with luck would find some sort of clue regarding Virus and Trip's car plate number or at least the car they were driving when he last lost contact with them from his cube.

After spending a good thirty minutes to what seemed like an hour, he found something but only regarding to the city he heard they were heading to. Daivan. It was very territorial regarding the many gangs and mafia family members that lived there and apparently had an understanding with the police force as well. 'How the hell did he find someone there to actually help? It's not like they're a charity group.' Noiz thought as he clicked through a few more links before coming across a page with just the title, 'CR-5 MEMBERS ARRESTED!'.

The CR-5 were a mafia organization, the same one they were said to be heading to. He read the rest of the page quickly skimming through the paragraphs. From what he gathered, the main family members who operated in certain areas of the city had all the same thing happen to them while they were out on jobs. They were all set up to get caught by the police and were shortly arrested, all of them sent to the same prison.

However, because of an individual, the members had gotten out of prison by escaping and nobody on the police force were able to stop them. But the page had showed Noiz that the one individual who helped them to escape was a man who was notoriously known as 'Lucky Dog'. The page of paragraphs ended there and he knew it was obvious that the mafia members had probably paid hush money to the rotten part of the police.

He was not against those sort of things but he did not like getting involved with things that would hinder his work or duties. But this would be for a separate reason. Aoba had been found by these people and not only that, taken in as though he were a V.I.P.

Noiz leaned back in his chair and closed the laptop after shutting it down for the night. He may not have found anything on the twins but he found at least a good bit on the people they were heading off to meet. He got up and carried his stuff to the direction of the bedrooms. It was not everyday he got to spend a night on the cruise despite being rich enough to do so.

* * *

Hissing sounds reached their ears each time they swerved the car to make a quick turn around a corner. The black snake, Hersha, was growing restless with the constant movement of the car and its abrupt turning. The lion however, was lying still and seemed completely unfazed by the speed. It was Trip's turn of driving after having Virus drive them through the next part of the way of the streets. They had been driving for a good day now and were in the process of finding a place to lay low and to stay for the night.

Welter, Trip's lion allmate, gave a low growl in response to Hersha's annoying hissing. He was clearly getting angry from hearing it all this time. Virus had been continuously typing things vigorously into his coil that was planted into his watch. The bright glow of the computer screen reflected off his black reading glasses. "This place really is different than our old joint. And Welter, settle down back there already."

The lion yawned in reply to his owner and lowered his head in the end. Trip was not the most talkative but was one to get stuff done and became very serious if he saw how hard Virus was trying to concentrate. Virus smiled and stopped typing. He quickly showed Trip the locator on the screen. They knew the place where Aoba was being kept but they did not know the area all too well and if things were to go wrong they would need a place to lie low in.

After doing the research on the city of Daivan, they found out that both the CR-5 and the G.D. were at odds with one another and were fighting for territorial rights to certain parts of the town. Virus was planning to use this information to his advantage and their big plan of getting Aoba back had included them in being a part of the G.D.

It was a 50/50 chance of succeeding and mostly would rely on them playing by the city rules. They were going to use caution and knowledge to get by without being found out by the CR-5. Whether the organization were planning on keeping the boy and selling him off later, they could not just simply walk up to them with an offer.

Seeing as the boy was still in the same spot he had been since he got there, Trip and Virus did not see why they had to rush to get him right away. If it were any other ordinary group of mafia, they would have sold him by now or at least moved him around a bit in the city and making money off of him. But the people keeping him did not do such things since the chip in Aoba's body did not look like it had been found and had been showing them all along where he was.

"I'll bet anything those brats are on their way to foil our dastardly plans. But that is quite fine since we don't plan on going anywhere just yet. We should enjoy ourselves for a bit. What do you think, Trip?" The man driving simply nodded his head in agreement and continued his reckless way of driving.

The black car they were driving in soon came to a halt in front of a large warehouse building. Virus closed the screen on his coil and got out of the car with the suit case that was resting between his feet on the car floor. Trip looked around before taking the keys out of the ignition and then proceeded to get out of the car. "So this is it then?" He asked Virus. The man paid no heed to his question and simply began to walk into the empty parking lot of the warehouse.

Trip stuck the keys into his pants pocket and opened the back door where both Hersha and Welter had been sitting, ushering the two allmates out of the car. Welter was the first to get out and jumped with his back paws and used his front paws to land onto the concrete road. His black fur rustled with the cold wind that blew threw part of his large mane and he shook his body to rid himself of the odd feeling.

The snake did not budge however and remained in the car, causing Trip to become slightly irritated at the allmate's lack of motivation. But instead of whining about it, he went to the other side of the car and picked the snake up with both hands. He shut the doors to the car as soon as the allmate had coiled around his shoulders. Hersha hissed into Trip's ear as though to tell him to 'get moving'. He sighed and led the allmates to the warehouse to where Virus had now been standing.

There were no cars and certainly not a single soul in sight even if it were at night that they were doing this. Virus had found an empty warehouse using his coil and said it had not been in use for quite some time and that it would prove useful for keeping their stuff in it. He was still doubtful of its uses however and thought that they should not have bothered with the place. He placed Hersha onto the ground after they stepped inside and took a look at the empty place.

"Seems smaller than our old place. I'm beginning to miss Aoba even more now." Thinking back on their old hideout, Trip slowly remembered the days he had Aoba in his bed.

It was then that Virus had said something back to him. "We'll get him back, my brother. But first we need to set up a meeting with these G.D fellows. I think it's time we took our pets out for a walk." He grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at his watch. This was what the man had been planning on since before they arrived to Daivan.

He had been planning on using the allmates as a sure guarantee to be accepted into their ranks. Their allmates may have had animal personalities but they were still technically robotic forms and most likely would prove very useful in their talks with the group. They both turned to their allmates whom in turn, hissed and growled as though to say they were ready for the meeting.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Giulio and Gian had both been eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream while waiting for Bernardo to finish up for the night in the phone room. He was the only one to be able to do such a task and sometimes even required his attention all night on rare occasions. It was now 3 A.M in the morning and there still wasn't any word from Luchino's men whom had been said to arrive to report the situation regarding the abandoned warehouses. They were hoping to cover all possibilities.

Both Ivan and Luchino were working together for this one time just to look for the men who were after Aoba. The only way they would be able to find them fast enough was by using their many well paid 'friends'. These people were mostly homeless people and orphans who earned their living by reporting to the CR-5, directly to Bernardo's telephone room using a payphone.

And should someone they see walked past or had been spotted, they were to call immediately and would be compensated for their trouble. But some also did it because they simply did not like the way the G.D had run things. A knock on the door made Gian jump from his chair for a split second. He had gotten used to the quiet that he soon forgot he was on duty of watching over Aoba. It had been just that much of a peaceful night.

Aoba stirred in his sleep as the door opened slightly. Mink had come back from his walk around the building and was about to come in when he sensed a killing intention. He was a mere human but his instincts were never wrong. Gian saw the the reason why the man wasn't entering and saw Giulio had been startled by the knock.

"It's fine, Giulio. He's with this kid remember?" Gian pointed a thumb in the boy's direction. Giulio said nothing after he saw that the man was not planning anything dangerous and sat back down again.

He stared at his hands while fumbling with his fingers. "If S-signor Gian says it's alright..." Mink opened the door to the room all the way and walked in, stopping at the side of the bed.

The man looked down at Aoba who seemed to be having a nightmare as his eyebrows kept furrowing together over and over again and his lips trembled each time he did so. Mink unconsciously reached out his hand toward the boy's forehead, placing his hand down. He was careful not to touch the bangs of his hair and began to caress his cheek.

Giulio watched the scene unfold with a blush spreading to both sides of his face. He had only dreamed of doing something like that to Gian and had been agitated at the thought of him and Bernardo being together so much recently. Before he could dwell anymore on that thought, someone else came in huffing and puffing and out of breath. Bernardo, the man he slightly disliked for the fact that Gian and he were getting a bit too close for his comfort.

"We...*cough*...we found him. We found Ren!" Bernardo declared. Both Gian and Giulio smiled in unison while Mink retrieved his hand from touching the boy's face. He bit down on his lower lip to contain his frustration. It had been bad enough that two were already on their way back while the one with him had already declared his love for Aoba.

'How many more of these bastards have to be rivals...' Mink thought and he quickly walked over to the window and begun to stare out at the night sky. The bird, Tori, was still perched on his shoulder and wide awake this time. He knew what his master was thinking but he could offer no sentimental advice on what to do.

Bernardo wiped the sweat off his forehead and around his neck with a hankie and sat himself down next to Gian. "My men reported that they found him collapsed in an alleyway. Now all that's left are those men." The men he was referring to were Virus and Trip whose location had still been unknown to them despite having knowledge of them entering the city.

"But Bernardo, wouldn't it just be easier to send Giulio to wipe them out?" It was a possibility that they should have considered before sending Luchino and Ivan out to greet them. But the main concern were the laws of Daivan.

Although it was a place of crime, the mafia families had their own laws and one of them was that they were not to attack people without solid reasoning or just about any citizen that had nothing to do with the mafia families themselves. And since Aoba had not been apart of the family, they could not exactly help him so much either regarding the two men chasing him. Giulio was exceptionally gifted at being an assassin and could find almost anyone if given the right directions. But not even Giulio could overstep this law.

Bernardo shook his head and let out a sigh. "If only it would be so easy. There have been reports from some of my workers that there was a black car they've never seen before driving around the city but it's nowhere near our headquarters." Gian's face went from gloomy to happy in under a minute.

"Then...we found them?" Gian asked had to stand up to contain his excitement of the news. But Bernardo again, shook his head 'no'. "No one has seen it stop since it arrived or more like, no one has seen it stop in front of any buildings so it's impossible to know their exact location. There is one thing they told me. All of them had the same answer I've been dreading in my head. They all said they saw them go into G.D territory."

Gian sat back down with his shoulders slumped forward. He was depressed again. He was hoping to have this mess resolved before their old leader, boss Alessandro came back from a long business trip in New York. Until then, Gian was the one seeing to all the things that a boss had to see to and solved mountains of problems with the help of everyone.

He looked over at the bed and then saw that Aoba was just getting up. The man's face was full of fear. Had he been listening to what they were saying? Gian jabbed Bernardo in the side with his elbow. "G-Gian...what?" Bernardo asked but then realized why the man had done it.

"You're awake?" Aoba, upon hearing the familiar voice, turned his attention toward the man that was still standing near the window. Mink walked over to the bedside.

Aoba gripped the blanket, his face still stuck with the same expression of fear. Again, out of reaction, Mink placed his hand on Aoba's cheek. The boy seemed to have reacted to the touch and soon had a normal expression on his face. "Mink...they..." Hearing his name coming from Aoba's mouth made his hand twitch.

He dropped his hand from his cheek and turned his head to the side. "They're here. And if it means what I think it means, they must have gotten you chipped somehow without you knowing. How else could they have found you so easily?" With that said, he sat down on the bed while hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees.

Bernardo took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes. "I had my suspicions on such a matter as well. It was a bit odd that they entered our city around the same day we picked you up, Aoba. But if they're in _that_ territory..." He trailed off and became lost in his own thoughts.

The G.D were not powerful enough to stop the CR-5 on their own and always seemed to have the help of random enemies. The men chasing Aoba would be no exception and would most likely be welcomed into the ranks. 'To have two men easily escape our eyes within our own city not to mention they'll most likely be working with that man as well...' The man Bernardo had been thinking of was Bakshi Christensen. He was a man who could rival Giulio during a knife fight or a gun fight and was exceptionally gifted just as well as he was.

The man was a skilled fighter and a wild card most of the time and had proved to be a constant threat to the CR-5. He put his glasses back on and got up from the table, leaving without another word. Gian motioned for Giulio to go with him and they both left the room leaving their guests behind.

Mink did not say anything for a few minutes but kept looking back to see Aoba's face. "Ugh...my head..." Aoba's headaches had seemed to be increasing lately and the only thought to come to his mind that he really needed medication or at least a sedative to knock him out. During his capture with Trip and Virus, they had constantly pulled on his hair but it did not hurt as bad as it was now.

They did however had medication the same kind his grandmother made him take all those years ago. How they had gotten a hold of them was a mystery and he always used to ask them how and where they got the pills. But they would never answer him properly and riddled him with stories and random words to distract his brain while they played with his body. In truth, they were pills meant only for his condition and should not have been leaked to anyone aside from his granny and her personal group of contacts.

Mink stood up from the bed and placed Tori down onto the bedroom nightstand, moving the lamp that was on it, over a bit. He then removed his gray-red military jacket off and flung it to the floor of the room. "Aoba." Mink said his name in a gentler tone than when the others were present.

He stood over Aoba, staring into the boy's eyes before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He had waited long enough and was at his end of patience. He licked Aoba's lips with his tongue, forcing the boy to part them so that he could slip his tongue inside. Aoba tried to pull his head back while pulling on the man's black shirt. Mink tilted Aoba's head back with his fingers on the boy's chin and was able to open his lips. He quickly stuck his tongue inside before he had a chance to close them again and tasted all around the boy's mouth.

Once Mink finally pulled back a little, Aoba was panting and breathing heavily, gasping for breath. "M-Mink...cut it out, wait-" The man cut him off with his mouth again but did not force him to open his lips this time and instead, began to remove Aoba's buttoned up shirt that he had been given by their hosts.

Mink drew his face back and smiled. "Relax. I won't go any further. It was just to see how you would react, sorry." Aoba had to gather his thoughts, was Mink really apologizing for doing something? The Mink he knew in the past used to just order people around and called him an idiot all the time. On top of that he had a pushy personality. How and why did he change so much just from him going missing for three years?

Aoba then remembered that he had used scrap, his ability to enter a person's mind, and had stopped Mink from committing suicide back at the oval tower in Platinum Jail. But that wasn't enough to cause such a change within Mink, was it? "Your feelings...are they the same as..." He stopped in mid sentence and knew he had gotten his point across from the look on Mink's face.

He didn't say anything after some time and sat back down on the bed in the same position as before. Mink had the same feelings as Clear did, it was true. Aoba opened his mouth to say something else but he couldn't find a way to say what he wanted to say. After having the experiences that he had with Virus and Trip, he did not feel up to having any sort of romantic feelings for anyone just yet. At least not until this whole mess was over.

"That geek kid said he would make you his before telling me where you were and that no matter what I'd do that it was pointless in trying anything with you. He's smart but still just a kid in a suit." Aoba had to hide his face in his hands from hearing about Noiz and all that he said.

'T-That...idiot!' He thought and he suddenly found himself feeling slightly better than he was before when he first woke up. His headache was still there but he could feel the pain being numbed by something he could not explain. Was he happy? He remembered having the same numbness during his captivity when he felt like he was about to die at random times that he had been in their care.

But just when he started feeling such a thing, the pain was always numbed and subsided when in the heat of the moments with Trip and Virus, they always whispered how they loved him. Despite feeling they were not sincere with what they had said, it still numbed the pain from his head aside from what the pills were meant to do.

It was a strange phenomenon that he could not explain and just sitting close to someone who helped him in the past, like Clear, he felt warmth and comfort within Mink. Although the man was hard-headed and at times a grumpy sort, he had his good moments as well. "Thank you, Mink." Aoba wiped a few tears from his eyes but it was no good. His hands could not stop the water from falling down the sides of his cheeks. For the first time in all the three years he had been gone from the outside world, he was happy even if the twins were still searching for him. They could not erase such an emotion that he was feeling right now.

* * *

 **A/n** : And that concludes this chapter, this one I had a bit of a hard time trying to picture how Ren would look and whether i wanted him in a hospital gown or not but then decided not to since it kind of made no sense if he was in rehabilitation during that time and yea well, pants fit him better anyways! So stay a while, I'll get back to you with chapter 6!


	7. Violent Desire

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 6** \- Violent Desire

An umbrella popped open with ease with its handle now resting on the man who opened it. It shielded him from the half moon that was in his line of vision and sat directly above his cloud colored hair. Clear had been pacing back and forth on the hotel's roof top for a while now and during so, he had heard Aoba's voice even though he was nowhere near him.

Although he was able to hear anything from far away to a certain length, when he heard Aoba's voice it was powerful and commanding tone-wise. But it was not like the one he was used to hearing back on the island. This kind of voice was scared and sad. Most of the time that he had heard the man's voice, it usually said something along the lines of 'destruction!' or 'destroy!'. But this time it became sentences like 'what is this?'.

He knew Aoba had another side to him but he also knew that Aoba and the rest of them had faced Toue and resolved the matter but he did not understand what had happened afterward as he had been badly damaged by his twin brothers and was getting fixed for two years straight. The third year was spent looking for Aoba along with helping Aoba's grandmother with groceries and keeping the house while she was gone.

Clear looked up into the night sky and saw that the night was slowly turning into morning. He guessed in just a few hours it would probably be five or six in the morning pretty soon. His goal for the day was to stick by Aoba's side as often as he was allowed as the area for him was new and unfamiliar. The people who were helping them had also stated that they should not wander for fear of becoming lost within the city.

Even though Clear was not human, he could understand why it was necessary for them to stay put as these people did not want to draw unwanted attention from their enemies. He went back to staring down at the now busy street just in front of the hotel. Guards or rather men with black suits and some with hats, were all gathering around a car that had just pulled up. He saw two men get out of it, both looking as though they seemed to be the bosses of the men standing around.

If he had remembered what the man with the glasses had explained, he called them 'Ivan' and 'Luchino', s they had been the only ones not present at the time of introductions. The men were certainly fearless in looks and he could not help but to stare at the way they walked with such confidence. He had no idea why looking at them made him feel regretful. He did not regret coming to Daivan but he felt guilty for not having looked for Aoba sooner just so that the man did not have to go through all this as he was now.

He put the umbrella back away into his long, white lab coat and jumped off the roof of the hotel with ease. Because he was not a human being he was able to jump across rooftops without hesitation and used to do this a lot back on the island. Clear landed onto the concrete with a loud THUD!. He landed just a few steps behind the two men who were about to walk into the hotel.

They were looked back in surprise and instantly pulled out their guns from their holsters. Clear put up his hands obediently and tried to show them proof that he meant no harm. "Sorry for startling you but my master is inside~!" He explained. Ivan and Luchino both looked at the man as though they had no idea of what he was saying.

Before either of them could say a word, Bernardo came rushing through the hotel's front doors. Clear looked up to the window where Aoba was resting in and assumed that the man must have seen the commotion from there or probably knew they were going to come back. Whichever the case, he was certainly out of breath and looked as though he did not take the elevator down. "This man...he's one of Aoba's friends...I really need to cut back..." Bernardo stated and continued to breath unevenly with his chest constantly rising and falling.

Both Luchino and Ivan put away their guns upon hearing the answer to the question in their heads. "But _who_ is he?" Ivan asked. Luchino agreed with him with a simple nod of his head and looked at Bernardo.

Bernardo caught his breath, using his hand to try and calm his chest down before explaining as he walked back into the hotel, insisting they followed him, Clear included. They all went inside with the doors closing behind them and they made their way into the hotel's front lobby. Luchino and Ivan sat on one couch while Bernardo sat on one in front of them across a small coffee table while Clear just stood next the sofa that Bernardo was seated.

The green haired man gestured a hand in Clear's direction and finally answered Ivan's answer. "His name is Clear. He showed up with Mink not too long ago and in a few days we'll be seeing two more of his friends. We've also got word that they have managed to find Ren and he too will be making his way here shortly enough."

Just then, Mink, Gian and Giulio came down in the elevator and greeted them. Mink stood next to Clear upon realizing that he had come back from being outside while Giulio and Gian stood behind the couch that Luchino and Ivan were sitting on. Clear looked up at the taller man standing next to him with a surprised look. He though for sure that Mink would stay with Aoba for the rest of the night since he held the same feelings as he did.

"Aoba-san is...is he...?" Clear was about to ask Mink something personal but he decided against it and went quiet. As though Mink knew what he said, he answered his unfinished question. "Sleeping. His scrap power might be returning. Don't know why though." Although the man's voice sounded uncaring, his words sounded concerned.

Bernardo waited for them to finish. Because he had completed the goal of finding Ren, the only thing left was to find the men looking for Aoba. He felt like he had a lot to do while at the same time, feeling lucky because of the new achievement. "Master...no...Aoba-san, must be in pain...right?" Clear closed his gloved hands into fists but let them loose again. Getting angry would not server him well in this situation.

Mink closed his eyes instead of answering and put a hand to the top of his head, ruffling his already ruffled up white hair. "Just four more days and he'll be feeling better soon." Mink was thinking of when the rest of the gang would arrive and what kind of look Aoba would make when it happened.

"Master?" Luchino asked and questioned Bernardo with a single look of his eyes. Bernardo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to assume he means Aoba." He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

Clear suddenly regained his happy expression from his gloomy looking one. "Yes! Master is Aoba-san!" Mink had to mentally stop himself from smacking the boy for saying something so embarrassing for Aoba's sake. He wondered what sort of look Aoba would make if he heard the man saying things like that again.

Aoba had told Clear not to call him 'master' and to just simply call him 'Aoba'. But he let the issue slide since it had been quite a while since he last saw Aoba so he guessed that Clear must have made it into a habit. Mink removed his hand from his head and concentrated on the conversation they were having previously. "Name's Mink, basically Aoba's guardian for the time being until that red guy and tech maniac arrive." It wasn't so hard to say their names but he had thought it annoying to having to say someone's name. Everyone but Aoba anyhow.

"Ah..." Ivan was lost in his thoughts as he stared at Mink's body muscles. He had only dreamed of having a physique like his and to him, would make a big difference when he got into a fist fight. On top of all that, the man had a slightly more mature look about him compared to Clear.

"Ivan? Are you straying your eyes from me?" Gian asked and bent over Ivan from behind the couch, making it so that their foreheads were inches away from each other. Flustered, Ivan turned his head to the side while gritting his teeth together in annoyance. "St-Stupid moron! What are you getting so close for?!" Bernardo had to let out a laugh while Luchino did the same.

Although it was just a joke, Ivan had a problem of taking them too seriously despite being told they were jokes. Bernardo and Gian used to do this quite a lot while in prison together and had occasionally pretended to be in love just to get these same reactions that Gian had gotten just now.

Putting the jokes aside, Gian looked at the two men who had introduced themselves and smiled. "Don't mind him, he's a softy on the inside but a giant wuss on the outside. You just might have intimidated him." He was talking to Mink upon saying that last bit.

Ivan got up from the couch and began to heckle Gian, grabbing the man by the collar of his suit and pulled on his tie. "Bastard...!" Although the man was obviously upset, his face showed a different expression. He was blushing. Gian grinned and leaned a few inches closer to the man's face, kissing him on the lips.

This got both Bernardo and Luchino laughing like hyenas while Giulio was stuck staring like a deer in headlights. Ivan let go of Gian and backed away in a hurried manner, not paying any attention to what was behind him. He crashed into something and both he and it went crashing tot he floor. Mink and Clear both rushed to the being who Ivan had run into. Aoba had made his way down tot he lobby.

He was hoping to avoid contact with people and his hair but fate said otherwise as he held his head with one hand while trying to get up with both his legs and his free hand. "Aoba-san!" Clear rushed to the man's side after seeing his master being injured and unable to get up properly.

Gian let out a sigh and put a hand to his face. "Idiot Ivan..." Luchino and Bernardo stopped laughing and got off the couches as well and helped Ivan up from the floor. Aoba was still holding his head. His headaches were not increasing like they did in the past but they were not going away any time soon either.

"I thought that guy was gone." Mink then grabbed hold of Aoba's arm and pulled him up off the floor like he was picking up a bag.

Ivan brushed their hands off of him and got up from the floor by himself, putting his hands in his pockets while looking at Aoba with a sour expression. He hadn't meant to collide with the boy like that. "He isn't gone but...he's not here either. I don't hear him so much like before." Aoba clutched at his head again but had to let go of his hair because of the sudden jolt of pain.

Mink frowned and clicked his teeth with his tongue as he pulled Aoba under his arm but made sure not to touch the boy's hair. He parted Aoba's bangs gently and watched for the boy's expressions to change. He knew that touching his hair would just bring even more pain so the only way he could tell where to touch was to watch his face for any change.

Aoba's face soon softened as the pain became less and less noticeable while Mink began to feel his hair as though he were an expert. For whatever the reason, Aoba begun to think of Koujaku and his hair dressing shop and how it felt like you were sent to heaven after having it done. He was slowly starting to feel that but with Mink's fingers. They were gentle yet cautious as not to disturb the nerves in his hair. "But...?" Mink asked him. Aoba remembered he had not finished his sentence.

They watched the scene for a while but Ivan was slowly getting agitated and looked as though he were about to open his mouth to say something but Bernardo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. It was rare for them to see such a medical problem exist as they had never heard of nerves going through someones head. "Let's see what he's talking about. Aoba told me about it but I couldn't grasp much of the details." Bernardo said and continued to watch their conversation.

Clear went to Aoba's other side and took off one of his gloves and began caressing his hair gently like he was petting an animal at a zoo. He was copying Mink but even though he was doing it gently, Aoba was still making pained faces. "Maybe you should tie it back for now. Until this is all over. I get the feeling those two might have something to do with this." Mink told them and stopped touching his hair.

But Clear did not stop and continued to pet it with care. "You mean Trip and Virus?" Aoba looked up at Mink expecting him to answer right away. But Mink stood silent. He wasn't sure whether or not they were the cause of it but he could see nothing else to fill that void of questions except for them.

"They kept you all this time didn't they? Who knows what they could have injected you with while you were there." When Mink said this, a horrible expression replaced the soft one that Aoba had on just a moment ago. How could he forget the torture they put him through? Trip was constantly feeding him candy while Virus made him drink alcohol during Virus's moment of 'private time'. At that way of thinking, anything could have been possible.

There was no need for needles and injections if you were not able to fight back and your kidnappers were a couple of people who loved to eat sweets and wine. They could have put anything they wanted in it and while it might not affect them it would certainly affect him because of his condition. One he thought was going away since the tower collapsed. His body shivered but he didn't waver. This meant that they had been messing with his medical condition aside from the regular abuse that they had done to him.

He balled his hands into fists and begun to walk away from them and back to the elevator. Clear chased after him and escorted him back upstairs leaving Mink, Gian and the others behind. "Bernardo, our men told us that the car has been spotted." Luchino sparked up a new conversation.

"Where was it last seen?" Bernardo was desperate for more news and it was written all over his face. Gian walked over to Mink and patted the man on the back for a job well done in helping Aoba.

Mink simply stared down at him and said nothing. "You remind me of somebody..."Gian said and soon found himself looking over at Ivan who had been glaring for a while now at the hotel doors. He laughed quietly to himself as he started to picture Mink and Ivan in his head. Their personality were almost alike and it was enough to make him question if Aoba's other friends were alike in some way.

"It's...been found in the ocean where the bridge crosses over. You know the one I'm talking about, right?" Bernardo nodded. He knew what Luchino meant and remembered Gian telling him about a friend of his and how they would walk across the beams of the bridge as a sort of game.

Bernardo pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. Although they had old telephone lines set up for him in his phone room, they had upgraded years later and were using cell phones. "Then that would mean we...can't do anything until Noiz arrives. He has exceptional skills when it comes to hacking computers and the like. We'll have to wait for our plan of action but until then, Ivan and Giulio will quickly sweep our streets from any G.D problems. Can I trust that to you, Ivan?"

The man twirled his head around and met with Bernardo's eyes with his own. "Business as usual, huh? Well that's why you depend on us to get a dirty job done." He started to walk away but Gian's hands pulled his arms back and out of the pockets.

"Hey, don't forget to get me some 'dogs!" Gian grinned and what looked to be drool, dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. He was hungry for hot dogs. Although he had just eaten sweets with Giulio earlier, Gian had a large stomach for food.

Ivan pulled his arms back from his hands while a blush appeared across his face. "Idiot! We're not going shopping! Come on, Giulio." The man with the light purple hair quickly chased after Ivan and walked beside him, looking back at Gian with a worried face.

He did not want to leave after only being with the man for just a few hours but he also knew it was important for both him and Ivan to finish off the goons before daybreak. Gian waved to them from behind but got the sudden urge to sneak away with them. He had been cooped up in the hotel since the whole mess had began and even though he was the head boss for the time being, he still wanted to be out and about.

He looked back quickly to see if Bernardo or Luchino were watching. They had gone back to talking privately to themselves while Mink had disappeared and must have gone back up stairs in the elevator. Gian smirked and pulled a piece of bubble gum from the stick in his pocket, happily chewing on it. He sneaked away out the door after the two and followed them up to their designated car.

"Giulio! Don't mind if I tag along do you?" Gian asked and paid little attention to the man yelling at him on the side. "But...signor Gian..." Giulio trailed off and watched as Gian got into the back seat of the black hummer.

Both Ivan and Giulio got in after some time of trying to convince the man to get out but gave up in the end. "Yahoo! Let's get all the hot dogs we can eat!" Gian raised his arms in the air as though he were a child. He annoyed Ivan but Giulio showed no sign of being displeased at the idea of Gian going with them. The car pulled out of the circular driveway and down the street with the three passengers on board.

* * *

The sound of tires rubbing against pavement caused a few island citizens to turn their heads at the approaching car. The light gray car pulled to a stop just next to a small kiosk that was set up near the docks of the harbor. A small but slightly elegant cruise ship was stationed at one of the docks with four men in gray suits and sunglasses standing around the front of its ramp.

Ren peered through the one-way window of the back seat of the car, trying to grasp the current situation. He knew he was going to be taken to Aoba but he never had been on a boat before. During the time that he had been sent across the seas was when he was an ill patient being sent to the hospital on the island.

The men riding in front and the two others sitting next to him, got out of the car and left the door open for him, one of them offering a hand to help him out of it. He ignored the hand and tried to act as though the pain was nothing to him. He grit his teeth and coped with the sudden pain he felt in his leg all the way down to his foot. It felt like he had just stepped on a bunch of needles at once.

It took a while for him to get used to it as they walked him to the boat. A man rushing out from the boat's cabin saw Ren and ran up to him with a towel held firmly in his hands. The rain was still not letting up causing Ren's body to shiver from the sudden chill of having been inside a warm car this whole time. He took the towel from the man's hands and looked at it curiously.

He had seen Aoba use it so many times when he was still a dog allmate and just remembering this brought a slight pain to his chest. He thought it might have been from the cold and the rain that had been coming down hard over their heads. "Please, sir. We're ready to depart so we should be on our way." One of the men told him and ushered him onto the boat while taking the towel from his hands and placed it over his head.

Ren was taken aback by how forward the man had become but because he could say very little since Aoba's disappearance, he did not say much except give out a small 'yes'. The men who had been guarding the ramp, went up with them and went inside for shelter from the rain.

And just like the first boat that had carried Noiz and Koujaku off of the island, the second cruise did the same and glided across the water, leaving the island's docks behind.

* * *

 **A/n:** Hm, I didn't want to add too much of Ren in with this chapter as it was more about getting Gian and his captains to work together during such an important time for their new guest of honor. So I hope you will join me in the next one!


	8. Common Ground

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 7** \- Common Ground

Morning came just as quickly as the night had and filled the sky with gray clouds. The sun that had just begun to rise, turned the cruise ship that Noiz and Koujaku were on, into a pink silhouette if seen from a distance. Its powerful light reflected off of the windows of the boat, causing a bit of light to shine through the small gap in the curtain in Noiz's bedroom.

He had just gone to bed a couple hours ago and still had a tired look in his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. The suit he was wearing the other day was now resting on the back of a vanity chair near the vanity table. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the bit of sleep stuck in his eyes. 'Just one more day, about time...' He thought as he got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom that was connected to the room.

The bathroom was a mix of white and blue tiled walls while the floor had been a nice shade of beige carpeting. The bathtub had been decorated with a gold carving on the side of it and looked like it must have costed a fortune. Noiz looked at the watch on his wrist that read 9:30 A.M. He had been asleep for only four hours but he still felt a tiny bit rested because of it. He had been working on an assignment for his brother back home and had finished it off quickly as to get it out of the way before meeting Aoba in Daivan.

He wanted all obstacles cleared before dealing with the other crisis. Noiz took off his watch and his pants and underwear, laying them on top of the bathroom counter. He let out a yawn as he pulled a bathroom towel off of the towel rack that hung just beside the bathroom door. Because there was very little warmth coming from the heater in the bedroom, the bathroom was unsurprisingly cold and caused Noiz to rush for his morning routine.

He started the shower and got in, pulling the white curtains over so that he was not exposed to the cold air. Once the hot water swept across his pale skin, his body temperature began to rise along with the heat. The steam slowly fogged the bathroom mirror and drifted out into the bedroom.

After showering and clearing his mind for the morning, he put on a new suit and tie that had been laid out already prepared from the night before by some of the men on the boat. It was a black suite and looked to be made of the same expensive material that his old suit had been but was specially inscribed with the organization's name 'CR-5' stitched into the inside of the jacket. He fixed the black tie and loosened it to his liking before finally putting on the shoes that matched with the outfit. He then let out a yawn before leaving the room to get something to eat in the dining hall.

Koujaku also seemed to have had the same plan in mind and looked as though he too had just gotten up and was also dressed in the same attire as he was. A black suit and tie with black shoes. However, the look on his face showed the disapproval of having to wear something other than his normal kimono outfit. His dark navy blue hair had been tied up into a knot at the back with the red hair pins he had used previously to help hold it together with a little tuft of hair sticking out at the bottom of the knot.

His bangs as usual, hung over the right side of his face. Koujaku had always had his hair like that but also had the back of his hair hanging off his left shoulder with the red pins in the back. Thinking back on the image of yesterday, Noiz remembered the man practicing his swordplay out on the deck of the cruise ship just the other day.

He truly did look like something from a samurai movie and could see why he had the habit of trying to protect Aoba like he was a princess. It was because he just had that sort of habit bred into him kind of what he himself had to put up with. He had been raised on manners and courtesy because of his family name and what they stood for in terms of status.

The man had been glaring at him since he first noticed that he was also walking in the same direction as him. Noiz did not return the glare nor did he pay any mind to his staring either. His thoughts had been on the same path they always had been. The twins whom had escaped without a trace. Noiz was still trying to rule out the possible ways for which they may come back, but because he did not know the ins and outs of the city, he would have to wait until they actually reached it to understand it better.

They both found their way to the dining hall without so much as a word to each other and sat down at separate tables. Some of the men on the boat had also just gotten up and were preparing their suit cases with guns and ammunition. Some of the men did not have their glasses on yet and from just a glance, Koujaku could see that some of them had not gotten enough sleep.

'If I were to be stuck watching a couple of weirdos, I'd be tired too...' Koujaku held in a smile and refrained himself from looking at Noiz again.

Although the man was insufferable at times, it was hard to stay mad at a man who did not say much back to you. He pushed his fingers at the cloth that covered the table with his fingers, playing with the material that reminded him of silk sheets.

Beni pecked at his cheek like he would have done if he were Aoba. He used to wake the boy with the same trick but now Beni had gotten into the habit of doing it ever since. "Message for ya, pee brain!" Koujaku frowned at the sudden nickname that Beni had given him but he checked the coil that was wrapped onto his wrist in the form of an arm band.

He tapped one of the buttons and soon a bright and light blue and transparent screen popped up in front of his face. His inbox was empty minus the new message that had been delivered to him. It was from Mink. He and Mink did not have a particular interest in each other nor did they want to and he still did not trust him and could not see why Aoba had been so persistent on keeping him as a comrade.

The man was silent and always a bit of a lone wolf the same as Noiz and did not seem eager to play with the rest of them if things got rough. But receiving a message from him was certainly surprising. Was the situation becoming even more complicated than he had thought it was? He clicked the message to read it and saw the details spilled on the screen.

' _Aoba has gotten his headaches again and might need his medicine soon. He's worried about something other than those twins. I think that guy is coming back but I don't know. The guys over here think we should rely on that computer geek for help. The car they were driving was found in the water so we're back at square one. They also managed to get Aoba's dog and he should be here after you guys show up.'_

' _Not sure how long Aoba has until this head thing completely takes over him with pain alone. He's been sleeping non-stop. Also...I kissed Aoba. Get here fast, Red.'_

Koujaku could feel the back of his mouth grinding together in anger. The message was both helpful and a curse to his mood. He thought for once that the man would not get under his skin so much as Noiz had but it was obviously a dream not coming true in the future. He slammed his fist down on the table gaining a glare from Noiz who had been sitting at the table behind him and looked to have been in deep concentration before getting interrupted by his sudden slamming on the table.

"The morning just started and you're already getting edgy. Now's not the time for you to get pissed." His voice remained cool, calm and collected as though the sound from earlier had not even reached his ears.

The two men sat still for the moment and continued glaring at each other before returning to their own business at their respective tables. 'What is that guy thinking? Kissing him while he's like this...has he no sense of shame at all?' Koujaku thought but soon dismissed the question in his head as he remembered what the man's personality was like three years ago.

He had been bossy despite being the most mature out of all of them and yet he too had been saved from Aoba's power, scrap. He clenched his hands together until his nails had dug into his skin. When it came to Aoba, he could not help but feel anger towards the others who had what he perceived to be hostile personalities. Noiz was the first one to get under his skin and then Mink being the second person.

The two of them had gotten under his skin quite a bit three years ago and even though they had split up for the past three years, he found their personalities had not changed that much. But neither had his and he knew it. He was obsessive and overprotective when it came to Aoba, but even then it clearly did not help the boy in his time of need and that guilt had stayed with him all this time.

"Noiz, if you saw the message I got, you would be just as pissed and edgy as I am. Mink's made a move already and who knows what he's going to do next time. Aoba's headaches have gotten to him and the only ones who know much about his medicine are Tae and those bastard twins." Noiz remained unseated and unfazed by the sudden declaration from Koujaku. He was typing away at a fast rate on both his normal laptop and his hacking computer. The man was staring at the message as he had relayed the information to him, reading it at the same time of listening to him. 'I forgot...hacking genius...' Koujaku thought and quickly shut the coil off.

The only thing left for them to do was to arrive at Daivan and see for themselves what sort of people that Aoba had been mixed up with. If it was the mafia, then Koujaku did not think things would go well no matter what their intentions were. He only hoped the two men would not try anything while they were still arriving to the city.

A high pitch voice sounded through Noiz's coil that was on his watch. Curious, Koujaku studied it and kept watching to see what the sound was for. It was a blue screen that now displayed for all to see, showing both Noiz and Koujaku a layout of an empty room. The video footage was full of static but in bits and pieces, they could both make out the two figures standing in front of a window.

Koujaku got up from the table he was sitting at and made his way over next to Noiz. "This is...what is this, Noiz?" The man did not reply and continued watching the screen. It was obvious who the men were as there was only one cube at the time who had found the men and had been the only allmate to have been eaten by their snake. Had the cube not been completely destroyed after all?

Their voices came in loud and clear and soon enough the men that were just milling around in the dining room stopped their conversations with each other and looked to Noiz and Koujaku and their contraption. The men were interested in the screen that was transparent but visibly showcasing the footage as though it was a live broadcast and currently it was just that.

"Their allmate probably couldn't digest it like any normal snake could. This must be the piece of camera that I stuck in my allmate's computer programming. Guess they're not too bright after all." Koujaku could tell that the man's cocky attitude had been renewed since the message and he seemed more focused than ever before as though something lit a fire underneath him.

Although they could not make out what they were saying in the distance, it was obvious to all who were watching the screen that the two men were not alone in that room aside from their pets. There were two more men standing behind them standing side-by-side. A man with a suit and tie and wearing a hat that went along with the suit . The other man wore a dark and bright pink vest that seemed to be exposing his chest and had quite a bit of tattoos running along the side of him. It was hard to see their faces at the current angle but Noiz was hoping to adjust that.

He typed in a few things on the computer keyboard and waited a bit. Soon the camera itself began to move forward. Koujaku looked from the screen and down to Noiz who had been fixated on moving the camera even closer. 'He must have put in a remote control option! Would explain why they move so damn fast like that. Like they had minds of their own separate from those of an allmate.' He returned to staring at the screen and soon they were both able to see the twins as clear as day.

The camera itself must have been extremely small to not be noticed by the snake that was now slithering and curling its body around Virus's leg. The twins were remained standing still, continuing to act as though they were in charge of things and running the show. Noiz let out a small sigh as he pointed the camera, moving it around to show the surrounding area. It looked to be a warehouse of some sort with nothing inside except a few barrels.

This was not enough for them to go on and it made things more difficult if they were not even in the city yet so they would not be able to check the location. The tracer chip that had been implanted into the cube had already been broken down and turned into bits of metal in the most likely scenario even if he was able to control the camera. Koujaku could not help but grip his hand tight on Noiz's shoulder as though to give him a hint to stop what he was doing.

They were in too deep to get this far and it was as good a chance as any to find their new hideout. He was telling Noiz in his own way that this would be enough to get a head start before they found the remote controlled camera. But Noiz remained unmoved and sat still for a moment without moving the camera another step.

He was obviously in deep thought and highly concentrating on the many possibilities of openings they might be able to find. But he had no choice but to accept Koujaku's idea in retreating and finding a place to store the small camera before the snake or the lion could find out that it was active. Noiz moved the camera back to where it originally came on and let it sit there. Whether he wanted it to keep running or not remained a mystery. He wasn't sure what to do after seeing his camera still in perfect working condition. Whether he wanted to use it as a tracing device or as a distraction so that they could find the warehouse in time.

Noiz switched the power to the camera off after making sure it would be well hidden from the view of the twins and the newcomers. Koujaku was also beside himself on the next step. He too knew it was more important in finding their location than worrying about someone who they could not help if they were so far away. So at the very least the two of them felt it was only right to try and find their hideout one last time.

Koujaku sat back down but this time at the same table as Noiz. Putting their problems with each other aside, they ushered some men to come by to sit down with them. "Tell your boss we have a new chance at their location, although I'm not promising anything." Noiz suggested and watched the man he told this to, get up in a hurry and rush in the other direction of the captain's room that was on the second floor of the cabin.

"You forgot to add the two newbies that we saw in the video. What if they're part of an enemy gang, they could have told us who they might be!" Koujaku exclaimed. However his anger did not seem to interest Noiz in the slightest and the man continued to type away at his normal laptop.

A flapping sound soon caught his attention and the small red bird that had accompanied him on the trip, flew itself onto the table. He pecked at Noiz's hand once or twice before flying back to Koujaku's shoulder. "I said not to get so edgy in the morning. I didn't think mentioning it would help much if we don't know their exact location. As far as they're concerned, they could be in any building that could happen to _look_ like a warehouse on the inside. So before we go making promises we can't keep, I suggest you shut up."

There it was again. Noiz and his cocky attitude that managed to get under Koujaku's skin. A bit of silence grew between them and Koujaku soon found himself staring at the table with an empty expression. He was angry at not having been able to be by Aoba's side while he was in this much danger and knowing who the men that took him were, caused him to feel even more irritated with his useless ability at trying to protect him.

He gripped the table cloth in his hands and kept them like that for some time before finally getting up to leave for the deck, bringing along the sword that was wrapped in cloth and strapped to his back. Beni, his bird allmate, watched him cautiously. He did what he could to snap his master back into reality with his constant pecking but it could only do so much and sometimes did not work 100% of the time.

The bird looked back as they left the dining room and through the door and for a split second, thought he could see Noiz's hands gripping the table cloth just like his master had done a few seconds ago. "Hm...so he too can make such a dumb look..." Beni said to himself.

"Sorry?" Koujaku asked him and quickly looked down at his left shoulder where Beni was sitting. The bird ruffled his feathers and shook its head without saying anything. Koujaku smiled and patted the bird on the head with his right hand. Beni could not help but smile along with him.

* * *

Pain. A throbbing and excruciating sensation that ripped through his entire body and had started from his head and continued down. Aoba had been experiencing this sort of pain for years but never something as hurtful as this. He felt like he had a mixture of both a fever and a flu while having one of his headaches all at the same time.

Although it was rare that he got sick aside from his headaches, it did not mean he was immune to illnesses. He was flat down on the bed at the moment and could feel his muscles tensing up at every pulse that his heart made. His headaches were getting to the point of taking over anything he could and would be thinking of and saw to it that he thought of nothing else.

Clear had escorted him back to the room but was unable to help ease the man's pain except stay nearby while he writhed around in agony on the bed. Aoba clutched at his chest where his heart was and cried out. "C-Clear! It hurts...it hurts!" Clear had never seen Aoba look so frail and pained like this before. It was all new to him and it made him all the more anxious to find the men responsible.

But it was a slow progress and so far there had been no word on Gian and Ivan's current mission on finding the location where the car had been dumped. He held Aoba's free hand tightly with his own and tried his best to soothe him. He had been singing his song for Aoba since they got in the room but so far even his song was not helping Aoba's condition. "I'm sorry, Aoba-san. I can only do this much for you...Aoba-san..." Clear kissed Aoba's hand and began to sing once more.

It was a song that he sang to Aoba back at Platinum Jail when the Alphas had tried to sing their brainwashing melody on the television screen. It had affected Aoba quite a lot and Clear was able to rid the man's head of the song with his own. But now it wasn't working and seemed to have zero effect on his headaches.

He only hoped that the man named Bernardo would be able to sedate him with something strong to knock him out for a while until they could resolve this properly. Soon Aoba's body stopped shaking after a while and was slowly looking as though it was listening to his voice like it had in the past.

He kept singing as long as he felt was needed to keep Aoba's pain at bay. Whether it was from his body remembering the melody or if it was because Aoba himself willed the pain out somehow, he would keep singing regardless. The singing grew louder with each note and caught the attention of both Luchino and Mink who had been chatting with each other up until now.

Bernardo had returned to his phone room and was busy getting calls from his random employees while Luchino had been going over the many warehouses that he knew of and had been to in the past year. He was instructed to pinpoint which of the warehouses were not totally abandoned and to see if he could dig something up from the ones that might still be usable as hideouts.

It could have been any number of them but even so it was a start. Mink was not instructed to do anything but he insisted on helping with mapping out a plan from the warehouses that they would visit. Because he and Mink kept hearing the song, it was hard to focus on the work in front of them. Mink wasn't angry as he knew it must have been the only solution that the robot could come up with for helping Aoba and his pain but he also knew the consequences of not finishing this kind of work.

"This music sure if peaceful. Is it a famous song from your island?" Mink could tell that the man was trying to start a normal conversation and could tell that Luchino must have known how he was feeling.

He put the papers that he had been holding in his hands down onto the coffee table and stared at him. "It's designed for a sort of brainwashing technique. He's the only one able to do that kind of thing, kind of like Aoba's power to control people with his voice. But I won't go too far into that." Mink went back to drinking the coffee that had been brewed for him earlier.

The two of them had been sitting and listening to Clear's song from the lobby of the floor that Aoba's room was on. "Can you use it on those guys that we're after?" Luchino asked. He seemed interested in the topic and did not look to be the type to give up on asking the same type of question. Mink would have to humor him.

"I asked Aoba that but he told me that they would not be effected by his voice or his brother's eyes. They were specially altered to work alongside Toue so both their eyes and ears have been worked on in some way to repel that kind of power." He looked down at the cup of coffee and stared at the liquid before continuing.

"Even if it was useful against them, they have allmates that prove to be problematic despite being more used as animals rather than computers. Kind of like dealing with a smart A.I. that knows no fear against the humans type of thing." Luchino nodded in understanding of what he was saying.

Mink set the cup down on the table and got up from the couch, heading in the direction of Aoba's room. Luchino followed after him. He had never heard of a brainwashing ability before and was interested in seeing this power up close and personal. He was a busy man but even busy men had to take a break sometimes.

They both went into the room cautiously as they did not know what to expect and saw Clear had stopped singing before they got there. Mink waited a bit before stepping up to the bedside. Aoba's body had stopped shivering and his chest had gone back to normal from his rapid breathing. His hair however, was a mess and he could see sweat forming all over his face.

"Master is finally asleep. Mink-san, Aoba's pain is worse than it was before...not even my song could help him this time except at the end!" Mink watched Clear ball his hands into fists on his lap. Although he was a robot he looked pretty human to Mink.

Luchino had gone to the other side of the bed and was looking the boy's body over. He was covered in sweat and the color of his face looked as though it had just been drained and was being brought back from the dead. Whatever the boy's illness was it must have been rough for him to go through. "So defenseless...just like Gian." Luchino couldn't help but smile at the corner of his mouth and used a hand to brush a hand across the boy's face, wiping away a bead of sweat from his cheek.

It was true that the boy looked defenseless but as he was not alone he could not act like he wanted in front of the others. Not that he had anything in mind in particular, it was mostly because they had never seen someone from another country in so long aside from their fellow mafia family members. Right now, Aoba and his friends were a form of relief from his every day life out in his racket of work.

"Kou...jaku...!" Aoba's voice snapped Mink and Clear out from their thoughts. The man flinched at the pain that was going on through his head again. It looked as though his sleep had only lasted a few minutes.

Clear looked like he was on the verge of crying while Mink was too stunned to say anything. He had never seen Aoba at a breaking point except for the times when he had been rough to him back before taking Toue down. Luchino saw their expressions and then saw the one on Aoba's face. Without thinking, he put a hand to the boy's eyes, covering them so that he could not see.

"You...what are you doing?" Clear asked him. It was obvious that he was ready to risk his life should the case call for it. Luchino looked down at Aoba and his hand that covered his eyes.

It had been don subconsciously and he merely felt that if he could not see anything, he would soon calm down somehow. Aoba had stopped fidgeting with his hands and seemed to be calmer than before. He noticed a pattern after just doing this one action. It was something he had witnessed a lot of the times he had to deal with women from Ivan's racket.

A lot of women were treated badly and were returned with traumatic stress from being locked away in something or tied up for long periods of time. Was this the same sort of treatment that Aoba had been subjected to? Luchino felt there was at least some sort of connection and finally removed his hand.

"Aoba! Did those guys do that to you? What I just did to you now...is it the same?" At first Aoba looked as though he had been resting his eyes and was about to sleep.

But he replied to the question. "Virus...no... _they,_ did this to me. They...locked me away and blindfolded me. But it's...been so long so I can't remember a whole lot..." Mink was astonished at seeing Aoba talk so calmly without being in pain. He was beginning to think the boy would not recover unless they got some of those pills in him.

A few tears soon escaped the corners of Aoba's eyes and fell down the side of his cheeks to the pillow lying underneath his head. Luchino brushed the hair that looked like it was sticking to his forehead, away from his eyes but remembered to do so in a gentle manner.

"Don't worry. We have the best security of this city. We'll find them and kill them for their mistreatment of you. This is the most excitement my men have gotten since my jailbreak." Luchino said with a laugh.

Aoba didn't respond and continued to hold the sheets of the bed while Mink and Clear stood by silently. "I'll go and call up Ivan and the others and see if they're done with their 'shopping'." Luchino took his hand away from Aoba's forehead and soon pulled out a cellphone from his coat pocket while leaving the bedside and headed for the door.

Clear soon went on the other side of the bed while Mink stayed at the other. They weren't sure of much except for finding the twins as they were hoping that finding them would lead to some answers as to why Aoba was like this now. After hearing what the red head had said about being traumatized, Mink could only guess that they must have treated him as they would a woman in a sense.

"I...I can't...forgive them...ng!" Aoba's breathing had become rapid once more and he was clutching at his chest like he was before. Mink quickly pushed Aoba back down and grabbed hold of his hand on his chest.

This made both Clear and Aoba look up at the man in surprise. Sensing this was the only thing they could do for him now, Clear did the same with Aoba's other hand and held it tightly trying to reassure the man that he was not alone. "Stupid idiot. No one's asking you to forgive them or telling you to go back to them. Just stay where you are and we'll take care of it." Although his voice was hoarse and cold, Aoba started to feel a little calmer after hearing those words.

His eyes grew heavy again and he soon fell asleep like he had done with Clear's singing. Mink had never seen anyone so exhausted before since the time he saw Aoba using scrap. Clear on the other hand looked to be troubled by something. Mink let go of Aoba's hand after he noticed Aoba was in a deep sleep and looked over at Clear.

"He'll be fine. He's tired that's all there is to it." Clear had not let go of Aoba's hand and was staring at it intensely. He seemed to be visibly shaken by something but by what, Mink couldn't tell.

Mink walked over to the other side and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey. He's fine." This time Mink used a stronger tone with the words. It was not as though he wanted the boy out of the room but he could sense something was wrong with his mood.

"If master does not wake up...he'll die. Mink-san, he shouldn't die for _those_ people..." Clear stated and soon released Aoba's hand and stepped backward, stepping away far enough until Mink's hand slipped from his shoulder.

His hands were balled into fists that hanged intimidatingly at his side while his shoulders looked to be shaking out of anger. Mink let out a sigh, walked up to Clear and pulled him out into the hallway by the collar of his shirt. Once they were far from the room and in the lobby of the floor, Mink sat him down on one of the couches.

Clear did not look up nor did he seem to want to meet the man's gaze. "You're right, he shouldn't have to die for them. But neither should you. And I doubt that Aoba wants to get the news of you getting killed by them." Mink sat down next to him and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back up against the back of the couch.

"But I'm-" Clear was about to say something before Mink cut him off. "A piece of metal, I know. But that doesn't mean you can't die...or did you forget what happened at the island?" He looked at Clear's reaction to the question.

It was true he technically died back at Platinum Jail when he stuck the knife into the side of his head to override himself from the block that kept him from attacking his own kind. And because of that action, he had to subject Aoba to the state of him falling apart in pieces. Clear put his hands to his head and grabbed at his hair. It was foolish to think that a man like Mink who had very few words usually, was the one to comfort him. "Master has good judge of character, huh?" He smiled and let his hands drop to his lap.

Mink said nothing but smiled as well and the two of them sat there without saying another word to the other. All that had needed to be said had already come and gone.

* * *

 **A/n:** Poor Aoba! Seems like things are getting spicy in regards to those nasty twins!


	9. Fortunate Timing

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 8** \- Fortunate Timing

It had only been an hour since they left the hotel and all three of the CR-5 members had the unfortunate fate of listening to their stomachs growling all the while of helping Ivan with his racket. A racket was more or less a job system that was overseen by the boss in charge of the said racket. These rackets/jobs were divided into proper categories depending on the person in charge; Such as Ivan who had dealt mostly with prostitution while Luchino oversaw the dealings of drugs. Each member had their own racket and for the morning, Gian and Giulio were helping Ivan with his job.

After having helped him with some of the places of his work, the three of them quickly checked the nearby warehouses that were in the vicinity of the car when it was pulled from the water under the bridge. All of them were empty and not a single clue to point them towards the car owners. Ivan halted the search for the time being and suggested that they get something to eat before they starve.

The car they were riding in pulled to a stop outside a bar that had just started opening their doors. It acted as both a night bar and a daytime restaurant and was just opening for the morning. Gian was the first to get out after having been crammed between Giulio and Ivan in the back seat of the car.

Giulio followed after him while Ivan shot an angry glare in the blonde's direction while getting out of the car. He straightened out his pant legs as they had gotten wrinkled from Gian climbing over him to get out. Ivan pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and stuck one of them into his mouth.

Gian stretched his arms over his head before following Ivan into the bar. "Ah! Giulio, think you can help me convince Ivan for paying for us?" Gian asked. He had a large smile on his face. Although an outsider would not have known that this innocent smile was actually good at deceiving.

They both went inside the bar and found Ivan had already gotten them a spot at a table near the bar's counter. The smoke rising from his lit cigarette traveled over his shoulder and slowly vanished into the air as they made their way over and sat down across from him. Giulio, being somewhat of a gentleman, allowed Gian to get in before him. "Eh...even Ivan can be romantic at times, right, Giulio?" Gian giggled innocently and picked up a menu that had been lying face-down on the table.

The prices of the food was cheap in comparison to the beer and alcohol that was served most likely because it was made more with care than the food. He scanned the menu until he came across the hot dogs and fries with burgers. "Hey, Ivan. You're buying for us, right?" Ivan's mouth nearly let the cigarette drop to his lap until his hand caught the end of the stick.

"W-What?! Why me?!" His voice nearly echoed throughout the restaurant and Gian put his finger to his mouth as though to shut him up. "Sorry, Ivan. But signor Gian does not have a proper racket yet so he still does not have the kind of income like we do." Giulio explained and smiled sincerely.

Ivan was dumbfounded and could only stare back at the other two in confusion. He had money but the main question that was on his mind was why he was chosen to pay for the three of them and not Giulio. Giulio had just as much money made from doing all the killings and such not to mention he was the only heir and grandson to the man who helped produce drugs all across certain parts of the globe.

In short, he was just as if not, more wealthy than he had been. "Whatever! When we get back I'm getting Bernardo to get him a job or something. Stupid moron's too lazy to be the next boss." Ivan crossed his arms after putting out his cigarette, having lost his will to smoke it.

Gian laughed quietly with Giulio behind the menu book and soon they ordered for an order of three burgers and two hot dogs, one for Ivan and the other for Gian. Giulio only ordered for an ice cream sundae. Both Giulio and Gian wolfed their food down leaving Ivan to question whether they were dogs or humans.

"So Gian, you talked to that kid? What's he gotten himself into exactly?" Gian looked up from the last of his burger, staring blankly at Ivan who had now finished the last of his hot dog.

But Gian shrugged his shoulders and finished the bit of burger in one bite. "Bernardo told you already, he's got his friends coming to town soon. All we have to do is find the bad guys and drive them out of town." Gian stated. He said it as though it were an easy task or walk in the park.

Unsatisfied with the plain answer, Ivan stared at Gian expecting the man to give more detail into what he had just said. "It's not rocket science, Ivan. Two bad men took him a few years ago and now that he's escaped them, they're looking for him here. Bernardo thinks they might have gone to enemy gangs for help." Gian was about to open his mouth to say a bit more but the pocket of his jacket began to buzz.

His cellphone had been put on vibrate and since the only one who had his number had been Bernardo, he figured it was he who was calling him now. He put a hand up as though to shut Ivan up from speaking for the time being and got up from the table with Giulio and walked a few feet away to answer the call.

But upon inspecting the calling number, he saw it was not Bernardo at all and that Luchino was the culprit. He was skeptical for various reasons as it could easily have been a G.D. member pretending to be him. He took the call anyways and was surprised to hear Luchino sounding quiet for a change instead of his high-beat self.

"Luchino? Did Bernardo give you my number?" The man on the other line chuckled. _"How else do you think I got it? That aside, the men who are after Aoba...might have done something traumatizing. He's getting worse and so far the only cure for these strange headaches are some sort of pill. Bernardo wants me to look into them but..."_

Luchino stopped talking as though he were thinking how to properly say his next few words. Some time passed before Luchino finally finished what he was originally saying. _"This drug or pill or whatever seems to have only been made secretly and is not on any records on their island so it doesn't sound like it's easily manufactured anywhere else. On a plus side, it sounds as though those guys looking for him might have some on them. But whether they do have some or not, we won't know unless we find them. Are you done with your girls-night-out?"_ He mocked.

"Ivan treated us girls out to some food. We should be back in half an hour. Ah! I gotta go, Ivan is trying to make out with me." Gian quickly hung up the phone and stuck it back into his pocket. He liked to keep people guessing as to what it was he was doing and liked keeping people on their toes.

Giulio, who had been standing next to him this whole time did not look as happy as he was earlier when eating his sundae. Gian smiled knowingly at him and swung an arm around his shoulder despite the height difference. "Just kidding~" He joked and looked over to Ivan who was now getting ready to leave the bar.

"Come on you dogs, let's get you home to your master." Ivan said in a sarcastic tone and quickly left the store with both Gian and Giulio tagging along behind him.

* * *

After they got back to the hotel, Ivan got the complete update on Aoba's condition from Bernardo and Luchino. In the meantime, Giulio and Gian were told by Cavalli, an elder member of the CR-5 that once again, the hotel had run out of separate rooms and would have to share one between them. It made the most sense as he got along much better with Giulio than he had with the other three.

Although Giulio's strange habits scared him just a bit, he was considering on another option and somebody else to room with. But at the same time he did not want to end up on his hit list either. The old man told them to think it over and talk it out with the rest of the group. "Thought the whole idea was to get enough money for more rooms for this dump!" Gian glared at the floor while gripping the sheet of paper in his hand.

It was a pairing sheet for the room setup and was made in mind for the new guests that were there. Aoba already had his own room so that left only nine more rooms left, five on the floor that the telephone room was on and four on the floor beneath them. This meant that some of them would need to be paired up. "Signor Gian, y-you may t-take the room if you'd like..." Giulio's face grew red and his hands were fidgety.

Gian relaxed a little and thought the plan through. He remembered all of their personalities; Giulio being of the embarrassed and flustered type while at the same time, had a switch that turned off and on when it came to killing or to him. Then there was Bernardo, a man who never usually slept in his own room and mainly passed out in the phone room but that did not mean he would not sleep in his own room.

Ivan and Luchino had almost the same type of characteristics but were also complete opposites to each other. Their love for women was what frightened Gian in being alone for too long with either of them. He looked at the sheet of paper again.

It had been laid out in such a way that it was on point and within logical thinking. The first pair was Luchino and Koujaku despite the three new guests who were still on their way and had not arrived yet. Ren had been paired up with Ivan while Bernardo and Noiz were paired together. Mink and Aoba were technically already set as a pair since Mink seemed the most reliable.

And then finally, he and Giulio were paired up with Clear. Gian was not unhappy with the pairing sheet but at the same time he had been hoping for his own room. He looked up from the paper and realized Giulio had been staring at him this whole time. "W-What is it...?" He shoved the paper into his pants pocket and stared back at Giulio.

The other man did not say anything and continued staring at him, smiling. Gian gulped. He knew what Giulio thought of him and seemed as though he worshiped everything he did or said. "If I could take the room, Giulio, I would. But the stupid paper says there's going to be three of us. Man...this isn't lucky at all..." Gian explained and sat down on a sofa in the lobby of the hotel in defeat.

Giulio sat next to him. An awkward silence hung in the air between them while Gian thought up ways to start a conversation. He had always felt a bit of a wall with Giulio and found it hard to keep a conversation going. Before he could start anything however, Ivan was back downstairs but with Aoba's arm entwined with his own. This was a sight that Gian had never seen before and probably never would except for today.

He jumped up from the sofa and practically bounced toward the two of them in excitement. He had meant to poke fun at Ivan for doing something so out-of-character but he also did not want to be mean in front of Aoba. "Gee, Ivan, I didn't think you were the boy scout type!" Gian giggled and took Ivan's other arm.

Ivan pulled his arm back on reflex and shouted at Gian. "Stupid! Bernardo told me to do it. Besides...he needs fresh air." Gian said nothing and could only watch as Ivan escorted a fully dressed Aoba, out of the hotel. It was one thing to see him angry but it was certainly something to see when Ivan was acting like a proud parent or at least nicer than he usually was. Gian smiled slightly and soon found himself pulling Giulio with him outside of the hotel and following after Ivan and Aoba. This was something he did not want to miss.

Both Ivan and Aoba stopped their slow walk upon hearing the hotel's doors re-opening and shutting closed. Ivan gaped in shock upon realizing that Gian followed them. His grip on Aoba's hand where it rested on his arm, tightened with each step Gian took, bringing Giulio behind him. "W-What the hell do you two want? Go away! Shoo!" Ivan glared at him and then turned his head away in a disgusted manner, quickly pulling Aoba along with him.

"We wanted to see the great Mr. Ivan helping people. Boss Alessandro would have loved to stay behind just to see something like this." Gian said and quickly stepped towards Ivan and Aoba and took Ivan's free arm with his hand while still holding on to Giulio's hand.

Ivan's balance was off because of the added weight but he kept still and stood straight so as not to fall backward. Aoba cautiously tried to take his arm away from Ivan to see if he could try standing on his own but his body was weak and felt as though he could collapse to the ground with just a nudge. He didn't want to be a burden though either and the options in his mind were beginning to cause him to feel dizzy.

"Moron. The boss doesn't need to see something as stupid as this!" Feeling the shift of weight, Ivan quickly pulled Aoba's arm back to its original place. "And you, don't let go, you'll fall." Gian laughed quietly after seeing Ivan be kind to another human being that was a male. The only time he was kind was during rare situations such as helping women in need or his fellow underlings.

The weather was a bit on the gloomy side and left no room for the sun to shine through at all, but a nice warm breeze made the dreary weather durable to endure. Aoba looked around, taking in the surroundings of the hotel. The driveway to the hotel was a giant loop hole that a few cars were parked in and ready to be driven.

Ivan waved his hand to one of his men who had just gotten out of a conversation with someone else. He had offered to open one of their car doors for him but he explained that they would not be going for a ride this time around. They slowly and carefully made their way over to a couple of nearby bench tables, each pair sitting on either side of the table across from each other.

"Hey...are you sure you should really be up and walking just after being so sick the other night?" Gian asked Aoba. He had witnessed for himself the sort of health problem that he had and wondered what had been going through Bernardo's mind to be sending a sick person outside for fresh air.

Aoba meekly shook his head. "Clear managed to find some left over pills in his coat pocket just this morning. He says he has no idea how it got there but I'm certain my granny must have slipped it in before he left the house." It was certainly showing on the man's face that he was feeling quite a bit better than last night.

Running out of topics to bring up, Ivan had kept quiet and found himself focusing on the streets of Daivan. Gian also did not know what sort of topic to bring up as he had not been used to someone outside of a mafia family except for police and the random citizens of Daivan. Giulio whom had been studying Aoba's bruises and scratches on the back of his hands, finally spoke up.

"They...look like they hurt. Does it...?" Giulio kept staring while Ivan frowned at the question as did Gian. It was a subject that they both knew would interest Giulio as he was the only one in their family to enjoy killing or at the very least, enjoyed seeing blood. Despite his strange habits, he was still a good man but just with a bit of baggage from his childhood.

Aoba looked down at his hands. There were indeed many little scratches here and there along with some bruises near the tips of his fingers. He vaguely remembered where it came from and what he had been put through during that time that it happened. There had been so many things that had been done it was hard for his brain to keep track of it all. The worst of the experience had been when he was locked away in a fridge-like cell with no windows and only one way out that was locked from the other side.

He turned his hands over so that his palms were facing up instead of down. There were a bit of bruising there as well but not as bad as the back of his hands. He remembered a time he had been locked away by Virus and how the man told him that until he was properly willing to listen to everything he said, he would let him out then. But for Aoba it felt like he had been in the cell for a good week before Virus came back to check on him. But in reality, it had only been a day. That day Aoba had banged at the door and even clawed at it trying to get a reaction from the man but it did not do him any justice.

He exhaled after realizing he had been holding his breath this entire time of thinking on the memory and looked up. Giulio was now fidgeting with his hands while Ivan and Gian had concerned looks on their faces. "Sorry Sorry, please don't mind Giulio, he just has...odd tastes...ha..." Gian scratched the back of his head nervously while trying to put on a big smile as though to reassure him.

"I-It's fine. I just remembered something from what Virus had told me." Ivan stared at Aoba as did Gian while Giulio refused to look up from his hands. They seemed interested in the elusive man who had been causing them all the trouble.

Aoba felt his eyes sting from the water that started to form. He rubbed them both until they began to turn red from the constant friction of his skin. Then Ivan did something that Gian or Giulio had never seen him do before. The man had placed his hand on top of Aoba's head while pretending to be looking elsewhere.

They sat in silence after that and just continued to stare at the area around them.

* * *

 **A/n:** This chapter is actually shorter than the rest minus the prologue of the story. In the next chapter well...that would be spoiler alert for sure! So don't fret I'm making these every other day.


	10. Family of Daivan

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 9** \- Family of Daivan

The day had soon passed before either Clear or Mink knew it and Clear was now watching the setting sun in Aoba's vacant bedroom. Ivan had offered to help Aoba walk around outside during the lunch hours and had not been back since. It had been five hours since they saw Aoba last and both of them were beginning to worry.

They both saw Aoba and Ivan along with Gian and Giulio, sitting outside at a picnic table at 12 A.M. and it was now turning to 5 P.M. Mink kept reassuring that it should be alright because of the pill that Clear had given him that morning and that it should take at least a couple of days for the pain to be back. But this did not mean that Mink wasn't worried and was probably worried just as much as he was now.

Looking at the bright pink of the sun's glare across the cloudy sky, Clear placed one of his gloved hands on the window of Aoba's bedroom. Mink had left a while ago to see if Bernardo had come up with anything new on their situation leaving him alone in the empty room. He put his head against the window pane and stood there for some time before lifting his head back up.

His eyes scanned the front of the hotel, looking for any sign of Aoba. Had they gone for a drive then? He thought it would make sense since Aoba had no idea what the city of Daivan looked like after all. But it was also a dangerous time to be out since they had no clue where the twins were or when they would strike and they could do so at any minute or day if given the chance.

The long yellow scarf that had been draped around his neck since he first arrived, was now hanging over the back of a chair in the room and his white lab coat that he always wore was also resting on the chair. He flung himself down to Aoba's bed, not caring whether he messed up the bed sheets or not. Although he was a robotic being, he still kept feeling the same pull that he had since he first got to see Aoba.

Whether it be an imbalanced part of his programming or just a weird new hope, he was feeling what he would think humans had called, horny. He closed his eyes and buried his head into Aoba's blankets while his hands fidgeted with the front of his pants. He had been laying face-down on the bed and the pressure from doing so had caused his body to get an erection after thinking of Aoba in that short time.

"Aoba-san..." Clear said the the man's name aloud as one of his hands fumbled with the front of his belt but soon stopped himself from going further. 'This sort of thing...I can't get ahead of myself...for Aoba-san's sake.' Clear thought and quickly pulled his hand out from under him.

He lie still on the bed, pressing his erection against the bed. Each press against the bed caused his erection to get harder. He gave in to one last press of the bed and then took his time getting up from the bed. He felt impatient at the thought of doing such a lewd thing on Aoba's bed. Despite knowing what the man had gone through, Clear wanted Aoba for himself, wanting the man to be somebody special to him more than just that of a person he called 'master'.

But the main question was who else had the same idea in mind? Clear took a deep breath and exhaled and tried to think of something else entirely to get his erection to go down. He then went to the window thinking that Aoba might be home by now and saw the four of them down at the driveway. Aoba looked fine from faraway but was probably exhausted from the day since this was probably the only day he had been able to be out and about.

Looking over the other few people that were there, Gian and Giulio were both chatting happily together while Ivan was helping Aoba into the building, walking arm-in-arm with the man. Clear could not help but feel slightly uneasy at others touching Aoba but there wasn't anything he could do except watch. He didn't know the area well enough to find their way back so jumping over the rooftops was out of the question.

He realized his erection had gone down just a bit and was starting to hurt less. Clear lifted the window to the room, just enough for his body to fit through. Although he disliked the idea of leaving his long lab coat behind because of personal reasons, he could not stop this feeling that made him anxious. He stepped outside until he was on the rooftop all the way and readied his body for the jump that he was about to do. This was the same type of jump he had done when he first got introduced to Ivan and Luchino when this all first started.

He landed skillfully behind all of them. Giulio, who looked to be protecting Gian in that instance, pulled a knife out of his coat pocket. The long dark scarf that was wrapped around his neck swung around along with his body movements. He had a fierce look in his eyes as though he had turned into somebody else at that moment. Clear put his hands up in defense while Gian pulled on Giulio's arm.

"C-Clear?!" Upon hearing Aoba saying his name, Clear smiled and jumped towards Aoba disregarding that Ivan was still standing with the man arm-in-arm. He hugged Aoba with all his might laughing like a little kid.

Ivan tried to pull his arm away because of the balance but Clear's hug had locked his and Aoba's arms in place. "Welcome back, Aoba-san~!" Clear hugged the man tighter and finally released him after seeing the expression on Ivan's face.

"Clear, you could have come out with us." Before he knew it, he had let go of Ivan's arm and was now standing on his own without wobbling.

Clear's arms were wrapped around him and both his hands had now rested on his waist while his chin rested on his shoulder. Aoba was not sure how to react but he knew he did not dislike it. They had been through quite a lot together back on the island and to be reunited after three years had gotten him feeling a tad bit sentimental.

Aoba smiled and hugged the man back. They stayed that way for a minute or two before Ivan pried the two of them apart. "You're with the dogs, right, Gian?" He smirked at Gian who had been busy sticking a piece of gum in his mouth. He must have been referring to the sheet that they got regarding the rooming system and who had been paired with who.

The man looked around in confusion to the other party. Ivan was still smiling while Gian seemed to be chuckling softly under his breath. His expression proved that what the man had said was not a lie. Clear looked back to Aoba who also had an apologetic face. Even though they had been reunited after all this time, he would be stuck in a room without him. But that did not mean he could not visit the man and it was not like he could sleep like a normal human anyhow. He straightened his back and tried to play it off with an innocent smile. "But...master might be lonely by himself..." Ivan walked over to Gian and felt around the man's suit, pulling out a crumpled paper that had the pairings written down on it. Gian nudged Ivan in his abdomen with his elbow.

"G-Give a guy some warning before groping them!" But Ivan paid little attention to the remark and casually handed Clear the paper. He then pointed with his finger to Aoba's name.

Clear gripped the sheet of paper and grit his teeth together. 'Aoba-san...with _this_ man?' He thought and looked up from the sheet, down at Aoba. Mink's name had been in the place where the partner's name should be. Had he lost the first chance to be with Aoba? Mink was certainly a good man with odd characteristics and habits but he could be ruthless in his own way.

And if it came to Aoba...Clear shook his head and handed the paper back admitting a slight defeat. He would let this issue go just this once. They had plenty of time to get into Aoba's heart as cliche as it sounded and at the moment, it was Mink who got the first chance for the time being. He lowered his head next to Aoba and whispered something into his ear before retreating back to the hotel's lobby elevator.

"Ha...a typical Ivan move. Really, you have no tact." Gian flashed a devilish smile in Ivan's direction before leaving with Giulio through the hotel lobby doors. Aoba seemed to have been holding the side of his cheek with one hand. Ivan saw this and leaned closer to see the man's face but Aoba was making it obvious that he did not want to be looked at.

"You better get to bed, we pick your buddies up in the morning. I'll send Luchino to get you." Knowing Giulio, Ivan knew that both him and Gian had probably gone out to finish up a bit of leftover work from last time. It was the usual time for Giulio to go out so it was not all that weird but at the same time, Ivan wished for him to stay because of how things were and Giulio happened to be the strongest out of all of them when it came to fighting and made the perfect guard dog.

He sighed loudly in frustration and pushed Aoba from the back and guided him to the lobby couch to sit down. He landed with a PLOP! Ivan sat down next to him still holding onto the piece of paper of the pairing sheet. Ivan casually took out a cigarette and lit it up with his lighter. Aoba watched him curiously. Having seen Mink and Koujaku smoke, seeing somebody else do it was nothing new for him. He looked around nervously wondering what exactly they were doing in the lobby instead of going back up to the bedrooms.

He was in no hurry to sleep again and enjoyed being out of bed but he didn't know the exact time that the medication would wear off. Clear told him that his grandmother said it would only last two to three days at best. There was still a slight pain in his head but it was not as bad as it was in the morning.

Soon the elevator doors opened and from the elevator, Luchino emerged. He looked tired and the scarf that usually hung around his neck, had seemed to have come unraveled. The man stepped off the elevator while rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index fingers. He looked as though someone had put him through a large wringer. The man straightened his outfit as best he could and took a seat across from Ivan and Aoba.

Ivan, who had still been holding the cigarette in his fingers without taking a puff, watched him with interest. "Don't say anything, Ivan." Luchino snarled at the other man and fixed his scarf. But after seeing Aoba sitting next to Ivan, he toned his attitude down to a minimum. He hated to look unnatural in front of others and liked to keep a constant impression in front of others as someone who was charming and calm.

"Nobody cares what you look like anyway. Mind taking the brat upstairs? Gian is off with Giulio again tonight so I'm taking this chance to visit my girls." It's true that he had not made contact with his women within his racket and it was necessary for the CR-5 to keep in contact with their employees on a daily basis. It was mostly due to the fact that at any time, the G.D would sometimes see opportunities to try and steal some of the women or drugs that were being managed and would often pick fights to claim their territories.

Ivan didn't bother to wait around to hear the man's answer and stood up from the couch, the cigarette placed in his mouth this time. He gave one last look to Aoba and without another word, left the hotel lobby and out the door. Luchino let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at Aoba. "How was your first day out? Did Ivan at least feed you?" Aoba nervously smiled back at him. He liked this man as he reminded him of Koujaku in a way and felt easy to talk with compared to how Ivan had been.

Thinking of Koujaku suddenly made him feel a slight twinge of anxiety and nervousness. How exactly was he going to face his best friend from childhood with all the problems he had to face just to get to Daivan? But knowing Koujaku, Aoba felt that the man wouldn't ask anything improper or anything in general if he wasn't feeling up to answering. "I feel better than last night at least. Although I'm not sure how long this will last, I'm more than thankful for Clear finding it in his pocket like that." Aoba laughed quietly but stopped upon feeling a slight tightness in his chest.

His body had yet to recover fully from the mistreatment and from the pain he had to endure the past few days because of his attacks. Luchino took his coat off leaving his scarf around his neck and stood up from the couch, walking over to Aoba he placed the coat around the boy's shoulders. It was still pretty drafty in the hotel lobby so the ride up in the elevator would be just as cold.

"I suppose I should honor my half of the deal. We're not forcing you to sleep but it is better than having something bad happen when you're not careful. Not to say that you aren't of course." Luchino said and escorted Aoba into the elevator once it arrived.

Aoba watched as the numbers climbed to the floor that their rooms were on. His mind raced through the memory of Clear's sullen face. The man surely had something troubling him like usual and it would remain a mystery as to what it was if Aoba did not pursue it. He would ask Clear what it could be that had him so worked up.

When they got to the floor, Bernardo and Mink had been standing outside the telephone room chatting away like old accomplices. Bernardo seemed the most chatty while Mink was merely nodding in agreement to some of what was being said. Clear was nowhere to be seen at least not from what Aoba could see. Perhaps he was in his room. Thinking on that, Aoba quickly made his way back to his room without greeting Mink and Bernardo.

Luchino who still looked tired from the day, matched his pace and caught up with him giving Bernardo a nervous smile as he rushed after Aoba. But instead of going into the room, Aoba simply turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. The room was empty and silent. Clear was not there either. 'Then...the rooftop?' He thought as he entered the room.

Aoba sat down on the side of the bed and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him after sitting. He felt as though he had been on his feet all day like back in the past when he worked with his boss back at Heibon. He paused his thoughts from going further back in time. He did not want to think of his grandmother at the moment and what she must have gone through since he disappeared. Luchino entered the room as well and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Don't scare me like that, I'm not old enough for heart attacks but there's a limit. I've got a job of keeping watch on you until lights out." He stated and took off the scarf that was around his neck. He was about to place it over the back of the chair but noticed the yellow scarf already hanging there.

'Tsk. This is why I hate brats...' Luchino swung his scarf around his neck. He would just have to keep it on until he went back to his room. He tilted his head back while leaning back at the same time. His body was sore even though he had only been talking with Bernardo and Mink before meeting up with Ivan and Aoba. Although Bernardo had merely talked his ear off about the G.D and all of what they were doing and going to, he had been instructing him of his plans on how to retaliate should the time come for it.

That alone had caused Luchino to feel drained of his current existence as he was much more laid back and liked to take his time doing things despite having rushed things before in the past, he learned his lesson since then. "Um..." The sudden voice calling out to him snapped him out of his thoughts and he sat up straight quickly, giving the young man his attention.

"Is the pain back?" He asked. He got up off the chair and walked up to Aoba who seemed to have quite a lot on his mind and Luchino couldn't blame him for it. "Any word from my friends? I...don't have an allmate with me anymore so I can't get any messages from them. Have they contacted Bernardo yet?" Luchino could see that Aoba was desperate for an answer just by the look in his eyes.

A sudden wave of guilt came over him as he continued to stare at him. It was as though he had been looking into Gian Carlo's eyes. Although their personalities were very different, they both shared the same 'look'. One that gave another person a sort of hope or relief. He brushed a hand through his red hair. He wasn't sure how to go about telling the boy that they had not been contacted by them at all.

The truth was more depressing when one knew they would be here in the morning and even still, the fact that they had not called their HQ at all since they were found gave Luchino an uneasy feeling. Was it normal for friends not to call despite having found out that their friend had been found safe and sound AND that they would be able to meet again? Given the circumstances, he was hoping it was because they were probably shocked by the ordeal at first and were probably riding it out and waiting to actually meet rather than get their hopes up.

"They...haven't phoned us since we last talked with our guys at the island. You know that we've also found Ren and he'll be here in the next few days also. But enough of this talk for now. Bernardo will have my head if he thinks I'm the one who caused you to feel sick again. He's dedicated to this new mission of taking care of you." Feeling slightly long winded, Luchino took the coat that was still around Aoba's shoulders, off of him.

He then proceeded to leave the room feeling as though his sense of duty was complete when Aoba stopped him. "Wait, please! Did...did Bernardo find anything...about _them_...?" Luchino stopped walking and turned around.

The boy's face had fear written all over it and his shoulders looked like they were trembling. He felt as though he were looking at one of Ivan's many girls who had taking one too many drugs. The face of a person who was desperate for life. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was hungry, tired and especially horny since their HQ had been turned upside down with this new 'mission'.

He had visited the bars less as well as some of the classy streets where the nicer prostitutes had worked. His carefree life had been restricted since they had found Aoba and he was starting to regret telling Gian and Giulio about those G.D thugs a while back, back when they first ran into Aoba. Luchino looked at Aoba with a tired expression. "No. If anything, they're still hiding like the bugs they are. You'll have nothing to worry about if you just remain in the hotel as you are."

Aoba lowered his head and seemed to be looking down at the bed beneath him. He knew it must have been hard to just being treated like a royal princess, someone not capable of going out alone or going out period let alone out of the room. Luchino found himself walking back to the side of the bed where Aoba was situated. He quickly put his hand to the boy's hair gently after having found out about his hair's condition and ruffled it up a bit.

Surprised, Aoba looked up and saw the man's face. He could see his own face reflected in his eyes. Had he always had an expression so pitiful like this? Discouraged from the way he looked, he looked down again. "Things like this...things like this are nice, aren't they?" The man's voice was suddenly sounding as though a bit of life had been brought back to him. Just a while ago he had a gloomy expression on his face and he seemed incredibly tired but now he sounded more cheery.

Out of curiosity, Aoba looked back up at Luchino. His face looked as though he were in deep thought of something that must have been really important if he could not hear him calling out. "-chino, sir?" Hearing just half of his name, Luchino came back to the real world. His hand had still been on Aoba's head and had not moved since he started thinking about the word 'family'. Because Aoba had looked the way he had, he felt as though he needed to do something to bring the boy out of that state.

Without thinking, he had put his hand there to try to cheer the boy up but in the end he seemed to have brought up some memories from his past instead. He let go of Aoba's head and stood there nervously. Out of habit of having done this sort of thing with his own child, he instinctively reached out his hand and pat the man's head.

Thinking about it made it even more awkward after having confirmed that the man reminded him of Gian in a way. Having seen the way Mink looked at the young man, was he perhaps the same way as him? Seeing something in him that drew him closer. Something that would feel real if touched just once. A shiver rand down his spine. For the moment his own body hormones had kicked in and without him wanting to, thought about someone who was not a blonde.

His peculiar interest in blondes had drove him crazy with lust and since being around Gian and his odd times of strange luck, he had found his lust for women gradually decreasing and had only visited a prostitute once a week rather than a few times. Feeling the atmosphere becoming more awkward, he quickly left the room without saying goodbye or goodnight. He had to get himself under control and was in need of a cold shower.

Aoba, who had been wondering what the man could have meant by 'nice things', was left there questioning whether he did or said something wrong. Was the man offended by the face he made? No he couldn't have been since he did say 'Things like this are nice'. But he did not know what the man could have meant at that time and he honestly did not want to ask as he was still tired from all the running around he did with Ivan during the day.

His brain felt like he was ready to pass out at any given moment and for once, he agreed on it and closed his eyes as he laid back on the bed without re-positioning himself so that his head would be on the pillow. Instead he let his body fall where he was and felt like sleeping sideways. That was how tired his body really was and before his brain could think more on the many conversations he had, his mind was already entering into the world of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, I felt like I was going to have the other guys being able to come in at this chapter but seems like it will have to be the next one! I did not count on having so many words in here just based on Luchino but I also felt it important to explain his situation since he seems like the kind to get left out of some stuff.

He lost his wife and child so he seems to have taken a liking to Gian at first because of his blonde hair but slowly opened up to him after they break out of prison and I'm sorry TL;DR, he basically starts seeing Gian as a fill in so when he sees Aoba acting mopey or sad he thinks of him and Gian having the same sort of sadness? I think I'm describing it right at least in my mind. But more will come this coming week, and finally those two hot guys get to come in and see Aoba after three years! Also, when Ivan explained to Clear that he was with the dogs, he referred to Gian and Giulio as one is 'lucky dog' while Giulio is known as 'mad dog'.

Hopefully a great reunion and see you next time for the next chapter my readers!


	11. Friendly Advice

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 10** \- Friendly Advice

Night soon swept over the once busy streets of Daivan, notifying most of the daytime shops that it was closing time. Quite a few shops had remained open due to some being open 24/7 while others were open due to them having customers left over from that day. Little did the people of Daivan know that somewhere within their city, roamed a silent but deadly killer.

His victims were just as quiet as he slaughtered the lot of them all within the time of just a few seconds. A random group of nine men huddling together, could only watch as their comrades got picked off one by one by their assailant. From what they could tell based on the laughter that followed shortly after each of their deaths, the person doing this was certainly a male.

Although they held guns in their hands they were no match for a man who was obviously skilled with the knives he wielded. Another laugh echoed against the bare walls of the semi-empty warehouse. The men were members of the CR-5 and had been instructed to check out most of the warehouses within the parts that had been claimed as their personal territory.

Another man soon fell to his knees choking on his own blood as his throat had been cut clean with just one strike. The man who stood next to him whimpered with fear for his life as he tried to search the area hoping to catch a glimpse of the man responsible for the madness. His eyes had just for a split second, saw the eerie smile on the other man's face as he too went down to his knees, hearing a faint laughter in the background as his vision slowly went dark. The remaining group of men who had been standing in the middle of the warehouse had now tried their luck by running out of the building.

Some of the men tried to be heroes by running and then quickly turning back to point and shoot at the crazy individual. But this proved to be ineffective and they were easily cut through like an expert swordsman had entered their era.

But the killing soon stopped and a few minutes passed without anyone else getting injured. Had they scared the man off with their bullets? Had they gotten a hit in at the last second? One of the men slowly became agitated from the waiting. "Show yourself, coward!" He shouted. The men who had stood beside him started to back away out of instinct of fear.

They had known of the man's ability after having seen one of the bosses of CR-5 doing it all the time during his jobs. It was a quick-step that allowed the person to appear for a split second and vanish the next and could only be done with expert training and dedication. But this was not the 'Mad Dog' they were facing. It was a person with the same ability whom seemed to have had a fetish for laughing while killing them off.

Suddenly a slight glint flickered in an instant and rushed past the side of the man who had shouted earlier. It was a blade that could be flipped open or closed within the handle and it was now sitting with the blade's hilt in the air while the blade itself dug into the ground. The man stepped back quickly while the man who threw it, finally came into view.

He had on a pair of tight looking dark jeans and a bright sleeveless, magenta colored vest that showed off his bare chest with a pair of black army boots. His gray eyes looked to be smiling at them. The man's gray hair was slicked back and the skeleton tattoo on the side of his chest ran down to his abdomen and stopped at his waist. The man stuck his tongue out in a disgusting manner.

It was a sort of trademark of his that he often did while killing his victims. The men were too stunned to speak. Their boss, Bernardo, had warned them of a man who had the same sort of attacks as captain Giulio. He too had fought with knives but appeared to like using both knives and a shotgun however, the man had not brought a gun with him to this fight.

The man stared at them with glee in his eyes before saying anything. He took a step forward while still smiling and finally spoke. "Come on, play with me! You've made it to round two. I'll give you a sweet handicap." He licked his bottom lip and pointed to the spot where the knife had landed. This was the handicap he had given them.

They all returned the man's smile with disgruntled looks. Neither of them knew what they should do in this moment and were hoping at the very least that the man would be called back by whoever ordered this. The man who shouted earlier gulped and stood his ground with just his shaking hands and the gun he held in their grasp. He couldn't focus as the man smiling back at him seemed to be provoking him with just his face alone.

He cocked the gun back and aimed for the man's heart and took the shot. As the gunfire sounded through the air, the man quickly dodged the bullet with ease while pulling something small out of both sides of his pockets within his vest. He tossed them to the ground without hesitation and began laughing again like a maniac as clouds of smoke rose from the ground in large bursts, surrounding them.

None of them could see and it was only a matter of time before every single one of them were on the ground bleeding from the neck. In the instant that the man shot the gun, he had used the sound as a distraction to pull two smoke grenades and used them to cover his presence and used the knife that had been thrown earlier to slit their throats.

The last man who had fallen backward, now lay in a small pool of blood that began to grow larger and thicker. He could only cough up the blood that rested in the back of his throat but was able to get his last final words out in time to say the man's name. "B-Bakshi...you...bast-" The man's voice was cut off from saying anything more as the man known as Bakshi, used the knife to dig it into the man's chest.

He stayed close to the body for a bit, lowering his head next to the dying man. "An adorable fan of mine, EH? HAHA!" Bakshi laughed loudly next to him and stuck his tongue out, licking the blood that seeped out from the corner of the man's mouth.

Bakshi withdrew his knife and gave one last lick to the blood before finally standing straight to admire his handiwork. He stopped his horrendous laughter and replaced his smile with a serious look as two men appeared from behind. It was Virus and Trip. They looked around at the bloody scene before them but neither of them said a word.

Trip gave out a yawn and covered his mouth with his hand. Bakshi licked his blade clean before flipping it back into the hilt and sticking it back into his belt that hung at an angle around his waist. He turned to them and smiled. "A rat should stay where they belong, ya?" Bakshi's shrill voice had a hint of joy. During the day and night they had been doing this sort of thing. Exterminating all the CR-5 members that had been snooping in the areas that they had been occupying and it would only have been a matter of time before they were found out.

Bakshi, who was apart of the G.D, was instructed by the boss of their organization, to rid the area of the 'pests' that were threatening their dealings and had also stated that they would be allowing the two newcomers into their family. Bakshi was not one to listen to the boss or to anyone in particular but because of his need and love for killing, he was easily manipulated into doing such jobs. Virus could only return the smile and closed his eyes as he held out his hand for a handshake.

But Bakshi did not move from his spot and continued to stare at them. If he wanted to, he could kill the both of them and they would not have to be doing such boring jobs such as the one tonight. But he also knew well what the boss would say to him and would most likely scold him afterward. It was not the scolding he was afraid of but the fact that the boss could at any time, take away his right to go on his many killing sprees. And that was something that did not sit well with him.

Although their group did not accept new members so easily, the boss seemed to be interested in their ideas and goals for what they intended to do and seeing as they were only after one person who was not even a resident of the city, the boss accepted their deal of working alongside each other. "Ah...honestly it feels as though the old Aoba is right here with us. Right, Trip?" Virus looked to his twin.

The man who he was talking to merely nodded in reply and returned the cold stare that Bakshi had been giving them since he holstered his weapon. He was not someone who looked to be easily manipulated but the cold hard fact that he loved killing was evident and proved to be the main focus of his jobs. Virus and Trip were hoping to use the man as one of their pawns. So far it had become difficult since the city was not familiar to them and the boss of the organization was the one who pulled this man's strings.

"That kid you're after?" Bakshi sneered. He put his hands on his hips in a confident manner. Virus continued to smile and crossed his arms. "He is...our precious toy." The smile shortly faded and a serious look appeared on his face. 'Aoba is...our only toy.' Virus looked down at the pavement that was the parking lot while Trip remained quiet.

A buzz sounding from Bakshi's coat pocket caught all of their attention and snapped them out of their conversation. The man did not bother checking the phone as he already knew who it could be. The boss was the only person who would call him and the only one he would have accepted calls from to begin with. He let out a small yawn and began walking away from the mess that had been littered around them.

The man was not worried about the dead bodies scattered about as he knew that the CR-5 had members who specialized in getting rid of bodies to make their deaths look like accidents even if it were caused by an enemy family. They would want no trace from the bodies pointing to them.

With this in mind, Bakshi confidently walked back to the vehicle that they had been traveling in across the city, stopping at one warehouse to the next to throw the CR-5 members off from their trail. The three of them got into the car and drove away, leaving behind the mass of bloody bodies.

* * *

The cruise ship was nearing the city of Daivan and within just an hour, Koujaku and Noiz were able to see the land that was coming into view. For Noiz this felt like a normal 2-3 day trip while Koujaku had a hard time passing the last day away since the day felt like it would go on forever. Beni had told him constantly to take it easy and to not be so anxious. But he couldn't help it. His mind had been swamped with questions since the very beginning and the fact that the twins were still out there looking for Aoba, threw him over the edge.

Both the men had been standing out on the deck for a while now without much words being said to one another. Koujaku had not been in the mood to fight with Noiz during the evening and they had remained quiet with each other until now. Noiz broke their awkward silence as he probably had enough of being quiet.

"Can you do us both a favor and take that anger out on something already?" The sarcastic question caused Koujaku to tighten his grip on the railing as he had been looking out over the side of the boat. His constant frowning had started to make the muscles in his jaw hurt. Koujaku returned the odd stare from Noiz with an annoyed expression. "Why don't you go do something useful instead of complaining about what I'm doing! If you don't like the silence then start up a better conversation." He returned his gaze to looking out over the ocean.

A few minutes went by without a retort from Noiz and Koujaku was beginning to think the man had given up on talking. But this was not the case as he appeared to be looking at a small, silver ring in the palm of his hand. Curious, Koujaku looked closer at the ring and realized there was something engraved in the side of the ring. Something inside of him bubbled for a bit but he ignored the feeling and continued to look a the rushing water that rocked the side of the boat.

Since Koujaku had said that to him, Noiz had not said anything afterward and was completely fixated on the object he held in his hand. But he surprised both himself and Koujaku when he opened his mouth to speak. "Do you...like Aoba as I like him?" His voice sounded slightly bitter but held the same cold tone he had since he first met him.

Koujaku did not look up but answered Noiz with honesty. "I don't know." It was half a lie but half the truth as well. He was really not sure what his feelings for Aoba were. They could be interpreted as an older brother's love or even as his potential guardian should something happen with Tae. But because Noiz was so direct with the question, Koujaku had a hard time finally coming to terms with the word 'love'. It was true he had only though of Aoba during the bad times when he was in trouble and would rush to help him but even then wasn't that sort of feeling just the feeling of wanting to protect someone?

Unsatisfied with the answer, Noiz stuck the ring back into his suit's front pocket and left Koujaku on the deck to go back inside the cabin of the ship. He could tell the man had not been totally truthful with him and had probably taken offense from it. 'It shouldn't even be of any business to him. That ring...does he really think it can be so easy?' Koujaku thought and looked up at the stars that were sprinkled across the night sky.

He let out an exasperated sigh and looked over to Beni who had been sitting on top of a barrel this time rather than a crate and had his head tilted to the side a bit with both his feet covered by the mass of feathers of his body. Koujaku then stood up straight and stuck his arms inside his kimono to keep them warm from the night air that seemed to feel more like a winter breeze than a summer one. Koujaku bean to feel numb from the cold air as his ears had been exposed for quite a while. He exhaled longer than normal just so he could see his breath. It had been a while since he was able to do something like this that was not because of his smoking.

It reminded him of the days that him and Aoba spent during holidays when the winter weather had come around on Midorijima. Although they did not get snow like the Platinum Jail had advertised, they were still able to see their breath every time they exhaled while outside. He got up from leaning over the railing and removed his arms from inside his kimono. As much as he would like to think about the good old days with Aoba, he was much more interested for the morning to come when he would be able to meet Aoba after all this time.

He picked Beni up from the barrel and carried him back inside the cabin. He glanced around at the now empty cabin. Most of the guards had gone to bed while some were still out walking out on patrol. Although he had no idea why they would think they would get attacked on the boat, he felt safer knowing they were taking precautions and were not going to leave anything up to chance.

Koujaku found his room once more and smiled sadly. He was happy to be meeting Aoba again but he only wished it was under a different circumstance. This was not the way he had wished to meet with Aoba and had hoped that he was just traveling the world like Noiz had. He shook the negative thought from his mind and entered the room.

He didn't bother to remove his kimono and sat on the bed, placing Beni on the nightstand that sat next to it. He wasn't tired but the thought of meeting Aoba was causing him to feel drained of his energy. He thought it must have been because of his anxiousness and overlooked it while he rested his head on the pillow.

* * *

The morning came soon enough and before Aoba knew it, he was wide awake from his sleep. His headaches were still gone and he was able to wake up without a throbbing pain for once. He sat up from the position he had been laying in and looked around still half asleep. The ends of his long blue hair looked to be frizzled from him moving about in his slumber. He gave his arms a bit of a stretch before getting up from the bed on shaky legs.

His body was still not used to the new development of walking and he was sure he would be doing proper rehabilitation along side Ren once he arrived. He winced at the sudden throbbing of pain that went through his calves. His legs had not walked properly in such a long time and he hoped it would only be for a while that this condition remained.

A knock on the door caught him off guard nearly causing him to lose his balance. He caught his legs before they could give out from under him and walked unsteadily to the door and turned the knob. It was Mink. The man was stiff as a board as usual but had a soft expression instead of his usual disgruntled look. Mink pushed his way inside the room without asking if he could enter or not and threw something down onto the bed.

"Mink...?" Aoba watched the man for a bit and then realized what he had thrown down. A pair of running shoes with a pair of light blue jeans and a white t-shirt sat neatly folded and looked brand new.

He made his way back toward the bed still unsteady on his feet but reached the bed safely and bent over to get a better look at the fashion that Mink had delivered. A pair of white and light blue checkered ankle socks were also there along with bright pink over-the-head headphones that looked like the kind he used to wear back on the island. "Those are the same kind you had before you vanished. I was able to get them before coming here. I thought you would feel naked without them."

Mink was right about that. It was the only thing from his past that was able to calm him during the night and came in handy for when he wasn't feeling well. Although he had Clear singing for him from his roof, it just wasn't the same if it was not next to his ears. Aoba smiled up at Mink. "Thanks. I forgot all about them until now." He shuffled the clothes aside, organizing them so that he could put the shirt and socks on first.

He was about to lift up his shirt when Mink stopped him with both his hands on his arms. Puzzled, Aoba looked at him and wondered what was wrong. "They're going to pick them up. There's no need for you to get dressed. So you should stay here." Aoba studied the man's eyes and could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness.

But it was soon glossed over by the look of anger. Mink took the hem of Aoba's shirt from his hands and pulled it down to his waist where it had been originally. He then put both hands on the boy's shoulders and turned him around so that his back was to the bed. He pushed him down until he was directly hovering over him. "Or did you want to see him that badly..." Aoba could only stare up at the man and try to figure out what it was that he was talking about.

Did he mean Koujaku? And even if he did mean Koujaku, why would it be such a problem if he wanted to see him this badly? He searched his mind for the answer and remembered what he had said before a few days ago about all four of them having the same feelings. A blush spread across his face and he turned his head so that the man could not see him getting flustered from having just remembered something embarrassing.

"Aoba." Hearing Mink say his name so softly made his heart pound a tad faster and he soon felt as though the world had suddenly weighed a ton and was now resting on his chest.

Mink was pinning him down with just his body alone knowing full well that he could not escape with the way his body was. Mink used one of his hands to pull Aoba's face back so that they were both facing each other. "M-Mink...get off...please!" Mink sat there unmoved from the spot. Aoba tried to squeeze his shoulders upward so that he could inch his body away from Mink's.

The man continued to watch the boy try to worm his way out from underneath him. It was no use as Mink's sheer massively built body had completely overpowered his own with both their chests touching each other. Mink's brown dreadlocks were tickling his cheeks and one of his legs had been shifted so that it was directly between Aoba's. Mink then lowered his head to Aoba's right ear and whispered. " _I'll_ _only_ _get off if you promise to stay here with me_." Feeling Mink's breath flowing past his ear caused him to shiver slightly.

'L-like hell I would...!' Aoba thought but the more he struggled, the more his legs were parted and it got to the point that Mink's knee was now nearing his crotch. Mink lifted his head so that he was looking into Aoba's eyes waiting for Aoba to come to an answer.

Aoba reached for Mink's arms and grabbed hold of them with both his hands. Thinking Aoba had come around to an agreement, he began to pull his leg back just a bit. Aoba seized this opportunity and somehow was able to free his legs from Mink's body and used his legs to push his body up and with the help of his hands and arms, was able to scramble over the bedside so that he landed on the floor.

Mink let out a small ' _hmph'_ as if to say _'Well done' ._ Aoba looked up questionably wondering if Mink would pursue him. But the man was just standing there staring back at him and did not seem to be upset or angry at him. Aoba, feeling a bit weird from the staring contest, gave in and was the first one to look away.

"Last chance. Is this your final answer?" Mink's cold tone of voice would have annoyed Aoba or at the very least make him fearful of what Mink would do if he answered wrong. But that was before, now it was like Mink had changed into somebody else while he was away.

Aoba nodded without making anymore eye contact with him and continued staring at the floor. The man let out a sigh and finally left the room without another word. Feeling a sense of relief, Aoba leaned his body against the bed so that his head rested against the end of its gold, wire bed frame. Mink was right to ask that question as he himself did not know if he had the energy or the courage to meet with them. He wondered what sort of faces the both of them would make after seeing him and started getting cold feet about meeting with them.

The 'feelings' that Mink had described to him were supposedly that of love. But the more he thought about such a thing, the more it sounded impossible and just plain weird since he pictured Koujaku as his only best friend while Noiz had just been someone who had liked picking fights with him because of Rhyme. These were his only reasons for why it would be impossible for either of them to have feelings for him.

He pushed the thought aside and finally got himself up from the floor and continued with changing into the new clothes that were still on the bed. He put his headphones around his neck comfortably and began to feel sightly better having the same warm and fuzzy feeling he had when he usually had them on back on the island.

It was pure nostalgia and he was enjoying himself for once after having been cooped up and locked away for 3 years. He had now gotten a taste of his true freedom.

Because his head was not hurting him today, he saw no reason to turn the headphones on and thought he should only turn them on when the headaches started again. The light blue jeans were a bit snug around his hips but Aoba was still comfortable in them despite that. He then heard another knock on the door. Startled, Aoba had to hold onto the bed frame to stop himself from falling backward.

"C-Come in." Aoba answered. He was still a bit shook up from what had happened with Mink earlier so his nerves were still in shock. He wasn't sure if it was Mink again or if it was someone else but if it was Mink, he wasn't sure how to react this time around.

A figure stepped in, opening the door wide for a few others to be let in. It was Bernardo and behind him, Giulio and Gian as well as Luchino. Mink must have told them that he wanted to tag along and probably told them to convince him into staying. But he was not going to argue if that was the case. He would love more than anything to greet the both of them at the harbor but his body still did not feel like his own and he had a tough enough time trying to get his body to remember his reflexes.

They all smiled at him as they came in. Giulio and Gian took a seat at the table while Luchino went over to the window while getting an odd stare from Gian and Bernardo. But Bernardo quickly dismissed his weird behavior and spoke his mind.

"I'm going to guess that you know why we came. But you see...that man must really have your interests in mind after all, you were in a bit of a coma with a constant state of pain so I can understand why he suggested you stay. But this is also your choice so we cannot force you to stay behind." Bernardo had been calm through out this whole charade and it amazed Aoba to see the man working so diligently for a random stranger on top of having to work on the telephones all day and sometimes during the night as well.

Aoba looked from Gian to Giulio and then over to Luchino's back. He was unsure of it himself whether he wanted to go with them or not. What Mink said was true but not entirely and that was what had him second guessing as to what it was he wanted to do. It was a simple yes or no question but for him it felt like a life or death choice.

He felt that if he did not go, he would not see the new friends he had made, ever again while at the same time he felt that if he went with them, something would happen. But he was mostly afraid of meeting up with Koujaku again after so long. What was one to say to their best friend that they had been victimized by a pair of sadistic men? But then he realized something. If Koujaku had been put off by such a thing, why would he even come out to find him?

Feeling his choice was already decided, he gave Bernardo a proud look. "I'll...stay. But this has nothing to do with what Mink thinks!" Aoba felt as though he had to throw that sentence in at the end but he did not know why.

It was his own choice, one he felt sure about since he wanted to talk privately with Koujaku once he got there. He already figured Noiz might have known about something of his disappearance and knew the younger man probably already knew what had taken place while he was kidnapped. He heard footsteps behind him and then felt someone pat the back of his head. Luchino had returned from looking out the window and was standing behind him with a laid-back expression. The palm of his hand now rested on the back of his hair.

"Just don't push yourself while we're gone!" With a satisfied smirk, Luchino quickly ushered the other three out of the room. He was alone again. Aoba then began thinking about what Clear's face had looked like the other night and rushed to the window.

He was usually out on the rooftops quite a lot back on Midorijima and probably preferred that to sleeping in an actual bed because of the stars. Aoba opened the window and stuck his head out. He craned his neck every which way in every angle that he could to see where the man might have been resting. But he did not see anyone and was about to pull his head back from the window when he heard a slight noise from the right of the window.

It was the sound of someone sleeping. He smiled and tried to strain his head to look in the direction of the noise of the snoring. The only thing he could make out was a round, white ball of fluff. It was certainly Clear's head of hair and he must have been lying on his back as he had could see just the top of his forehead but nothing below since the window's frame had been blocking his view.

'Should I...' Aoba thought to himself and found himself questioning his own motives. He knew what Mink meant from the words 'feelings' and 'like'. He also knew that Clear's 'love' for him was that of a lover and was obviously waiting for his answer.

But as he thought more about what Clear meant to him, Mink's face appeared in his head for a split second. Although Clear had confessed to him, his thoughts were being torn between him and Mink without him wanting it to. He had just gotten away from such a crazy environment and it was the last thing he wanted to think about for the time being until he was ready to face such things.

Because his body had been traumatized, his perception on feelings had not adjusted quite yet and it would take some time to sort through. He shook his head free of the thoughts and continued to concentrate on looking out over the lawn of the hotel.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew. Had a bit of a busy week so I was mostly able to do my typing at night but I prefer that. But as for Aoba, so far he seems very confused as to what he should be doing and what with having to face his best friend of all his years only to find out that he might even have the same feelings as Clear, well you get the picture, it will just get jumbled in a whole bunch of confusions!

So for Mink I've created the plot to be based on after the tower incident but he did get scrapped but just has not changed his outfit or hairstyle. Clear and Ren are probably the only ones who've changed oh and Noiz while Mink and Koujaku have stayed the same. Um But yes, that is it for this chapter, next time we get to see the five of them reunited and don't worry, Ren is on his way!


	12. Dramatic Meeting

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 11** \- Dramatic Meeting

The cruise ship slowed down once it reached the end of the docks. Its large body was eased into the empty space where it had docked from and finally pulled to a stop after a few minutes of parking it just right against the edge. The men who were accompanying Koujaku and Noiz all looked to be relieved to finally be back in their homeland while still being on high alert for any suspicious activity from the city that stood in front of them.

It was quite busy early in the morning and it surprised Koujaku that the people could walk around carefree despite probably knowing that the mafia families were more or less in charge of the place. He still had his doubts with the mafia and that would not change so long as they were around but if it was to see Aoba again, he was willing to put up with their presence and affiliations for now.

But there was something that was bugging him even more than the mafia members. A certain someone had thought it was funny to put one of their rabbit cubes onto his nightstand and woke both him and Beni up from their slumber in the form of an alarm clock. Noiz had apparently stuck the cube in his room while he was fast asleep and when confronted with the incident, claimed that it was because 'you wouldn't wake up otherwise'.

Koujaku looked back to see Noiz leaving the ship's cabin carrying both his suitcase and the belt of cubes that he usually had around his waist. He was happy to finally be around the new people than having to be around Noiz for the remainder of the days. As though the man could feel his stare, Noiz looked down at him as he began his descent from the ship's deck and down the ramp that crossed the water. He didn't say anything and continued walking until he went past him. It would seem to anyone as though he were walking into a meeting and looked to fit right in with the other men wearing their suits proudly.

Suddenly a red Alfa Romeo came into view and stopped just next to the men who were idling nearby to a stack of barrels resting to the side. A blonde with spiky hair and a bubble of gum sticking out of his mouth got out from the driver's seat. Two other men got out with him from behind, both of them taller than the first yet the one with the light purple hair looked to be rather timid and shy compared to the others.

The men looked around and figured out right away who the newbies were just by the clothes. Both Koujaku and Noiz stood still. They both knew that this city was their territory and if Koujaku knew how any sort of organization worked, it was to first let the other party know that you did not mean any ill intentions toward them. But that was not the way they handled their own problems and continued staring the men down through intimidating stares.

But what the blonde man said surprised the both of them. "Sorry we're a bit late! Your friend seemed to have changed his mind about meeting you guys. That big guy might have said something to him though...Ouch!" One of the men who got out behind him struck him from on the back with an open palm.

He had wavy red hair that had been tied in the back with a red bauble looking pony tie and a small scar on his right cheek that was partially hidden by his bangs. "You can't go starting things that might get blown out of proportion, idiot." The other man who looked to be watching them more intensely than the other two, often looked around with a serious expression.

Koujaku knew who the man was talking about and had to bite his tongue to hide his aggression. Mink had obviously said something to Aoba and in his mind thought that the man must have threatened him. He took a side-long glance over to Noiz and ducked his lead low to show that he approved of them and that he should be the one to talk instead.

Although Noiz used to be rotten when it came to manners, he surprised him when he came back from Germany with a suit instead of his Rhyme outfit and his usual geeky hat. The missing piercings from his face had made it so that he thought he had been looking at a totally different person when he first met up with him. Looking at the man now, he seemed to fit in with the mafia league. Noiz turned his gaze to the men who got out of the car and walked up to them holding out his suitcase. What was he doing?

Curious, Koujaku cautiously walked up as well. Because he was still a bit on edge with the whole mafia ordeal, he kept a bit of a distance. Noiz opened the silver case and showed the men surrounding them the contents of it. It was as though they were looking at a mini computer room from the future one that exceeded that of the era of cellphones. Three light blue and see-through computer screens floated in the air.

The man with the blonde spiky hair seemed to be the most intrigued about the screens and was constantly pulling on the red haired man's coat sleeve. "This was the last known footage I could get before they left. I think they must have switched their base of operations. It's the only lead I could get for the time being."

Koujaku realized that the video footage on the screens were that of the remote controlled camera he had in the small rabbit cube that was found and eaten by Virus's snake allmate. The three men watched the screens, seeing the same two figures that they had seen back on the ship when they first viewed it. But aside from their acquaintances, there were two other figures who were standing behind them but only their legs could be visible as they were in a spot where the camera had been blocked by the car's tire.

"Oi, Luchino. Wanna make a bet?" The blonde man asked as he smiled from ear to ear disregarding the recording he was watching. The man with the red hair looked down at the other man with an annoyed glance.

"What's the point on betting if I know your system. The universe seems to have claimed you be lucky till the day you die. There's not much in it for me if I bet against you." The blonde man shrugged his shoulders. Noiz shut the screens down and closed the case.

"I bet one hundred that those extras were the G.D." This caught both Koujaku and Noiz off guard as they never thought the people helping Aoba would be able to know who these men were despite not being able to see their faces.

Koujaku felt slightly irritated but kept quiet as he wanted to find out more about how the man came to know who it was so fast. For all he knew this could all just be a well planned trap for all of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but how is it that you guys know who it is without even seeing anything properly? We know our enemies faces but the other two...are you saying you've seen theirs?" Koujaku asked. Noiz gave him an angry look but did not say anything.

This was his way of life, ascertaining the truth before jumping into the help of unknown hands. He wanted to make sure they all weren't just being duped into thinking they had Aoba and in the end find out they were working for Virus and Trip all along. The blonde man stopped smiling and then held out a ring tied to his neck with a dark brown necklace.

"Hm...I'm feeling lucky this week so I'm sure I know who those two are. Well...one of them." The man looked over at the other man who had the purple hair and smirked.

"Signor Gian, you don't think it's..." The man stopped when he saw Gian holding up his index finger as though telling him not to say anything more.

Luchino looked between the two of them and then let out a heavy sigh. "Bernardo also would have known who it was without you two being secretive. We are a family who stick together. That includes you, Giulio. I know you'll look out for Gian but our main target now is obvious."

Gian pouted his lips and looked off to the side while Giulio began to blush and looked off in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, they are in a technical term, our dogs of the family and don't get out often. I am Luchino Gregoretti of the CR-5. Bernardo has already made dozens of calls to his employees so we should find them within sometime during the week or month."

The man's voice was very relaxed and calm as he spoke and Koujaku could not believe how a man was able to put up with such odd behavior. Noiz returned the man's warm welcome by shaking his hand like a businessman would. "I'm Noiz and this guy is -" Before he could continue talking, Koujaku gave Noiz a swift jab to his lower back with a small punch. "This 'guy' happens to have a voice. I can talk for myself. Sorry, my name is Koujaku."

Noiz straightened his suit at the back while Luchino smiled at them politely and held out his hand to the two beside him. "This is Gian Carlo and Giulio Di Bondone. Gian is our boss while our real boss is away on a sort of business trip but mostly just for show." He chuckled while Gian quickly turned to him and pounded on his chest in frustration.

"Stupid! That old geezer's just taking a nap in the Bahamas somewhere. Bernardo told me. You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't send you with him, he was hoping to bring you along but Bernardo said he needed you here for other reasons." This seemed to have shut Luchino up.

"A-Anyways...we shouldn't be talking here, who know what these G.D. bastards do on their days off..." Luchino quickly regained his composure and looked around the area. His eyes showed great concern for what might have been lurking around and watching them.

"G.D.?" Koujaku was interested but only slightly as he needed to know what or who to look out for. The man opened the car doors for Giulio and Gian to get back into the red car while Noiz took the other side.

"They call themselves Grave Diggers and right now are the only other family to give us CR-5 members some trouble here and there. But in the end we own half of the city so their main real problem is their mutt, Bakshi Christensen. We did have a sort of peace treaty in the past with them thanks to Bernardo but...it's mostly a void contract telling each other to get the hell off our property."

He then got into the driver's side on the right side of the car and waited for Koujaku and Noiz to adjust to the small car's seating arrangement. Giulio sat in between Gian and Noiz while Koujaku had the privilege of being seated next to Luchino in the passenger's side. The other men who had arrived with them on the boat, had gotten a ride all for themselves in two sets of limos that had arrived along with the main car.

While Koujaku sat uncomfortably in his seat because of the car doors, Noiz did not seem to mind the doors at all and acted as though he had been riding in it his entire life. Given that he was from another country that still used cars as everyday life compared to back on the island. As Luchino was about to start the engine back up, the muffled sound of a phone ringing stopped him in his tracks.

Everyone looked at each other with curious looks but only both Gian and Luchino knew what it was and Luchino quickly rummaged through the car's extra compartment that had only been used to store the warden's treats, the man who had been the previous owner of the car before Gian and the others stole it for themselves. They had installed a car phone into it. Although Bernardo was against the idea at first as it was his car and he thought it unnecessary to install something that caused him to groan because of the reference it created when he was back at the hotel but he allowed it because Gian had insisted they have one in it.

Even though Bernardo was good at answering the phones, he hated doing it. Luchino pulled the phone out of the glove compartment and simply stuck it between Koujaku and himself putting the phone on speaker so that everyone could listen in. Gian let out a sigh as his stomach let out a low grumbling sound. The person on the other end of the phone seemed to be doing something in the background and it made each of them question the noise.

Luchino started the car up while the person on the other end decided to talk at that exact moment. The voice shocked all three of the mafia family members. The person on the other end was Cavalli, an elder member who used to be one of the captains of the CR-5 before handing it down to Gian Carlo. He occasionally oversaw things when the boss could not while instructing Gian on how to act and when and was mostly active with the council of the higher ups within their family.

Both Noiz and Koujaku could sense the air around them grow tense but whether it was out of fear or anxiety or both, would stay a mystery. The captains each said their formal greetings to the man and shocked Koujaku as their behavior of being carefree seemed to disappear and their faces were now serious and focused on the voice.

" _Sorry, but I had Bernardo take a short walk for me. It seems the warehouses that our men have gone to were found dead. Thankfully our janitor has seen to each of the scenarios but..."_

The pause that followed after the sentence caused both Luchino and Gian to freeze from doing anything that would distract them from the call. There was a slight bit of static before Cavalli's voice finally came back.

" _As you can probably guess, the only culprit for so many deaths in one night would be none other than that man, Bakshi."_

" _I personally asked Bernardo to allow Giulio to go after him but without proof that he did it, the G.D would surely try to pull something over our eyes and get us in trouble with the members of the other families."_

Koujaku and Noiz let their eyes travel around the other three and their expressions. From what he could tell, these men were having quite the time trying to get rid of just one man. But he was more worried about Aoba and his condition and was hoping they would start to get moving already.

It was against a mafia family's Omerta, a code of silence that forced their members to not breath a word to the cops or to enemy families. But most of the time, the CR-5 were constantly feuding with the Grave Diggers and it was only thanks to Bernardo and the current treaty that was stopping the G.D from completely taking their part of the city over. If they wished to, they would be capable of overrunning their HQ if not for the treaty.

But just because there was a treaty did not mean Bernardo could not keep tabs on their whereabouts when their guest was concerned. After all, they had confirmed that the twins who had entered the city were now laying low from their radar and to top it off, with a man who seemed to be the devil himself with the way he acted on his own.

Luchino leaned forward and began the long drive back to the hotel while Cavalli and Gian spoke. During the trip, Koujaku could sense a strange shift in the air around the man that sat next to Noiz. The man's face was cast with a dark aura and he could feel a slight evil intent of blood lust. But it disappeared the moment Gian slapped a hand to Giulio's back and his regular and timid, bashful face came back.

Koujaku tried to focus on the scenery as the car drove past the city buildings but his mind was more focused on wondering what Aoba would be feeling once they met again. He looked to his shoulder where Beni had been sitting and resting and noticed the bird was still wide awake.

He thought for sure the bird would sleep a bit longer as they did have quite the journey the past few days. But the bird appeared to have the same thoughts in mind as he did. To see for their own eyes whether Aoba was OK or not. The call soon came to an end leaving all those in the CR-5 with a gloomy look on their faces.

Gian however despite his sad expression, tried to lift their spirits by explaining to them both about the joys of their town and sugarcoated the situation with excitement. "So your name's Noiz?" The blonde man asked. Koujaku looked over his shoulder curiously to see how the younger man would react to the question. He had always wondered what his name was and he knew it could not have been 'Noiz'.

But Noiz did not reply to the question and instead handed Gian a business card. It had both his name and his family's business information along with his profession. Although he helped with his brother, Theo, he seemed to also have had a side job that included hacking. "Oh! We could use a guy like you here if you ever need a change of view. Right, Luchino?" Gian gripped the back of the driver's chair resulting in Luchino to accidentally swerve the car to the side for a bit.

Gian quickly let go and sat back while putting his hands up in defense. "Sorry. But I will have to refuse your offer. Aoba is currently the only thing I came for. I'll be heading back after this is over." Noiz's answer angered Koujaku as he thought he did not get the memo last time.

"Aoba doesn't belong to you or to anyone for that matter! He's not going with you just because you brought a silly trinket from home." Luchino snickered beside him at the sudden outburst from the man and soon they could see the hotel within their view.

Because it was still early in the day, there were not that many cars to draw attention from and were now all standing outside the red car, parked in front of the hotel's main entrance. Four men with nice, clean black suits filed out of the hotel building one by one. Among them, a man with long light green hair stood in the middle of them. His green eyes reflected the sun's glare causing them to shine a brighter green than that of his hair.

Koujaku and Noiz stood side-by-side while the other three stood off to the side. Luchino gave Bernardo a form of greeting by simply nodding. Gian was the first to get a 'welcome back' greeting. "Hello, my honey! Did it go well?" The man asked and practically bounced his way forward only to stop in front of Gian.

As though this was an everyday thing, Gian responded with the same type of greeting. "Yes, my darling. Mister Luchino was gentle with us." Both Noiz and Koujaku could see Luchino blushing but did so with an angry expression on his face.

"Bernardo, those jokes only work on Ivan, not me. Plus you'll give them the wrong idea." He pointed his thumb back over his shoulder to Koujaku and Noiz. Bernardo smiled apologetically and then proceeded to kiss the back of Gian's hands.

Koujaku who thought it looked rather more real than fake, looked away to give the two their bit of privacy. However, Noiz kept staring at the scene. 'If they're all like this...would Aoba...no...but...' Koujaku's thoughts felt jumbled like a puzzle box and he had a hard time trying to convince himself that the men seemed decent enough not to try anything. He had written off the fact that it might be a trap as they had not shown as much as hostility nor could he feel any ill will against them.

Bernardo finally let go of Gian's hands and greeted the two of them properly. "Welcome! We're glad to have new guests since the hotel's financing had been going down as of late and we the CR-5 will be happy to accommodate your needs. But I'm pretty sure you're both eager to see your friend I assume?"

One of the men who had been talking on an earphone tapped Bernardo on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. The man's eyes darkened for a bit before returning back to normal. He smiled again while turning his back on the five of them. "Sorry, but I seem to have another arrangement with the phones. Gian, honey, would you like to accompany me to my room?"

Gian, at first was puzzled by what the man was saying secretly but went along with Bernardo anyways, leaving both Giulio and Luchino behind. Luchino let out a heavy sigh and brushed part of his bangs from in front of his eyes, pushing it back as though he had been in deep thought. Giulio who had been patient with the entire ordeal seemed to be in deep thought as well but with a rather scary expression.

Noiz seemed to be accepting it all and was about to head into the hotel as well when Koujaku grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back. "Let go." Noiz pulled his arm away by force. Koujaku grit his teeth together. He did not want to be the only one left to try and save Aoba if it had been a trap. But Noiz did not seem to think like this and was ready to jump into an open firestorm by the looks of it.

Noiz gracefully stepped inside the hotel but was suddenly stopped by a couple of men standing nearby. Luchino and Giulio followed in after him with Koujaku trailing behind. If it was to be a trap, he thought it better if the other two taller men went in before him. Although Noiz had told him that both Mink and Clear had made it before them, he saw no signs of them. This was what had been worrying him since they showed up at the hotel.

"I'm sorry, sir but we insist." One of the men who were standing at the doorway on guard, was trying to convince Noiz to let him pat him down for any weapons he carried.

Koujaku brought his hand to his face and sighed. "Just take your cubes out, those are the only weapons you got aren't they?" Koujaku asked him. Noiz looked back at him but didn't say anything and soon he was digging out all the cubes he had brought with him. They were not the only weapons he had on him though, he had also brought along his silver, metal, finger less gloves that he used to wear a while back.

The men finished patting Noiz down and turned their attention to Koujaku. He knew right away he was probably not going to be able to carry his sword with him everywhere like he wanted but if it was to see Aoba, it being a trap or not, he wouldn't mind. Noiz however did not appear to care one way or the other if he had weapons or not. That was probably the only thing he did like about the man. Koujaku handed the men the sword that he had wrapped and tied to his back.

When they were finished patting them both down, the men looked to Luchino for their next order of business. Luchino was the 3rd captain in charge and took charge when Bernardo or Gian could not while both Ivan and Giulio concentrated more on the combat division and fought with the G.D members more personally than both Bernardo and Luchino.

But Luchino did not give them any more orders than to stay at the front and keep watch on any suspicious activity and proceeded to show Noiz and Koujaku t their designated rooms. He showed Noiz to Bernardo's telephone room, explaining to him the ins and outs of the place and what went on.

He showed Koujaku to his own room as it was stated that they would be sharing one. It was spacious and tension free and allowed Koujaku to feel a bit more at ease. He let Beni rest on the room's round dinner table while he and Luchino went to Aoba's bedroom. Mink had passed them in the hall but did not say anything to acknowledge that Koujaku was there and walked past both of them as though they were strangers. Koujaku did not mind this and continued to keep his thoughts on meeting with Aoba for the first time in three years.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry I meant to upload this a few days ago but then had to go to doctor appointments with my mom and then shopping after that and just lots of things seemed to happen all at the same time but yes, they have finally arrived and are going to meet Aoba, finally!


	13. A Friend in Need

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 12** \- A Friend in Need

The rest of the day passed by without any issues and Koujaku and Noiz had both finally settled into their assigned rooms. Neither of them had gone to visit Aoba as they both wanted to meet with him individually rather than together and were both wondering when the right time would be to visit him. Although they were prepped before coming, they both could not help feeling slightly uneasy knowing their rival was in the same building.

But seeing as Mink and Luchino could not stand to see them being indecisive about the situation, they suggested that the two of them have a rock-paper-scissors match. At first Koujaku rejected the idea and spent a good four minutes deciding in his head how the plan should go. Originally, he wanted to be the one that Aoba saw first but he also knew that Aoba did not belong to him and soon gave into the idea of the childish game.

So when Koujaku actually won the round of the game, he was astonished to see that something good was coming out of being stuck with Noiz for such a long time. He did not gloat however and awkwardly followed Luchino into Aoba's bedroom. Noiz scowled but did not follow after them as the door shut behind them, blocking his view.

He leaned back against the hallway's walls and waited patiently. Because the men at the front desk had confiscated his cubes, he was left feeling slightly bored as he used his cubes for mostly information gathering and would have loved to know what Aoba and Koujaku could be talking about.

Luchino soon came out of the room with a somewhat gloomy expression but fixed it upon coming face-to-face with Noiz. He did not probe as to why he had made such a face and could tell the man would not tell him even if asked. "Your computers will be returned to you once we're done checking them over for anything...'suspicious'." He said coolly. The man stood against the wall with him while pulling out a cigar and lighting it up.

"Not that it will work, but you're welcome to pry it apart if need be." Noiz did not mean to make it sound sarcastic but it was just the way it came out. But instead of getting some sort of remark back, Luchino simply chuckled and tilted his head back while blowing out a circle of smoke.

The man then let out a sigh. "I'm about to go fetch Giulio and Ivan. Care to join me?" Noiz realized the real reason why the man offered to allow him to tag along and it had to do with Koujaku and Aoba being alone together for a while. Noiz closed his eyes and smiled while lifting his body from leaning against the wall.

"So long as we get something to eat afterward, I'll consider it." He then walked off in the direction of the floor lobby. Luchino looked back at the door to the bedroom before leaving to catch up with Noiz.

* * *

It had only been a minute or two since Koujaku stepped inside and Aoba was now hugging him with great force. The younger man's face was buried into his chest while he could feel his now frail body shaking with all the sobbing. Aoba's once healthy fingers that gripped tightly to his kimono, were now skinnier than he remembered them being. His hair was certainly longer than before too and flowed to the middle of his back.

All Koujaku could do was wait and brush the back of Aoba's hair with his fingers, careful not to tangle them up with each other. Koujaku rested his chin to the side of Aoba's head and waited for Aoba's crying to stop. It was good to see that the man had not forgotten him but he did not like that their first real meeting would become like that of a romance novel. Not that he was complaining, he just did not want to see Aoba in this sort of state. "Aoba..."

The atmosphere began to cause a bit of nostalgia for him as he remembered the times of coming to Aoba's rescue from the neighboring kids who used to pick on him because of his long hair. Koujaku pulled back from the embrace and used one hand to brush the blue bangs away from Aoba's crying eyes. His eyes had already turned red and his cheeks were shining because of all the tears that had streamed down his face.

He had forgotten all about the issues he had with Noiz over the past few days and his mind had now been completely focused and filled with Aoba. Koujaku smiled warmly and was about to lean forward towards his face until he stopped himself from going any further. As much as he would have wanted to kiss Aoba, he stopped having knowing what he must have went through and was scared something could trigger a traumatic reaction. Aoba slowly stopped his crying and looked over his shoulder to where Clear's scarf and coat had still been hanging.

A slight headache was starting to form but not his usual kind but rather the kind that one got when they've been crying too much. He wiped the rest of his tears away while Koujaku followed Aoba's line of sight, noticing the scarf and coat. 'Seems like it's not just Noiz or Mink I have to worry about...' He quickly erased the thought from his mind and concentrated on Aoba's emotional state.

"Sorry it took us a while to get here, Noiz and I weren't exactly expecting some random guys showing up to actually take us to you." He grinned like he usually would when he thought of things to cheer the man up and helped Aoba to the bed.

They sat on the side of the bed, reminiscing about Aoba's grandmother who had contacted Koujaku every two days asking if he had found any info on his whereabouts. After two years had gone by without a word or lead, she began to lose hope and soon became a shut-in. This made Aoba even more depressed.

"Noiz was the only one who really found out where you were. I searched everywhere for you and that hospital that Ren was staying at. Mizuki also helped to look for you. But in the end, no matter where we looked, it was just like what happened with Mizuki. You vanished, Aoba." Koujaku could hear his own voice crack from under the pressure of having to relay the details about his grandma and Mizuki.

He knew how worried he must have been not knowing what might have happened to Tae during the time he was away. Koujaku had held back from kissing Aoba but he could not stop his body from leaning against Aoba's and let his head fall onto the man's shoulder. Although he sounded startled from the action, Aoba did not seem to mind him being there.

"Koujaku...do you...know who took me?" Aoba sounded as though he were testing him with the sudden question. Even if he did know who at the very start, there was no way he would have caught up with them in time as it seemed as though they had everything planned from the beginning.

When he didn't answer after a couple of minutes, Aoba shook his head. "You don't have to answer. At first not even I could tell who it was that took me. But...even though I...hate what went on at that place, Virus...he..." Aoba wasn't sure what he should say as whatever way it came out it would certainly sound odd to Koujaku.

What he wanted to say was that Virus had been his only sanction during his captivity. Between the two of them, they were equally bad when it came to kindness but only Virus seemed to show an odd concern for his hair's well being. As a plus, his allmate was not as big as Welter, Trip's allmate.

It was confusing for him knowing what they both did was wrong and yet he showed acceptance to only one of them. He gripped his knees hard with his hands to stop himself from thinking on the past. Random flashbacks of his experience seeped through to his conscious mind and replaced his current mood with a bit of gloom.

His heart felt fast-paced and he had to hold his chest and mentally calm himself down from the feeling that was rising from the pit of his stomach. If this was what people called anxiety, he thought for sure this was what it might have felt like.

"Aoba...?" Koujaku's voice brought him out of the odd mood and soon he was starting to relax just a bit. But nevertheless, the feeling was still sitting there and lying in wait for him to remember the memories that he wanted to keep locked away.

"They did me, Koujaku." Although he was sitting next to the man, Koujaku had only heard his name while the beginning of it had been a mere whisper. Aoba was purposely whispering it and he saw that what he was trying to say was affecting him greatly. Aoba continued holding his chest until Koujaku put his arms around him forcing the man to let go of his chest so that they were pinned down at his sides.

"I'm sorry, Aoba!" He hugged the man tighter and leaned forward touching his forehead against Aoba's. He was doing something that he knew Aoba would be familiar with as he used to do this with Ren when he was still in his allmate body.

Aoba could feel his heart still beating fast from the sudden anxiety attack from earlier and felt it slowing as Koujaku continued holding him in his arms. Although Koujaku had his eyes closed, Aoba could tell the man's eyes would have a deeply concerned look if he were to open them now. Aoba shifted uncomfortably and tried to push on Koujaku's chest with his hands. But the man was obviously very toned and it was hard to push him off even with all the might he could muster just to get his arms free from being pinned.

It wasn't fair that Koujaku was able to get stronger than him over the time he was gone and it made him feel inferior because of the frail status his body was going through. "Kou-...Koujaku, I can't breathe..." It was a lie of course. One that he hoped would work. It wasn't all a lie though but this was the fastest way he could think of to be released from the pressure of another person's body.

He had already gone through the same moments with Mink and Clear and if he knew all of them at all, he knew that the last one to do something like this would be Noiz. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of something so ludicrous and managed to squeeze one of his arms free. Aoba used his hand to push on Koujaku's chest just a bit giving the man a hint as to let go before he suffocated.

Aoba was still not used to crowding or personal space being invaded but it was getting better little bits at a time. Koujaku respected his wishes and soon loosened his hold on him but did not release his arms from around his lower back. He could fell Aoba trembling and this just made him want to stay this way even longer. But he knew that they could not do this forever and soon after a few minutes, let go of his body but stayed close to the younger man.

Aoba could feel his body temperature going back to normal after a few seconds of having a bit of the cold room air hit the sides of his face. He exhaled slowly and took in another breath just as slowly as he exhaled to slow his heart beat down. Beads of sweat slid down both sides of his cheeks and from his forehead. Although he could feel the cool air of the room temperature, his body was still feeling slightly hot from the warmth of Koujaku's body.

It had been a long time since he last held someone in a comforting hug and having been hugged by three of his companions in just a few days apart was more than enough to feel somewhat connected to humanity again. Koujaku looked him over, scanning the man's body with his eyes. Aoba felt as though the man was staring right into his past, like he could see everything bad that had happened to him.

"Virus...his voice helped me through that torment." Koujaku was shocked to see Aoba readily speaking his mind about his trauma. He thought for sure that he would have wanted to keep it hidden but in the end it would have been much more harder to say aloud if he kept it bottled up further.

Although he did not want to hear how Virus and Trip had mistreated him, he was willing to leave an open mind and let Aoba speak without interrupting him with his anger. He would keep it in check at least until he caught up with the men and dished out their own medicine to them.

Koujaku had to bite his tongue after Aoba had finished telling him the horrid details that went on at their hidden house that Aoba said they had outside of Japan and the island. The only details Aoba left out were the times that Trip and Virus made him do things that were not normal for someone to force upon another being.

He respected that and thought that he should not remember such a horrible experience. But he was now worried how this would affect the fact that all four of the men involved with him had feelings for him and wondered if whether or not Aoba would ever open himself up on an emotional level. It was different now since he and Aoba had been friends since they were kids but that was it. Koujaku had only been seen as a friend all this time and that was fine by him. But at the same time, an invisible wall had been put up between them since he left the island and returned.

A wall that had seemingly been broken down by Noiz, Virus and Trip. Three men he couldn't stand. He understood that Aoba went through a tough time while he had been gone but he would regret it forever since Trip and Virus had filled a small gap where he used to stand. They were still friends but something inside of him kept insisting that Aoba and the twins had a small connection with each other despite how Aoba felt about them now.

It would also explain why Aoba took refuge in Virus's words of sweet nothings. He remained quiet until Aoba was sure that he was done talking about his experiences. Even though it should have been hard for someone to sit through an talk about something so important, Aoba did not let out a single tear as he talked.

"D-Don't tell Noiz or anyone else about this..." Koujaku let out a sigh that showed his hostility had been rising.

"You really think I'd tell that punk anything? Your secrets and your thoughts, I want you to tell them all just to me." Aoba pinned his thumbs down, fidgeting with his fingers until Koujaku had to place his hands over Aoba's.

Although Koujaku had not planned on doing anything too hasty with his feelings, he couldn't help being a romanticist. His feelings for Aoba used to be of somewhat as a protector during their childhood and grew into their adulthood. But even before Aoba had vanished from Midorijima, he started getting moments when being around him started to make him feel anxious and soon it began affecting his business at the hair salon.

"Aoba, since that guy already told you I guess I can say it properly..." Koujaku looked away at first, hiding his embarrassment from what he was about to say. He had thought about Aoba's feelings and did take them into consideration. It was just something he felt he had to say before Aoba had the chance to speak to Noiz.

He looked back at Aoba and after confirming that Aoba had been paying attention to his next few words, he took a in a bit of air and told Aoba his feelings. "You know I'll always have your back, Aoba. And you do know I care about you, right?" Aoba nodded in agreement. Of course he knew that. Ever since they were small, Koujaku had always come to him when he needed his help or even when Tae and his adopted parents could not be with him 24/7 and had work to do.

But this also did not mean it was easy to forget what had happened before the tower had fallen during their mission to stop Toue. Back then, Koujaku had a pile of secrets that he had not shared with him and yet expected for him to tell him all of his own secrets. A friendship like that was brittle and could easily break such as the time back when he had met up with the man who had put those tattoos on his back.

Aoba waited for the man to finish his sentence. He was in no hurry for the time to go by but he also did not want to be stuck in an awkward situation that would give Koujaku the wrong idea that he had accepted his feelings. "I'm in love with you, Aoba." Hearing those words quickly reminded him of Virus but only for a mere second.

A flashback of how Virus said those words while making love to him came flooding back into his memories and he found that his hands were shaking while still being held by Koujaku's. The other man noticed right away and quickly let go of them and apologized. "S-Sorry, I know you're not used to things like this but...I..." Koujaku was not able to finish his sentence for there was a loud knock on the door that caused them both to turn red after realizing the atmosphere that was created.

Koujaku and Aoba both stared at the door for a few seconds before returning to looking at each other. "Get some more rest, Aoba. It sounds like you'll need all of it in this kind of place." He swiftly got up from the bed and went to grab the door but Aoba reached out his hand and pulled on the back of the man's kimono.

His face flushed red as he watched the man turn around with a startled expression. He still had not accepted his feelings and did not plan to but he at least wanted a bit of closure knowing they were still on good terms as friends. Aoba did not want to be in any sort of relationship for the time being as he had to properly sort out all of his own feelings first.

Koujaku smiled like he always did and released Aoba's hand gently with his own and kissed the back of Aoba's hand. Feeling Aoba's body stiffen from that action, he pulled away from the hand quickly and went to the door before Aoba could say anything. He opened the door. It was Mink. Koujaku glared at the man but kept his anger in control while waiting for the man to say what he needed to say.

Mink looked past Koujaku and saw Aoba sitting upright and oddly shaken up by something with the look his face was giving him. But he did not say anything to Aoba and told Koujaku what it was he came for. "Bernardo says they've located the twins. Be down in five minutes." With that said, he walked back the way he came and ignored Koujaku as he tried yelling out to him.

Both of them did not know what to say now. The fact that they had found Virus and Trip and where they were now should have been a message sent from the heavens. But it added on the worries that Aoba already had still left over previously before Koujaku and Noiz arrived. Koujaku then left without saying anything but seemed to be rather eager to leave the room. Aoba couldn't tell whether it was anger or embarrassment that caused him to leave so suddenly but felt a slight hint of relief knowing he was not in the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to last, It's kind of off and on with Aoba and Koujaku here but I wanted Aoba to at least have his tsundere personality like the game. Been planning out mostly what I want for Virus and Trip and what will happen to them but just because they're found now does not mean the story is almost done, no where near the end so keep reading! And if any of you have questions regarding the Lucky Dog 1 game, just ask, I'll answer as best I can to explain how the game is but in simple terms it is a BL game like DMMD with the same type of cast of characters like Koujaku and Luchino, they're very much alike somewhat and same with Clear and Giulio they have almost the same tastes minus Clear being an android.


	14. Truth is Thicker

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 13** \- Truth is Thicker

The air in the room grew tense with an awkward glance from both Koujaku and Mink who both seemed interested in Aoba's opinion as to whether or not he was prepared to face them even if they weren't there physically. Aoba stared helplessly at the floor of the room. His body still had not recovered fully and he felt as though it never would. But this now concerned four of his closest friends and soon enough, Ren. As though a light bulb lit up in his head, his face mirrored what Koujaku was feeling.

Koujaku had thought it was best that Aoba didn't see the video recording as he felt it would only do more harm than good in Aoba's case. But both Noiz and Bernardo had apparently had a small chat about the camera that he had and showed the man the two criminals that Aoba had been running from. He didn't think their location could be found so easily.

"Mink?" Before Koujaku had a chance to say something about the situation, Mink grabbed hold of Aoba's arm but gently walked him out of the room, walking past Koujaku. Aoba looked back as Koujaku rushed out of the room to catch up with them.

"If you're indecisive attitude is still around, you're well enough to face these idiots." Mink said coldly and stopped after reaching the door to the telephone room where the phones had been ringing off the hook nonstop.

There, Bernardo Ortolani and Gian Carlo were sitting on a sofa together drinking cups of coffee. Bernardo's expression looked like he had been sitting in front of a television screen for too long while Gian's was just as much tired and with dark circles under his eyes. Mink yanked on Aoba's arm pulling him forward and plopped him down next to Gian.

"You bastard! Don't you have any idea how much pain he's in?" Koujaku asked angrily. But Mink ignored it and sat himself down on the other side.

"Shows how much you know your so-called 'best friend'. Aoba's been under the influence of a pain medication before you guys arrived. It's mostly those headaches you have to worry about isn't it?" Mink glared at Koujaku while Aoba and the other two men could only watch in astonishment as no comeback was made.

Koujaku sat down as well and seated himself next to Aoba. Gian took one last sip of the coffee and then pulled out a sucker from his paints pocket. He ripped off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. The expression Bernardo had been giving seemed to say 'I was hoping you would do it'. Koujaku could see that both of them were equally tired and looked like they could drop like flies in an instant if they were allowed to sleep right now.

But neither Mink, Aoba or himself knew how to work their computers as it had been even stranger technology than that of Midorijima and although had the same concept when it came to computers, had a slightly old feeling to it. Plus neither of them wanted to be blamed for breaking something.

"OK, darling, but you owe me lunch at your favorite bar!" Gian hopped to his feet but stretched a bit before walking over to the desk and brought over a laptop that had been sitting on the desk the entire time.

Bernardo let out a sigh that expressed even more of his tiredness and took his glasses off while Gian set the computer up, accessing the file that Noiz had uploaded for them. Even though Midorijima had grown when it came to futuristic technology, their computers were still not compatible to the old models but their USB ports were able to connect properly without fail.

The blonde man swiped the mouse pad this way and that in a lazy manner and pressed the play button on the video player once he found the file that Noiz had given them. Although Aoba did not want to see the twins again, he knew he would not be able to escape Mink's annoying and intimidating stare if he turned away. Koujaku also seemed to be on the edge and appeared to be gripping the kimono's material over his knees.

Gian sat back down but next to Bernardo, so close that they looked almost close enough for Gian to be sitting on the other man's lap. The video started playing and although there was no sound to the video, Aoba could tell what kind of conversation that the two of them could be having even if their backs were turned to them. Especially since he remembered both their voices when they were both either angry or pretending to be delicate with his body.

The two men who had been standing behind the twins in the video were said to be Bakshi and another man who was also from the G.D. A.k.a, the 'Grave Diggers'. From Koujaku's perspective, the man known as 'Giulio', had quite a scary expression when they were first discussing the man's name and affiliation. He already knew that there was some history between them and the Grave Diggers but he did not know how strong the man was or if he was strong at all but he knew the man must have been dangerous enough to be working with Virus and Trip.

The camera of the tiny remote control began to shake resulting in two of the men walking away from the twins. Virus then turned to Trip and began saying something that neither Koujaku nor Aoba could make out with reading lips alone. No matter what they could have been saying, they both knew it was about Aoba.

It soon stopped playing and what was last seen on the screen of the computer got Aoba to grimace in fear. The large snake that was Virus's allmate, Hersha, had appeared for only a brief moment but it was enough to send shivers down Aoba's spine. What he was remembering was something Virus had tried implanting Aoba with. He had tried and done so many things that Aoba soon forgot most of the things that he had done and the only way to remember them were through flash backs that occurred by themselves.

Aoba finally looked away from the laptop after realizing he could not take the pressure of the memories anymore. "Ah...Bakshi sure doesn't let up on giving us trouble, right, Honey?" Bernardo then tugged on Gian's long-sleeved shirt by the bottom of the sleeve, pulling him closer to his own body.

He gave the man a small peck on the cheek earning a blush from the blonde. "B-Bernardo, you can't! Ivan might get mad at me, darling..." Gian smiled devilishly when he thought of Ivan's outrageous facial expression of anger. They both snickered afterward but Aoba could see a bit of a pained expression slowly appear and then fade from Bernardo's face.

'Is it just my mind playing tricks on me again?' Aoba thought and noticed both Koujaku and Mink had stood up at the same time, glared at each other once and then both stormed out one after the other with Koujaku following Mink out the door as though they both had something to discuss out in the lobby.

Gian and Bernardo then offered Aoba some donuts. "Don't mind the men. When the men get here, they all turn into animals, right, Bernardo?" Gian looked down at the other man with a smirk. Aoba saw the same expression on Bernardo's face as before.

It was not a coincidence. Bernardo had the look of someone who had just found out their home had been destroyed. But it was quickly masked over with a different one. One that told the world that he may be tired but he was still alive somewhat. Had he always been this way around his fellow peers? Was this place just as dreary as Platinum Jail had before it was demolished? He shook the thought from his head as he did not want anymore to do with those kinds of thoughts.

Just to think about his past was causing the wrong sort of memories to pop up again and the last thing he wanted was to hold his own friends down with his pitiful body. Aoba got up too quickly and found his body falling backwards and his butt hit the lounge sofa. The impact didn't hurt him but his vision wavered because of his actions. He gripped the edges of the sofa and used it to push up off from the seat. He connected to the floor with both feet planted firmly and once he felt he was able to, he unsteadily walked for the door.

But Gian stopped him from going out into the lobby. "At least let Bernardo go with you as an escort service. Bernardo?" Gian looked back as though to get a confirmation from the man. Bernardo strained a smile and let out a small sigh as he got up from the couch. Aoba could see the same look again. It was not as pained as the other two but it was fairly visible. He could not understand how it was possible that only he noticed while the blonde man was oblivious to it. Maybe that was what the other man had been wanting all along? Bernardo took Aoba's arm with his own.

"If my Honey wishes it to be, I suppose I must be a gentleman and see the young princess to her room." Usually Aoba would have gotten upset over something like this. He was a man through and through and hated to be treated as though he were frail. But at the moment he did not feel like rebelling against anybody as he still felt tired from this morning's activities with Mink and with what he had said.

Gian waved them off with a smile. "I'll man the station for you, my darling!" He was oddly happy today, happier than he had been the first few days of him knowing the man. Aoba limped out of the room with Bernardo still holding his arm. His legs and feet were not injured but his joints and tendons had felt frozen since he was first admitted to the building and its special hospitable treatment.

He thought it was due to the stress of being stowed away and his body finally relaxing from the torment his captors had put him in. But then there were his headaches that should have been gone by now. Although the other him, Desire, had been quiet and had not said a word to him since getting the headaches, he could still feel something there. Whether it be all just in his head or if it really was happening, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he had to be taken in by someone like his grandmother to get to the bottom of his ailments.

They soon reached the guest room, Aoba's bedroom and were both surprised to see Clear standing inside, looking out the window as though he had been waiting for them patiently. Bernardo smiled as they entered the room all the way in and he helped Aoba to one of the chairs. "Clear..." The man looked over his shoulder with his usual smile that he always greeted Aoba with but did not turn around.

Bernardo, after confirming that Aoba was fine where he was, turned to leave the room but Aoba quickly stopped him with a sudden question. "Wait! Your face...are you...um...are you by any chance...in love with that man?" Aoba cringed at himself in his mind for asking such an odd question and out of the blue since Bernardo seemed to be at a loss of words.

But the man spoke clearly and answered the question without hesitation. "Yes. I'm actually surprised you could tell. Do I really not mask it very well? I thought I had it down by now. But do keep it a secret. He's...in an odd relationship with Ivan for the moment. If there isn't anything else then, I'll be heading back to my chamber of horrors."

Bernardo had been referring to the telephone room and walked out the door swiftly. Aoba felt uneasy after having asked such a question and decided to push aside the thoughts so that he could focus on Clear. The man had been quietly listening to the conversation and must have been at least somewhat curious about it, right?

"Aoba-san?" Clear had now gone from the window to the table where Aoba had been sitting and was now leaning over his shoulder.

He nearly fell off the chair as he jumped up in a startled motion. He had forgotten how extremely quiet the man could be at times and it soon brought a smile to his face knowing that at least that bit hadn't changed. "Clear, were you sleeping out on the rooftop?" He asked him. He had seen it with his own eyes that the man had been fast asleep next to the window out on the roof.

Clear straightened his back and looked up at the ceiling as though he were in deep thought. "Yes. I was!" Clear looked back down at Aoba and smiled widely.

Even though he saw the man sleeping out there, something inside of him wanted to see if he would admit to it or not. But the reason was still unknown to him. Clear sat down next to him and picked up one of the sweets that had been sitting on a tray stand. A piece of chocolate. Aoba watched as the man stuck the candy into his mouth without delay, chewing it as though he had not been an android all along.

"Clear?" He gave Clear his full attention. He wanted to hear Clear's side of things aside from his regular feelings. He was going to get to the bottom of how they all really felt. Although he thought he'd have no time to do such things, he figured it was only fair to give them each his own piece of mind before dealing with dreadful memories later.

The man stopped eating some of the candy that were laid out and looked at Aoba with the same gleeful face he had on when he first arrived. "Aoba-san?" Aoba felt hot at the back of his neck as he asked his question.

"Mink said...that you all have feelings for me. What does he mean, Clear?" Aoba was not dumb but he felt like he was for asking something that he knew was answered when Clear first came by. But as Clear had showed him his own way of being interested in him, he confused him like Mink had.

Which was why he was asking such a question now. Clear's smile faded as he looked down at the table cloth. Aoba saw that Clear was fidgeting with his white gloves.

"Mink-san is right, Aoba. We all love you for being the man you are. Even though it is a deeper meaning for us all, we also love you in a non-romantic way as well. I'm sure they would all agree on that." Aoba could see what he was trying to say and remembered the conversation he had with Koujaku just an hour ago.

Clear then got up from the table and leaned closer to Aoba's face. Aoba was only able to see the two moles on the bottom right side of Clear's face as the man placed his lips on top of his own. "C-Clear... Stop it...!" Aoba tried to look away from him and could feel his face flushing hot from the excitement of it all.

Clear did not let up and pulled Aoba's face back toward him, forcing it to stay put as he went in for another kiss. Clear's whitish-gray hair touched against Aoba's light blue hair and fell against his forehead, causing a ticklish feeling. Aoba clung onto Clear's elbow and tried to pull it down so that he could pry the man's hand from his chin.

He could feel Clear's tongue against his lips and seemed to be trying to force his lips open so that he could slip his tongue into his mouth. Aoba's muscles had been weak for a while now so they weren't of much use to him in this situation but he also knew Clear was not really a human like he was and was naturally stronger than a human being.

But even then, Aoba could not fathom the sudden change in Clear's attitude and actions. He was usually much more reserved and patient. Something like this he had expected to come from Mink or Noiz. Clear then used one hand to force the chair that Aoba had been sitting on, to sit directly in front of him so that his body was facing Aoba's.

He then pressed his knee in between Aoba's legs, resting it on the chair. Aoba felt pinned down and felt a sudden wave of nausea hitting him. The erotic atmosphere that Clear had created was beginning to affect him in a different way than what Clear may have intended for him. Aoba pushed on Clear's chest with both his hands but Clear eagerly moved in closer to him. When Clear finally parted from his lips, Aoba voiced his complaint.

"C-Clear...enough..." Aoba tried to stand up but his legs refused to listen to his brain and he soon found himself at the mercy of Clear. He was not originally weak when it came to fighting people but because of his current state and Clear's background of being an android had fused together into being one giant pain for Aoba to fight against.

It was at a time like this he had wished he still had the power to voice out an order like he did with his Scrap power. Clear did not do anything this time and stopped all his actions, even letting go of Aoba's chin. Aoba quickly looked up at Clear's face as the man pulled away in a robotic way. There was only one thing that Aoba could think of to explain his expression of what he was feeling now. A mix of fear and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san." Clear smiled and pulled away from Aoba a bit more to the point that he was up against the wall. For just a split second Aoba could have sworn he saw a slight pause as Clear was about to kiss him again just a minute ago. What stopped his mood? Aoba kept watching Clear for any sort of change, wondering if he would do it again.

The air in the room began to lessen from an erotic moment to that of a doom and gloom feeling. It was starting to make Aoba feel like it was his fault that this had happened. Although it partially was, he did not feel like it should even have concerned him since he had been too busy focusing on what Virus and Trip had been planning. It annoyed him to no end knowing that neither of his friends who came to see him were interested in what was happening with the current situation.

He did not dislike being loved by them but if it were to interfere with his current escape plan and place him in even more danger with the twins, then he really would be hopeless.

Aoba got up from the chair slowly and limped across the floor to his bed. Clear was too busy putting his hands to his lips every now and then to notice Aoba pulling the covers over him. He was angry but Clear had the nerve to keep thinking of the kiss over and over again. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep as he didn't want anything to do with the man after that point.

However, Clear had not moved from the spot and continued to stare at Aoba's covered body while still touching his lips with his gloved hands. "Aoba-san?" As though he had snapped out of his small transformation, he quickly rushed to Aoba's bedside and began to apologize over and over again.

"I promise, Aoba-san! I won't do something like that again! Please!" But Aoba did not turn over under the covers and remained quiet and still. Clear reached out to grab the upper part of the covers but Aoba had already fallen asleep despite pretending.

When Clear heard Aoba's quiet snoring he felt he could not disturb his master's slumber. "Aoba-san...sorry." Clear uttered under his breath and stepped back from the bed. He walked over to the window and once more, opened it to jump out onto the rooftop again.

Before he was able to lie down on his back however, he spotted both Luchino and Noiz along with Giulio and Ivan coming out the back of a large truck-like vehicle. He pursed his lips together after remembering that Noiz would be one of the other men in love with Aoba. He knew both Mink and Koujaku were the same way and with this thought in mind, he could not stay calm.

Clear crouched down on the rooftop, watching the men as they entered the building. Both Noiz and Giulio seemed to have gotten the same feeling as they both looked up at the same time at him. Noiz stopped walking and continued to stare up at Clear. Giulio could sense the aggravation between the two but because he heard Luchino's voice calling his name out, he too snapped out of a small but definite trance that he had been in.

Was it because their situation seemed to have resembled their own? One man who had four contestants all vowing the same speech as to who would win the man's attention? Noiz also stopped his staring contest with the other man and continued walking toward the building. Clear kept watching until he couldn't see them anymore and soon sat down cross-legged on the roof.

He began to hum a familiar melody for himself and for Aoba, whether he was sleeping for real or not made little difference as the tune's original purpose was to affect the mind. He had hoped his singing would at least allow Aoba the bit of rest he needed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, Sorry I have not uploaded this chapter fast enough, I was planning to but a cold caught me so I'm still a bit sick but was still writing bit by bit here and there. Um, I didn't want to make Clear too yandere-ish but I guess he gives off that vibe here with Noiz.

So I was thinking, logically it would be Noiz against Clear and Koujaku against Mink. Ren is still technically in the running but I would pit him against the twins at that point. There should be no comparing the three of them like that but they're the only ones who actually knew Aoba from that long ago even if Koujaku and Aoba were childhood friends, the twins and Ren knew Aoba longer than he did so...yep not a comparison, just like a little rival match between all of them. Ok I'll be back with the next chapter!


	15. Odd one Out

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut. **NSFW** in this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 14** \- Odd one Out

For the rest of the day, Noiz and Luchino had bonded because of only a few slight interests. One being the fact that both the people they had fallen for were still a bit out of their reach while the second reason had been the fact that they both liked to be on top of things before others. Noiz still did not like the man all that much because he reminded him of Koujaku in a way and it stayed with him for the remainder of the day. Since they had gotten back from the outing of retrieving Giulio and Ivan, Noiz had seen first-hand how Giulio and Ivan's minds worked and how alike to the company he kept were. Both Ivan and Giulio had reminded him of both Mink and Clear despite Clear being an android and Mink being older than both Ivan or Giulio.

It fascinated him knowing their situations were alike in some ways even though neither group knew their towns existed until just recently. Had it not been for Virus and Trip's tracking device in Aoba's body, he too would not have found the man so easily. It had been to their advantage that neither Virus nor Trip knew that they had arrived and only knew of the small cube that he had placed in their car.

But having talked with Luchino and Ivan, between the two of them they had both concluded that the only man who they suspected to really be aware of was a man named 'Bakshi'. He was a man who worked directly under the Grave Diggers boss and was often mistaken for Giulio as the 'Mad Dog'. This man was as troublesome as they come and would no doubt carry out problematic orders from Trip and Virus.

Noiz did not want that type of thing to come about and hoped their staying at the hotel would not leak out yet as it would be to their advantage to get the drop on them in the future. Now that he was more into the sense of business, he could get a feel for how their minds would work and what the men would think of next.

But where and when they would be in certain areas was the tricky part. He was the last one to visit Aoba and was now the only one allowed in his room as he had given the first half of the day to both Clear and Koujaku not to mention he had heard of Mink's interference of meeting them at the very beginning. He was met with odd stares from Koujaku who had been sitting in the lobby since they last left the telephone room and had been busy running his mouth to Mink as usual about Aoba's well being. Noiz ignored the both of them and walked past all who were in the lobby and went straight for Aoba's room.

If he had to admit the truth to anyone who asked him right now whether he was nervous or not, he would tell them that he was right away. He was anxious and nervous and at the same time, afraid that Koujaku might have gotten to Aoba using his childhood friend memories as an excuse for getting closer to the man.

He took a pause in opening the door knob but opened it after hearing someone coming out of the phone room. He would be lying if he said it did not startle him. Noiz slowly walked in and set the brief case he had been carrying all this time, down onto the dining table.

Noiz scanned the room with cautious eyes as though he were trying to picture what the other three must have done when they had gone in the room. He noticed Aoba asleep on the bed. He had come all this way, allowed all three of the other companions to meet with Aoba ahead of him and was now able to meet the man himself for the first time since he last saw him three years ago.

The noise of the door shutting behind him had not made the man stir underneath the bed sheets so he was probably still very tired. Noiz pondered on what he should do since he only had the plan of coming in to see him and had not counted on whether he'd be asleep or not. He let out a sigh and unbuttoned his suit jacket, pulling it off his arms and set it aside next to his case.

He knew the sleeping arrangements but if Aoba had wished to, he would be able to ask to room with someone else. Noiz loosened his tie but did not remove it and walked over to Aoba's side. He was snoring away peacefully.

Although Aoba's hair covered part of his face along with the covers, Noiz could see the man's complexion. It had changed a bit and seemed to have gone paler since their last meeting. Noiz slowly pulled the covers off of the man and looked over his frail body. It had gotten much skinnier than he remembered but it was showing signs of being well fed. He smiled to himself and restored the covers, covering the body from the neck and all the way down to his toes.

He had only thought of giving the man a simple kiss to the temple and did not anticipate him waking up from it. Noiz had leaned over and simply pecked him on the side of his forehead and after a minute or two, Aoba's eyes fluttered open. "Been quite a while, hasn't it?" Noiz wasn't sure what to say first and just waited for Aoba's reaction.

Aoba sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes and brushing his hair from in front of his face. "Hm...? Noiz? Didn't you come with Koujaku?" Noiz could hear the strain in Aoba's voice. His throat must have been damaged in some way for it to sound so weak like it did.

He watched as Aoba tried to stand up from the bed but had to catch him quickly because of the man's unsteady footwork. He was obviously still not well even after a bit of rest. Noiz sat him back down again and took one of the chairs from the table so that he could sit in front of him face-to-face.

"I the moron wanted to see you first so badly so I lost to him at rock-paper-scissors." This small remark made Aoba laugh aloud a little. Noiz couldn't help but smile with him. It was an odd feeling for Noiz as he had never considered even being this close with his brother back in Germany and began to wonder if this was what it was like to catch up with someone.

"So...what's up with your clothes?" Aoba asked him. He had clearly seen that Noiz was not in his usual light green and dark navy blue clothes that made him look like some sort of punk fighter. His facial piercings were gone as well and his hair had been neatly brushed forward compared to how it used to look back on the island. But he also had his hat on for most of his appearance and it was only a few times that he had taken the hat off.

Noiz adjusted his black tie so that he could undo the knot and take it off. He let the tie sit on his lap while looking Aoba in the eye. "I've been in Germany for three months after we took down that tower. Koujaku was the first one to contact me about your whereabouts and then Mink and finally that robot. No one knew where you went so they asked me." He then pulled something out from his pants pocket.

It was a small blue, square box that looked like its purpose was to hold small trinkets. Aoba recognized the shape of the corners of the box and noticed that Noiz was not smiling. So it certainly wasn't a joke for the man. "B-But...how did you find me, Noiz?" He asked, hoping to distract the man from the obvious question that he was about to ask.

"..." Noiz did not say anything and remained silent for another minute before replying to the question. "The same way those fools did. They had a tracking device planted in your system like they do with some of the newer models of allmates. They've been keeping track of you this whole time. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to find you so quickly."

Aoba remembered his headaches and how they did not feel like a normal and regular headache from his past. Could it have been a side effect from the tracking device? But then how would the medication that Clear gave him fit in to making him feel better? It took a while for the information to sink in.

Noiz could see Aoba's distraught expression and let out a sigh before getting up to set his tie down onto his suit jacket. He casually walked back to the bedside and leaned over Aoba, close enough that Noiz could feel Aoba's breath. "You're safe, Aoba." Noiz leaned closer and closed his eyes. Noiz could feel Aoba's lips trembling as he planted a kiss on his lips.

Having been kissed already by Clear and pushed down by Mink, his body had grown accustomed to the surprises by now and were unfortunately reacting from the physical contact he kept receiving. Although he had just woken up, Aoba's lower half was responding to Noiz's advances. "Mmn!" Aoba tried to give Noiz the hint to back off by pushing against his broad shoulders with both hands.

But because his body was still weak, Noiz was able to have the advantage over him. The younger man pulled back but just slightly, enough to see what sort of reaction he was getting from him. Aoba glared up at him. "Sorry. But you shouldn't be giving me such a seductive look." Noiz answered Aoba's quizzical looks with a smirk and returned to kissing him while slowly pushing the man down onto the bed.

The passion that had been driving Noiz forward this entire time had obviously gotten a hold of him now and was causing him to go into a frenzy. Aoba could only hold onto the back of Noiz's shirt as he felt the man roaming around his waist. He pulled Aoba's white shirt up while holding the side of him with his free hand. 'T-This idiot...' Aoba thought and could feel Noiz's fingers tickling his abdomen and then his chest, slowly flicking his nipples over and over again.

Noiz played with Aoba's chest while pulling away from the kiss allowing him to take a breath. "What exactly did they do to you, Aoba. Your body...feels a lot like a girl's." Aoba let go of Noiz's shirt and pushed his face away while still feeling Noiz's fingers brushing against his chest.

"S-Stupid moron! Let go of me, Noiz!" Aoba arched his back and was forced to let out a small and sharp cry as Noiz moved his hand from his chest quickly down to his groin.

"But I did let you go. After I did, you were gone." Aoba had to replay what he said in his mind. Had he meant when he went off to Germany? Noiz wasted no time in fiddling with Aoba's blue jeans and tugged at the zipper.

Aoba could feel his heart pounding throughout his body while feeling Noiz's palm on the side of his hip. It was warm in contrast to the cold air of the room temperature and he could feel it slowly growing more and more sweaty as it remained at his side. The longer it sat there, the more Aoba felt the need to squirm.

He undid Aoba's zipper but not without trouble from doing it one-handed. He released Aoba's hip for a short time so that he could used both hands for the button that was holding the fabric together above the zipper. "Wait...s-stop Noiz..." Aoba could only wait until Noiz was done with the button and watched as the man slipped his hand below the waist line of his pants.

This was the first time any one of the group had come into contact with him like this. Aoba was starting to get more and more confused as to who to really look out for as he thought both Mink and Clear would only be so straight forward. He had forgotten that the man liked to express his honest opinions regardless of the other person.

But it was mostly due to Noiz's problem of not being able to feel pain and had been friendless because of it as he could not share the same feelings as others. Taking that point into his mind, Aoba relaxed his body a little. It was the first time doing it without having to fear for his life like he had done with Virus and Trip.

"Oh? You seem to have calmed down. Are you taking an interest in me?" Noiz asked him and kissed him on the tip of his nose causing Aoba to shield it with both his hands while he continued to fondle him through his underwear.

Aoba couldn't help let out a cry from the pleasure he'd been feeling in his lower half and used both his hands to grip the back of Noiz's head, pulling on the man's hair as a sign that he should let go or else. But Noiz was ignoring Aoba's threats and continued to smile at him while fondling him. "Idiot, stop it already...!" Another wave of pleasure hit him and he was forced to lie back, releasing Noiz's hair in the process.

He watched Aoba's expressions for a while and decided to let go of Aoba's manhood. "I'll be gentle, Aoba. I won't do anything you don't like. So..." Noiz was shocked when he felt a hand on his cheek. Although Aoba's eyes looked like they were about to cry, he had reached out to touch his cheek.

Noiz had to look to the side to hide part of the excitement. He then took Aoba's hand with his own and squeezed it tightly. "I-I don't know what to say right now but...c-can you...wait?" Noiz let go of Aoba's hand and quickly kissed the side of his neck, softly biting the man's skin.

"N-Noiz!" A small red mark was starting to bruise his neck. Noiz smirked and pulled himself back from being hunched over. Admiring his work, Noiz stared at it for some time before returning to kissing Aoba on the lips.

Aoba could feel Noiz grabbing his junk once more. It was as though the man did not hear what he said just a minute ago. But then again, he was not one to listen to others nor was he one to give up on something once he had the mindset for it. He was a stubborn man much like himself.

Noiz licked Aoba's bottom lip with his tongue and slowly but surely, slipped his tongue inside his mouth. When both their tongues hit each other, Aoba could feel his lower half responding to it. This moment made him remember the times when Virus and Trip had done the same but it felt different with Noiz.

Saliva slid from the corner of Aoba's mouth as he tried to hold onto Noiz as the man continued stroking him through his underwear, obviously not caring whether he got them dirty or not. Noiz pulled away from the kiss and then began to kiss the side of his face. "Aoba...you don't have to hold yourself in. I want to hear your voice." Noiz sounded sincere and surprisingly gentle. It was a voice he was not used to hearing and made him forget that this was the same man who he battled with in Rhyme.

Noiz stopped kissing Aoba's neck and stayed glued to it, feeling his pulse racing with his lips. He smiled and brushed the bangs away from Aoba's eyes. "Idiot..." Aoba said and looked away to the side so that half of his face was hidden with the help of the bed sheets beneath them.

Although he was name-calling and acting as though he hated it, his body proved him wrong as Noiz kept groping him. Noiz then quickened his pace and began rubbing Aoba's manhood much stronger than before.

"No...more...ha..." Aoba let out another pleasured moan and covered his mouth with his hands. Noiz rubbed the tip slowly and watched in fascination as Aoba squirmed underneath him.

He gave the man one more kiss to his neck as he stroked Aoba faster and harder causing Aoba to grip the sheets while he came. Noiz removed his hand from Aoba's penis and licked the remnants of the liquid that had spilled from his tip. He then began to unbutton his shirt. Aoba lazily watched the man as he towered over him.

"Noiz...I can't..." Aoba breathed. His body was clearly exhausted from the events prior to this and looked like he was still catching his breath. The bangs of his hair had been dampened by the sweat from his forehead and the palms of his hands were also sweaty.

After removing his shirt, Noiz pulled Aoba's pants and underwear down from his legs. Aoba was too tired to fight back and felt his strength leave him as Noiz sat on the bed with both his knees and then sat cross-legged. He hoisted Aoba up from the bed by pulling his hands forward. "I told you already. I'll be gentle with you, Aoba." Noiz gripped his sides as he placed Aoba on his lap, making sure that both the man's legs were on either side of him.

This was not Aoba's first time but it was a first to be doing something like this with someone he considered a friend. Had there been something he missed during the time they had spent together? Or had he really been so ignorant of their feelings till now? Regardless of the answer, Aoba definitely knew now of all their feelings and was now going to get a taste of what Noiz had been feeling for all these years.

He could feel the bump beneath Noiz's pants growing each time their groins touched against one another. "Nng...Noiz...you're-" Noiz cut him off with another kiss and undid his own pants and only pulled them down enough so that his swollen member was exposed.

Aoba tried to pull his hands away from Noiz as he had been trying to pull them forward so that they would be placed over top of his penis. "Is it because they did this kind of thing with you?" Aoba stopped struggling. Noiz was so far the only one to have acknowledged the idea of him being forced to do sexual acts and confront him about it so openly. He did not know what to say in response and remained quiet while looking away to the side.

Noiz let out a sigh and spoke again. "Don't worry about that anymore. I'll handle them when the time comes. Did they tell you they loved you?" Noiz leaned forward and rested his head against Aoba's chest trying to listen to the man's heartbeat.

"They..." Aoba was surprised at himself for answering so quickly. He had thought it over and over in his head about the things they had done to him and remembered how secretive he felt when interacting with the other three. Noiz had so far been the only one to say anything about it and to his face no less.

At first he felt only a bit of water sliding down his cheek from one eye but then his other eye had begun to do the same thing. Noiz felt the bits of water hit the side of his cheek and looked up into Aoba's watery eyes. Noiz quickly reached up with his hands and wiped the tears away from the man's face. "You don't have to say anything. I'm pretty sure I got the idea." He pulled Aoba's face closer to his own and kissed him on the eyes.

"Noiz..." Aoba did not retaliate when the man did this and accepted his actions. He felt confused. Before when Clear had done something like this, he reacted violently and pushed the other man away as well as with Mink. But with Noiz he felt secure and safe. Did it have to do with the fact of him being a hacker and knowing the ins and outs of the computer world?

"I'll stop if you want me to, Aoba. But I can't guarantee that I want to." Noiz said as he blushed while looking off to the side. He causally looked back at Aoba's face every now and then to see what he would say or what new expression the man was making.

Aoba was still trying to get over the fact that Noiz had kissed him and that he was sitting on top of his lap right now. He knew the man meant well and had obviously been telling the truth about his own feelings while keeping his in consideration. His head did not hurt like it was a few days ago and his body was slowly gaining its strength but only little by little. He was beginning to grow anxious about the idea of doing it with a man who he thought hated him.

He wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes and slumped his body forward, giving the other man a hug. Noiz, who had been stunned at having received a surprise hug from Aoba, returned the gesture and hugged him back while burying his head into the man's neck.

"I...don't know what I want but...I'm okay with it." Aoba said. Noiz brought Aoba's head back with one hand and started kissing him again while grabbing the side of Aoba's leg with his free hand.

Aoba let out a quiet moan as he felt Noiz's fingers traveling up behind him and was pushing up the back of his white shirt. He quickly grabbed hold of Noiz's shoulder as he realized what he was doing next. "Relax. I'll say it again, do you want me to stop?" Noiz left his two fingers at Aoba's entrance purposely and waited for Aoba's reply.

When Aoba didn't say anything, Noiz took this as a 'keep going' and returned to what he was doing. He moved his other hand from the back of Aoba's head to the front so that he was grabbing onto Aoba's member. He used his index and middle finger form his other hand to enter into Aoba's butt hole.

"H-Hold on, Noiz...don't put your fingers there...ack!" Aoba had to hold onto his shoulders for support while Noiz dug into him slowly. That part of him had been used to such things before but to be recently doing something again caused his entire body to shake and tremble out of habit from doing it with Trip.

Although he should not be comparing the two of them, both Noiz and Trip had somewhat of the same sort of expression which caused Aoba a bit of discomfort but he still felt safe in comparison to the past times he was forced to do it. He gripped the sides of him with his legs as the man pulled his fingers out and then plugged them back in, slowly moving to a quiet rhythm.

Noiz stopped stroking Aoba's dick and pushed him back a bit so that both their members were touching against each other. This made him jerk upward because of the sudden interaction but he regained his composure and used his hand to masturbate for the both of them. Aoba looked down at the erotic scene before him and noticed that Noiz had piercings there. He blushed. He had never seen the man fully naked before so it was a first for him to see piercings on somebody's lower body.

Out of curiosity, Aoba reached out with his own hands and placed his own hands on top of Noiz's. "Hey! Tsk..." Noiz flinched as Aoba's hands caressed the soft flesh. Aoba rubbed the tip gently but as his fingers slid down the shaft, they brushed past the piercings too quickly by accident which caused Noiz to groan out loud.

His face was distorted from the sudden twinge of pain but when Aoba did it again as a bit of an experiment, he noticed that Noiz was not as much in pain as he thought he'd be. 'Did he really...not get rid of his problem after all...?' Aoba thought. Noiz saw the pause in the other man's hand job and looked up.

"It's fine." As though to confirm his bold statement, he replaced Aoba's hands back onto his member and casually stroked his and Aoba's together. He guided Aoba's hands up and down until Aoba began to do it on his own again. Aoba felt Noiz's fingers pull out for the fourth time from his bottom and began to feel slightly anxious and urgent for something to replace the fingers that had been there.

He buried his head into Noiz's shoulder while still holding his hands on the man's shaft. His body shuddered with each stroke that Noiz was doing with his hand. "It's not exactly wet enough for me but...I promise to make this up to you, Aoba." Noiz then kissed him on the lips, removed both their hands from their dicks and gripped Aoba's legs on both sides with his hands.

Once he was sure that Aoba's entrance was directly above his member, he pushed into him. He could feel the warmth hit his tip as he let the tip slip in slowly. It took all he had not to fall backward as Aoba had been leaning forward for so long to the point that Noiz could feel them both rocking back. Noiz let go of Aoba's legs and quickly moved both their bodies so that their backs were facing the window.

Noiz pushed himself inside the man once more and felt Aoba cling to the unbuttoned shirt that had been hanging off of him the entire time. "Hm...relax a bit, Aoba. You feel like you're a bit too eager for me." Aoba couldn't help it. His body was tense from the feeling of something pushing into him that normally shouldn't be there. It had only been two months since he had last done something like this.

"It...hurts, mmph-!" As he tried to voice out his pain, Noiz kissed him on the lips as though to take his mind off the pain. Noiz's hands were back on Aoba's legs, gripping them hard so that he could hold the man's body in place. Aoba placed his arms around Noiz's neck and held them there as Noiz moved his hips, pushing into him slow at first and gradually quickened his pace.

Noiz was gentle as promised and fondled Aoba from the front while penetrating him from behind. Aoba jolted as Noiz began licking along his chest. His tongue soon made its way over to his right nipple. "Nng...But that's..." Aoba was at a loss for words as he felt another flick from his tongue.

Each time Noiz had done that, Aoba's shaft grew bigger despite having already came prior to their moments. Aoba gripped both his hands while they stayed behind Noiz's neck as he continued to tunnel into him with each thrust. "Your body's more honest than your eyes. But I'll take this as a 'yes'." Aoba did not know what the man meant by 'yes' and tried his best to stifle his moaning. It would have been awkward if the men who owned the place knew what the luxurious hotel was being used for.

Aoba squeezed his legs harder around Noiz's waist as he felt the foreign object grow larger inside of him. "Aoba...will you...marry me? Ha..." Noiz gave two more thrusts inside of him and could feel Aoba tighten around him both around his waist and from inside.

Noiz rubbed part of the tip on Aoba's member while using his other hand to support Aoba's body so that it remained upright. When he didn't get an answer from him, Noiz changed his pace and slowed down tremendously. He asked again. "Aoba?" Hearing his name being called, he returned the man's gaze.

"Marry me, Aoba." Noiz made it sound more as a demand instead of a question. He smiled. "If you don't answer, I won't be able to take myself out of you..." Noiz kissed him again and then waited for the man to answer.

"I'm a..." Aoba stopped mid sentence as he was just about to say 'I'm a guy'. He remembered what the two of them had been doing up until this point. So clearly it did not matter to the man that he was a guy and that he had accepted him as such and was willing to marry him regardless.

He felt the moment had created the awkward timing for Noiz to say something so bold. He himself wasn't at all sure of his feelings romantic or otherwise. "I..." Aoba was speechless and could still feel Noiz's member inside of him, twitching with anticipation.

"This might not mean much to you considering those weirdo twins but I love you, Aoba. So you don't have to answer me right away but do give it some thought." He thrust into him once more and continued that way until Aoba could feel Noiz hit something inside of him that caused him to give out a loud sound mixed between a moan and a gasp.

Shortly after the last few thrusts, Aoba came a second time along with Noiz who did not think of pulling out of him and instead, remained there. Noiz had grasped Aoba's shoulders and hugged him tightly when he came and was now breathing heavily.

Aoba who was exhausted from the passionate moment shared between them, slowly closed his eyes. He was tired again even after having a nap earlier. His light blue hair was dampened by the sweat and soon stuck itself to Noiz's chest that had also been drenched with sweat.

Noiz was not someone to openly express something so secretive or private with anyone so it was a big shock for Aoba when he heard those words come of the man's mouth. This was surely something that Aoba thought made the man the odd one out. Someone who was awkward at everything but what they're good at and never associated with others as well as a sociable person would.

"When did you...grow so much..." Aoba could not help but keep his eyes closed and drift off into a deep sleep. Noiz didn't answer the slurred question and instead, finally pulled out of Aoba and lay the man down onto the bed.

He smirked as he wiped the remaining semen off of Aoba with a small towel that he got from the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He wiped Aoba's body from the waist down and dug out as much of his semen as he could from his entrance.

After he finished cleaning what little mess he made, up, he fixed his pants and his shirt along with putting a blanket over Aoba's lower half. So long as nobody was dumb enough to pull his covers off, it would be fine. Was what Noiz thought and left Aoba's bedroom to get some fresh air.

* * *

 **A/n:** I was going to add something about Clear but I think this is long enough for a chapter, um it might have been too quick but in my general terms for this, Noiz should or would be a good choice just because they have a slight understanding with one another and there just really aren't any secrets between them.

And it might seem a bit rude of Noiz to leave just like that but it is pretty stuffy in the room and he needs to hide his embarrassment from other people! So please keep reading and I'll make up a new chapter soon!


	16. Organized Crime

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 15** \- Organized Crime

A sound of loud bickering rang out through out the halls causing the men on standby to be alert 24/7. The men in question, Mink and Koujaku, had been at each others' throats for an hour now and Bernardo had to ask his men to intervene at one point. Although Mink had been taking in everything the man was throwing at him verbally, Koujaku had gotten ahead of himself and decided to throw the first punch.

When Noiz had come back in from being inside, he got to witness the two of them rolling around on the floor like a pair of dogs growling at each other. He took this opportunity to see how Aoba was doing, leaving the chaos behind him. But when he opened the door to the room, Aoba was still asleep and hovering over his bedside was Clear.

"Heh...I was only gone for ten minutes." Noiz stated as he casually walked into the room and went over to the table where his suit case still sat on the cloth-covered surface. The other man ignored him and kept staring down at Aoba.

Noiz fiddled with the locks of it and unhooked its clasped locks that had been keeping it shut all this time. The contents of the case only held a small laptop as well as a few extra coils he had brought along as well as a few cubes that he took as extra insurance. Clear looked back at him from the corner of his eye and watched the man as he prepped himself with some of the items.

Clear looked down at Aoba again with a sad expression. "He's weaker..." Noiz looked up from playing around with the coil on his wrist and returned Clear's accusing look with a serious one. "Aoba's in better hands than when he was a few years ago. Here he can eat. What's the problem?" Clear couldn't help but keep his hands into closed fists.

He was strangely annoyed and angry that the man had done something to Aoba when he knew that Aoba was still not strong enough for most things. He did not know what all went on but he knew it had to do with Noiz. "Please refrain from touching him further. I'll never forgive anyone who hurts Aoba-san." Clear explained and walked out the door this time instead of going out the window like he usually did.

Noiz smirked and snapped a few of his cubes to his brown belt that hugged his waist. He had been the only one besides Mink to come prepared with most of the items from Midorijima and had thought beforehand to bring some extra coils. He was astonished to know that not even Koujaku had thought of something so simple that was a necessity. Thinking of the others, he remembered the small fight in the lobby and wondered if it had been settled yet.

The last thing he wanted after talking with Clear, was a childhood friend who was overprotective. Although he did not get an answer from Aoba to the question of marriage, he was sure that the man had accepted him. And if he hadn't yet, there was still time to ask again.

Moments passed and before any more men from the building could get involved with the brawl, the fighting came to a halt. Noiz was busy preparing his computers and was hastily setting up his network to the coil on his wrist that was also his watch. He had been too absorbed with what he was doing that he did not hear a pair of footsteps coming up from behind him.

Aoba had awoken despite being asleep just a few minutes ago. He was dressed in the same attire that Noiz saw him in prior to their 'moment'. Although his hair was a tad frizzy at the top, Noiz could see the man was looking a bit livelier than he had before their intimacy. Noiz was sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor of the hallway and had set up his technology as though he were charging something in one of the plug outlets.

He had connected his coil to his laptop while the computer itself was connected to the outlet along with a USB stick plugged into the side of it in one of its 4 ports. When Aoba first looked at him he felt like he had been staring at the old Noiz who resembled a no-good teen with computer skills. It was nostalgic. Aoba looked around at first obviously noticing the quiet within the lobby and hallway.

Noiz guessed that the men from the organization had probably pulled the two men away from each other by now and had them separated and put to work to occupy their minds. He could only imagine Koujaku's punishment. "If you're wondering where our comrades are, they might have gotten in trouble with the hotel owners." He explained.

Aoba looked down at Noiz questionably as though to say, 'what do you mean?'. Noiz let out a small sigh and looked up at Aoba, meeting the man's gaze. "Your warden and friend got into a fight so now they're probably paying the penalty." Aoba could only assume that Noiz meant warden as in Mink and his friend being Koujaku.

He furrowed his brows and sat down next to Noiz, careful not to hit up against his arm that could cause him to lose any data. "This really isn't the time to be fighting...I thought at least Mink wouldn't go along with something like fighting among ourselves." Noiz gave a low grunt beside him as he typed away at his nearly-invisible keyboard to his coil while momentarily watching out for something on his other computer.

"You sure you're okay with walking around so quickly?" The question threw Aoba off track from his current thoughts and caused him to get flustered. He had gotten a good nap in after all that and was feeling the pain from before but not as badly so he was able to focus.

Aoba leaned back against the wall so that his back was supported. He blushed while confessing his true thoughts. "I'm...still in pain but it feels different..." Even then Noiz said nothing in return and continued like he had done in the past as though he was ignoring the world.

But that was only what outsiders had perceived he had been doing. Aoba knew it was only because he used to see the world as a noisy and distorted, still picture that never moved except for bits of images. The world inside Noiz's mind showed him that when he used scrap against him during their mission of stopping Toue.

Even though it had been 3 years since then, Noiz's old habits had not grown out of him. But he was getting better at acting like a whole new person as Aoba did not feel anything bad or something to be wary about from him.

"Noiz...that tracking device you said they planted on me. You know how to get it out?" He was afraid of asking because he had not known how the two men put it in in the first place. So whether the man knew how to take it out or not was what frightened him. Suppose he would have to wait to get to a special hospital for them to take it out, then what?

He put his arms around his legs to hug them close to his chest. It was at times like this he usually had Ren inside a duffle bag and would normally take the dog out and do his regular forehead ritual. It became a habit since he grew so fond of him. 'Ren...' Aoba thought and buried his face into his knees.

"It's a simple procedure but I'm guessing it took them a good few days to figure out how it would not affect your skin somehow. Why they took great care in not allowing it to come in contact with your skin is still above me though so I can't say for sure." Noiz's answer was brief but gave Aoba a bit of hope. He had enough pain as it was and to add to the list of it was not what he had in mind.

Aoba looked up from his knees and at the windows that kept flashing on and off from both the coil's computer and the laptop that was seated in between them. "Don't suppose you have an extra one?" Aoba asked. He wanted a coil so that he could call his grandmother and tell her he was fine and that he was safe.

The man stopped typing and reached for something that had been sitting next to him. It was an old coil model and probably the last kind that was around since Aoba had last seen them. It looked just like the ones that he used when working at Heibon. Noiz grabbed one of the coils and handed it to Aoba. "I'll connect it to mine since that one hasn't been used since you disappeared. The newer models came out two weeks after you were gone."

Aoba linked the coil around his wrist and forearm. Noiz helped him set it up so that their coils were linked together. Noiz updated the coil so that it was functional and quickly programmed it so that it would have Aoba's grandmother as a contact. How did he know what her name was? But Aoba had forgotten that the man had been hacking as a job. 'But would someone normally go through all this trouble...?' Aoba thought as Noiz did a quick test with the text messages and sent Aoba a small message.

The mail came through and Aoba was able to see all the messages that Noiz had gotten on the coil. "These are..." Most of the messages were from his grandma, all of them with the same words. 'Please find him!' Aoba's chest tightened a bit. He did not think his grandmother was so desperate to rely on someone like Noiz back then.

But then there was the part of being told that his grandmother eventually gave up the search. He knew deep down that she wouldn't really give up but probably felt the odds against her if he hadn't come back for 3 straight years. By then, someone would get the impression that the person was dead and buried.

Aoba grimaced at the thought of his grandma thinking he was dead and decided to try calling her coil. But before he was able to press the button to call, Noiz grabbed his hand. "Hey!" Aoba glared at him but his expression softened when he saw that Noiz did not have his usual annoyed look. At a time like this when they had an issue, they would normally glare at each other and exchange odd sentences and insults.

But Noiz looked more serious than he had ever seen him get. He started to worry. "It's fine, right?" That wasn't exactly the question that he was asking him but rather, 'Is something wrong with granny?'. Noiz let go of Aoba's hand and returned to typing.

"She stopped working a year ago. But that's not why I stopped you." Noiz then pointed to Aoba's body. "That tracer is still inside of you. As long as it's in you, those guys can at any time, take her hostage using their connections. Frankly speaking, we don't know yet what it can do."

Aoba slowly nodded in agreement. As harsh as it sounded, it made the most logical sense and it would fit their plans if they knew he had made contact with his grandmother. Not to mention they pulled such a move in the past when Mizuki had joined them. "Then why did you give it to me?" He knew it was not any fault of Noiz but he couldn't help feeling angry and spiteful from the situation at hand.

Virus and Trip had certainly planned well when it came to him and to ruin anyone who got in their way. "For when I get that thing out of you. Until then, you'll just have to cope with it for now." Noiz's face seemed to soften a little as he said this and he paused with his typing.

Aoba felt guilty from his sudden attitude change and bit his tongue from saying anything more. From then on, an awkward silence pursued and he watched Noiz play around with the laptop on the floor. He had to admit that the man's fingers had not lost their rhythm and seemed to be as fast as ever when they started to type on the keyboards. Soon enough he was caught red-handed by Noiz who noticed the man's gaze on him.

"What." Aoba looked away quickly. He felt nostalgic but also annoyed with the way he said it. When they first met back in his room on the island, it had been just like this. Him finding Noiz sitting on the floor in front of a few transparent computer screens and typing away as though his life depended on it.

When Aoba didn't say anything, Noiz returned to working. The sound of a door slamming nearby caught them both off guard. Aoba was affected by this the most because his thoughts had been slowly drifting to dreamland when it happened. He was still slightly tired and the sudden sound startled him.

It was Gian Carlo. The man seemed to be extremely overworked from just working on telephones for a bit of the morning. His natural blonde hair was beginning to stick up at odd ends while his eyes looked as though they had been glued shut for a long time and were finally able to open. Coming out beside him, Bernardo, stopped and locked the door behind them. Because Aoba had been there a few days he recognized the men and their odd schedule of work.

This was not a normal work day as Bernardo was usually in the office for most of the day up until late at night or even early in the morning. He then remembered the promise that Gian had asked of Bernardo and wondered if that was what they were going to do now. "See~. I told you Giulio wouldn't get it right..." Gian said and quickly hopped toward the lobby sofa, plopping himself down like a big a child.

"No, he got it right just not the right people." Bernardo sat himself down next to the man. Aoba looked up at Noiz who seemed to not be interested in their conversation and was now busy sending out a message of some sort from his personal coil on his watch.

Aoba, with the help of the wall he was sitting against, got up slowly and cautiously. He could the gravitational pull against his body. His legs felt like giving out right there and then but he urged himself to keep standing and tried to use the wall as a support with his arms,

Noiz seemed to notice the odd struggle and got up from the spot he was sitting. He placed one arm underneath Aoba's armpit and wrapped it around so that his hand was at his side while his other hand helped to bring Aoba all the way up.

Although the man remained stiff expression-wise, Aoba could tell that this was Noiz's cute side. He had always thought that when Noiz got angry at something so small, he resembled that of a young child throwing a quiet tantrum. But when push came to shove, he was not afraid to take on such trivial tasks such as what he was doing now for him.

'This could be because of...earlier.' Aoba thought as Noiz helped an unsteady Aoba to the nearby sofas of the lobby on the floor. He eased him down without any problems and looked at his watch. The clock showed that it was now past lunch time and well into 3:45 P.M.

He looked around at both Bernardo and Gian. They were obviously tired from their phone exercise. "You do this everyday?" Noiz asked the man. Although Aoba could have told him such a thing that yes, he did do this sort of thing everyday from 9 in the morning till late afternoon. Bernardo and Gian looked up from their small conversation that they were having.

"Yes. It's vexing but it gets us good connections with people and information. I personally dislike answering the phones but I do like the machines themselves." Bernardo's face began to light up when he mentioned the phones rather than having to answer them.

Noiz smirked. He had never found someone that was interested in machines like himself. Aoba was a different story as he was used to fixing up his allmate but that was all he was able to manage and when it came down to the rough stuff, he was able to fix the major problems such as viruses or corrupt software.

Gian let out a small laugh. "Might as well say you're actually just a machine lover. This guy hates people and yet knows how to negotiate with them. Hm...but he seems to be bad around women." Bernardo's face flushed red upon hearing this.

"You already know the reason, Gian. Besides...it wouldn't have worked out the way she hoped..." The man looked away from them. Gian's face turned from happy to serious within an instant once he heard the word, 'she'.

But despite the serious atmosphere, Gian bounced back with another happy expression even though his tired eyes said otherwise. "I knew I was forgetting something! Luchino says he's taking you two out for something to eat. He'll be here after checking up on the church but you guys can wait outside if you want."

Noiz looked back at his watch and pushed something on the side of it allowing a screen to pop up in front of his face. "I would have recommended Aoba stay here because of that tracking beacon. But it's also been a while and I need to set up some things." Aoba could only guess that Noiz meant he was alright with the two of them going out at such a critical time.

Just then, Ivan and Mink both came storming through the elevator doors. Ivan's face was scrunched up with anger while Mink simply looked rather calm and relaxed like usual while still holding a bit of an odd painful expression. "Ah, Ivan!" Gian smiled gleefully and rushed toward him.

Mink saw Aoba sitting on the sofas with Noiz standing close by. He frowned even more than he already was. Aoba looked past Noiz, caught Mink's eyes with his own and then quickly turned away out of embarrassment. He didn't mean to do it and it was a reflexive habit because of what took place this morning.

"Fuck off, Gian! Stupid moron! This walking plank didn't do anything at first!" Ivan angrily pointed a finger at Mink. Gian who was puzzled by all this looked from Ivan and then to Mink.

"So? You're not a baby, right? Bernardo told me you'd have no problems with the small groups this time." Gian brazenly said. He then looked Ivan up and down with a judgmental look. "You look fine so what are you bitching about?" Bernardo had to restrain himself from letting out a laugh.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to the two of them. "It was an easy job, Ivan and I knew with or without someone that you could finish this small task. I need you to start relying on yourself again while relying on someone else at the same time."

Gian lowered his head as he knew what this next tone meant. Bernardo was dishing out his authority as the second captain in command and sounded as though he were going to use the Omerta code against him at any moment. But the tension in the air disappeared and Bernardo spoke normally again.

"I trust you with a lot of things, Ivan. Don't cast blame when you yourself are well enough to handle such mongrels. Gian, you're free to leave with Ivan if you want. I have a new job for them if you're willing." Bernardo waited for another dispute from Ivan. When the man did not say anything more, he continued.

"I've got some more input from Ragtliffe after he did the rounds last night. Some more of our guys have been found dead." Gian and Ivan both switched their foolish expressions off. More guys dead meant less to protect them with.

It also gave other gangs the wrong idea and made them look weaker in comparison to the G.D. Ragtliffe was the CR-5's janitor. He was a man who made it impossible for the police to trace any crime back to the organization and made it possible to get rid of any evidence of the bodies by making up random scenes to make it look more like accidents.

"It's one thing to do it to another gang but to our own guys is...well..." Gian glared at the floor as though he were casting the blame onto it.

Aoba had a hard time following the conversation and looked to Noiz for a bit of help to see if he knew what it was that they were talking about. The only people he remembered ever seeing was just Bernardo, Gian, Ivan and Giulio and Luchino. But he had never seen someone by the name of Ragtliffe. "Um...who?" Aoba asked. The two men looked at each other.

"You never told him about that weirdo yet? I should think more people should know him... _for their own safety._ " Gian whispered at the end knowing only Bernardo could get the small joke he made.

Bernardo cleared his throat and told him about the man and what he did for their organization. "He is...somewhat of a trusted friend of the family. Ragtliffe makes sure that any bodies we or the enemy gangs leave behind, aren't found to have evidence that could lead them straight to us. Plus he picks up a bit of money here and there on occasion from some of the police and hospital staff."

In short, he was a man that knew how to make things look like accidents and fooled the police into closing cases right away before they had a chance to examine the little bits of evidence that would be left over.

"I see." Aoba didn't feel well upon hearing something like this existing. He knew the police were criminal back on Midorijima and that they were probably being controlled by Toue but then there was Virus and Trip who openly admitted to him in the past before kidnapping him, that they had volunteered to be apart of the organized crime and were not under any influence of mind control once-so-ever.

Noiz sat down next to Aoba and put his arm around the man's shoulder. Surprised, Aoba quickly looked at him. "Huh?" But Noiz didn't say anything and closed his eyes for a few seconds before finally opening them in time to hear Mink's voice.

It was low but threatening and was directed at Noiz. Bernardo, who had been silently thinking to himself while Gian was busy giving Ivan a small piece of paper, was pulled out of his thoughts and had now concentrated on the scene before him. He hated disputes as it meant he usually had to be the one to step in before somebody got hurt or worse.

Aoba couldn't tell what Noiz was thinking but he got a bad feeling it had to do with Mink being there and staring at them the entire time since he and Ivan came out of the elevator. He tried to wedge himself free from the hand that seemed to be gripping him rather tightly. It did not hurt him but it was getting slightly uncomfortable to the point that he needed to be free of it.

But Noiz soon loosed his grip on his shoulder as though he realized what he was doing. "I'll thank you for telling us his location, but I'm not letting you get too personal with him. I'm sure Red has the same thing in mind." Aoba heard Koujaku's nickname. It was an odd one that Mink had come up with and not just for Koujaku but for all three of the others.

"Well 'Red' isn't here at the moment. I also didn't say you were allowed to go near Aoba. And even if I did, he's free to make his own choice." Despite having crossed the border line of respecting the man's choices, he still went along and let his emotions get the best of him during that moment but he felt no regrets .

Mink simply glared down at him and then gave out a small 'hmph' before walking toward the elevator again. For whatever reason Aoba had, he felt that things should not be going in such a way and quickly got up from the couch to chase after the man but failed and wound up falling to the hard marbled floor. Noiz instantly rushed to the man's side to help him up but Aoba pushed his hands away.

"Idiot. You're not that well enough to be throwing punches yet." This small action seemed to have stopped Mink in his tracks and he looked back to see the commotion.

He smirked to himself and walked back towards the scene. Aoba looked up at him. He didn't see the thing he wanted to see in Aoba's eyes which still was the same as the time he first met him back on the island when his eyes were filled with a bit of depression and loneliness despite having been around many of his friends.

He then ignored Aoba's rejections as he swiftly picked him up. Noiz stood still unsure of whether to really lose his cool or to play it out. He knew Mink was tough as much as he was and was still a lot older than him and most likely more experienced. Plus there was an audience in the room and he didn't feel like causing a scene that would make them look bad.

"Excuse me, sir?" Bernardo's voice caught Noiz and Gian by surprise. It was unusual that Bernardo had decided to interrupt someone among their guests from doing something. He would have normally let something like this go because of how busy and hectic their own problems were.

Mink stopped and turned to look at the man. Aoba's face was flushed with red and pink and his ears looked like they had been in the cold for too long. He kept nervously looking up at Mink's expression and then watched for Noiz's reaction. He was scared something would go down between everyone that was there.

"What." Bernardo paid no attention to the threatening tone. He smiled politely. "I was actually going to ask for your help another round for a mission I was giving to Ivan. We have men but I can't risk the men this time around. Care to help us out?"

Aoba knew what the man was doing but he was hoping he could have done so after he was put down. It's not that he did not trust Mink with his life but more the fact of being put in danger should the man get somewhat violent during an argument. He could tell Mink was about to deny the offer to help but could also see his face conflicted with the choices of help or not to help.

As it stood, they were the guests in their land and had shown them every inch of kindness and had provided help for Aoba, a random being they didn't even know. Inside his mind, Aoba was secretly cheering as he knew the decision that Mink had chose. He was tired from any more of the scuffles that had been occurring because of him and he did not want to see anyone getting completely injured or even worse, end up dead because of something so simple that could be said with words.

"Depends." Simple and right to the point as to what he should be doing. Bernardo kept smiling and then slapped Ivan hard on the back. The man yelped in surprise but he knew he could not do anything back to him as the man was the commanding captain, second to Gian Carlo and not to mention, a friend.

"If it's fighting, what does it matter to you?" Noiz suddenly asked him. Mink did not retort with anything but a grunt and slowly let Aoba down. Aoba planted his feet firmly to the floor, making sure he was able to balance his body out so that it didn't fall over backwards.

"I'll do it. But don't let that guy slow me down again." Mink spoke out and was now staring at Ivan. Bernardo held in his laugh while Gian couldn't contain his own and burst out laughing.

Noiz and Aoba watched as Ivan and Mink were pushed back to the elevator by Bernardo just as Luchino was coming out of it. "Ah. Bernardo, the money I borrowed." The man held out his hand toward Bernardo and in his grasp, wads of bills that were tied with a rubber band. Bernardo simply smiled and took the money while pushing the other two forward each individually with one hand as Luchino got off.

"Fucking...shit!" Ivan was pissed off. Which was understandable since fighting had mainly been his and Giulio's forte. They were the main manpower of the family and saw to many of the scuffles while Bernardo and Luchino took over the money side of things as personal treasurers of the family. So having someone talk down about you about your field of expertise had certainly gnawed at him.

Gian giggled as he blew a small kiss in Ivan's direction while waving a small goodbye. They could hear the man's cursing even after the doors closed. "Goodness...he still has such the potty mouth. Please don't feel bad about what has taken place just now. That's Ivan's way of thanking us for being his family."

Knowing that Mink was now no longer a problem, Noiz quickly went over to Aoba. He helped the man without getting any resistance this time around and helped him to the couch again. "So, Bernardo tells me you two need some fresh air." Both Aoba and Noiz looked up at Luchino.

"I guess." Noiz replied. He then looked to Aoba as though asking for a confirmation from him. "I don't mind...but..." He was going to say something as an excuse for the trip but nothing came to his mind.

It's not that he didn't want to go outside a all but he was worried about what Noiz had told him about the tracking device and how it worked. If it was how they were tracking him then it would have brought Luchino and whoever else was with him, danger.

Aoba couldn't help but feel powerless from all this. He nodded his head and tried to stand up with some help from Noiz. It was a journey worth taking. It was one thing to be outside in front of the hotel but it was a different ball game to be taking a trip outside the hotel and into the city of Daivan.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well I have a process for who all spends time with Aoba and since Noiz was the last, he goes first so I'm doing it in that order plus we all know, us fans of DMMD, should know how Mink behaves and acts and well...it's not professional until a certain point in time so he's getting used up by the organization to vent some steam.

The least he can do while he is there. Um I'll give out this spoiler since it really has been confirmed by Bernardo, Gian and Ivan are already an item hence Bernardo's distraught expression each time he looks at Gian. Sad but true. This is just in case no one understood why Bernardo looks sad all the damn time, which he does in the game, he smiles sometimes but most of them are fake half the time.

So that's that for some clarifications, I'll put more in the next chapter, next will be Luchino and about his tale. So hope you keep reading!


	17. The CR-5

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut. SPOILERS!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 16** \- The CR-5

After a few minutes of getting prepared, Aoba looked around for anything he might have forgotten to take with him. He was used to looking for his duffel bag that held his beloved allmate, Ren. The days that went by were slowly getting the better of him and was causing him to forget more things by the hour.

He had momentarily forgotten that Ren had finally received a body. Even if it remained a puzzle for an outsider like Mink and the others, he knew deep down what was the truth. Although it could be perceived as cruel or dangerous, his scrap power could be used for either. It was something that both he and his twin brother were born with. Both Ren and his other self, Desire, had been apart of him ever since he knew how to talk.

Sei, his twin brother, had educated Aoba into thinking his previous thoughts over and taught him that his other self was merely looking out for him in his own way. Aoba sat on the bed picking up the headphones that Mink had left him along with the clothes.

He was in his room and was told to get anything he might have wanted to take along with him. It was an anxious and terrifying feeling knowing that he would be going outside and interacting among people again. Having been stuck inside a bedroom for only the floor to sleep on while being handcuffed to a pole had altered his vision and hearing after the first five months. He gripped the handle of the headphones and finally put the headpiece over his head.

It was a portable music player that could be turned on with the press of a button on the left side of the earpiece. He touched the side of the headphones and listened as the music began to play. Mink must have found out his favorite type of music as it was one of the songs that he recognized. Although he mostly listened to it during some of his painful headaches, he would normally use it for going to sleep with as well.

Aoba got up from the bed just as Luchino knocked on the door. "Are you just about ready?" Noiz was standing behind him, off to the side where he stood leaning against the wall and fooling around with his watch again.

"Uh, yeah...sorry to keep you waiting!" Aoba quickly rushed himself out of the room. When he walked past Luchino and stood next to Noiz, their eyes locked in place and both of them continued to stare at each other without saying a word.

Aoba had forgotten to tell Noiz that he had a pair of headphones back from the island but if he were to ask him where he got them...He felt nervous all of a sudden as he felt Noiz's eyes searching him from head to toe as though he had been given the special ability of x-ray to see through everything. "Wh-What is it...?" Aoba's curiosity as to why the man had been looking at him so intently got the better of him.

He saw Noiz point with one of his fingers to the pink headphones that sat on top of his head. "I take it that you got those from Koujaku." His tone sounded angry. Aoba looked at him dumbfounded and took the headphones off and slid them down to around his neck.

"Eh?" Aoba couldn't understand how he came to such a conclusion but decided not to press the matter any further and waited for Noiz to speak the reason.

"Hm...so you can accept gifts then?" Aoba, puzzled, looked down to what Noiz was doing with his hand in his pocket. Luchino was also intrigued by the conversation and had been listening close by. Noiz then pulled out the same box he saw before. The box that held Noiz's true feelings for him.

Now because of a small misunderstanding about Koujaku when it had really been Mink, was beginning to start something new with Noiz. 'Could this mean...he's jealous?' Aoba thought and fought off a small laugh. Noiz looked over to Luchino and stated, "You shall bear witness. Aoba, here." Noiz grabbed Aoba's hands at the wrists and pulled them up.

He then placed the box into Aoba's open palms. Noiz did not obviously learn the proper way of giving someone a gift yet and was now mixing up giving gifts and a marriage proposal. Aoba never understood how Noiz's mind worked nor what he was thinking when it came to important matters. Suddenly remembering where he was and who all was watching and staring at him, Aoba quickly took a step back until he hit Luchino's chest.

"Congratulations. I'll be sure to have Bernardo throw you two a wedding reception. I apologize for the rudeness but we do have a busy schedule for the next few days. Come along." Luchino disregarded what had just happened and lead the way to the elevator in the lobby of the floor.

Noiz followed after him and held onto Aoba's upper arm while Aoba still held onto the box that had been left in his care. A part of him was interested in seeing what sort of ring would have compelled Noiz to buy it while another part of him didn't want to have anything to do with the said wedding that Luchino had declared he'd do for them.

As he was being pulled along by Noiz he remembered something else. Where had Koujaku gone?

* * *

The sound of someone sneezing through the lower floor of the hotel could be heard by everyone standing nearby or working at the front desk. Koujaku had been chatting with Beni for some time before he stopped to notice that not everyone had been interested in a grown man talking to what they had perceived to be a toy bird. His red kimono that had suited his image as that of an ancient samurai warrior, had been pulled out of shape thanks to his and Mink's scuffle with one another.

He was told that Aoba had been sleeping still so he had promised himself to not disturb the younger man as he slept but he soon got distracted with talking with Beni about what might be happening back on the island. Beni tapped Koujaku with his beak. "How long do you plan on sitting here. For all we know it could have been false." Beni explained. Koujaku and Beni had originally stayed in the main lobby of the hotel to wait for Aoba as he had overheard Bernardo and Gian's conversation about sending him outside for some fresh air of their city.

He still didn't trust the men or Noiz and Mink but he strongly believed they wouldn't do anything rash. The elevator doors to the lobby opened up and out from it, Aoba, Noiz and Luchino. Beni flapped his way over to Koujaku's shoulder from his arm. "Well what do you know, the kid's out just like we heard!" Koujaku had to pin the tiny bird's beak shut with two fingers as he watched Aoba limp across the floor.

Although he was trying to hide it, Koujaku could see that his legs were still not properly healed despite all the rest he had gotten over the course of almost a week of being here. Koujaku stayed put, watching as Aoba was being pulled along by Noiz, a box firmly grasped in his hands.

"What...!" Koujaku stood up hastily. He could not be seen by the three men as the lobby had been bustling with other people, some being guests, others part of the CR-5 who were busy with following orders.

Koujaku wanted to tail them and see where exactly they could be going. It would have been awkward for him if he asked to join all of a sudden not to mention what Noiz would do later. He was not always such a pushover for Aoba but in this sort of mess, he felt as though he owed Noiz a bit for having known the man's location.

He thought his best bet was to simply stay put and just hope that Noiz was still good at fighting should something happen. "Well...it shouldn't be weird if you go, Beni." A smile came to Koujaku's face as he looked down at the bird brightly.

The bird ruffled his feathers and glared back at him. "Why do I have to do everything that you're too afraid to do?!" The bird snapped and quickly took off from the man's shoulder anyways, flapping his way toward the three that were heading outside of the hotel.

"Hm? You sure it's okay not to go with them?" A strange voice, one that he had not heard yet caused him to be on alert again. It was an awful habit of his since he was a young kid.

"And you are?" Koujaku asked. He tried not showing any sort of disrespect but kept a level of intimidation with his eyes and body language. The man who greeted him looked to be in his late twenties and wore an over-sized gray coat with a fur-lined hood that he used to hide part of his face.

His eyes were half hidden behind a pair of black circular sun glasses. Although the man was smiling, there was something off about it. "I'm sorry, I am Ragtliffe. Or if you prefer, others know me as 'the janitor'." Koujaku made a face at him. He wasn't sure what to make of this.

"If it's a joke, then I don't get it." The man laughed upon hearing this and quickly explained himself.

"I basically keep this place from being ransacked by the authorities. But I really only professionalize in getting rid of any unwanted evidence shall we say...but like I said, you may call me Ragtliffe. My father was a bit drunk at the time he was naming me." The man boldly stated.

Koujaku closed his eyes and said, "Look, I don't mean to be rude but what exactly did you begin a conversation with me for?" The man stared at him, still smiling like he had been doing for the past three minutes. "Merely scoping out our alliance's newcomers. Mr. Ortolani instructed me to do so."

The name sounded familiar to him but he could not place where he remembered the name from. The janitor heard a few footsteps shuffling about in the background of the lobby and took this as an opportunity to leave. "I will see you fine men in the future I hope. I look forward to working with you."

He wondered what the man meant as he said this and watched until the man was out of sight, walking down one of the halls of the main lobby of the hotel. It was rather busy for the day and the bellhops and the maids seemed to be incredibly rushed with their day-to-day chores. Koujaku looked around at the scene before him and pondered what it was he should or shouldn't be doing.

His bird allmate, Beni, had already gone ahead and followed after Aoba and Noiz and there wouldn't be much point in sending Beni at all if he took it upon himself to go chasing after him. Plus he would feel very embarrassed if Aoba asked him why he was there. He thought of Beni and how he had just sent him chasing after Aoba. Would he mind it if Beni tagged along? It never used to bother him as much as it was annoying to be woken up by him.

A few minutes before Noiz and Aoba had left the hotel he had witnessed Mink going off with one of the other members of the CR-5. The man had silently glared at him from afar as he walked out of the hotel but never said a word to him as he walked past. Koujaku was beside himself on what he should do for the remainder of the day.

He knew that the organization was aware of the danger that Aoba was in and would most likely bring him back immediately should something go awry while they were out. Plus there was Noiz. The man was arrogant but even he knew that he was exceptional at fighting. He sat down again, figuring that one of the members of the group would meet up with him at some point to give him a job of some kind seeing as Mink and Clear had already been asked to help.

But the only ones left were Gian Carlo and Bernardo Ortolani. There weren't a whole lot of options since Gian was the head captain and the leader of the entire gang despite coming off as a freeloader. Then there was Bernardo, an extremely busy man who never fought but knew an awful lot about connections and was handling their money situation. He respected the man for doing something commendable. But that didn't help his own situation which had to do with sitting on a sofa in the lobby with nothing to do except looking at the people that passed by.

This was the first time he found himself not knowing what to do.

* * *

BANG! The sounds of gunfire going off in the darkened room only caused the men to fire off even more rounds. The echoes it made as it ricocheted across the bare room, clouded their judgment as they tried to listen for the intruder's footsteps. A second round went off in all directions. The men shooting randomly could not pinpoint the intruders and were going in blind.

The intruders were Clear and Giulio. They had been sent out to deal with the men who had been causing a ruckus nearby some of the CR-5's turfs. At first Giulio had rejected the idea of having another person along with him, he changed his tune once Gian asked him to personally take the man with him.

He liked to work alone but also did not mind another person helping to take care of the stragglers. He never disobeyed his orders and made sure that every order carried out by Gian was seen through. "Damn you to hell!" A man called out to Giulio just as he did a flash step. It was not a move done normally by average human beings but Giulio was able to master such a feat and was able to disappear within the blink of an eye.

It was what made his job of killing easy for him to accomplish and after some time, he was known as 'Mad Dog' or 'The Knifer'. He was usually only seen with either Gian Carlo or some of his underlings who sometimes helped him out during the stickier situations but otherwise he preferred to work by himself.

Giulio reappeared behind the man who had cursed at him and slit the man's throat as he had done with the others. Clear also landed a punch on some of the men that were trying to regroup just a bit of ways from them in a corner of the building. "This wasn't the deal we made...Bakshi promised us we wouldn't have to run into this mutt." One of the men grumbled as he reloaded his gun while another man covered for him, shooting at Clear or at least trying to land a hit on him.

But all this did was graze the sides of Clear's arms and legs and his face. Another man went down to his knees beside him with Giulio's face distorting into an awkward smile as drops of blood landed on the front of his black trench coat. Clear took a moment to recognize the man's facial expression. He had seen something like this once before back on the island when the Alphas had attacked him and Aoba.

Two more men fell from Giulio's attacks and the number of men was soon growing less and less as though it were becoming a count down to a new year. Clear punched another man in the face as he was about to shoot at Giulio. Even though Giulio seemed to have heard the man coming at him, the expression on his face didn't change and stayed the same. He was enjoying this. It was as though he had just stepped out of a prison and was feeling the air for the first time in decades.

The man who had been grumbling to himself about the Mad Dog, pulled the trigger at Clear's back which had been turned toward him at the time. But because Clear wasn't human and had super hearing, he was able to hear the clink within the gun itself. He moved out of the way in the nick of time to see the bullet bounce off a metal beam and down to the floor. The man who had been covering for him stopped shooting and tried to sprint to the doorway of the building.

Giulio stopped in mid step from his half step while whipping one of his knives at a man he had been fighting with. He looked in the direction of the man who was running to the door. He stopped smiling as he walked slow at first and then made his presence disappear from view of the other men, only to reappear next to the man who was trying to get away.

"W-Wait! Please! Ung..." Giulio had stabbed the man in the back from behind and in between the shoulder blades. Clear was used to seeing men dying but not to the extent like now.

He punched the man he held by the collar one last time before letting him go. But the men he had punched were not dead and it seemed to be bothering Giulio quite a bit. The tall man loomed over each of the fallen men still left over from the fight, a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at the blood they had spit from their mouths.

"If I don't deal with you now...Signor Gian will not be able to rest." Giulio breathed and took a spare knife and stabbed and sliced each of the men on the ground in the heart and at their necks.

Clear overheard him saying this and thought back to Aoba and Noiz. This man had said something that he would have said if the roles were reversed. He looked down at his gloved hands. They both wore long coats, a scarf and gloves and were both exceptional at fighting. Clear begun to think that he might one day go crazy like this man in the future if he wasn't careful in keeping his emotions in check with his system.

He was not too tech savvy when it came to his robotic functions but he knew the basics and how they would lead to other things such as his odd lust whenever he watched Aoba in the past. He was overjoyed to see the man doing the things he liked but deep down somewhere he felt the urge to be doing something.

He knew what sex was and what it meant to do that sort of thing, but it did not explain the other feeling he felt along with the lust for the man. If one had been able to tell him the word that would best describe such a feeling, it would probably be obsession or possessive. He watched Giulio kill off the remaining men who were too busy shooting at Clear to pay attention to the mad man who had been killing them all.

"Aoba-san..." Clear had the urge to leave Giulio behind to go back to the hotel but he knew he couldn't do that as he knew what it meant to pay debts. It was the best thing they could do for the men helping to protect Aoba.

And if it meant the men who were now lying dead on the floor, were a threat to him, then he would swallow his discomfort for this cause. Giulio finished off the last man. It was necessary to deal with the G.D. in certain areas that were their turf or shops, and they were allowed to do so as it was against both their laws to enter one's turf without permission.

He pulled out a cellphone from his coat pocket to give the details to Bernardo. It was an untraceable phone that had been given to him like all the others of the squad and was only used on jobs that required him to kill. Which for Giulio had been quite a lot. "I have finished here. They won't be a problem any longer." It was short but it was the usual way for him to talk to Bernardo.

Giulio did not like Bernardo as much as Gian did and was not particularly close to the man but he followed the man's orders regardless. When Bernardo explained what else he had to do, Clear could see the annoyed look on the man's face as he replied with a simple 'yes'.

Giulio looked to Clear, his face had returned back to its normal, neutral state. One that looked sane compared to the one he had witnessed earlier. "We're to find the last group and return to the hotel."

He nodded in agreement and followed Giulio to the door. But before either one of them could step out, Giulio stopped in his tracks and turned to the side, looking down at one of the men that had his eyes open and his mouth gaping wide open with a bit of blood trickling from the corner.

Giulio's hand twitched a bit and then went ahead and pulled out a small, white handkerchief that he had in his pocket along with the phone. He bent down toward the man's mouth and wiped the blood off of the corner. He pressed the cloth to make sure it soaked up as much as it could hold and took his hand back, standing straight again.

He left the building along with Clear with a smile etched on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, so I know this was supposed to show at least a bit of Noiz and Aoba having a scene of lunch (in my story notes anyway), but I really did not think Giulio and Clear's scene would take up 3k words. And I promised to say some things to let you in on some details on Luchino without any spoilers!

So Luchino Gregoretti is a bit of a ladies man and is in love with blondes, especially Gian Carlo's hair color, it seems to be his favorite. But he did use to have a wife and child who unfortunately died, why I'm still not sure even though I played the game, there's not that much backstory on it...

But he relies on the family and believes in it kind of like how a preacher believes in the bible or something. In short, he's got the personality of Koujaku but the 'take-care-of-it-all' attitude like Mink. You know the kind of thing where some people refer to Mink like a dad and I honestly think Luchino is sort of like that in a way even though Bernardo is technically older than all of them.

Um, just so everyone knows their ages, starting from eldest to youngest...

Bernard 31- Luchino 27- Gian 25- Giulio 24- Ivan 22.

Bakshi I'm assuming he's at least 25 or maybe older I didn't check yet but yea these are their ages.


	18. Desire Reformed

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 17** \- Desire Reformed

Flocks of women gathered anxiously around the two men as they first stepped into the building that looked shabby on the outside but was rather extravagant on the inside with just a few cracks within the corners of the walls. The paint was also chipping away at the borders at both the top and bottom lining of the walls. Mink and Ivan had been sent out to handle a small group of men who were trying to take over one of their managed buildings that housed many women whose sole purpose in life was to earn money by sleeping with men.

In short it was a whore house. Although both of them seemed to be rather used to having women surrounding them, they also appeared to be very annoyed being around them. Mink's face scrunched up as a couple of women tried to flaunt themselves in front of him. Ivan, who had been the first to be surrounded, looked to have the situation under control by using constant flattery with them and one-by-one they each separated from the man.

Ivan was soon able to shoo away most of the women around him and casually looked over to Mink. He muttered something under his breath and walked over to him. He put one hand on the back of the man's jacket and pulled him out from the crowd of girls.

"Aw! But Ivan-sir...we hardly see any good lookers around these parts!" One woman cried out and hurriedly held onto Mink's hand. The man yanked it back again from the woman's grasp.

Without warning, Ivan shoved Mink to the side and put his hands on his waist. "This guy is off limits. Sorry ladies." They all pouted but seemed to accept this fact and soon the group began to disperse from their side.

"If you don't have any need for me, you should have just sent me back." Mink spoke coldly. He didn't care to be rude and stated what he had been feeling this whole time. They had just got done beating up a group of thugs from the G.D. who had been causing a bit of trouble at one district and now they were loitering around a place full of women.

"Damn it...this is all that bastard Bernardo's fault! He should have just let Gian come with me, at least he knows what I do for our town." Ivan muttered and continued to glare at Mink until the man glared back at him.

Mink had wanted to go back to the hotel to see what Noiz and Aoba were up to. He had known something had happened between the two but he did not know what except it was something that Aoba obviously could not talk about. He had been watching Aoba's expressions and the way he was more livelier than before when both he and Clear had arrived.

What was it besides being free could possibly cheer someone up in such a short amount of time? It wasn't the only clue he had as he remembered Noiz causing a scene with him in front of both Aoba and the group helping them.

He knew that Aoba had wanted to say something to him so he instinctively picked him up to carry him to his room so that he could have the privacy to say it but Noiz had stopped him along with the others before he could find out what it was that Aoba had wanted to say. Thinking more on this was what was making him feel bitter now. Hence why he wanted to go back so badly.

But he also remembered that the green haired man with the glasses had stated that he and Noiz would be going out with another one of their guys. He forgot all of their names and had given them each his own version of their names in his mind.

Ivan stomped like a large child who was going shopping with his father and it was making Mink angry. The way the man walked around was starting to feel a lot like back on the island when there used to be punk gangs who tried picking fights with him and his own crew, Scratch. "Least we're on the same wavelength, eh? You want to see that blue haired kid, don't you?" Ivan shot Mink a sly smile.

But Mink ignored the man's remark and began to walk out of the establishment. Ivan wrapped up what he needed from the employees that worked there alongside the women and walked out afterward.

It was not the most humble business to run but it earned money for their organization and the women themselves were kept clean and safe and were provided partial housing within the building. There were others just like it and Ivan had always visited them in person to see how things were going.

They both got into a car that was waiting outside for them and were now on their way to meet up with Luchino. Ivan had gotten the details from Gian by his cellphone that the trio had gone out for lunch. Ivan surprised Mink by saying he'd take him to the restaurant that they were at.

"Doesn't matter to me." Was all that Mink would say after he heard this. Ivan ordered the driver to drop them off at the location that Gian had told him.

The car sped off back to Daivan's center part of town.

* * *

Sounds of the hustling waiters and waitresses had constantly got Aoba's attention as it had been a long time since he had been in such a busy place. The twins had never let him out not even for a simple walk around their based hideout that was their private house. He could only imagine what the scenery outside the house was like and was reminded on a daily basis of his captivity by both their allmates.

His stomach grumbled as his nose picked up many scents as they wafted through the air. From pancakes to french fries and hamburgers, the restaurant had everything that had to do with breakfast, lunch and dinner. Aoba was also nervous as this was also his first time out with people while eating. It made him a tad jumpy when Noiz stared at him so casually like he was doing now.

The man had been staring at him ever since they walked in and would not stop except to check his coil for anything new from one of his rabbit cubes. He had launched a cube into the air as soon as they got out of the car and received an odd look from Luchino when he did so.

Since then, there had been no word on the cube's whereabouts or what it might have picked up along its travels through the town. The woman who had taken their order, had now returned with two plates with two dishes on each plate. One plate had two burgers with a side of fries while the other plate had one dish with just a burger and the other, just a plain sandwich along with a cup of coffee.

Noiz had surprised Aoba by only ordering for a sandwich as opposed to the days when they were in Platinum Jail where Noiz and Aoba had gotten separated from the the rest of the group and had come across the food stalls that were set up.

He would never have guessed that the man could ever change so much in just three years. Aoba assumed that Noiz would have wanted to buy just about everything from the menu since they were in a new country. But being in Germany for the most part must have toned him down some as looked to have seen these foods before or had the impression that he did.

Aoba softly bit into his burger and felt the warmth of the food go down to the pit of his stomach. He was well fed the past few days but it was still taking his stomach a while to adjust that he was being fed proper foods rather than candy by Trip's odd ideas of romantically involving cake and other sweets.

They did feed him but only ever take outs as they did not do any sort of home cooking for themselves. Thinking about those days, Aoba stopped eating after remembering a day when Trip had asked Virus about learning to cook because he wanted a chocolate cake with chocolate chips. But Virus simply laughed at the idea while Trip accepted the man's refusal with great confidence as though he was sued to Virus putting him down on certain topics. Aoba had overheard their conversation that day and tried to use it later against Trip. He had thought that Trip would get annoyed or at least somewhat angry from being a doormat to Virus. To Aoba, this was what he thought it was. But he was punished by Trip for trying to pit the two against each other.

Those men were not enemies nor were they friends. They were certainly not his friends either as he used to have thought in the past. Virus and Trip had set a line that neither would cross, as in one would never get angry with the other or upset about something the other was doing. Simply meaning, Aoba was not able to fulfill his wish of having one of them free him or at least help him escape.

He never mentioned the conversation to him after that day and feeling a bit of food at the back of his throat after taking a bite into his burger, he began to remember the day vividly. He coughed up the food while trying to hide the embarrassing moment with the bangs of his hair that hung down at the sides.

Luchino who had been sitting next to the man, pat him on the back gently. He may have been cold towards other men but he knew the man was still unwell and he felt as though this would be what it felt like to take care of Gian should the man ever get sick. Noiz had already finished eating his sandwich and was now working on his coffee. He didn't seem the slightest bit interested in his coughing fit but was still staring at him.

"Sorry..." Aoba breathed out. His voice was already starting to grow raspy because of the cough despite it being a small one. Luchino left Aoba's back and placed his hand on top of his head.

"Just your body's way of saying how thankful it is for being out of an enclosed space." He tried to soothe the mood with a bit of a chuckle.

Noiz sighed. "Betting it had to do to an old memory. Right, Aoba?" Aoba looked up from the plate that his head was hovering above. How did he know he was thinking of something traumatic?

As though he read the man's mind, Noiz shrugged his shoulders. "The past you wouldn't cough from one bite of food. I heard you were able to keep the food at the hotel down with no problems."

'So that's how...' Aoba thought as he wiped the edges of his mouth and lips with a napkin from the table.

Luchino smiled at this. "Then Bernardo must have told you. He's the only one that's the most informative towards others." After he said this, Noiz nodded. Aoba couldn't follow the conversation as he was still busy dealing with trying to get over the coughing fit that now left a weird sensation in the back of his throat.

It felt dry and dehydrated despite having had some water just earlier in the day. He took a sip from his soft drink that he had ordered and waited for his throat to settle down before taking another bite. Now he was the only one who had not finished eating. Both Luchino and Noiz were finished with their portions of food while Luchino looked like he was taking the extra burger he had and a bit of fries, with him as some leftovers.

"Feels like only ten minutes since we just got here. But it's been an hour now surprisingly." Luchino said as he looked at his cellphone clock. Noiz did this as well, confirming that he was right.

Aoba looked down. He was only able to finish 3/4th of the burger and it had to do with the fact of his memories being brought back one by one. It was not like he had suddenly gotten amnesia, but his body had been put through a lot so it became a bit much for his mind to fully understand what and when and how certain events happened.

His stomach growled once again but only from being full and not by hunger like last time. Both Noiz and Luchino got up from the restaurant seats and offered their arms to Aoba to help him out of the seat. But Aoba tried to get up on his own instead and ignored their arms. He knew it was rude of him to do so, but he could not depend on them for so long and felt the desire to try walking on his own.

This worked for about halfway to the door until he nearly collided with another customer. Noiz held onto Aoba's arm this time, firmly gripping it so that he was well balanced somewhat and all three of them left the shop.

Once they got outside, Aoba put a hand to Noiz's arm insisting that he let go since they were about to get into the car and that he was fine to get in by himself. But Noiz would hear none of it and helped him into the car anyways.

Before the car could pull away with all three of them and a few of Luchino's men inside, a car pulled up from the side. It was Ivan and Mink. Luchino made a disgruntled sound from his throat and got out in a hurry to face them. Particularly Ivan.

"Thought I told Gian I'd be picking you guys up." Luchino shot Ivan a bit of a glare but soon replaced it with a sign of defeat. He knew he couldn't exactly argue with the man that his own love interest was now seeing. It wouldn't have been very manly nor mature of him if he did.

But this did not mean that Ivan was mature enough to keep a lid on it. "Huh? Asshole, I was told to come here. Gian said to come to this place..." Ivan's mood was looking sour by each passing second.

Luchino rubbed his forehead with his hand and opened the door to the side he was sitting before they showed up. "Get in. You wasted your time coming since we're going home." At first Aoba was hoping to raise his own voice to suggest a stop but then decided against it as he had no idea where anything was in the town yet.

He had wanted to see what kind of city it was but he was fine with leaving it with just the restaurant. He had momentarily forgotten that he had the decide inside him and was most likely being monitored by the twins.

Mink did not give an complaints as he naturally chose to sit on the other side of Aoba with Luchino and Ivan sitting on the other side. Aoba was now squished in between both Noiz and Mink. He was petrified of the idea that something would start up like how Noiz used to start fights with Koujaku back on the island.

But neither one said a word to each other or to anyone for that matter and the trip had been a silent one all the way back.

* * *

When they finally arrived home, there were two faces he recognized. Koujaku and Clear. But one more person was standing between them almost as though shielding him from his vision as the car pulled up. Mink and Noiz both seemed to be baffled by the sudden appearance of the new person. Luchino stepped out of the car along with Ivan and he too noticed.

Only one word could escape Aoba's lips. "Ren...?" Although he had been partially hidden from view by Koujaku and clear, he could see that it was him. A bit pale in complexion compared his own but his deep, dark blue hair that contrasted from it, made up for the paleness of his skin tone. His eyes were a light gold almost to a light brown like his own but brighter.

Although Ren's hair was no longer spiky at the back and was now longer all the way around, it was definitely him. The man stepped forward, stepping out from in between the others and walked up to the car. He pulled the door open, stared down at both Mink and Noiz who sat next to him and then finally landed on him alone.

"A...Aob...a." It pained Aoba to hear Ren trying to speak properly as he probably never gotten the help he needed in the hospital into learning how to speak. Noiz stepped out first along with Mink who got out from the other side.

Noiz watched as the man leaned forward and hugged Aoba with all his might. Aoba was unsure of everything that was currently happening. He kept thinking that it would be just a dream like regular clockwork and felt like he would soon wake up from it.

"Ren..." Aoba returned the man's hug but still was not able to say what he wanted to say or ask.

Mink was the only one along with Ivan and Luchino, to walk away from the touching reunion. Clear, Noiz and Koujaku stayed behind to see where this would go. Although Koujaku looked mostly upset just by watching them hug, he remained neutral and calm while Noiz and Clear were both fidgeting. Noiz had one hand in his pocket while Clear was holding the bottom of his white buttoned shirt.

Ren nuzzled into the side of Aoba's neck, forgetting that he was not a dog. His nose tickled Aoba and he pulled his head back once he heard Aoba laughing quietly and trying to pull away from the embrace.

"Welcome home, Ren." Aoba said after seeing Ren's confused expression. Ren looked tired and Aoba could see a couple of scratches on the side of the man's arm.

He touched them and realized they were old ones. Aoba thought back to Ren being hospitalized. Perhaps they were made when he was there? He could see something like that happening as he never had been treated like a human before so the needles and whatnot must have scared him a bit.

After Aoba was done scanning Ren's body for any more cuts or bruises, he heaved a sigh of relief like he usually did when Ren was still just an allmate. He was always fixing him up so it had become a habit to look him over human form or not.

Ren straightened up and held onto Aoba as he did so. But this was most likely Ren's first time carrying someone so Aoba tried to insist for Ren to let him walk on his own. But Ren wasn't listening and went on to trying to carry him by picking him up from inside the car since Aoba's legs had been sitting out from the side and all he had to do was jump off the seat.

He could feel Ren's arms shaking and trembling from the added weight. The man may be strong physically, but he hadn't even done any exercises to help train his new body yet. Koujaku also tried to step in to help out but Ren looked at him intimidatingly as though trying to say 'I've got him.' Having known Ren for a long time, he trusted the man but was still nervous about him dropping Aoba.

Clear and Noiz hadn't said anything while this went on and they merely watched as the man tried to carry Aoba inside the hotel. Because the man had just gotten there by helicopter, he had not been shown the inside and what the hotel looked like. It was tough on Ren and his back but he seemed determined to see his private mission through.

He managed to carry him to the door of the hotel with a bit of help from Clear who helped to hold the doors open. Luchino, Ivan and Mink had been waiting inside for them and were currently seated at the lobby's lounging area. Ren let Aoba down slowly with Aoba clinging to Ren's shoulders. Koujaku then stepped in between the two, taking Aoba's arm with his own so that he could help him to one of the sofas.

"Stop being such a mom. He can walk fine by himself." Koujaku shot an angry glare to Noiz. But the man was indifferent to this and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was Beni, Koujaku's allmate.

"Hey! What did you do to him?!" Ren and Clear were the only ones to look around nervously. The sudden conversation seemed to have caught everyone walking nearby off guard and now were looking to see the commotion.

Aoba saw this as well and began to pull his arm away from Koujaku. "He was pestering me so I shut him down for a while. You shouldn't eavesdrop on a person's conversations." Noiz replied with a smile and was openly challenging Koujaku.

This caused the man to drop the argument as he had remembered the times that Noiz had eavesdropped in the past and how he felt about it. "You doing it is completely different from why I did it!" Koujaku took Beni from Noiz's hand, turned away from the man and continued to helping Aoba to the couches.

Aoba looked back as they walked and found himself only focusing his vision on Noiz. Although the man was constantly berating Koujaku and teasing him with small issues, he did not seem to give off the anti-social vibe like he used to do before when he was 19, back when he was not able to feel pain.

Ren soon followed after the two of them, still looking around at the large space inside the hotel and was obviously intrigued by his new surroundings. Koujaku waited for Aoba to sit down before sitting down himself while Clear and Ren and Noiz all remained standing.

Mink still had not said anything and seemed to be enjoying the coffee that he was drinking but neither of the others could tell whether or not he liked it for real. The sound of the elevator made a DING! sound and out stepped both Gian and Bernardo. They both said something to one another before parting with each other. Gian headed right for the group that were now sitting on the sofas while Bernardo headed right for the hotel's doors.

"Haa...Luchino...take me out sometime too...Bernardo and I worked our asses off." Gian lazily sat down in between Ivan and Luchino. The man was definitely tired with bags under his eyes like before and was looking as though he had just gotten out of a grave.

"Hm? You wanna go out?" Ivan asked him and had given the man his full attention. Aoba watched Gian's expressions as they changed from embarrassment to pouting. He felt the same way when both Ren and Noiz had hugged him. Was it really the same feelings as Gian's? Noiz did confess his feelings and even had a ring which could only mean one thing...Marriage.

Then there was Koujaku who at times looked calm during these odd events but he too must have had the same feelings that Noiz was experiencing, right? Soon Aoba's eyes had wandered from Koujaku to Noiz, to Clear and then finally Ren and Mink. Mink did say that all of them had feelings for him and Koujaku and Clear as well as Noiz, had all but confirmed it.

As Aoba heard Gian give Ivan his answer, he too felt like he had come to a resolution. He would answer their confessions head-on and would listen to each of them. Despite having given his virginity away to Noiz already, he felt it was the most that he could offer to help settle things between the group as it did them no good to fight among themselves over one person.

He then remembered that Ren was there. Too nervous to see if Ren was looking at him, Aoba tried looking from the corner of his eye to see if the man had been staring or not. He knew Noiz had been staring at him the whole time he was out with him and since they got back to the hotel.

Ren was not staring which for some reason made him breath out a sigh of relief. Was it because he was occasionally watched by Ren in the past that he felt the man would be staring at him still? It was not weird for Ren to get distracted but it would certainly cause a bit of problems if he misunderstood a situation with Noiz and himself.

He would most likely think the man was hurting him and might do something weird like biting his hand or something. He snapped out of his thoughts as Koujaku had been waving a hand in front of his face. "You don't look so good again. Maybe you need some more rest?" Aoba forgot that he had been sitting next to the man this entire time.

Sitting beside his childhood friend like this only brought back nostalgia but not the same heart-thumping moments like he had with Noiz during the morning of their out-of-the-blue moment together. He smiled. "No. Just remembering something..." He looked away from the man. He didn't want to come off as awkward or weird and felt the only thing he could do was look away.

"Aoba. Did...did something happen with you and Noiz?" Koujaku asked in a quiet voice, so as not to alert the said man. Aoba couldn't reply to the question. He was stumped on what to say, of course something happened between them but he was scared of what Koujaku might do if he said anything about it.

Not that it was his business but he was a friend. Who unfortunately held feelings for him. Even though he had come to resolving the matters in his own heart, he wasn't sure what to think when pressed by a question like this. All he could do was look down in defeat of his own feelings and told Koujaku the truth.

Although Aoba was still feeling unsure about telling the man this, he could not stop blushing from thinking about it. He looked over his shoulder to where Noiz had been standing. Noiz was smiling at him. How could he have heard them from so far away? Then it dawned on him that Noiz had given him the box that held the ring.

He had forgotten that the man gave it to him early this morning. 'But that means it...probably has a...listening program?' Aoba felt around inside his pocket and brought the box out, forgetting that he had been talking with Koujaku up until now.

He opened the box. It was still a ring but looking at it with a closer look he could see the inside engraved, 'Forever mine.' And upon a closer inspection to the words, they were lit up with a small light green hue that would be hard to see from far away. It was recording all right.

Aoba quickly turned back to see Noiz was now pointing out something that was stuck in his ear. He was out with the man the whole day and had not noticed him wearing it all this time! This caused him to become even more embarrassed. He hadn't noticed that Koujaku was still in shock from what he was told and was silently holding his hands into fists on top of his knees.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew. I power housed this one cause it was to me feeling like it went on a long time and me trying to squeeze info everywhere...but this is fun. OK so...we now have Aoba confessing to Koujaku about what he and Noiz did. Just so that you readers are aware, Clear might have excellent hearing but he can only hear from one side in this tale because he took on the Alphas so if you haven't played the game or watched the anime, Dramatical Murder, I suggest you do so to understand the story behind why he can't hear with both ears.

Um yea, so it does give impact as now Noiz is the only one who knows that he told Koujaku, don't worry he's not evil, I won't do anything like turning him into a surprise evil doer. But there is a surprise later on. And yes i know Mink didn't exactly get to do much of anything so far, it's mainly because that is his personality, he may be kind in this story but he's still got that odd stand-offish personality as well. Meaning he's just like 'Hm.' And, 'Yeah, so?' His replies are literally one liner sentences. He won't get much of a role yet until the end so spoiler for the story.

And for those who are thinking that it's a said deal that Noiz and Aoba are an item well...they are now BUT and no spoilers, but, there will be issues later on so keep reading to find out what happens next my readers!


	19. Dispute

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 18** \- Dispute

It had been a hard day for Aoba and Ren and Koujaku offered the suggestion that they both get some rest back up stairs. But since he was told about the situation between Noiz and Aoba, he had not said anything else since then. Aoba and Ren both left the party to get some rest as instructed but Aoba left with a pained expression on his face, so it was not sitting well with him after seeing Aoba like that.

His main concern now for the moment, was Noiz and what the man might be up to this time. He respected him for coming back somewhat a changed man but it did not mean he did not hold a grudge all these years. His thoughts about the man had not left him and he still thought of the man as vile and corrupt but an intelligent one at that.

Beni sat on his lap, still not moving since he was snatched out of Noiz's hands. The man had not tinkered with the bird allmate but he did shut his power down to a sleep state. Since Aoba and Ren had gone upstairs with Noiz, Mink had split from the group to go his own separate way while Clear went off to follow after Aoba. Koujaku had been left all alone once more. He got that they all had a purpose for coming here and he was happy with what everyone was thinking but he found it hard to keep control of his anger and his emotions. He would have liked to see Aoba again just to get some sort of peace of mind but he would feel weird if Ren was there sitting with them. On top of that...Aoba had basically confessed that he and Noiz were more or less a couple now.

Coming to terms with his thoughts, Koujaku reactivated Beni and stuck the bird onto his shoulder. The red and white bird ruffled up his feathers and quickly turned his head every which way as though looking for someone. "He's gone. Sorry to have to put you through that, buddy." Koujaku patted the bird on the head without much more thought and got up from the couch.

Bernardo had gone out shortly after getting acquainted with Ren and said he had some urgent business to take care of, not letting the other members of the group know of what the details for him going out were. At first, Ivan had tried stopping the man to ask more about where it was that the man was going but all he got in return were simple, 'It's a secret' sentences. Luchino had backed the man up but he too seemed suspicious of him.

"That youngster sure grew in just a short amount of time. Hard to think he's the same idiot who threw punches." Beni squawked. Koujaku could tell he had been referring to Noiz. It was true that even though three years may seem long enough for some people, it went by pretty quickly for him and he was thankful for it going by so fast as he did not know how much longer he could put up with not knowing where Aoba had gone.

He smiled but bitterly to the thought of what Aoba had said to him just a few minutes ago. He clicked his tongue out of a small bit of frustration and decided to go outside the hotel for some fresh air. As he went past the doors, he noticed that Giulio was just getting back from somewhere. Koujaku watched him as he walked past him, almost as though he unconsciously began to study his movements.

Although he had been with Clear for half the day, he had obviously gone out again and was now just getting back from wherever it was. The man, who was almost just as tall as Mink, paid no attention to his cautious staring. It was as if the whole world did not exist within the man's eyes and that he had only one goal in mind. He felt like he could relate for just that split second.

'So much the same and yet...so very different...' He thought as he watched the man get onto the elevator. The air about Giulio had given Koujaku a slight bit of chills that ran down his spine and his soulless eyes just gave it more of an edge. He had felt the same type of sensation when dealing with some of the Morphine members back on Midorijima island.

The Morphine members may have been under a brainwashing technique but their minds were still able to comprehend things and had only one goal in mind and the vibe they had given off was the same as the one that Giulio had given now. Koujaku tried relaxing his brain from the thought of the Morphine members and about the Rib teams and tried to focus on controlling his anger.

He wanted to be able to keep his cool in front of Aoba and if the past taught him anything, it was something that usually got him into trouble along with bringing trouble for Aoba. Since he didn't want anything like that to happen again, he was determined to use meditation as a means of controlling the anger issues he had. But he also knew how hard it would get because of the flowery tattoo on his back. He felt the only time he would ever have to depend on its odd power, was if Aoba was truly in trouble or if the situation got out of control and if they had no more options. Otherwise, he saw it as a useless painting on his back.

* * *

Ivan and Gian had both decided to escort Aoba and Ren back to the rooms followed closely by Noiz and Clear. The two of them were now sitting around at the dining table and had ordered for pizza and hot dogs. They offered Noiz and Clear some of the food to which they got 'no' for an answer. Only Gian was able to tell that both Clear and Noiz were having a small dispute with each other inside their minds as they both had been staring both at one another and at Aoba.

Because Aoba was hungry, he took the offer of food and was now teaching Ren how to eat with his hands. It was funny to him to see a man learning how to eat a slice of pizza and getting pizza sauce all over his face. Gian glanced at Ivan and saw that the man had already finished off two hot dogs and three pizza slices. 'Quickest way is through the stomach...huh.' Gian thought and hummed quietly to himself happily as he ate the last bit of his own hot dog.

Time seemed slow for both Noiz and Clear as they waited for Aoba and Ren to finish eating. They weren't in any hurry but neither one of them wanted the man alone with the other. Aoba took his last bites of his food and made sure there weren't any fallen pieces from Ren's hot dog. The crumbs from the bread of the hot dog bun, speckled across Ren's lips and like any normal human being and animal, he licked them clean.

Aoba couldn't help but stare at the small but pointy fangs that glinted from the room's light. Although they were small, they still resembled the form from when he was a human in his mind, back when he helped Ren from losing his own mind. The man seemed to have noticed his staring and was now staring back at him with a serious look.

He could feel his face burn slightly warmer upon realizing that he had been caught staring and quickly made it look as though he were staring at something else. Aoba randomly picked Clear as the object of his sight. Clear was playing around with the yellow scarf that was hung around his neck. The man could obviously sense him watching because he stopped playing with it and was now looking back at him.

Although he knew it was a bad idea to remain constantly fixated on the man, Aoba felt like he couldn't look away now. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could not make eye contact properly with Ren like he was doing earlier and was now using Clear to cover up his embarrassed face. 'Great...now he's going to think something weird of me.' But Clear showed no sign of being confused or hateful of him staring but rather, interested.

He gulped and could feel his throat drying despite having a can of pop just a few minutes ago. He had momentarily forgotten the issue between Noiz and Clear. Not that either of them made any notable signs of distress with being in the same room with each other, but Aoba could still feel a slight bit of unease all the same.

A sound of clapping to get their attention bounced off the walls, forcing all withing the room to look to the sound's originator. Gian had now clasped his hands together and was looking around with a giant smile on his face. Aoba had to wonder how it was that he could smile all the time.

"Ivan and I would love to stay forever, pals. But it is nearly bed time for those of us that work so we need to say our prayers and sleep well for the morning!" The man got up swiftly from his chair, followed by Ivan who really did look quite tired and a bit of a mess.

Clear and Noiz as well as Ren and Aoba, all watched the two of them glide to the door with giant steps and after a few more simple waves from Gian, they were gone and now walking down the hall towards the lobby of the floor. After they had disappeared, Ren looked at Aoba.

"Hey. Don't get any funny ideas, dog." Aoba snapped his head around to Noiz. He looked to be scowling at Ren. 'Why's he saying something now?' Aoba thought as he continued to watch helplessly between the two of them.

Ren did not look angry but at the same time probably did not know how to express anger yet and worse, would probably not know how to get rid of that bad feeling should it be there. Aoba stood up from the table unsteadily to his feet and limped towards Noiz.

"He's not like you, Noiz. So I don't want you saying anything unnecessary to him!" He stopped the next few words that were about to fly out of his mouth and looked at warily at Noiz. He didn't mean for the words to sound harsh but he also felt that Ren shouldn't be treated like some kind of animal when he really did not do anything wrong.

The next move surprised Aoba. Noiz let out a small sigh and looked to the side of the room. "If that's how you see me then...give me the ring. It's a hindrance to you isn't it?" Aoba could only stare back at him.

He really did not mean for it to sound that bad but what was he supposed to say when a friend and being who had been with him most of his life, was being bad-mouthed. 'What's this look for? I'm not the one who started this...!' Aoba glared at him. The man was still not making eye contact with him nor did it seem like he was planning to either.

Aoba wasn't sure what to do in this moment. He didn't want to give it back because it was given to him just that day so why was the man so upset with him now? But then there was the chance that Noiz could get even more weird ideas if he hesitated with an answer. All he could do was step back from Noiz, dig into his pants pocket and pull the small box out that held the ring.

He gripped the box in his hand but showed now sign of handing it over to him. Aoba could not help but look down at the floor trying to come up with something cool to say or at least save face from being embarrassed. "Well?" Noiz asked him. He was still staring off to the side.

Clear, who had not moved from his spot, was also watching the scene with interested eyes. Although it hurt him somewhere from within to see the small box in Aoba's hand, he found himself to be smiling slightly at the corners of his mouth even though this should have been a depressing scene.

Still holding onto the box, Aoba opened it and took the ring out. He stared at the ring briefly and then went ahead to trying to put it on his finger. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Clear's facial expressions seemed to be changing every so often. Even though it was only one day of being together with the man and felt that it was going rather fast for such a development, he couldn't help but be moved with how much the man grew within just a few years.

Looking back to how Noiz was reacting with Ren being here, he felt as though it was as if the man was jealous of him. When Noiz did not see anything being handed over, he finally looked at Aoba. The man was holding onto the empty box in one hand while wearing the ring on his other hand. He was looking at it with a sad expression.

"It's still too early for you to be saying these cheesy lines but...I don't mind them." Aoba managed to word out his thoughts. Although Clear get what was going on, Ren however, did not and was wondering what all was happening between them.

It was Noiz's turn to look embarrassed. The man was turning a slight shade of red and was using the temperature of the room as an excuse for looking this way as he was tugging away at the collar of his shirt. He then closed his eyes. 'What could it be now...?' Aoba watched Noiz carefully. He was hoping this would make him look happy but it was having the opposite effect.

Not wanting to see anymore of it, Clear brushed past them in a hurry. "Hmph...not even an apology for bumping into me. Aoba. Does this mean...you're mine?" Aoba could see Noiz was still blushing from what he had done earlier. 'Guess it really did have an effect after all...'

Aoba looked Noiz in the eye. "D-Don't let it get to your head! I just thought that the ring looks better out of the box." He didn't know why he got frustrated all of a sudden and shoved the box into Noiz's hands. "Stupid!" He felt childish for saying such a thing but it was to get back at him for saying something just as rude to Ren from before.

Speaking of Ren, he looked over to him. He immediately hid his face with his hands and tried to calm his heart down from racing so much. Although he knew the man was no longer capable of sensing his emotions or irregular body functions, it was an old habit that was sure to stick with him having been with Ren as a dog for so long.

Noiz approached Aoba and hugged him from behind clearly not caring whether or not Ren was watching. Aoba removed his hands from his face and then used them to try and push the man away, trying hard to pull the man's arms off from around his waist.

"After saying you love me, you try to push me away. Are you tired?" Aoba could feel his face growing hotter by the second as the man continued to feel around his stomach area.

"Are you okay, Aoba?" It seems that Ren could speak properly but only this one sentence. He thought it might have had to do with all the times that he'd felt sick or exhausted. Ren would always ask this question in a very concerned voice just like he was doing now.

"Ah! Wait, Noiz...Ren's still here, idiot!" He could feel Noiz's hands going up his shirt again as he felt the man kiss him at the back of his neck.

Ren went to touch him but Noiz smacked his hand away. "He's fine." Aoba couldn't say anything as he was too stunned about what was happening for the moment. He never wanted Ren to see something erotic on his first day visiting him and especially not with Noiz who they both thought at the time back on the island, was merely a rival within Rhyme.

With an even more confused look on his face, Ren brought his hand to Aoba's face once again. Noiz rejected the man's hand once more. "Idiot! He's only been in his body for a couple of years and they didn't teach him anything." Aoba's hot temper had come back just like it had when Noiz used to get on his nerves in the past.

Ren, who was oblivious to Noiz's actions and snide remarks, was looking at his hand thoughtfully. Aoba could see that it was bothering him as it must be his first time experiencing a slap. He imagined how the man must have looked on the hospital bed and wondered if the doctors were forced to put him to sleep before administering needles.

His thoughts were confirmed once he witnessed Ren licking the back of his hand as though it were a paw. He heard Noiz snicker behind him. "I'm sorry, Aoba. But three is a crowd." And with that said, he gave Ren one last odd stare before turning around to head out of the room. Although Aoba wanted to stop him from leaving so early as he hadn't had time to apologize to Noiz for acting out like a child but he could feel the tension around Noiz slowly vanishing.

'He's probably tired. I know I am...' Aoba rubbed his eyes. It had certainly taken a toll on his body what with meeting Ren for the first time in his new body and being taken out to eat like regular people not to mention with an old friend from his hometown.

Ren stopped licking his invisible wound and stared back at Aoba with an expectant look. "Sorry, Ren. I'm really fine though. Noiz is...just has a lot on his mind I think." Aoba smiled despite feeling the effects of sleep.

The man seemed to have accepted this argument and put his mind to rest and helped Aoba get into bed. Since this was Ren's first time being in a bed like a proper human being, Aoba did not see anything wrong with him going to bed with him like they had when he was a dog. He would sometimes lay curled up into a pile of fluff next to his leg while he slept.

Aoba let out a yawn and saw the chain reaction it had with Ren as he too started yawning without wanting to. Ren shook his head and was about to lick his arms and hands when Aoba had to stop him midway. "Ren, you're a human now. You can't do those things anymore without looking a bit..." Aoba paused from his sentence. He wouldn't know what normal humans do compared to a dog and he was now thankful that the nurses and doctors did not try helping him with his rehabilitation as he would have easily ended up in some sort of lab placement.

He let his head hit the pillow while trying to pull his weak legs over from the side of the bed. Ren, unknowing of how to get in beside him, quickly leaped onto the bed like a dog would. Aoba had to grab the side of the bed just to hang on from being pushed over by Ren.

"Don't move like that, Ren..." Aoba then sat up halfway, propping his elbow into position so that he was half way off the bed. Ren merely stared back at him with a confused look on his face.

"Aoba, you look unwell." The man was not far off from the statement. Aoba was still not feeling well from the day they had and had been plagued with thoughts about his other half coming back to start something over again like how it was before they dealt with the tower.

He was also pressured by four of his friends into choosing a partner. Not to mention having to worry about a random chip that was inserted into his body without his knowledge by Virus and Trip who were still at large and were nowhere to be found. But there was no reason to burden his lifetime companion with such things just yet not until he knew how the world worked as a human being.

"Ren...did you...have a hard time at the hospital?" But Ren was confused as to what he was asking. From what he had gathered, his grandmother had given up after two years but possibly only looked that way to Noiz. And there was the fact that he did not have a chance to tell her that Ren was in a human body instead of an allmate's body.

Which would have meant that Ren was stuck all alone with no visitors but the doctors. He felt a slight twinge from his heart. Ren surprised Aoba when he put a hand to his chest to where his heart was. He was caught off guard and now Ren could feel through his own fingers how his heart was beating.

For some reason, this motion caused his heart to beat a bit faster which in turn, got a questioning look from Ren. "Aoba." The man's voice was the same as he had remembered it being but more clearer. It was a deep tone that remained in his head for a while.

Aoba drew back from Ren's hand. "I said I was fine, Ren. I'm more worried about you, though. Those doctors...did they do anything weird to you?" He knew the reason to why he was asking such a question.

He had known that Virus and Trip had called him regarding having found his twin brother but explained that something was 'off' about him and that they had helped send him to a hospital. The hospital on Midorijima. But a few days later, he as kidnapped and that was when his own private hell began.

"No. I was asleep." Aoba tried to piece together what Ren had meant. Didn't that mean that he would have been asleep for most of his stay there? Now Aoba was really worried.

"But you did eat, didn't you?" Aoba could see the expressions on Ren's face change from confused to realization as though he had remembered something.

Ren nodded. "They fed me." Aoba accidentally gave out a small laugh. He could not help but picture an over-sized man licking one of the nurses who might have worked there. Ren was becoming more confused with Aoba's mood. After having been attached with his emotions for quite some time, he was having a hard time reading his mood since they reunited.

"Forget it, Ren. I would like to know more but it is time for us to get some sleep for now." Aoba smiled and leaned forward to Ren's face. He rested his forehead against Ren's and closed his eyes. It obviously affected Ren in the way he was hoping it would and Ren was now returning the affection.

They had always done this before going to bed or before something big was happening that would require one of them to do something extreme. It was mostly a way of saying, 'I'll come back' or 'Well wishes' but in their case, 'Sweet dreams'.

Aoba could feel Ren's bangs hitting the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and found that Ren was staring at him. It was going to take a while for him to get used to Ren being in a human form for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Boy, sorry again that this took so long to upload, I've been having to do real life stuff a lot this month but i love this fanfic and have big plans for the characters!

If anyone is annoyed or is upset that I made it out that his grandma didn't love him enough to keep hoping, don't worry, she was really worried and still is. It's just that you have to view it from Noiz's point of view cause if he sees Aoba's reactions or just listens to how he says things, he freaks out a bit in his own way and seems to miss the point that a person tries to make.

So in general terms, he could be misinterpreting his grandma caring about his whereabouts. And to those who say, 'Well he knows Aoba's grandmother...' No as he had never been introduced to her but as a hacker, he can see just about anyone's personal info.

But I'll get more into that in the next chapter, there will be some odd moments where you're wondering if he'll break it off with Noiz..well keep reading and find out buds. So yes, Ren is back thank god amirite?

Ren flew in by a helicopter btw in case some people forgot and wondering why he's there already when it should be 3 days total to get there by boat.


	20. Simple Intentions

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 19** \- Simple Intentions

Throughout the night, Aoba had been tossing and turning in his sleep while it took Ren no time at all to fall asleep within just a few minutes. His body must have been pretty tired from the events that took place before and after getting to Daivan and Aoba could hear the man snoring softly each time he was awoken by a nightmare of his.

The first time he had awoken, he was being held by Trip while Welter was ordered to lick the bottom of his feet. Whether it be a flashback and an old memory or if it was just a simple wet dream that his body was having without his mind wanting it. He wasn't sure which and this was what was having an effect on him. His mind had been forever traumatized from his experiences that it was now affecting his memories and causing them to become jumbled and mixed up with one another.

Trying to push the nightmare out of his head, Aoba turned to face Ren whose back was turned to him. Subconsciously, he reached his hand out to touch him on the back. Ren didn't stir and kept snoring away peacefully while Aoba traced his fingers over the man's skin. 'Sei...' Aoba thought as he brought his fingers across the man's back so that they ended up in the middle of it.

He had only gotten to see Sei once out of his entire life but he knew from first meeting the man that he was not at all that muscular or toned like Ren's body had been and for whatever the reason, it made him feel more relieved and calm. He let his hand drop to the bed sheet that was beneath them and closed his eyes to try to get some more sleep before the morning could arrive.

Fate was kind to Aoba and allowed him to sleep without a nightmare or a bad memory as he slept the rest of the night without having to wake up in a cold sweat from a bad dream.

* * *

The next morning Ren was nowhere to be found when Aoba woke up. Had the night been all a dream as well? He looked around and noticed he was still in the hotel room but was him and Ren meeting again all just a dream then? Aoba frantically got out of bed in a hurry and walked as best he could around the room. He found Ren but the man was sleeping on the floor rather than the bed.

He smiled instantly and went over to the man. Drool was leaking out of the corner of Ren's mouth and was now staining the carpet floor. His snoring had gotten quieter and if seen from afar, people would probably mistake him for a dead body. Aoba crouched down carefully and put a hand to his shoulder. He shook Ren a couple of times. "Ren. Wake up, Ren." Aoba stopped shaking him and proceeded to ruffle the man's hair. He had usually done this sort of thing back when the man was still his dog allmate.

After a few tries of ruffling his hair, Ren slowly opened his eyes. His piercing golden colored eyes looked around at first and finally rested on Aoba who was now leaning over him. Ren's face scrunched up as he looked to be trying to smile back at him. "You can try that some other time, Ren. Let's just wake up first." Aoba laughed and used the bed behind Ren to get himself up off the floor.

Ren waited for Aoba to be up on his feet before trying to get off the floor himself. His body felt sluggish and it took him a couple of minutes to get off the floor from his hands and knees. He let out a loud sneeze. It did not surprise Aoba as he felt it was Ren's fault for sleeping there without a blanket or at least something covering him. But he knew it couldn't be helped. Looking around, Aoba saw that a fresh pair of clothes had been laid out for both him and Ren.

Looking at the sizes and the style of the clothes, Ren's set of clothing were a pair of suit pants and a suit jacket while his was a pair of black jeans and a deep blue shirt that went with a white hoodie. His pink headphones were also there. He had forgotten to put them on to help him sleep properly. "Aoba..." Ren had gotten off the floor and was now sitting down at the small dining table.

Aoba grabbed the suit shirt and pants. "These will be your clothes." He knew that Ren was not that dumb to not understand the word clothes or clothing. He had also seen Aoba dressing himself plenty of times to know how some things worked but it would still be a work in progress to teach him what went where.

Because Ren was already shirtless and was only wearing a pair of pants, Aoba felt it might be easier of dressing him and went to help him put the shirt on. At first, Ren had grabbed Aoba's hand from going near him but then he soon let go and allowed Aoba to put the long-sleeved shirt around his shoulders and brought the buttons closer to each other so he could button the shirt up.

All the while that he was doing this, he could feel Ren's stare on him. It was not uncomfortable but it made him ponder as to why the man was staring at him so intensely. Once he was done, he looked up and locked eyes with Ren. Ren did not look away or try to change his facial expression and simply looked back down at him with a serious expression. Ren was good at taking things so seriously but also had odd timing when throwing a joke in.

Ren then did something out of the blue by lifting his arm and placing a hand to Aoba's cheek. "Aoba." Ren breathed out his name with a gentle manner that sounded both sad and anxious. Aoba gave Ren a questioning look but put his hand over top of Ren's and held onto it.

"What is it? Are you still tired, Ren?" Aoba was genuinely worried for Ren's new body and thought that he should not be moving so much in so little time but at the same time felt it would be good for the muscles to get some exercises. Ren's hand gripped his own in return. "No problems, Aoba." Aoba laughed. It was the same response he used to get when Ren was still an allmate and had done checkups on his system whenever he asked him if anything was wrong.

"Aoba...?" Ren tightened his grip on Aoba's hand. He must have worried him when he suddenly laughed like that. "Sorry, Ren. I'm just thinking that...you haven't changed at all except for your body." Aoba leaned closer to him and hugged him. Ren's hand slipped from Aoba's face and now dropped to his side as Aoba held onto him around his waist.

Ren's hand twitched and unaware to Aoba as it inched closer to his blue hair. Aoba could hear Ren's heart accelerating as the moment went on and he found it funny listening to Ren's heart beating so fast. 'Is he nervous?' Aoba thought and then felt a tug of his hair. It was a dull pain that he felt every now and then since the tower went down and afterward, he did not have that much pain in his hair when it was touched like before.

He looked to where his hair was being pulled. Ren was slowly pinching the ends of a few of his hair strands between his fingers. "Don't worry, Ren. I don't feel that much pain anymore. I'm not sure why but it's been slowly getting better these days. But I did have it back with Trip and Virus..." Aoba said. He lied when he said it was getting better but it was also the truth at the same time as it was getting better yet it was gradually coming back again and Noiz had suggested that it might be because of the tracking device in his body.

Thinking of that, it made the most sense. As though Ren had been waiting for him to say something like that all along, Ren used both his arms to hug him back, putting one hand on his back while the other hand went to the back of his head. He felt Ren's hand sift through his hair as he played with it like a little kid playing with their mother's hair.

Aoba smiled as Ren continued playing with the many strands of hair of his but he felt something else from his other hand. It was going lower and lower. "Hey...Ren?" Aoba looked up at Ren. His eyes, although human, looked like they had transformed into something else.

He could feel Ren's hand groping him now on his butt. At that same moment, he could hear a low growling coming from the man's throat. 'What the hell...why is he...!' Aoba pushed on Ren's chest hoping to snap him out of the odd trance he was having. He could feel something between the two of them and it was growing bigger each time he was pushing him away.

He had forgotten that Ren was now an actual human and not someone he could see in the Rhyme world and with his new body had obviously came with its own set of hormones that were now probably out of whack. The hand on the back of Aoba's head had now switched to being on his waist while the other hand continued to grope him. He unwillingly let out a small moaning sound as his body had remembered what had been done to him just yesterday with Noiz.

"Aoba..." Ren breathed out his name gently and forcefully at the same time and leaned even closer to him, lowering his head so that his mouth came into contact with Aoba's neck.

"R-Ren! Idiot, stop!" Aoba thought that it was things like this that he had wished for his power to come back. He mustered up his strength as much as possible just enough to push Ren back a bit so he could break the hold.

But Ren's body although weak, was amazingly powerfully built compared to how Sei's body was. Ren's hands reached to his front and were about to continue with unzipping the pants when the door to the room flew open. This distracted Ren and Aoba was able to push him off. Noiz had walked in on them. His expression unchanged and sour looking as he probably already caught on what was happening.

Aoba then looked down at the ring on his finger. He hadn't taken it off since he first put it on and right now it was glowing the same way it was before when he had been talking with Koujaku. "If I had known that he'd resort to this state, I would have paid the doctors off to properly care for him." Noiz walked over to Aoba who was now sitting on the floor.

Ren's eyes seemed to shift back to their normal look like he had just came out from being under hypnosis. He looked from Aoba and then over to Noiz. "I..." He looked down at his hands. The feeling of the man's hair was now forever engraved in his memory. "Ren, I'm sorry. But I'm..." Aoba paused his sentence and looked up at Noiz while the man helped him get to his feet.

"He's mine. If you want me to teach you, I'll be happy to help you in becoming a human." Aoba looked at Noiz in shock. What was he talking about?

Ren's face was turning red. Was he honestly thinking that Noiz would teach him these things? Aoba had to pinch himself to prove to himself that he was not dreaming and that it was in fact, reality. "What are you talking about?" Aoba asked.

There was a pause before Noiz replied to the question. "Would you rather teach him that sort of thing with your body? If it goes on like that, he just might do you for real and that I can't allow." Noiz expressed his feelings so openly and clearly that Aoba had a hard time trying to get upset at him for listening in on his personal conversations.

"But..." Aoba was about to retort and then thought better as the man did have a point in the argument. If something like this happened again, he would have now way of fighting him off. But then it raised a new question within him. Why had Ren reacted this way to begin with?

'He didn't even like Clara that way...so why...' Aoba thought back to Clara, the small dog allmate that belonged to an elder woman back on Midorijima, was infatuated with meeting Ren every time he visited the dog's owner.

But Ren said back then that he did not dislike Clara but that he could not respond properly to her overbearing emotions. He got the feeling that Clara might have been in love with Ren. He started thinking of the fact that Ren's body had probably not come in contact on such a close level until today and it was probably giving Ren a normal reaction from human interaction.

'But Noiz helping is...' Aoba gripped Noiz's sleeve. The man had already been fully dressed in a completely new suit. Noiz felt the slight tug and questioned Aoba with a single look.

When he watched the man look away from him, Noiz returned to the conversation at hand. "I'll allow you to stay in the same room but come night time, I'll be suggesting to Bernardo about getting you a separate room." Aoba gripped onto his sleeve harder.

"Don't. Nothing will happen." Noiz was glaring at him. "So if it does, then what."

"I..." Aoba was about to mention how he would 'help' the man if that time came again but then he thought back of how angry Noiz got when Ren tried to touch him last night.

Noiz let go of Aoba's arm after holding him for a while but did not take his eyes off of Ren. "Listen. Until we deal with the major threat at hand...neither of us can touch him. Not until he accepts one of us and when we take Morphine down once and for all."

'Where the heck did he get that idea?' Aoba thought as he looked at Noiz in surprise. He wanted to know why his future was being decided among the five of them.

"Mor...phine...?" Ren said the name, recognizing it as the group they faced back at Platinum Jail. "Yeah. Morphine. My allmates report that they're still very much active but their numbers are slightly dwindling. What the reason is, I have no idea but their main target will be Aoba."

"But I thought you brought them with you." Aoba remembered the bunny cubes he saw that Noiz had with him. Noiz shook his head.

"Those are merely the scouts I keep on me. The others are the newer models that I tinkered with. I left them behind in case you might have been back on the island and if this was all just a trap.

Aoba was stumped on what to think about the man. First one minute he was deciding his future and then the next he was really thinking about it this whole time. Noiz had been thinking a few steps ahead. "But then...Virus and Trip...don't they know about their own group?" The question threw both him and Noiz off.

He did not mean to make it sound like he had been defending them and making it sound as though he were concerned but he merely wanted to know whether they were planning on discarding their group or if they were planning something bigger.

"I'm only aware of what the members of Morphine are doing and with the twins. I'm not sure what the real goal is yet." Aoba stopped listening after hearing the word 'members'. He had almost forgotten his friend, Mizuki, who was supposed to be in the hospital back on the island before they went after Toue.

Back then, the man was doing fine when they went to see him. "Noiz?" Aoba did not want to ask this question but he was dying to know what all might have taken place while he was gone. He already knew what Clear, Mink and Koujaku had gone through as well as with Noiz and Ren but he had not heard about what happened with Mizuki.

"Any word from Mizuki or at least something from your allmates?" Noiz kept his gaze before looking away.

"There's nothing. And he's not in the hospital anymore. I found out about it a year ago. I don't know where he is now. The allmate I had placed at the hospital...it was crushed to pieces. I planted it there in case you showed up there by pure chance but..." Aoba placed a hand on Noiz's shoulder as though he were trying to comfort him.

'This guy...he did this much for me...?' Aoba couldn't help but worry more since he told him about Mizuki. But for now the issue with Ren was growing and he would not be able to rest knowing Ren was feeling restless with his new body.

As much as he worried about Mizuki, he was also just as worried for Ren. "I'll wait for you outside." Noiz stated, and walked back out of the room. Aoba turned around and saw Ren beginning to change. He was still obviously new at learning how to change clothes but he seemed to be getting the hang of it after having watched him do it so many times.

Aoba noticed the odd tension in the room had disappeared after Noiz left and realized that Ren had sounded and acted like his regular self again. He began to change as well, first putting the pair of jeans on and then the hoodie. Aoba put the pink headphones he had gotten from Mink, over his head, comfortably fitting them over his ears.

Although his body felt refreshed despite the nightmares, his head was also feeling much lighter than yesterday. Despite all that, he wanted to listen to the music. Aoba finished dressing after putting on the shoes and watched in fascination as Ren tried to put the suit jacket on. He was putting it on the wrong way and if Aoba had ever wished for some sort of camera, he wanted one now for the memory of Ren trying on a jacket for the first time.

He momentarily forgot the tension from earlier and began to help the man with the jacket. Ren seemed to have forgotten it as well but still had the same pained expression on his face. Once they were both finished, they both left the room. Noiz greeted Aoba but ignored Ren's existence completely. But Ren did not seem fazed by this act and went along as though nothing was wrong.

Aoba prayed that nothing weird would happen for the day.

* * *

The sounds of rustling chains bounced off the walls as it echoed throughout the small room. It was dark and stuffy as there weren't any windows to let any sort of breeze come through. Quiet, heavy breathing mixed with the sounds from the chains. A body was slumped over in the darkness of the room. Their chest was rising and falling excessively and did not look as though it would be calming down any time soon.

It was a man in his late twenties. Although it was dark inside, the morning sunlight peaked through a small sliver of the black curtain that had been drawn over the window and was illuminating against his somewhat dark complexion. The man scratched at his bird nest of hair. His actions seemed erratic and just all around odd to that of a normal human being's behavior.

He licked the bottom of his lip as he gave off an odd smile to the empty room. Just then, a door creaked open and revealed the man's companions. Two men who looked similar to each other and were both wearing suits. One of them wore a pair of black and lime-green glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. The other man did not wear glasses and looked to be on the burly side.

He was better built than the other man and seemed to bring what they appeared to be lacking. They sneered at the man who was smiling on the floor. "They always do say, 'love knows no boundaries'. Right? Mizuki..." The man named Mizuki, did not respond and just stayed smiling at the empty air in front of him. It was as though he had not comprehended that there was even an audience with him.

"Hm...I miss Aoba. This guy is really out of it." The man's disappointment was acknowledged by the other.

"Indeed, Trip. It's a shame that he isn't Aoba. But he does make for a good alternative." The man with the glasses jested at the idea of Aoba being replaced by his old friend, Mizuki.

Mizuki could not seem to stop laughing for whatever reason and seemed to be enjoying his own laughter. The sounds of the chains came from around his ankles. A pair of handcuffs were cuffed tightly around his feet, binding him so that he could not move like he wanted to. "More..." He breathed. Mizuki was obviously insisting something but they pretended not to hear him.

They ignored the man's request for his daily fix and watched as he squirmed underneath the muscular man. Mizuki was still not himself but he was still able to grasp what all was happening to his body. The feeling of the man's roaming hands as they playfully brushed past his belly button over and over again, giving him a ticklish sensation.

But Mizuki was not laughing when the man did this and instead seemed to be looking worried each time the man's fingers brushed across his skin as though he were frightened of what was about to come next. Trip and Virus had brought Mizuki along as a sort of trump card should their plans fail.

Trip took the black sweater off of Mizuki and tossed it aside while Virus watched. They used the younger man as a substitute for the one person they couldn't have at the moment and for most of Aoba's third year of captivity, they had kept Mizuki locked away in a room and kept him brainwashed using a device that was made in the lab as a bit of a last resort when Toue was in business and running the Platinum jail.

There was a recording of the Alphas' Dye music that was made just for that purpose should their bodies or programming become unstable or broken down. They had been using the device ever since they found it among the wreckage of the collapsed tower.

"Something the matter, Trip?" Virus asked him as he saw that the man had stopped moving and was just looking down at Mizuki. Curious, he looked at the man's face.

It was the same expression, smiling but still aware that something was happening to his body. It was a nice face but he would have preferred Aoba's. "Hm...how to put it...nothing's wrong but I'm missing out on something...or so I feel like something's out of place." Trip answered honestly and began to look around.

He noticed a small picture was on the floor next to them. It must have fallen out of Mizuki's pocket when they brought him with them. "How rude, Mizuki-kun. Aoba should be a dear friend to you. Why is his picture treated so unfairly?" Virus asked and bent over to pick it up.

It was a picture of when Aoba was next to Mizuki and smiling a bright smile, one that even Virus had not seen him do yet. Well...not that it was actually his goal in life for such a thing. He chuckled to himself and tucked the picture away into his pants pocket. "I'll hold onto your picture for you. Trip, don't take too long. We have to go out and meet up with our new 'friends' tomorrow." Virus waved his farewell to them as he left the dark room.

He could hear the sounds of Mizuki's muffled screaming as he walked silently through the halls of the abandoned house that they had come across during their stay. He then took the picture out of his pocket once he was some ways down from the room, holding it in his hands. Virus then proceeded to tearing the picture in half, letting one half of it fall to the floor while he held onto the other.

Virus did not think of anything while staring at Aoba's photo but an unseen feeling he was experiencing of wanting him back grew the more time he spent looking at it. 'Love...a word to describe ones' strongest obsession for something or someone. Also happens to be their weakest point. If to err is human then...love is also for a human. But our Aoba is no human.' He smiled after thinking like this and stuck the remaining photo back into his pocket.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if the ending is a bit weird for anyone, but that is how they do things, weirdly. Poor Mizuki, right?! But unfortunately it's not the end of the torture, foreshadowing but oh well.. Just like in the game, Ren's behavior is like that of an animal in heat so don't get hyped up thinking I'm into Ren and Aoba over him and Noiz.

Also the thing with the photo, they do indicate that they have pictures in frames and even if it was somehow all futuristic, they still showed a bit of Mizuki's tattoo shop and the picture in the frame was sitting on the counter there so they must still use frames! Therefore, it's not weird to have a photo of your best friend...unless something is behind it? lol, Find out next time then!


	21. Negotiations

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 20** \- Negotiations

Sirens sounded off in the distance as three cars sped down the streets of Daivan. The one car leading the other two seemed to be climbing faster in speed but not because of the sirens but because they were in a hurry toward their destination. The men in the first car ahead of the other two, had five men riding in it that included a bodyguard.

The other four men; Virus, Trip, Bakshi Christensen and Dave, all of whom belonged with the G.D. were now racing their car toward the meeting place that was scheduled ahead of time. It was not like Bakshi to behave for such a thing as he was mostly the type to back out of such things and let the higher ups deal with such matters.

But for today, the G.D. boss had asked for him to come as well along with their new allies. The reason being only that someone from the CR-5 was going to be meeting them at the designated place. He knew who would be meeting with them as he had done this quite a bit in the past. Bernardo Ortolani, a wimpy man in his opinion as he had never seen the man do anything except talk his way out of both the gangs from killing one another.

Although they had usually fought with each other, they were both technically in the same boat and both would surely fall if they had brought any other type of gang involved with their affairs. But Bakshi was not interested in any of it and only looked toward fighting with the CR-5 again. Despite his boss's warnings of messing around with the captains, he was really looking forward to seeing the CR-5's 'Mad Dog' again.

The man driving them to their destination, the bodyguard, was no more than just a lowly soldier working underneath Bakshi and Dave and was unfortunately forced to drive them without any say in the matter. He wouldn't have minded the driving if it weren't for Bakshi constantly staring at him through the rear view mirror as he was driving and looking back on the road.

Bakshi caught the man's eyes again and sneered at him. He loved doing this to the underlings and enjoyed scaring them every now and then to keep the men on their toes. Dave didn't seem to mind his actions but tried to keep him from doing anything overly dangerous such as playing around with his shotgun in such a closed in space.

He was a wild firecracker that needed to be watched 24/7 as though he were a child who had a thing for firearms. And this job just happened to fall to Dave to ensure that Bakshi got there as he too was requested by the head boss to be present.

Virus and Trip were checking their coils every now and then to see who all might have contacted them during their trip outside while at the same time, keeping their minds on alert for any sort of type of backstabbing should the men change their minds about allowing them to join the club.

Because there was no room for them, their allmates had to stay behind at the this was merely a meeting with the opposite faction, Virus and Trip did not really feel the need to have them along. Plus it made the best option for them to keep a few hidden secrets up their sleeves for any later confrontation with the CR-5.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to their current surroundings as the car they were riding in, pulled to a stop outside a tall, rectangular building. Looking at it from the outside would make anyone suspect it as shady and to be avoided at all costs. Dave was the first one to step out of the car while Bakshi and the bodyguard got out together at the same time almost as though Bakshi had been planning to do so all along.

Virus got out before Trip rather than both of them using either side of the car to get out. "Really, of all the places to get called out to." Dave said as he looked the building over a couple of times before beginning to walk toward it.

Before he could get closer to it, Bakshi's hand stopped him on the shoulder. Annoyed about having someone touching him, Dave whipped his head around. "We're late enough as it is!" Dave shook the man's hand off of him but then saw why he had stopped him.

Standing outside of the building waiting for them were a couple of CR-5 soldiers. Low ranked newbies and oldies who guarded the captains of the CR-5. There among the small group, was Bernardo. The man's looked exhausted yet calm. Dave clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner and continued walking toward them. Bakshi and the other three followed after him.

Bernardo was holding a brown briefcase in his hand and was getting quite a lot of chattering from his men who could not stop tapping the man on the shoulder just to whisper something into his ear.

The small group of five simply walked past him and the other men and continued on inside to go to the floor they were to meet at. The party had all been gathered.

Bakshi pushed the bodyguard back against the side of the door and headed inside the room that was at the moment, full of men from their own team. The Grave Diggers. G.D for short. He stepped lightly across the room to the boss's side, sitting in such a position that made others feel uncomfortable to look at.

Dave on the other hand, sat to the side of the boss. Trip and Virus stood rather than sit as they wanted to have a feel for the place before making hasty decisions. They were not strangers to how the mafia worked but every gang was different and both of these gangs were very different from each other.

They caught the man who had greeted them from the front of the building, catching his eyes for only a moment before the man rested his gaze on the head leader of the G.D. They could feel the tension in the air and the bit of blood lust that came from at least half of the room.

"I apologize for the rude stares, Bernardo." The boss broke the tension. Virus picked up on the fact that he had called him by his name rather than using any form of formality. It would indicate that they were on a personal level of understanding with each other and seemed to know one another for quite some time.

The man known as Bernardo, nodded to ensure that he accepted the apology. But he did not give any sort of smile to show he was fully accepting it. As expected of a man who knew what not to do during something so serious. Smiling was not a crime but it gave intimidation to the enemy and if intimidating enough, could mean the end of a deal.

"I'm used to such actions. I too apologize for the captains under my command. I heard they caused a bit of trouble for you in some of your warehouses." Virus could tell that the man was not at all sorry for what happened at those buildings.

Bernardo then put the briefcase onto the table. The men sitting a few ways down from the boss, instantly put their hands to their sides. Virus and Trip looked over to Dave and Bakshi. They were the only two people who had not moved a single inch unlike the other men who seemed to have thought that Bernardo was about to pull out a hidden weapon.

It was not a weapon however and was merely a stack of paper. "I see you have two new recruits with you. As it has probably already been brought up, but I have received a guest within the past few days and he's currently under our protection. I do trust you remember your current treaty toward us?"

Bernardo's small speech in front of the opposing faction was clear and precise. His unshaken voice proved he was not intimidated by both Bakshi or Dave. He had dealt with Dave in the past and were what some people would call 'old acquaintances'. The other captains of the CR-5 knew better though along with both Bernardo and Dave.

But the past would stay the past and Bernardo felt the pieces were in his favor as they still had a 'lucky' item within their group. Aside from the odd behavior of the devil's luck, he had also been cashing in certain favors and gathering up enough intel from some of the common street folk who had been employed by him and were the eyes and ears on Daivan's streets.

But despite his good feeling, Bernardo could tell that the G.D. were obviously not going to take anything he said seriously. He knew them well enough for their ignorance in talking but it would not stop him from trying to reach his ultimate goal. Which was to gain back more control over their areas in the parts that the G.D had been attacking.

While on the side, trying to find a way to put them in their place for good as it would mean the end for the CR-5 to let them run free in such a state. They were not kind and were not supposed to be however they way they did things did not give them much of a good reputation within the community.

Especially with a man like Bakshi on their side. Although they had Giulio, this man was just as odd and wild when it came time to kill. The only differences between them were their weapons and even though Giulio was soft spoken, Bakshi was the complete opposite and was loud, obnoxious and yet showed disobedience to his superiors including to Dave.

Bernardo was hoping to use this to his advantage in the future. For now, he was fine with listening to the dreaded talking of the G.D. members. Dave was the only one to meet his gaze while the others simply pretended that he was not there and began to look elsewhere every now and then while they bounced in their seats from the the tense atmosphere.

The boss finally nodded to his question, finally answering him. "We know that but this is a new predicament. The new boys just wanted to know whether their 'missing person', was okay or not. They've been very co-operative in our goals since they've arrived so I assure you they do not mean the kind of intent you must have been thinking about."

Trip and Virus smiled as the man said this. This was their chance to intimidate the other party. They knew Aoba was there as they had been tracking him since he got there. But they also knew they had time on their hands before things got out of control in regards to the boy's medical condition.

Although Aoba's hair had been slowly become numb to the pain compared to before, it was still in the process of going away completely. It was a small gamble for them to induce the headaches within Aoba's head, they were willing to see whether or not the 'old' Aoba would be able to come back.

They had secretly fed him a certain medication that had still been in the works when he and his friends went to take down the tower. Because they were prepared for random interruptions by the island police, it was not at all strange for them to carry at least a few samples of the drug.

Since it was now in their possession, they called it Morphine Dye. Not to be confused with the old drug that was around in the past and extremely addictive, it was a drug untested by Toue and was only to be used should Sei need a reset of some kind. So far, they had yet to see if it worked as they had never seen Aoba complain about the pain in his head or if he was even feeling the pain at all.

It worked just like his regular medicine but at the same time would induce the headache and in the end, they hoped it would result in being able to meet with Sly Blue, the man who was Aoba's other half. But because it was still a work in progress , the drug could still be unstable and if left too long without it...the result was something they did not want to see happen should it come to such a point.

"He is doing well if that is what you wanted to know. However...I have witnessed quite a number of bruises on the boy's body. I won't go into the details of him being malnourished." The smiles never faltered as Virus and Trip locked eyes with Bernardo's.

Bernardo sighed to himself and pulled out a piece of paper among the stack that he had gotten out earlier from the briefcase. "This is all I came to meet with you about. Again, I do apologize for my fellow captains causing you a bit of trouble, but I do hope you can forgive them this one time and look this new treaty over."

He slid the paper onto the table into the middle of the men that sat around the table. Trip and Virus could hear the confidence in the man's tone of voice but they weren't exactly in any hurry to end things and would like to see the scene play out for a bit to see the side effects of their drug. And if all went well, could mean the possibility of them seeing Sly again.

The G.D. had not moved from their seats. The room then erupted in small outbursts from the other men while Dave and Bakshi merely sat back uninterested. The boss was the only one to be really paying attention and was calmly looking the paper over after it had gotten handed down to him by his underlings.

It was the same treaty as before but now with an extra added line. It was to indicate that they were not to harm his guests while they stayed in Daivan for the next two months. But he too was going to gamble and stated in the treaty that by the end of the two months, the men were allowed to take Aoba back with them. It would have been pointless to offer a treaty that had him have any kind of advantage so he simply added a sentence to the end of the paper.

This was when Dave spoke up once the boss handed him the paper to overlook it as well. "This is just the same bull that you gave us in the past. If we don't know what you get out of it, we can't come to an agreement." This was now Bernardo's turn to smile.

"But you should know me, Dave. I've never had anything up my sleeve before, right?" It was a direct question aimed for him and him alone. He remembered what the man had put him through. A long night of embarrassment on top of humiliation in front of his fellow G.D. members.

Only those who were there at the time of the incident would know what Bernardo had meant. However, he did not back down and continued to press the question as to why he was not jotting down what he wanted out of this so-called 'bargain'. The main deal remained the same but they were allowed to have the new guest after two months had passed.

There were many plot holes but given the circumstance behind Bernardo's way of thinking, he knew the man would not go back on his word on this. "Exactly. I know you better than most. You have something you want but just won't say it. I say no deal."

Bernardo knew the man would do the most thinkable action of refusing the deal and remained calm despite the men at the table growing more rowdy with lame insults and bickering among themselves.

He waited for the chattering to die down before finally speaking his peace once more. "This time around, I have nothing to ask for in return. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, gentlemen." Bernardo then stuck the left over papers away back into his briefcase.

The twins off to the side had not stopped staring at him since he had arrived. He did not mind their attention but every now and again he could feel something off about the two of them each time they looked away to someone else. If he had to guess their auras, the taller one made him feel like being in Ivan's presence while the shorter one felt like he was in the room with Luchino.

It was not a pleasant feeling to be reminded of fellow members when you were among a crowd of the opposite gang. One of his men then leaned in closer to him to whisper something else into his ear. He remained expressionless as any kind of face he made could easily set the G.D in a frenzy over it. They did not do well if faced with intimidation or just general disrespect.

"I suppose...there is no harm in letting things go your way for the time being. I will speak for everyone and agree to the terms you have laid out for us. But should your men come on my turfs again..." The boss man looked off to the side towards Bakshi.

The man was laid back with his feet up on the table and his arms behind his head as any sort of delinquent would do. He propped a shotgun up in a few seconds, pointing the front of it at Bernardo while pretending to pull on the trigger. Out of all the G.D. members, he had thought of the man as someone he did not want to meddle with and was most likely the only man who he could not see himself facing up against.

He would leave such a task for Giulio should that time come. Bernardo bowed his head low in response to this. "You'll have my word. I thank you for coming out of your way just to meet me." Bernardo stood up, picking the briefcase up as he did so.

He turned to what little bodyguards he had with him at the time and told them something in Italian. The men nodded and left ahead of him while he stayed behind to give the boss of the G.D. one more look before leaving.

"I almost forgot. You wanted to know how our boss was doing, correct?" Bernardo asked him. It was true that the boss of the G.D. was interested in knowing what was going on with their old boss, Alessandro but he most likely wanted to know about Gian Carlo as well as the man was basically going to become the future boss.

"Yes. I'm glad you remembered such a small request. Actually to tell the truth, one of my men were the ones to ask me such a question about your new boss. How is he doing?" When the man asked him this, Bernardo felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Bakshi had gotten his feet off the table and had stuck the gun back to his side but a different look replaced the previous look he had on before. There could only be _that_ reason. As strange as it was to hear, the man seemed to have respected Gian and Giulio the most despite the way he acted toward the both of them.

Bernardo even had the odd idea of having him switch sides but it was impossible to keep such a man in his place if things got too serious and could have meant endangering his fellow captains if such a thing ever happened. To let a wild card work alongside another was just an accident waiting to happen.

But he left the idea for another time and focused on the question he was asked. He knew Bakshi must have been the one to ask about Gian as the current boss was Alessandro at the time while Gian Carlo was still just a fill-in for the man while he was away on vacation.

"They're both doing really well and I'll pass on your concern for them. Thank you for your time, gentlemen." Bernardo smiled and walked out of the room.

The door shut behind him quietly but the loud shouting coming from the men at the table ruined what little quiet there was. As far as the CR-5 was concerned, the G.D. had not gotten any leverage with Bernardo like they thought they would. The only ones unaffected by this movement, were Dave, Bakshi and the boss.

As the three of them had known the other side for much longer than the newer members of the G.D and had dealings with them before in the past, the younger generation were still getting used to acting nice around the other group.

But the boss remained silent while their shouting slowly turned into quiet talking among themselves. Both Bakshi and Dave were not interested in the topic they had been talking about and kept their noses out of the conversations all together.

* * *

Back at the CR-5's headquarters or rather, their main place of stay, Aoba had just got done with eating a bit of the hotel's food. He was eating breakfast with part of the CR-5 along with Noiz and Koujaku. It was not as though they had been sitting around a large table with everyone sitting next to each other but instead, were spread out throughout a large room on the lobby floor.

Gian was stuck filling in for Bernardo at the phone station while he was gone so this left Luchino, Giulio and Ivan. Clear Mink and Ren had already eaten and were now waiting on Aoba and the other two to finish. It had amazed Aoba that Ren could eat so fast despite him still getting used to the human jaw and teeth that had replaced his canine ones.

Although he never ate as an actual dog, he could still feel the hunger as though he were one and was probably feeling complicated about the feeling he had now while being a human. He some trouble eating a couple of eggs that had been scrambled for him as he tried eating with a fork for the second time. It resulted in him dropping the fork on the floor and picking it up, putting it to his mouth only to have Aoba to stop him midway. He still had not grasped what was considered dirty or not.

Clear was happily humming to himself nearby while Mink and Ren were casually sitting down on a couch together. Noiz seemed to be taking his time eating while Koujaku looked like he was trying to wolf it down as fast as possible. Aoba could only think of one reason he would do this.

Either the man's hatred for eating with Noiz had affected him this much or it was the fact of knowing about what happened between him and Noiz. Either way of looking at it, Noiz was most likely the problem. Aoba thought it was childish to see his old friend acting in such a way but he also did not mind seeing him like this.

Since he had reunited with the man, Koujaku had remained closed off just as much as before and was really only focusing on his safety rather than worrying about himself. He didn't mind that his friend was so worried about him and his situation but he also didn't want the man to close himself off like he used to in the past.

Before everything that happened to him, he was always asking Koujaku why he had decided to come back to the island as they had never properly talked about it. During those days, he was still just getting over the time of his 'dark' era as a teenager. Although his memory of Rhyme and ever having done it before had been wiped, he still remembered his old self.

He figured he would tell Koujaku if only he told him about his past as well in return. But since the topic never really got brought up by either of them, it had remained untouched. To not know someone completely even though they were your best friend was troublesome.

Noiz on the other hand had been direct and open with what he wanted or what he did not like and was never shy to say anything on his mind. Since the time he was gone, the man had grown up into a reliable man with a changed view on life. Compared to Koujaku however on manners, it could have been a bit better.

Since everyone had been telling him to take it easy for the remainder of the week, he had no choice but to submit to their wishes as it was their territory that they had been staying in not to mention, they could not travel around so openly out of fear of having Virus and Trip know that the others had come to Daivan as well. If they were going to catch them off guard, it was the best option to have them be undiscovered and off their radar.

But for now, Aoba would have to deal with the two of them working together instead of trying to fight each other. It was a work in progress but he was certain they would come to an understanding someday.

Noiz finished his meal at the same time as Koujaku while Aoba was still trying to swallow some of his food. His throat had been bugging him since he first got up but because of everything happening so early in the morning such as Ren hugging him unexpectedly and out of the blue, caused him to forget about it. It wasn't anything too serious and was most likely just a sore throat from talking so much these past few days.

"You look like you have a fever." Koujaku suddenly had put his hand to Aoba's forehead, feeling it for unusual temperature. Although his head was a little hot and feeling a bit of a headache, he did not feel cold or weak at last not like before.

"I'm okay. It's probably just a side effect from the medication." Having to say medication again or anything to do with pills in general, made him feel uneasy and a bit sick to his stomach. He only wanted to be able to have a nice and normal day without having to take another pill just to stop his headaches.

A feeling of freedom when not wondering when a good time was for taking his pills, was a nice change. But now that they were coming back again, he didn't know what to expect regarding the pills situation. Clear had only gotten that one pill because it was his grandmother who was worried for him at the time but she was only able to give him a bottle that would last him a couple of months.

He didn't want to think about what would happen afterward.

* * *

 **A/N:** Had to end it here because I hit the word limit that I set for myself on the chapters, but in the next chapter we get to see Aoba doing things with Koujaku for once so get hyped my readers! Now to be honest, the boss of G.D really is unknown and is only named around the end of one or two routes so he really is not a big main guy in the game (I've only seen his name mentioned once despite there being 4 routes) and so I didn't see the real need to add his name in since he isn't going to be a main character like Bakshi and Dave will be.

So that aside, there is something I'll clear up with, if you guys think Trip and Virus were bad, Bakshi is slightly worse than them and yet is apparently a giant ham. (Not literally), but he loves/likes cats, still a bit unknown whether he loves or just likes them but at the very least he has a human side. Xd


	22. Heavy Price

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut. Contains some SPOILERS!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 21** \- Heavy Price

It took Aoba some time to adjust being around people he had never been with before but he felt as though he had known them for his whole life and so made it easier to feel at ease being there at the hotel with everyone else. He had found it quite funny noticing the small but definite similarities that each of them had to some of the CR-5 captains. Mink had been grouchy just like Ivan for most of the morning while Koujaku and Luchino had been happily chatting away with each other and at times, Koujaku had a blushing face every now and then.

Giulio and Clear were somewhat alike while the only difference being that one was quiet and Clear was not. He didn't know much about the man other than that he was quiet and had restrained himself from talking to anyone. Although he looked the part of a professional mafia member, his table manners were not something to be laughed at. He had used a handkerchief that he had seen Noiz with just the other day. It wasn't the same one as they both had different writing stitched into it.

Remembering what Noiz had told him in the past about his life back with his family and how he had been raised a rich kid but got into all sorts of trouble because of his condition. That was most likely the only things that they had in common with one another, them being raised to have proper table manners.

He had just finished his food while Ren had somehow gotten food spilled on his new shirt. Despite knowing that he had been fed at the hospital back on the island, Ren seemed as though he had not eaten for days even though he had just eaten last night. Aoba couldn't help but smile while wiping the droplets of food off from Ren's shirt.

It was though the man had turned back into his lovable, fluffy dog allmate. Both Ivan and Luchino found it funny that Ren had food on him and had a bit of a laugh together about it. But as today and probably for the next few other days, the two captains were supposed to be going to their work.

Giulio was told by one of his own men that Gian had asked to see him for something. Although the man had not said a word to him directly or to anyone else for that matter, he had quite the excitement on his face. Aoba had to wonder if this had been the same face that Bernardo had been making as it felt the same but looked completely different at the same time.

"Yes, thank you." Was all Giulio had said before walking quickly to the elevator. Only Luchino and Ivan were left with them now.

Koujaku had finished talking with Luchino and was quietly talking with Beni, his allmate. Mink had been staring at him off and on and was beginning to make him feel self conscious about the situation as he had forgotten about the current problem at hand. Everyone was merely working together only for his sake which at first, he did not mind it but now it felt if he wasn't there, would they still work with each other?

Koujaku and Noiz had gone together even though they couldn't stand each other while both Clear and Mink had left immediately not waiting for the others. They didn't have bad qualities that went too far as to the extreme of being aggressive or mean towards each other but he was worried about the future should something else happen to him, would they even pull together to help find him?

The only one that had been doing something constructive with his time, was Noiz. The man had been typing at his computers for a few minutes and had casually looked over in his direction quite often as he did so. He also seemed to have noticed Mink's eyes wandering to him as he looked like he had something to say to the man when Noiz thought that Aoba was not looking back at him.

Soon everyone had finished their food, Ivan not exactly being one of them since he had not eaten anything while in the presence of others except for last night. Luchino walked over to him and ruffled his hair gently, gaining an odd glare from both Koujaku and Noiz. "I'm happy to announce that you'll be getting to go outside again. I'll of course, be your escort. You can bring someone with you but..." The man looked to the rest of them.

He must have felt the intensity of having been watched from the distance. "I would like to say all of you can come along, however, we are only heading to a church so it's going to be boring for at least one of you. Not to say it'll be crowded but there is the danger of having all of you seen by the G.D." Aoba understood where this was going. He would most likely have to choose two people to go with him.

But now he was faced with a more bigger problem. He was sure that Koujaku and Noiz got along if only for a bit while Mink and Clear remained quiet towards each other. Mink had only bossed out orders to Clear while the other man accepted them without consideration of the consequences.

Simply put, he wanted to know who all would be able to work well alongside each other. Noiz was counted out since he seemed quite busy with his work, not to mention being the only one who had a job to do back home. But it was not the only reason he didn't want him along. The man still was not able to work well with someone despite having the same goals and it was likely to put them in danger at some point.

With Ren, he would no doubt do the same thing he did this morning. Slapping his hands away or do something that only a master and their pet dog would be doing and he did not want to see something like that again.

Koujaku and Mink both had somewhat of an attitude toward the other man so it was obviously out of the question to put them together. He had to face the music and choose the two who he thought worked well together or at least somewhat of a resemblance to it, and he had to do it on the spot. But Luchino could tell he was having trouble with this and yet was staying silent.

He could have suggested somebody but not knowing the outcome of who set off who was the bigger worry for both of them. They wanted to stay out of sight of the G.D while at the same time, confronting those that they needed to see and meet with.

He looked over to Ren. The man was still not well enough to really travel far distances and even though he was only going to be walking to and from a building or two from the car, he was still surely going to smell things differently than when he was a dog since the habits of being one had not gone away.

Aoba's quiet judgment over all of them seemed to have reached them anyways and soon Koujaku stood up. He looked uneasy about something.

"Aoba. I don't mind sharing the air with someone else but I ask you to bring me along at least. You owe me one for disappearing like that."

Koujaku lightened the mood with a smile all too familiar to him. A friendly smile that he had first seen when he was a child and had been bullied by the neighborhood kids. Since that day they had been best friends but now because of their recent times together, the man had developed feelings for him along the way.

"That's one down..." Luchino said and looked down at his watch that was around his wrist. He was probably already late as it was with having to eat breakfast and making sure everyone else had something.

The next one to come up to them, was Mink. It surprised Aoba as he pictured the man as someone who hated working with anyone for any given reason or none at all. But despite their odd behavior with each other as grown adults, they both seemed to want to have the chance of going somewhere with him for a day.

Noiz was not paying much attention at this point and was still typing away at his computer. Did this mean he was alright with him going out with them? Ren seemed to be looking slightly down but was still looking at him in a gentle manner despite not being chosen to come along.

Luchino slapped both his hands on both of their backs and pushed them along while ushering him out of the hotel so that he was walking in front of them. Because this was his second time being out and about, he was slightly anxious to see where it was they were going.

He knew it was a church that the man had to go to but he did not have any idea of what it was they were going there for. The sun was hidden behind the dark gray clouds and yet managed to shine brightly through some of the small gaps among the clouds. Aoba's eyes squinted as they tried to readjust from the sun's glare.

Despite the sun being out and hidden away by the clouds, there was still a bit of humidity in the air along with a small breeze that blew past them every now and again as they walked toward a parked car that was indicating that it had been waiting for them.

A sharply dressed man stood by, holding the passenger-side door open. At first the man was holding the door open for Luchino to get in but he insisted that the man let Aoba and his friends in first and then himself. He quickly rushed to the other doors and open them one after the other, guiding them into the car with ease while Mink gave the man a cold shoulder and got in by himself on the other side.

Luchino sat at the front while Koujaku and Mink sat on either side of Aoba. The man was the last one to get into the car as the driver escorting them to the church.

* * *

It only took the driver ten minutes to reach the church and during that time, Koujaku had been quietly chatting with Aoba while trying to avoid eye contact with Mink. He had been going down memory lane with Koujaku and was being brought up to date about the current situation with his grandmother. So far it was only Noiz who had been explaining things happening back on the island.

Koujaku had seemed to be only tip-toeing around the topic since the time he had talked with him yesterday when he first arrived with Noiz. He explained to him how his grandmother had not been seen on the last week that they were on the island last and was told by Noiz that they had more important matters to tend to. The matter, being him.

He had also confirmed that Mizuki had not been seen in a year and was currently unavailable from the hospital as they themselves did not know where he had gone to. The doctors were claiming it to be a sort of side effect from the treatment he had been getting but Aoba knew there could have been something more to it since he was still recuperating from his power of scrap.

The last time Koujaku had met with Mizuki was back when he was first admitted to the hospital as Koujaku had a lot going on in between that and helping him with stopping Toue. Back then, he said that Mizuki looked well enough to talk to him and looked like he was recovering properly.

But since he had been working with Noiz for the past half year, Mizuki had since then, disappeared. The police were unfamiliar with the odd incidents that happened with the tower and were still in the process of finding out who all had been there at the time of its fall.

The case of the culprit who caused Toue's death was unannounced and Koujaku told him that the police were thinking of leaving it as an unsolved case for the time being as the debris that was left over from the tower were too much of a pile for them to sift through. And yet, Virus and Trip were able to find Sei's body so easily.

Aoba was grateful for them finding the man's body but they had their own interests in mind at the time of doing such a 'good deed' and didn't have his interests as their main goal but mostly their own. Thus resulted in his kidnapping and him being a tad bit naive about Sei's condition, this made it easier for the twins to take him.

They had helped to cover the fees for the transportation of Ren's new body over to the island's hospital but they came along with him and had slipped under the eyes of the police somehow and had called him up while he was at work.

It was after they told him where Sei's body was being kept that they had told him of a few things that he needed to know about Sei's body. Because Aoba did not know much about the man to begin with except for their history, he did not know what all he had such as habits or any sort of illnesses he might have had since being with Toue.

After they had asked to see him after seeing Ren, they had treated him to something to eat and once they had gotten back into their car, knocked him out with some sort of blunt object and that was how he found himself in their secret hideaway.

"Your weird friend was the only one to see her last but I doubt he'd know anything about her disappearance. She wasn't doing too good the last time I saw her. She's definitely worried about you, Aoba." Koujaku was finished explaining how Aoba's grandmother looked the last time he saw her.

Clear receiving the pills from his grandma was probably the last time he had talked to her himself so it was obvious that he wouldn't know either. "Granny..." Just to say the word was causing him to choke on his next few words. It had been a long time since he said it.

Seeing Aoba's face looking disheartened by this, Koujaku reached forward to put an arm around him but he stopped upon seeing Mink's own hand resting on the back of the conjoined seat where Aoba's head had just been a few inches away. He already worked his way into things first once more before he could ever get a chance.

He felt it was his job to make Aoba more comfortable or at the very least, allow the man to feel some sort of security after all that has happened. Although Mink was not smiling at him like he usually had done when he wanted to taunt him like Noiz had occasionally done.

Koujaku couldn't do anything except for letting Mink's hand sit there until the car came to a stop outside a medium-sized building. It resembled a house in a way but with a giant cross sitting on top of its roof. Some of the windows were broken and a bit of cobwebs could be seen on the inside of the building.

Mink finally removed his arm from the back of the seat and Koujaku gladly helped Aoba out of the car while Luchino and the driver both got out from either side of the car. The captain looked around as though looking for something. "Guardali." Luchino quickly told the driver and took long strides toward the church building.

The driver stood by on high alert obviously on watch for anything suspicious. Koujaku and Mink also had their eyes trained for anything out of the ordinary despite not knowing much about the town. Aoba closed his eyes as the wind blew through his blue hair. Feeling the refreshing wind skimming against his cheeks was a feeling he had not experienced for a long time.

Virus had told him that it was not necessary for him to really need the sun and that to let him outside would only get him dirty. He had been treated like his twin brother, Sei. A lifeless doll merely kept to fulfill the needs and wants of others. He opened his eyes and looked over to the church and saw a woman dressed up in a blue dress-like outfit and wearing a cloth material over her head that covered her hair.

She looked to be in her fifties or if he had to say with more detail, something resembling his grandmother in terms of the age because of the wrinkles while just having the sense that she knew what wisdom was.

Luchino seemed to be having a good time talking with the woman and was now handing her something. But the woman would not let him walk away afterward and Aoba found himself walking toward them after being hinted by the driver that they were being called over.

It was an odd feeling for Aoba as he had only been to a church as a small child and had since then, been taken in by his adoptive parents. Both Koujaku and Mink stayed a bit behind Aoba but still remained close enough to hear everything they talk about.

"I take it these are the youngsters you've just now told me about?" The woman had a stern face while her voice had been the complete opposite.

Aoba couldn't help but smile at the woman since it was giving him a strange sensation of feeling at home despite the place not being his home. "I-I'm Aoba Seragaki." The old woman simply smiled back and then looked to the two standing behind him.

They both didn't look very talkative and Luchino had to pat them both on the shoulder to force them to say something meaningful. Koujaku was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Koujaku. We are thankful for your hospitality." Without thinking, Koujaku bowed. He was accustomed to this way of greeting.

"Hey hey, we're actually the ones who are letting you stay..." Luchino grunted under his breath but said nothing afterward and looked over to Mink since he was the only one who had not said anything.

It was quiet but Mink expressed his own way of greeting the woman. Luchino let it go and continued with their previous conversation. It apparently had to do with giving the church a wad of money tied with a rubber band. The nun looked slightly displeased at having to accept it but her face soon lit up with another smile.

"How about you come and stay a while. I'm sure there is a lot on your chest by now?" A minute passed before Luchino answered. He seemed hesitant on going inside but he let out a small sigh and followed the woman into the building.

"I would have rather brought Ivan along with us. He has quite more on his plate than I do." He briefly said. Aoba, Mink and Koujaku all followed him as well, all three of them admiring the state it was in despite being caught up between rival gangs.

It was quite plain looking on the inside as well with few scratches to the walls here and there but the long, brown benches that were sat one in front of the other, looked like they had just been bought or made and it went well with the wooden floor and wood-framed windows.

The nun sat down at the very first bench that sat in the front row just a few inches away from the booth where Aoba assumed would be a preacher. Luchino sat down next to her while Aoba took the seat on her other side. Koujaku and Mink were forced to sit on the bench behind them next to each other.

Luchino started the next conversation. "I would have brought Gian with me but since Bernardo left for his meeting, he had to take over for him. He's unfortunately the only one who can really do that kind of job in his place." He chuckled after finishing his sentence.

Aoba looked back at both Koujaku and Mink. They did not seem all too thrilled with sitting next to each other yet neither one said anything about it and mainly kept to themselves. Mink often looked around at the ceiling and was probably interested in how they designed it with lots of paintings all melted into one giant painting as though it were telling a story of its historical past.

He then saw Koujaku had his eyes closed but did not seem like he was sleeping at all. 'I know he's tired but...' Aoba couldn't help but think of the man as being tired since he and Noiz had just come from another country all together.

His eyes may have been closed but they did not show signs of moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. Aoba could only assume he was either meditating or simply listening quietly to the cars that drove past. Being in a city full of people had been their home so it was not all strange for Koujaku to feel some sort of nostalgia from being away from home.

Aoba had missed it too and was beginning to get used to the sounds the cars made. It was not as though they did not have cars back on the island, but they were not as used as they were in this place.

"Believe me, seeing that brat again will only give this old woman a heart attack! I'm glad he's doing well but if he slacks off in any way, God may not forgive him this time." She said. Aoba leaned back against the back of the bench, trying to straighten out his back as it was starting to bother him like before.

"Well...I really can't stay any longer. After this, I promised these young men to some food." Aoba couldn't disagree as he was feeling a little peckish for something to eat right now. He followed Luchino's lead in getting up from the bench.

It was a short time of a visit but he was glad to know the people he ended up with, were not all bad. "Then I shouldn't keep you any longer of feeding these youngsters. Do come by and visit the church whenever you feel down, we're always happy to welcome the ones with no place to go." Aoba couldn't help but feel relaxed by these words.

It must have been the way she had said it and how it reminded him of his grandmother. The woman walked them out to the doors of the church, followed by Koujaku and Mink. Luchino waved goodbye with a quick flick of his hand and stepped into the car, hunched over as to not bump his head on the roof of the car.

This time Koujaku was sitting next to Mink while Aoba sat next to him. The man had placed himself in the middle deliberately so that it ended up as so. The driver who had been waiting for them was now asking Luchino where to go to next since their main objective for the day had been accomplished.

He told the man where to go and from the sound of it, it was not the same place where he had taken him and Noiz to like last time. Once the car was off to a slow start and slowly picking up pace along the road, he could feel Koujaku staring at him.

Having someone staring at you was not what was bugging him and had to do with more of the fact that the man was not saying anything but instead, keeping his eyes focused on him and that was what was driving him insane. The silence.

Aoba had been so used to the silence back when Virus and Trip went out for the day and would not come back until and hour or two later and had constantly went out every three hours. This was to say they usually came back to eat with him and then leave.

This was what drove him into a ladder of madness that he now hated silence above anything else. But he did not say anything to initiate a conversation and stuck to looking out the window of the car. Finally Koujaku broke the silence and asked him a single question.

"Are you really sure about him?" Aoba didn't need to know who the man was talking about as he had guessed it would be about Noiz.

He remembered the argument that he had that morning and looked down in a panic. He had forgotten that he had slammed the ring onto his finger without thinking. He did not reject the man's confession that day but he felt the man was not listening to everything he had to say and so, felt he had to prove something with action alone.

Aoba rubbed the ring with his other hand while trying to shake off the funny feeling of being watched by Koujaku. This decision of wearing the ring was mostly based off the heat of the moment they were having and at the time he was really angry with how Noiz had been acting.

"Koujaku..." He could feel the man tense up when he said his name since they were sitting shoulder to shoulder because of the car having limited space.

"You know what he's like. He's so weirdly stubborn but...I don't dislike it." He knew it hurt Koujaku to hear his sudden honest opinion on someone he didn't like. But he knew that if he wasn't honest, Noiz would be the one to be hurt in the end whether he was accepted or not.

For a while, Koujaku did not say anything else and waited until they were finally at the store that Luchino had wanted to take them to. Both him and Mink got out of the same side while Aoba was given the rest of the other side for himself to get out of.

Luchino saw Aoba struggling to get out all the way and quickly rushed to the other side to help him out. "Thanks." Aoba gripped the tall man's shoulders while he held Aoba at the side of his waist and let him use him as a crutch to get out of the car.

This made Koujaku curious about Luchino and in his mind he thought he was seeing things when he thought he was looking at the man's hand being a bit too close to Aoba's lower region. This was normal for him as he had been having thoughts like this ever since he saw Mink and Noiz.

It was a simple word that if left unchecked, could do more harm than good. Jealousy.

When he saw the man removing his hand from his side, he soon began feeling relieved and quickly went to his side. "I still think you should have stayed in bed..." He went to pat Aoba on the head but then thought better of it and retreated.

He was not a coward but after seeing how many times the others were coming to Aoba's rescue so quickly, he was beginning to wonder whether or not he was needed by him. This made him feel all the more agitated knowing he wasn't able to do as much as Noiz, who seemed to have stayed in contact with his old team of Ruff Rabbit and was using them as his personal network group while working back in Germany.

Then there was Clear, maybe a robot but still a pretty good fighter when the time came for it while Mink, who was only interested in dying at the beginning, was now living a life that was much more suitable for his image than his rougher side.

And then of course there was Ren. He may have been a dog before but it meant something for Aoba now that the man had his own body. Whether that was a factor in of itself or not was something even Koujaku didn't know.

"I feel better than the past few days, Koujaku. Just feeling a bit hungry." Aoba smiled at him and put a hand to his stomach. For whatever the reason, this small gesture he did with his hand made him feel nervous and shy.

'He looked cute just doing something so simple like that...' Koujaku turned away quickly while thinking this.

Aoba and Mink both glanced at each other for only a split second. Neither one of them knew why Koujaku looked so stiff. He was staring at the ground and had not realized that Mink was now pulling Aoba along behind Luchino and into the shop that they were headed to in the first place.

When he had come out of his odd out-of-world experience, he looked ahead of him and saw that the others had already gone inside. Although he rushed to catch up to them and gotten inside without attracting too much attention, he still felt slightly embarrassed from showing such a side to Aoba.

* * *

 **A/N:** If it sounds rushed at the end a bit, I apologize as that wasn't my intention. In the way of how Koujaku's mind works, he is very jealous and does think of himself as a burden to others mostly to Aoba, although this is more covered for Ren's route as well.

Would have posted this last night (july 15th) but I got sidetracked with my Minecraft game and watching thunderstorms the past few days.


	23. Territorial

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 22** \- Territorial

Looking around at the small group that surrounded him, Luchino couldn't help but wonder how strange they must have looked to the other customers. Despite the times being futuristic what with the new cell phones out as well as the computers and technology, the people of Daivan were still just getting used to the idea of it all.

Even he had a hard time handling his own phone at times and while Bernardo proved to be quite good at reassembling these electronic devices, he was lost once the man started explaining what to do with it.

A new text message for him arrived and because he did not know how it worked just yet, he had let the messages overflow into his inbox. He checked the number on the side of it and saw that he had over twenty left unread. He only knew to push the button to open them but after some time he got annoyed with having to do it constantly and soon stopped checking them.

Bernardo had called him a few minutes ago asking why he had not answered any of the messages sent to him and he had to explain his excuses. His lone soldier who worked under him was waiting patiently in the car for them to finish while the three men already with him, were busily eating the food they had ordered.

He occasionally saw the man with braided hair, look over at Aoba every now and then but would never say anything. He got the feeling that there was more to the story than just helping out a simple young man. Luchino checked the time on his watch. They had only been there for ten minutes so far but he was feeling slightly anxious for some reason.

The ringtone of his phone rang loudly but neither Aoba or the other two were affected by it. "Yes?" Luchino asked and heard Ivan's voice on the other line. _"Bernardo's done with the trash, you can see him now."_ The phone went dead. He laughed quietly to himself and took the last sip of his drink.

Ivan had apparently only called to tell him that he was now allowed to meet with Bernardo as it must have meant the man was done with meeting with the G.D. He slipped the cellphone back into his coat pocket on the side and pulled out a bit of money, placing it on the table.

"I'm sorry for the short time of fresh air, but Bernardo has just gotten back from the meeting. I'll need to head back to find out what all has gone down over there." He gave them an apologetic look as best he could muster and waited for Aoba to finish the last bit of the burger he was having.

Both Koujaku and Mink worked together in helping Aoba to his feet. Aoba wiped his face with a napkin and felt something grab hold of his hand. Curious, he looked down and saw Koujaku holding his hand tightly. Without so much of a warning, he was pulled along to Koujaku's pace while Mink and Luchino walked ahead with longer strides.

Koujaku must have been worried that he would get left behind somehow and was probably holding his hand out of habit from when they were kids. "Wait, Koujaku...!" But the man wasn't listening, however he did loosen his grip on his hand.

Aoba had no choice but to walk quickly despite his legs still hurting from yesterday. Never mind that, his whole body hurt from yesterday. He watched Mink get into the back of the car first and then Koujaku. He finally got to see the expression that Koujaku had. He looked like he was blushing while at the same time, angry for some reason.

"Sorry, Aoba. Are you okay?" Koujaku flashed him an embarrassed smile while he held his arms out that hinted to him that he would catch him if he would just lean closer.

Aoba braced for his body to hurt as he launched himself forward into the man's arms. Because the other two were already inside, he had to help himself get in and that was where Koujaku's arms came in handy. Once everyone was inside, the driver started the car and drove off into the hotel's direction.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Noiz and Clear were together and simply helping out the other members of the CR-5. Ren on the other hand, had been confined to a bed. At least until Aoba got back. He was fed both lunch and a snack later on in bed while Clear helped the maids of the hotel with a bit of cleaning.

Everyone was working hard at something while Noiz on the other hand, had yet to touch his computer. He had been helping Gian earlier with a bit of paper work that merely needed to be signed with a signature and according to Gian, the man was as he put it, 'too tired' to finish them off. Noiz knew it was a lie but he didn't mind finishing them off as it would give him something to do aside from waiting for the others to return.

It was not as though he had nothing to do but was actually waiting on someone back on the island to get back to him about some info that he needed from the collapsed tower or at least any news of what was happening near and around it. Although the paper work took him an hour to finish, he was glad it only took that long and he was now sitting and staring at a blank screen of one of his coils.

He had seen Clear darting around on the floor he was on but was soon gone again, having been called by one of the maids. Despite the android looking extremely happy to be doing things and seeming cheerful as before, Noiz knew he must have been anxious and bored on the inside.

Because Aoba was not here at the moment, they were both feeling the same way. Bored. But this was a good time for Noiz to continue working on a strategy of getting the device in Aoba's body out so that he could study the programming they used on it. If he was able to rewire it so that it only tracked their location in reverse, he was hoping it would lead them to their unknown hiding spot.

But they would have to wait a bit longer as he did not want to blow their cover just yet. He knew they must have been watching the scanner just to see if he really was here or not and whether he moved or not would make no difference to them. As long as Aoba was within the city, they would not move until they were assured they would have him back.

This made it more difficult for him to figure out a way to hack the system of the device without having them run away just as quickly. He wanted to be able to find them after doing this and of course wanted revenge against them. A message soon popped up on the screen while he was off in thought.

'Just another loser that I didn't need...' Noiz thought as he read the message over again before deleting it. It had been an occurring thing these days and was nothing new to him. The older members of his gang, Ruff Rabbit, were all basically sending him their letters of resignation.

Because Usui was no longer around and the Rhyme battles were growing less and less, the remaining Rhyme groupies had grown bored of being in his group. Noiz didn't mind this though as he had found the newer gang-wannabes were more excited than the older members and he would just find a simple replacement for the man he just lost.

He made a connection with one of the rabbit cubes he had left behind on the island. It was a currently scanning for allmates around the area of the collapsed tower while at the same time, recording imagery to send back to Noiz. It was now hopping alongside of an abandoned alleyway. The images came in once every five seconds so it was as though he were watching a mini movie of the area.

The cube stopped once it came to the end of the hallway and managed to turn itself around to go back out the way it came in. He was looking for anything out of the ordinary as a demolished building would prove to be the best hideout for the leftover members of Morphine.

Another message came for him on the coil and he clicked it right away. Upon reading it, he noticed who it was sent from. Aoba's grandmother. Although the name was jumbled to obviously hide her real name and location, he was sure it was her as he had investigated her background through some leftover computers that had not bee totally damaged.

She had used a sort of pen-name during her time at under Toue but had stopped using it since the time she took care of Aoba. But then if she was sending him a message now, who was to say it was actually her?

He scanned the message from his coil with his other coil, testing to see if it had any sort of viruses attached to it. Once it was cleared of anything unwanted, he re-read it just to make sure he was seeing this right.

' _So I finally got through to you, did I? Took me a few weeks to get this message along without those damn nosy-bodies catching it._

 _When I first heard about Aoba...well you should know I wasn't expecting that. If you somehow come across him, tell him_

 _to go back to the old house after everything's been taken care of._

 _. . ._

 _It's rather crowded in here with all these Morphine morons_

 _watching our every move. I was only able to get this out through_

 _Yoshie's pet allmate, Clara. Me and a few other older members_

 _of the team of scientists are being held underneath Mizuki's_

 _Tattoo Parlor. You should stop by at Yoshie's place first and_

 _get Clara to show you the way._

 _Just tell Aoba...not worry about some old lady and_

 _worry about himself!'_

The message was short but it provided Noiz with most of what he needed. To know that Tae was alive and still kicking was good news but it did not clear up the objective behind kidnapping her and the older scientists. Although he could have sent a message out to all the members of Ruff Rabbit, it would have meant blowing their own cover an of course would certainly mean that both Virus and Trip would catch wind of their current base being raided.

Seeing as it would make sense that it was either him or Mink who might have found it, this would cause the twins to leave the city or act irrational and would try to take Aoba by force.

Either scenario would have resulted in despair for them. He saved the message into a separate folder and would show it to Aoba alone in his room once he came back. It was a serious message but he felt that it was best left seen for Aoba alone.

He instructed the cubes in the surrounding area of the tower to cease their search and to head back to Aoba's house where he had originally sent them. Now that he knew where their main hideout was, it was only down to the matter of finding out where the twins were staying.

* * *

After some time of getting all the cubes together at the house, he powered them down should Virus and Trip have any extra allmates that he did not know about. Noiz leaned back in the chair he was on. He pondered about whether to see what Bernardo was up to as the man had just gotten back from the G.D meeting.

He left the room he was in and made his way back down the hall to the phone room. He knocked a few times. "Come in." It was Bernardo's voice. Noiz opened the door with the handle and walked in.

"If you were going to ask about the meeting, I gave them our 'terms'." The man said with a smile. Gian, who had been sleeping on one of the couches, stirred in his sleep as he drooled from the corner of his mouth.

Noiz sat down quietly on the other couch. "An insider has found their main hideout. I know where it is but we can't act just yet." Although he had been sitting close enough to wake Gian, the man was not at all bothered by his voice.

"The way you're saying it sounds like it's far out of our own reach..." Noiz kept silent. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he was telling them to give up and that they would just go home.

"Only thing to do is to find those bastards and get the device out of Aoba. If my team was to storm their main house, they'll be alerted of our presence and if I know them well enough...they'll take Aoba by force."

This time it was Bernardo who remained silent and was looking at his watch every now and again. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from the desk of his telephone room. "Luchino should be driving them back now, let's go meet them shall we?" As though trying to lift his spirits up, Bernardo urged Noiz out of the room, leaving Gian behind to snooze.

Once they were both out of the room, Bernardo took in a large breath of air. "You shouldn't be smoking if you're going to run out of breath so fast." Noiz explained to him. Surprised by the sudden suggestion, he took a minute before saying what was on his mind.

"Doing businesses like this...I'm more surprised by the fact that I didn't start early." He smirked mischievously at Noiz and put a hand on his back, pushing him along again until they reached the elevator.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor of the hotel lobby, they saw Clear resting nearby on the floor next to the front desk. His hair was more messier than it should have been and his eyes were closed when they reached him.

"I almost feel bad for him. The maids here probably never seen a guest helping them before." Bernardo stated as he looked around while men in their flashy suits flew around like bugs buzzing around each other.

Clear opened his eyes and sprung up from the floor in a hurry, making Bernardo jump back a bit in shock. "Master's back!" Noiz and Bernardo watched as the man danced around them and then rushed outside of the hotel's doors. Noiz looked back at Bernardo and explained the man's situation and what he really was. Although Noiz thought the man would look at him funny after hearing about Clear's story and how he was actually an android with high-grade technology built to look human, Bernardo was taking this rather well.

"I see so your side of the world has already developed such feats? If we had those around here...I'm sure the whole city would be a grave site because of it..." He casually looked around but Noiz could see the worried look that the man was displaying on his face.

A few minutes later, Clear and Aoba walked inside the hotel with Koujaku and Mink trailing behind them. Even though Aoba looked well enough to walk on his own, he still seemed a bit sore looking from the way he was holding his side as he walked with Clear in one arm.

"I'll leave the older brats to you." Noiz said and walked towards both Aoba and Clear and handed out his hand to Aoba.

Clear gripped tightly on Aoba's arm and would not let go at first but after getting pulled on the shoulder a bit by Koujaku, he returned to his senses and let go of the man. "It'll only take a few seconds." Noiz started walking off down an empty hallway of the hotel for some privacy and was obviously telling Aoba to follow him.

Aoba did so and left Clear, Mink and Koujaku behind. 'It really must be important for him to need privacy or something.' Aoba thought as he stopped just a few ways away from where Noiz had stopped.

He watched the man pull out his own coil and direct the screen's display at him so that he could see what it was that was being shown. His heart sank when he started reading bits of the middle paragraph of the message. His grandmother had finally made contact with them. Tears started swelling from his eyes and were now staining the carpet with each drop.

He wiped the back of his sleeve across his eyes so that he could continue reading. His eyes were already turning bloodshot red from the constant rubbing and Noiz soon offered him a new handkerchief that he had in his pocket. But Aoba kept reading without accepting the napkin and slowed his tears to a near-stop once he read along the sentences of her being held with a few others.

"Noiz..." The man knew what he wanted to say to him but he couldn't allow him to say it at the moment as they had no idea when the G.D. would make a move. Plus there was the device in Aoba's body that had yet to be dealt with.

Aoba sank down to the floor sloppily hurting his knees as he did this. Noiz crouched down close to Aoba but didn't say anything. Aoba himself probably already knew that there wasn't much to be done at this time. "Your grandma was the last piece of the puzzle for us. We only need a few days more to come up with the manpower and to sniff them out of hiding." Noiz calmly took Aoba's hands and pulled him up off the floor.

They began to walk toward the entrance of the hotel when a searing pain shot through Aoba's head like a knife cutting into his brain. The pain was equal to that of someone roughly pulling his hair and was now reminding him of the many times that Virus and Trip had done it.

Although he could feel it every time someone touched or pulled his hair, it could be no worse than what he was feeling right now. He crumpled to the floor in agony while he held his head with both hands. Noiz was able to pick him up quickly to carry him to a secluded room before anyone could notice the awkward cries of a young man.

If they were to cause a scene now, there would be no telling what could happen. Aoba knocked over a few empty buckets on the floor while trying to endure some of the pain at least for a little while. "This isn't...one of my usual spells..." Was all Aoba could muster and once again, clutched at his head from the pain.

Noiz could only sit next to Aoba and hold onto him to try and at least calm the man down with some sort of comfort as he went through this. Having known what pain felt like for the first time, he was still a newbie at such a thing and was still not properly used to the feeling. To hear Aoba screaming like this gave Noiz goosebumps for the first time in his life. Being scared had never been something he was known for so this was a first for him.

"I'll have to speed this up...I'm sorry, Aoba. But can you endure it for just a little longer?" Aoba could barely see the man but he could hear how worried the man sounded in his ears.

Without thinking he nodded and then blanked out. Clear suddenly barged into the small janitor-type closet they had gone in and was breathing heavily like he had felt everything that Aoba felt. "Master! I can't hear his voice anymore...what did you do?" Clear asked Noiz as he shoved the man away from Aoba and held the collapsed man in his arms.

Noiz stood still and remained silent. Denying anything would have gotten him nowhere easily and especially with a robotic man who thought he was human. Soon both Mink and Koujaku were now in the room after also running what seemed to be them running after Clear.

Once they saw the state Aoba was in, Koujaku had lost his mind. "Noiz! I knew it, we can't ever trust you with Aoba...this whole time while we're out fighting for him, all you're doing is sitting behind a camera and watching them!"

Noiz clicked his tongue out of anger and turned his back to them. 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' Noiz thought bitterly but bit back his reply and said something else in turn.

"Without the proper manpower, we don't have anything but the word of Aoba's grandmother. Who also happens to be in captivity herself. Right now, I'm still waiting on your men to get things ready." Noiz was now turned around and staring directly at Mink as he said this.

"I'm surprised they even listened to you." Mink said. Koujaku looked from the fallen Aoba to Noiz and then to Mink.

Noiz had on the same face that he had when Koujaku first met him. A face that showed little interest in those around him as though the world did not exist. "This charade with you is over. I'm taking Aoba back to the island where Clear and I will find his grandmother and you'll leave him alone from here on."

This made both Mink and Clear look at Koujaku in surprise. "But then..." Clear was about to say but stopped halfway. He wanted to say something about the twins and how were they supposed to stop them if they were to go back to the island.

He ran his fingers through Aoba's hair slowly and gently. He stopped abruptly once Noiz started to speak.

"Are you all really listening to yourselves? You are all sounding like the same idiots from three years ago. I told you there's a device in his body that no matter where he wants to go, those two will track him and find him anyways." Noiz brought out his coil and finally showed them the message from Aoba's grandmother.

"In case you're not aware, Rib-tease, we're running on borrowed time. Thanks to his grandma for giving the pill to Clear, she helped stave the problem off while we come up with a better plan than what you just said. My guys are already working on a way to break into the place where his grandma and the scientists are."

Noiz then showed them the map he had gotten from one of his team members just a few minutes after getting the message from Tae. It was a map of Mizuki's tattoo shop and if Koujaku was looking at it right, it was a hidden base beneath the shop.

"Our job is to wait for Mink's men and then I can safely take out the tracking device, hack it with my own programs and find them so that we can take them out once and for all. If we're going to do it your way, leave me out of it so that I won't be blamed if Aoba really does die on your watch."

With that said, Noiz calmly walked out of the room. Both Clear and Mink were silent while Koujaku was clearly seething from the current dispute. Unknown to them however, Aoba's hands were slightly twitching and his eyes were slowly opening. His soft, light brown eyes were now a powerful golden color. Aoba had reawakened.

Aoba slowly sat up from being held in Clear's lap and sat still for some time until Koujaku expressed his concern for him. "Aoba!" Koujaku rushed to his side without hesitation while Mink stayed where he was. "What did Noiz do to you?" Aoba remained quiet and lifted his head so that they could see his face.

He smiled when Clear backed away from him in lightning speed and stood up unsteadily. "That's...not master!" Koujaku watched Clear readying himself in a battle-like stance.

"It's not possible, that side of him was gone and he said he-"

"-got rid of me, right?" The man using Aoba's voice, cut Koujaku off from finishing the sentence.

Mink did not look surprised at all and neither did Clear. Did that mean it was just him left in the dark until the time was too late? Koujaku slowly got up. "Sly Blue." Mink finally spoke.

Aoba laughed hysterically. "I'm known by a lot with that name but I have a true name. One that doesn't matter for the time being since it means nothing right now." He continued to smile at them.

"I guess me coming out means something big must have happened to the kid for him to rely on me again. Or it's the weird drugs I've been on lately." He chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair.

"You know how long I had to wait for the brat to stop screaming so that I might be able to come out to play with Virus and Trip? Those poor souls, day in and day out, raping the poor kid just so they could meet me. On top of that...feeding me useless drugs just so I could come out some day. Well they got their wish. But you guys looks a little upset."

He was taunting them openly. Mink stepped forward. "If you knew then you could have come out any time then and helped him out. So why come out now?" Koujaku agreed with the man. If the body that he was occupying was in such agony and pain, why was he not coming out until today?

Sly let out a sigh. "What did Aoba tell you guys when the tower collapsed? That I was finally gone and disappeared?" When they did not respond to the question, he asked them again.

"Must mean he didn't trust you guys enough to tell you my real name. Desire. May sound a bit un-anti-hero-like but it is what it is. And with such a name, I desire things that Aoba desires. What he wants, is what I want too. Now I'm not saying that them raping us is what I wanted the kid to go through but...a part of me just wanted a tiny bit of revenge."

"You bastard!" Koujaku was now gripping the handle of the sword that was tied to his back.

"Feisty temper. I'm touched. Where was all that passion when you were out like a rooster plucking the ground when you were looking for Aoba. While you were sleeping peacefully in a warm bed, we were stuck with a very annoying snake hissing in our ears while getting sucked off. I would tell you the rest of the story but I've got a couple of guys to find." Sly then walked out of the room as though the pain that affected Aoba had not bothered him at all.

Neither of them were able to move and it felt as though time had just stopped for them. The man known as Sly Blue from the Rhyme games on Midorijima Island, was now back in Aoba's body, taking over once more but what his own purpose was, nobody knew.

* * *

 **A/N:** This overlapped the 3,500 word limit I wanted but oh well, this is turning out scary, eh!?

Been thinking long and hard on having the guy pop out because that was what the drugs were being used for when Virus and Trip were giving him the drugs during their intimate moments (well what other moments are there..?)

And obviously the reason why no one moved against him...do I need to say it? Mink, although he is a badass in the game and anime, he is actually afraid of Desire. Or just really really hates him, either way he feels like he can't mess with him.

Kind of like Koujaku who will hesitate because he can't attack someone he really loves and someone who has been his friend. And Clear, well...yandere amirite?

But yea, Noiz only knew about the tracking device, he never knew there was a drug in the system because it was basically out of his system from the time he was found by CR-5 to the time that Noiz checked him out. Normal doctors from the Daivan city couldn't pick up on this since it would be a drug and medicine unknown to them.

So just to clear up some things on that in case anyone is wondering why they couldn't have used some sort of medicine for Aoba, remember, Desire is part of him as another half so therefore, harder to get rid of compared to a normal illness.

Like if this was possible, Virus and Trip would not just simply take his memories away but heal him as well if they were able to do such a thing (not that they would..)

Sorry, long story short, Aoba is gone for a while and Sly is out to play!


	24. Tempered Minds

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 23** \- Tempered Minds

Gian Carlo had just finished getting up from the sofa he had been laying on when he first heard the commotion coming from the guest room. At first all he was able to hear was a door slamming shut and hurried footsteps shortly after. He yawned tiredly and opened the door of the phone room only to be greeted by seeing a few of his fellow CR-5 members running past the doorway.

Peeking around the corner of the edge of the door, he recognized a hint of blue hair as the source of the hair was being chased down by some of the soldiers. But the men clearly didn't catch up to them as they had stopped briefly and began to talk among themselves while some talked into their head sets that had been embedded into their ears for communication elsewhere.

He looked back to where he had heard the door slam and put the puzzle together in his head. 'I fall asleep for only a few hours and I wake up to this. Ha...what is Bernardo doing?' Gian yawned once more as he left the room and went to see the issue going on in the guest room.

He noticed that Noiz had been standing outside of Aoba's room and was looking at him. It took him a minute to realize he was not actually looking at him but past him, the same way that he had come and where the blue haired being had ran.

"Hi! Sorry for falling sleeping on ya. I take it the kid just left?" Gian asked him. Despite Aoba being in his mid twenties, this did not stop Gian from referring to him as a kid.

Noiz, upon closer inspection, looked spooked as though he had seen a ghost or a serial killer. He was clearly in shock but from what? He then heard the dinging sound of the elevator stopping on their floor. Looking back and disregarding his halted conversation with Noiz, he saw Bernardo and Giulio coming off the elevator.

He sighed softly. "Geez, what bad timing..." He said as he saw both the men coming closer toward them with a somewhat troubled expression on both their faces.

Having heard the conversation from inside the room, Clear, Koujaku and Mink all came out one by one and soon were all huddled around Noiz while Koujaku simply glared down at him despite the man having his back turned to them.

"Signor Gian!" Giulio expressed his formal way of greeting Gian while Bernardo smiled at him as to greet him in his own way.

Gian put his hands to his sides. "Bernardo, Giulio. Don't suppose you saw our little blue bird fly out by any chance on your way here?" Giulio, as though ordered by Gian to always tell the truth, nodded immediately.

"Yeah...he gave some of our men a bit of trouble downstairs. He sure is fast for someone who's supposed to be ill at the moment." Bernardo said and looked past Gian and kept his gaze on Noiz and the rest of the group who stood behind him.

"Do you know?" Bernardo asked. Koujaku seemed to tense up at first but then stepped past Noiz as though to cover for him for something he did wrong.

"Aoba suffers from a multi-personality disorder. I'm not sure when it really came about but...this other side of him...he refers to himself as Sly Blue but that was just an alias he had when playing Rhyme. I thought it was all in the past but it seems as though Virus and Trip have been feeding him pills this whole time just so that something like this could happen."

Gian noticed the tension in the air and pulled out a piece of gum from his pocket. He popped it into his mouth and chewed away noisily as though he weren't bothered by this. "So? Giulio?" Gian asked. Giulio stepped forward slightly and put a hand to his chest as though he were his personal butler.

"Yes, signor Gian?" Bernardo gave Gian a puzzled look, hoping it was not an outlandish idea.

"We just have to get him back is all, right?" Gian smiled but not before blowing a large bubble from his mouth because of the gum.

Giulio smiled in return and replied with a simple 'Yes'. Koujaku was confused by these men as he did not expect a mafia gang to help them just so easily like this. In the back of his mind he had thought that there must be some sort of catch to this.

Regardless of who it was though, he was willing to welcome the help if it meant that Aoba would be returned safely. He looked back at Noiz who still seemed to be in deep thought still as his gaze had not wandered or changed and was remained focused on the hallway to the lobby of the floor.

* * *

A constant beeping sound coming from Trip's vest pocket caught both of their attention as they came in from the rain. It was a sudden thundershower that appeared out of the blue despite the day being mostly sunny. They had just gotten back from meeting with some extra members of the G.D. and were currently moving boxes of equipment as they were rewards for having joining their organization.

It was a sign of their acceptance for them being in the group now and Trip and Virus were not going to waste such a marvelous gift. Having heard the beeper all the while of carrying the boxes from their car and into their warehouse, they put the boxes down and rushed to the computer setup on a nearby desk.

The beeping sound was coming from both the computer and the device in Trip's pocket. He quickly pulled it out. It was built like a pager but it resembled a tracking beacon that looked to be beeping each time the target moved.

"Hm...?" Virus looked down at the device in Trip's hands. "Looks like we won't have to wait for two months after all." As though pleased with the current situation, he smiled.

"Let's go, shall we? I'm sure the members of the CR;5 weren't responsible for this type of behavior. He seems to be having fun running around like this." Virus buttoned up the rest of his jacket while Trip slipped the tracking device back into his vest pocket.

"We finally get to meet our desirable Aoba." Trip said coolly as they both headed back out into the pouring rain to their car.

After they put their seat belts on, they were off in the direction that the device had shown was Aoba's last location. Although Trip had usually been the one to drive them everywhere, Virus had taken the wheel without a second though and seemed more desperate than Trip to meet up with the younger man.

"That we do..."Virus whispered as though to talk only to himself as they sped down the empty street.

* * *

The sounds of splashing from someone running through the puddles traveled along the streets of Daivan. Past the shady alleyways and most of the shops that were still open despite the heavy rainfall. Laughter shouting from the blue haired man who happily ran through the streets without a care in the world, caused many of the civilians who were still out in this mess, to look at him funny as he ran past them.

Because the rain was falling heavily onto his head, Sly could feel just about most of the drops hit his head. It hurt just a little bit but he didn't care. He was enjoying the time of having the freedom of running and feeling the water hit his cheeks as he ran.

It had been over two years since he last came back out as the first year of their captivity, he had been coaxing Aoba to let him out and be in his place instead. But Aoba had refused time and time again just like he had done before in the past. But now he was free from what he had called a 'prison cell' and was now rushing to where Virus and Trip were.

Although it was a lot different from his time on the island, back when the streets were filled with people and gangs, it gave him the excitement and thrill he was looking for. He was slowly getting tired because of Aoba's current ill treatment from before and it was slowly getting to him.

He slowed down his pace but turned his running into a jog. "Damn this brat. Can't even endure a little foreplay. No wonder everyone's targeting him...hm?" Sly stopped for a few moments to reassess the location.

Deep in his own mind, he was using the tracking device to find his way to Virus and Trip. He had basically done what Noiz had planned to do before all this went down. By using the power of scrap, he was able to see into Aoba's mind despite sharing one and the same brain and was able to see the device beeping with a red light flashing.

But it was also a tiring ability and took a bit of energy out of him after a while. He heard a car pulling to a stop from behind him. He could make out the car's design. It was styled to fit the twin's tastes. 'That's surprisingly fast...' Sly thought as he turned around so that he was facing the driver of the car.

"Aoba-san. Welcome back." Sly disregarded Virus's warm and friendly greeting and instead, leaned forward to get a good look at the man sitting next to him.

"I would have thought for sure that you'd be driving this piece of crap." Sly smiled upon saying this and straightened up again, looking around quickly before slipping himself into the back seat of the car.

"Anywhere you would like us to take you?" Virus asked politely. Sly let out a sigh. "Just drive." He ordered and sunk into the leather seat.

Virus laughed to himself and stepped on the gas pedal once more.

* * *

Throughout the trip, Sly had been nodding off here and there each time he let his eyes shut. His body had certainly not been back to normal yet and this was what was concerning him. Aoba had been able to fully recover from his sudden memory wipe but the treatment received by Virus and Trip had obviously taken quite a toll on the recovery rate for his body.

The sound of the rain crashing against the window shield and the roof of the car was causing him to get drowsy as Aoba was obviously tired this entire time from the stress. Now Sly had been feeling it too and was starting to think twice about enduring things. Perhaps this was out of his control.

He allowed himself to fall asleep knowing full well that trying to use scrap against the twins would never have worked to begin with. But that was not his intention and he did not think using it would prove much use anyhow. He let the sound of the rain lull him to sleep as they drove to the destined warehouse.

Once they had arrived, they were greeted by Bakshi and another man who was much rounder and fatter in comparison to the tall and well built man. The two men were not talking to each other and each one had been doing their own thing. The fat man was busy counting out cash while Bakshi was busy fixing his twin shotguns on either side of his legs.

"Not these two again..." Virus said and expressed his annoyed attitude by slamming the car door which had unintentionally woken Sly up from his sleep.

"Hey, Aoba. We're here." Trip's simple right-to-the-point way of saying things got him slightly motivated but not by much.

Sly lifted his body up off the leather cushion and weakly opened the door. He had so much energy earlier but now it was all but gone. He twinged at a sudden pain in his gut while opening the door to the car. Aoba's wounds had not healed properly and so was causing him these problems now.

Trip also got out of the car and raced toward the other side of the car to where Sly was getting out of. He bent down so that he could pick Aoba up. But Sly protested this by trying to push Trip's body away.

"Still the same stubbornness..." Trip said and forced Sly to fall back so that he had no choice but to be carried by him. Although his spirit had plenty of fight left, the body did not have much energy to keep up with it and so he was left with having to be carried like some kind of princess.

"Gentlemen!" Virus greeted the men with a fake smile. "To what do we owe your drop-by?" He asked while Trip casually walked past them and into the warehouse, taking Sly inside from the rain.

Bakshi was curiously looking at Trip's back and from what all he could see of Aoba's body in the man's arms. When Virus looked from him to the fat man, Bakshi suddenly spoke up. "Boss says you're not forced to go to our next one. The fatty here also wanted some bullshit proposition with you guys." When the fat man heard this, he glared at him angrily.

"Hmph...the boss could care less about such disrespect from the younger generation, eh?" The man sneered at him but fixed his gaze toward the twins.

"No matter. We're here because I do happen to have a proposition I wish to ask you about. How would you feel to have your own building and supplies, more than what Dave has offered you?" Bakshi ignored the rest of all what the man had asked and continued cleaning his guns while Virus pretended to be in deep thought over the question.

Trip came back after a minute or two and stood next to Virus. "What sort of building are you going to have us move into? I did ask if you had any sort of labs around." Virus said. He noticed that Trip had picked up on his urge to finish the conversation quickly. They were busy people after all.

"Yes...well, it's not a lab per say, but it does have a nice room for everything you would need for let's say...experiments or just about anything really. What do you say?" The man smiled from ear to ear. Virus was intrigued on the offer since they did not have anything to use as a lab to begin with.

They weren't exactly scientists but that was being provided for back on the island and he had hoped that they would co-operate for the sake of the future they had in mind. Virus nodded in agreement. "Very well then. We accept your generous donation to our cause. Should you have need of our expertise, we'll gladly be of some help."

"Wonderful! You hear that, Mr. Bakshi? You should learn from your elders. Maybe you would learn some manners-" A bullet from the shotgun grazed his cheek before he could finish.

"You're only alive 'cause the boss thinks you'll be some sort of useful goat. Don't get so cocky, fatty!" His voice seemed as though it were high one minute and deep a bit the next.

Bakshi stuck his tongue out and licked the end of the shotgun as though to intimidate the man. "Right...well if there isn't anything else left, we'll be heading out now." Bakshi got up at the same time as Honus and followed the man outside.

"Until next time." Virus waved quickly as they walked into the pouring rain and back into their own car.

Virus let out a sigh of relief. "Do we really have to stay here? We could just go back to the island and continue there." Trip asked him. He was not afraid of these people but he was feeling anxious having Aoba in their possession once again.

"I wish I could say we could go back but at the moment our men are still working on the police officers. We didn't have that many members from the start and redoing the process of it all for Mizuki's gang is out of the question. But we do have Aoba..." Trip returned Virus's smile with one of his own.

They continued to carry in a bunch of the leftover boxes from outside to the back of the warehouse. Once they finished they headed into the next room where Trip had laid Aoba onto a small bunker-like bed. "Aoba-san. Welcome to our abode. I really do wish we were back at home to welcome you officially but this will have to do."

'Aoba' sat up with a small groan as his arms were still hurting him as well as his legs but he ignored it and hunched forward with one leg over the side of the bed while his other resting in the form of him sitting half-cross-legged. "You're both morons. Next time, be gentle with me." Sly was aiming his dissatisfaction towards Trip as though to blame him for being hurt.

Virus began unbuttoning his suit coat while Trip did the same with his vest. "We'll be _gentle_ this time, I promise." Virus said as Trip was the first to push Sly down while Virus continued to unbutton his shirt.

He took his tie off and tossed it to the side as Trip kissed Sly on the mouth while taking off the man's jacket. Sly could no longer sit up and fell backward trying to support Trip's heavy body. His head hit the pillow as Virus came in from the side and with the help from Trip, helped got Sly's jeans off.

'Damn...I forgot how good they were at this...' Sly thought and could feel his lower half responding to Trip's hands. "Haha...more, Virus!" Sly held onto Trip while Virus tugged a little on his hair.

Both of them licked Sly's body while Sly then pulled on their hair and ran his fingers through it repeatedly. Trip then moved over for Virus to sit down and continued to lick Sly's chest and down to his stomach.

"You're both devils...ah.." Virus cut off what Sly was about to say next and slipped his tongue into his mouth while Trip continued licking him all over.

Sly shuddered and came shortly after Virus and Trip both fondled his balls while rubbing his tip. He couldn't hold it down as long as he had wanted as it had been quite some time since he did something like this. To be realistic, it had been years since he last did this with someone. Although he and Aoba shared the same body they did not share the exact same feeling so everything Aoba had felt, Sly could not.

"Oh? Aoba, you made a mess of yourself." Trip said and dragged a finger across his tip for one last touch. Sly trembled from him doing that and without thinking, grabbed Trip's hand.

He brought it to his mouth and licked his own semen off of Trip's finger. "You sure know our weak points, Aoba-san..." Virus moved to the other side of Sly so that he was behind him and began to kiss along the man's shoulders while Trip took his finger back and used it to plunge it into Sly.

"W-Wait a second...it's.." Sly stopped talking as Trip ignored him and continued sticking his finger inside him over and over again.

He didn't hate this feeling but it felt weird to him. Having an object forced in was weird from the start but he grew accustomed to it the more Trip did it. He looked around at the warehouse. It was fairly empty compared to some boxes filling up one half of the place.

He noticed both Welter and Hersha, Trip and Virus's pet allmates and noticed they had been turned off. Virus saw that Sly was looking elsewhere and grabbed him from behind, pinching his nipple to avert his attention. Sly had no choice but to shut his eyes from the slight pain.

"Keep your mind focused...Aoba-san." Virus kissed him behind the ear as Trip began to unbuckle his pants. He pulled Sly's legs up and over his shoulders while preparing to enter him.

"Don't...tell me what to do..." Sly protested as he felt Trip enter inside of him, pushing his walls apart slowly.

Breathing became harder to do since he had Virus behind him playing with his hair and pulling it while Trip pounded into him continuously without letting up and without remorse for whether he was in pain or not.

Trip grabbed Aoba's open palm with his own hand. He then pulled him closer to his face so that they were breaths apart from each other. Virus continued tugging his hair every now and again while at the same time, playing with Sly's exposed nipples with his other hand.

"Why...ha...why did you want me so bad?" Sly asked them in between thrusts. Trip slowed down at first and looked over Sly's shoulder to look at Virus as though to get some sort of confirmation.

But Virus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We love you, Aoba." Trip answered for the both of them and picked up the pace again. Sly couldn't hold back his moaning for very long and let out a few after the latest thrusts.

What the twins did next surprised him. Virus had stopped playing with his hair and his nipples and was now just sitting back watching Trip do all the work. He couldn't see behind him, but Sly could sense that the man was not doing anything except watching them.

Sly lifted his arms while still holding onto Trip's hands and forced Trip to let go of his hands by letting his arms drape around his neck and shoulders so that they were supported by them rather than having his arms at his sides.

"Aoba..." Trip said and leaned closer to Sly's face, planting another kiss on his lips before ejaculating inside of him. Completely out of breath, 'Aoba' fell limp and tilted his head back because he could not hold his head up any longer.

Neither one wanted to move not even Virus as it seemed as though he had been stepping aside for Trip to do what he wanted. Sly was okay with this and stayed that way for a minute. He then moved himself a little from side to side, causing Trip's dick to move with him.

"Oh..." Trip said and both Virus and Sly had to look back to where Trip was looking. Standing tot he side of an open doorway was Mizuki. He must have been watching them.

Sly felt slightly awkward having Aoba's friend watching the wrong Aoba having sex with one of his nemesis. But he didn't get off of Trip and instead, hugged Trip's head closer to him by grabbing the back of his head with both hands.

"Mizuki, I'm back." Sly smiled mischievously and continued holding Trip's head with care as though cradling a small bird. Mizuki looked devastated.

His face, which already had a pained expression from the start, grew into a mixture of fright and depression. "Aoba-san, I'm sorry about this." Virus explained and got up off the bed and walked over to the doorway.

He pushed the man back a bit and then looked back to Trip. Sly let out a soft moan as Trip lifted his arms off his shoulders and picked him up so that he was lifted up off of him. Sly collapsed on the bed as Trip walked over to the doorway half-naked with his pants just barely around his waist.

Virus then slipped past Trip obviously leaving the man to deal with Mizuki while Virus would pick up where Trip left off. He hovered over Sly so that he was hunched over him with both his knees and hands on the bed.

"Shall I show you a good time as well?" He asked him. But Sly didn't reply and simply stared at the ceiling. It was not as though he hated the man but more like he rubbed him the wrong way when it came to chit chat.

Sly rubbed his eyes. Whatever little sleep he had gotten in the car did not do much for him and he was soon finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He propped his arms up by his elbows and lifted his legs so that his knees were up and his feet were firmly planted on the bed.

He spread himself open a little more, enticing Virus to do what he wanted to do. "Hurry." Sly knew Virus only let him get away with things with his attitude alone, not because he had the power of scrap but because the man genuinely seemed to care for him and would allow him to do anything he wanted. Or at least that was what Sly had picked up on from observing him.

Trip had shoved Mizuki away finally and had lead the other man back to his own room before returning to the scene. When Trip came back, Sly and Virus were already becoming intimate with one another.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's that. OMG this took me a bit of time to finish off because we had quite a lot of thunderstorms rolling through and well I love those a lot so.. anyways, I've been tons busy, building my website with wix and getting everything settled on my page, it was chaos...

I'm surprised I got this done because there was so many things i wanted into this chapter but only so little words left. Um, this upcoming week I'll be taking a break off of writing the fic as my mom's birthday is coming up and I have my grandmother coming over in the same week.

I will be writing however, just not posting any chapters until it's all over with. I've also got a few stories of my own I'm working on and my first chapter is finally up on my site so I was dealing with that the past few days as well.

And god damn, those twins are hot! But in all seriousness, this really is not because I like the twins, it's actually part of the story i have in mind at the moment for Aoba. So it sucks that Noiz kind of miscalculated a little but really, no one knew that Aoba was even on these pills except for the twins.

Uh, so in the next chapter, we'll finally see Aoba and Mizuki together so look forward to that good stuff and I'll see you guys around!


	25. Hindrance

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut. Contains some SPOILERS!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 24** \- Hindrance

Scrambled bed sheets hung from the side of the small cot-like bed while long strands of blue hair mixed with a bit of blonde, flattened the pillow. Sly and Virus had fallen asleep together shortly after finishing their "activity". Virus's glasses that he had always worn, were now on the bedroom floor.

Trip was busy cleaning up out in the open area of the warehouse and was currently rearranging some of the boxes so that they were more organized for when Virus woke up. They did not have much help like when they did back on the island so all their plans had to be carried out by themselves.

He had seen to it that Mizuki had gone back to his own room like a good boy and made it so that he could not come back out unless he opened the door from the other side so that only people going in were able to open it.

Trip's allmate, Welter, was also cleaning a bit here and there, helping his master by using his jaws to pick up random items that were strewn about of the warehouse. Hersha however, was busy coiling itself around a table leg of a wood table that was on its side. It did not look like it had any plans of helping them out today either, much like his master.

After Trip had gone back to the bedroom the other night, he had watched both Sly and Virus finish each other off the same way that he himself had done with Sly. After a few minutes of watching them he had left to give them some sort of privacy as he was slowly getting tired at that point.

Since then, he had not been in the room and only knew that Virus must have been sleeping for he had not come out to greet him in the morning nor had breakfast yet. He slammed a few more boxes on the ground next to the computer desk. Welter gave a low growl in response to the noise, informing his master of his noisy behavior.

"What?" Trip asked it. Although Welter was a lion and had kept a personality of that of an actual lion, it did not act out as wild as one unless his master willed it to.

But every now and then, the animal would occasionally nip at him or growl softly in order to get his attention or if he thought his master was behaving oddly. Their personalities mirrored each other just like Virus and Hersha's. The black lion swished his tail from left to right and then put his paw down to something on the floor.

Trip looked down to where the paw had sat and saw the ripped half of a photo underneath. "Hm..." Trip stopped what he was doing and walked over to the lion and the picture.

He picked it up and glanced at it. The photo was of Mizuki with his arm around someone else. Although it was ripped in half, he could tell it was of Aoba as he could see a bit of blue next to the ripped area. Welter growled again. "Here." Trip held the half photo out toward Welter's mouth and the lion snatched it away with its teeth.

The lion began tearing the rest of the already ripped photo, chewing it into tinier pieces. It was not like he hated Mizuki, in fact, Trip actually liked the man despite the fact that he was not seen as some sort of friend or the like, in his eyes. He had admired the side of Mizuki that showed others that he was not afraid of anything or to do just about anything for something or someone.

Hence the reason why they had brought the man along as they thought it would draw Aoba out of hiding. But as luck would have it, they did not need him since their 'toy' came to them instead. Welter licked his mouth, freeing the inside of his mouth of whatever leftover pieces that might have stuck to his tongue.

The lion shook out his shaggy, black mane and cautiously stepped near his master. When Trip did not acknowledge the lion's presence, he let out a small growl. "We're done for the day, Welter. Go play with Hersha until Virus gets up." Trip stated and then left the half-empty room, slipping into the room he had locked Mizuki away in.

Welter yawned and walked over to the large snake that had now ceased its coiling nature and was now lying still on the floor, basking in what little rays of sun that had been peeking through the gaps of the boxes as they had been piled up against the windows.

The snake hissed at Welter, flicking out its tongue but did not move from its spot. Welter ignored its odd behavior and laid himself down next to Hersha.

* * *

Back in Mizuki's room, Trip was beginning to pack a few things away not giving Mizuki any attention and seemed to be ignoring the man's very existence. The things he was packing away looked to be a couple of things that were obviously unneeded in their dream establishment and Trip was clearly seeing to it that Virus did not have to do any kind of lifting or cleaning.

Mizuki shivered from the cold feelings he had been getting since last night. Because of the rainfall from yesterday and all of last night, he had not gotten much sleep since he was not given much of a blanket let alone a proper bed. Although the room was the same one that he saw Aoba and the twins in, the bedroom cot in their room was certainly better than the one he was using.

He scratched his head out of habit as Trip left the room with a few boxes that were filled with random junk. His stomach had been growling since he last got up a few hours ago and it was beginning to feel worse as the hours went on. Although Virus and Trip fed him during their trip to the city, they were merely eating whatever they wanted while leaving him the leftover scraps of their food as though he were some sort of dog.

To compare them to a regular human being or even an insane one was in itself, an insane idea and Mizuki had to wonder what exactly Aoba was thinking to have run back to them. He had just recently become their object of interest since a year ago and was resting up in the hospital when they came for him.

Although he could feel himself getting better back then, he was not feeling it this year. Having been locked away in a room that was large enough to fit five people but only ever being allowed to come out twice a week was enough to drive him mental.

But his mistreatment was nothing compared to what he heard coming from the upper floor of their home. If he could even call that their home.

Mizuki shivered again and held his hands close to his chest for a bit of warmth. Despite the sun being out now, the warehouse itself was still chilly. He then heard Trip's footsteps coming back into the room along with a conversation between two others. Aoba and Virus were up and were apparently visiting him with Trip.

When Trip opened the door, Mizuki flinched and stared at all three of them as they came in one at a time. Trip being the first, then Virus and then finally, Aoba. But upon looking closer at his best friend, Mizuki could tell this man was not his friend and looked more like a stranger than anything.

Aoba rushed to Mizuki's side as though being reunited with a long lost lover. Mizuki did not respond to the affection and instead, pulled away from him fearfully. "Mizuki! Are you alright?" As if to continue the charade, Aoba hugged him.

He tried to pull away again but each time he tried, the more Aoba held onto him. "L-Let go!" Mizuki pushed on Aoba's chest but his grip only tightened on him.

"Mizuki?" Mizuki had to focus on his hearing as he could have sworn he heard his friend saying his name. He tried to calm himself down.

He could feel the other man gripping the back of his sweater and could feel the vibration of them trembling through the fabric. Mizuki looked Aoba in the eyes, realizing that he was indeed his best friend. But just the other night he could have sworn that the other man was a different being all together.

"Ao...ba...?" He then put a hand to Aoba's shoulder and seemed to be trying to fit as much of the fabric in his hand as physically possible.

"Hmph, how sweet. Right, Tripster?" Virus asked as he stepped closer to the two reconciling young men. Then, as though he had transformed into a snake like his allmate, he gripped the back of Aoba's head and pulled on his hair, snapping his head back.

Aoba was forced to let go of Mizuki's sweater and could only feel the strong surge of pain that ran from his skull to almost every nerve of his body. Virus then leaned next to Aoba's ear and bit at the upper part of his ear like a snake biting into its victim.

"Nn...ah.." Mizuki turned away from the vulgar sight and was forced to listen to Aoba's erotic cries.

Trip also stepped in close to Aoba and leaned down so that he was over him on the other side of Virus. He held Aoba's chin and moved closer to his face so that Aoba could not turn away and sealed his lips with his own.

He watched as Virus continued nipping at Aoba's ear all while sneaking a peek as to what Trip was doing. After having been with them for over a year, he had yet to know what really went on behind the closed doors. He could picture them torturing Aoba but would never imagine either of them kissing him so passionately like what he as seeing now.

Virus let go of Aoba's hair but kept his hand in position to do it again while Trip pulled back from the kiss. "Too bad we can't keep doing this all day." As though to showcase his disappointment, Trip pouted.

"Yes...such a shame, really." Virus stopped his actions and then looked at Mizuki.

The man was certainly shook up both from witnessing such a scene and most likely, instinctual fear from his past. "Trip, take Aoba outside for some fresh air. I'm sure a good drive will help him let loose for a while..."

Virus stood tall and then walked out of the room without looking back. Mizuki flinched when Trip also began to move about, pulling Aoba out of the room and having the young man trail behind him. As Aoba was halfway out of the room, he looked back at his friend, his eyes void of emotion.

Mizuki could tell that Aoba was himself but he had been too scared to see the real him as it was his first time witnessing Aoba doing something out-of-character. It was what caused him to reject Aoba when the man first hugged him. He could only clutch at his chest out of anguish as he realized his own mistake.

* * *

If he had only recognized him as the true 'Aoba' instead of thinking of him as an awkward being from only seeing him in such a state before, then perhaps he would not have the look that he had just now. Even then he felt like he should have done something for him the night he saw him. But he was too afraid of what the twins had planned not to mention, where would they run if he was to do something?

The members of the CR-5 were having their own problems back at their HQ. Bernardo was unfortunately having money issues while Ivan had not come back from one of his prostitute lanes. Despite it having only been a day since they last saw the man, Gian was worried all the same.

Luchino was busy making sure his own flock of sheep had not strayed while trying to tend to Koujaku's many questions since apparently to him, he seemed to have almost all of the answers. Clear had taken refuge up on the rooftop after the rainfall of last night and Mink was quietly sitting in Aoba's room.

Both Giulio and Gian were out getting a few eyewitnesses to start the search for Aoba while Noiz simply stuck to Ren's side. Seeing the issue at hand as it being his fault, Noiz felt this was the only thing he could do aside from waiting.

When he had delivered the news to Ren, at first the man did not say anything nor did he look angry and upset. But now that it had been a whole day without so much as a word about him, Ren was now beginning to show a rebellious side.

Noiz was still not used to a person and their emotional distress but he knew what he felt deep down and could only imagine what it was like for Ren. The man had been bedridden since the other night but only recently wandered around despite his body not wanting him to.

So Noiz stayed put with Ren while the others did the worrying for them. Mink was also keeping them company but was keeping to himself and hadn't said a word to either of them. He could understand his frustration.

Bernardo had explained to him earlier after everyone got a bit of sleep and told everyone to leave it to them. He did not doubt the man and his connections but he was mostly worried about how fast they would try to take Aoba out of the city.

"Why don't you just sit down already? You're making _me_ feel bad." Tori, Mink's allmate, chirped at him. The bird had nothing to say to him until this point so he must have been watching him this entire time, walking back and forth.

He sighed and stopped his pacing just as an e-mail came through for him on his coil. A subordinate of his had finally come through with the task that he was given. It was to find any witnesses from the hospital despite Noiz saying that there were no traces of Mizuki leaving the hospital, he thought that at the very least, an eye witness was present when he was last seen.

The man also had provided Noiz with video footage of what it was looking like underneath the shop of the tattoo parlor. The video clip showed that at least twenty or so scientists all sitting on the floor with their hands tied in font of them. Most of them were tied together while others seemed to be forced to typing at computers.

He must have counted at least forty members of the Morphine group but he was sure that must not have been all of them. The footage stopped on a lone woman who was handcuffed to a large chair that looked like it was made for patients. It was an old woman with light pink hair and Noiz could tell right away who it was on first glance.

Tae Seragaki, Aoba's grandmother, was handcuffed to the chair arms while her body was strapped down so that she couldn't move. Despite her age, she really did look well enough to bite someone still even though he had not seen the woman in a few years.

"..." Noiz held back a remark as he had forgotten he was the only one able to see the video at the time.

He rewound the video and went up to Mink who was sitting in one of the dining chairs and reading with Tori sitting on his shoulder. "Looks like they need his grandma for something like I thought. And it's not for her scientific knowledge."

Mink lifted his head and watched the video a bit. When the video got to the part with Aoba's grandmother, his eyes looked cold at first but then softened. "Until we get Aoba back, the whole plan is basically useless at this point." He then looked down at the pages of the book.

"Which the members of this organization are helping with. You don't have to remind me." Noiz shut the video off and returned to the window.

"Somebody has to. You got your way with him the moment you got here. You must have noticed something was off..." Noiz shrugged off Mink's suggestion of this being all his fault.

He couldn't deny that he should have realized something else was off with Aoba but at the time, he thought it was merely because of a tracer being inside his body. "He is only a human, so he's bound to make mistakes." Tori tried to persuade Mink but the man was obviously not listening.

Just then, Ragtliffe, a man who worked under Bernardo, walked in. "Good morning." The man had a large smile on his face that was partially covered with his round, black glasses and his silvery-blonde hair that also happened to be covered by his black fur-lined hoodie.

"Did you need something?" Noiz asked. He might have come off a bit edgy in terms of his tone of voice. The man also did not seem to mind this and continued talking.

"Yes. I was sent by Mr. Ortolani to escort you for the day. He says he was hoping you would fill in for him at one of our farms." When the man said this, Noiz could not think anyone could smile more than how this man could smile.

This caused even Mink to look up from his reading upon hearing the word 'farm'. He had taken notice of the buildings of the city and did not think it had much of a farmland. Although there were quite a few buildings with tall grass surrounding them.

"And what exactly was he going to help with?" Noiz asked him. He wanted to be sure what it was that Bernardo had usually done and he thought for sure the man did not farm as his looks suggested he didn't get out much considering his constant battles with the phones.

It was then that Tori squawked. He seemed to be quite the talker since the last time he met him. "A farm should do us some justice. Master?" Tori looked down to Mink.

Mink slammed the book shut and Noiz picked up on the hint of the sound of it as though the man wanted the book to have the bird in it. He managed to crack a smile of his own but for only a few seconds. He was still not feeling as 'cheery' as a normal person.

"We'll be happy to I suppose..." Noiz said and watched as the man gave a slight nod of his head and walked back out the door.

"A farm...?" Ren was awake and was now forcing his tired body to sit up. Noiz stopped him by putting a hand to his shoulder.

" _We're_ going. You're staying. Clear will watch over you until we get back. And the Rib-tease." Noiz explained and he and Mink both left the room swiftly, thinking the man had already left the floor.

Ragtliffe hadn't left and had been standing outside the room, waiting. "Are you fine gentlemen ready to leave then?" Noiz couldn't understand what it was about the man's smile that irked him and made him uncomfortable.

"Let's go." Mink said. He had wanted to get out again to see what the city was like and if they were able to pick up on something about Aoba, all the better that he go should the 'maniac' need him.

* * *

 **A/n:** and that's that! Mink and Noiz are off to one of the farms that the CR-5 have, well technically it is Ragtliffe's and he happens to I think live there, not too much is known on his living situation. Plus that is not a spelling mistake with the name, his father was drunk when he was naming him or something along those lines. But everyone knows him mostly as "Janitor".

Feel bad for Mizuki...And in case if anyone thinks i am aiming for a Mizuki/Trip pair and an Aoba/Virus pair...you're dead wrong. I haven't played the Re:code game so I'm not sure what went down with Aoba and Mizuki when Aoba is Sly or something, but I can only imagine what it's like for Mizuki.

That said, it's not a struggle into who's the better one for Aoba when it comes to Trip and Virus. As Aoba says in the game (spoiler), is that there is a certain line they don't cross. But that can only last for so long until one or the other gets somewhat jealous or annoyed at a certain point.

Again in the game, Virus is actually curious about what Aoba and Trip do in his room when they're alone so it is possible for Virus to grow a slight attachment at some point right?

But anyways, was really busy with my website and lots of thunderstorms down here. Already August and still not cold, and it's Canada! But come back for the next chapter, we get to see Noiz and Mink go to a farm...together...


	26. Sorrowful

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 25** \- Sorrowful

Since the storm from last night had rolled through, parts of the streets were covered with puddles from its rainfall. Although there was a cool breeze compared to the other day before the storm, the sun made sure into heating things up quickly. Gian and Giulio had just finished talking with some of the shop owners that they had been visiting.

If anyone had seen the blue haired man, they might have been willing to talk if they waved a few bucks in their faces. But because the storm had darkened the skies that night, not even the lamps were able to shed any light at that time. In short, they had hit a bit of a wall with witnesses. Only one woman who had been working until late cleaning the shop, came forward saying she saw a dark figure run past and only caught a glimpse of the man's hair but swore that it was blue.

It was the only lead to go on but it was better than having nothing at all. Gian handed the promised money into the eager woman's hand and walked out of the store, pulling out a small pack of gum. Giulio, who had been looking around for a while now, finally focused his attention to Gian.

"Signor Gian..." His soft voice reached Gian's ears but the man did not respond and instead was busy looking up into the partly cloudy sky.

Giulio looked around again scanning the area and scoping out for any evidence left behind by Aoba. The woman had claimed the man had run past her store in a hurry and despite being so quick, she was supposedly able to make out the man's hair. But if he was running so quickly, surely something must have fallen.

"She's not totally lying...but she tried saying she was the owner just to get more pocket money." Gian suddenly spoke out. He stopped looking at the sky and then looked around like Giulio had been doing.

He walked around a bit and looked closely at the side of the curb to where the sidewalk met the pavement of the street. Most of it was lined with water from the rain while other parts were somewhat dry. It was at a part of a drain where he saw a few strands of blue hair.

One would say that such things weren't possible but for Gian Carlo, his luck had yet to prove himself wrong and that nobody could possibly be so lucky. But because his nickname was "Lucky Dog" for a reason, it was entirely possible for him.

"Oi, Giulio...look!" Gian pointed excitedly at the drain and then at a bit of skid marks that looked like it had come from the tires of a car. It was past the shop but it was obvious that somebody had came and picked him up.

Despite the streets being wet, it did not stop the car from making its tracks if even for a tiny bit. It was faint but it was there. Gian Carlo smiled widely and picked up the wet and blue strands of hair that they had found. "That's that! Let's head home for the day, Giulio."

The body guard who was an underling and a soldier working under Giulio, had been standing and waiting against a fancy black car that would take them back to their hotel. Gian got in after the man opened the car door followed closely by Giulio.

Still smiling triumphantly over their discovery, Gian wrapped the hair around his finger. "Signor Gian, if you ask me to, I can go and find them and end this now." Giulio said quietly.

Giulio's nickname among the other gangs of Daivan were also not just for show but because he truly was a "Mad Dog". He was unfortunately a man who liked to kill a little too much and for that reason, Gian had usually accompanied the man so that he would not go too overboard with the murders.

For one reason or another, Giulio had listened to everything he said and never disobeyed him since as long as he had known him for and it did not have anything to do with him being the next boss. "We can't. It might show the G.D. aggression and obviously we can't have that, can we?" Gian was not a hundred percent sure that the G.D. would really see this as an act of aggression but he did not want to take any chances.

He left that sort of thing to Bernardo and Luchino as they had the most experience with the G.D. and their way of thinking. Ivan too, knew the way they worked and how they thought when it came to dealing with other gangs as he used to be a part of them at once upon a time.

Besides, Giulio already had a bad rep with the enemy gangs and was pretty much feared throughout the city which was why Gian couldn't see any reason for letting him run wild. He was however, hoping to find a member of the G.D. who would be scared enough to spill what he knew about their newest Yankees.

They had gotten intel from Noiz and Aoba about the men but they did not know how exactly deep in the Mafia they had been versed in. "Signor Gian?" Giulio had noticed that he had been in deep thought. Gian snapped himself out of thinking and reassured the man with another smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just thinking some more about our special guest. Or I guess the right term would be 'guests'. When we get back, Giulio, we'll drop this evidence off and pick up the new guy. He helped you before, right?" At first, Giulio looked like he was confused about who he could be talking about and then had a look of remembering something.

Giulio nodded. "Yes. He was with me in taking a portion of our territory back just a few days ago." His facial expression changed back to that of being confused.

"But, Signor Gian...I thought that guests were not supposed to be caught up in our mess?" Giulio asked him.

"True. But this is partially their fault we're fighting roughly again with them so they should partake in this problem. They look like they can fight, don't ya think, Giulio?" Gian took his gum that he was chewing, out of his mouth and stuck it inside of an ashtray that was built into the car door.

* * *

The car soon pulled up to the hotel driveway and both the men got out on either side of the car, opening their doors almost in unison. Greeting them with a somewhat happy look were Ivan and Luchino along with Clear and Koujaku.

Ivan seemed to have been shooting a glare in Giulio's direction but Gian thought that he must have been seeing things and bounced up to the man with a happy stride disregarding the stares from both Giulio and Luchino. " _Mister_ Fiore~! We've returned!" To hear Gian saying 'Mister' to him in front of everyone made his face turn beet red.

"S-S-Stupid! I'm younger than you!" Ivan expressed as Gian left his side to go up to Koujaku and held up his index finger and thumb.

He was pinching what looked to be like hair but under the ray of sunlight, was a twinge of blue. "Master's!" Clear recognized the strand as Aoba's right away while Koujaku looked like he was still processing the view.

"I'm surprised that even _his_ hair can fall out..."Koujaku said as Gian unwrapped the strands and carefully placed them into Koujaku's hands.

"A memento for until we get him back." Clear balled his hands into fists. All of them watched as Koujaku held onto the hairs without saying anything in return. Not even a thanks.

"Hey. Come here." Luchino and Giulio had to watch as Ivan began to treat Gian as if he were a woman who had returned from a long day at work.

"Hm? You got a fever or something, you're face is red." Gian stated and went back up to Ivan, searching the man's eyes like he had caught the man lying about something.

Ivan didn't say anything and instead looked from both Giulio to Luchino and then back down at Gian. He hated being watched by the other guys when trying to do something private between him and Gian.

"I think it's because Bernardo told him not to go any farther than his regular work hours. He thinks the G.D. might be planning to use this new opportunity to claim some of our land." Luchino came to Ivan's aid and helped in to distracting Gian's mind.

Gian pulled out a cigarette from the cigarette pack in his pocket and lit it up, walking between the small group. He led the rest of them back inside despite Ivan's protests on how he wanted to speak with him about something. As they went inside the hotel, a teen girl that looked to be around 14-15 came running up to them without a care. Her long brown hair that had been braided on either side of her head, flapped behind her as she ran toward them, aiming for Gian Carlo.

The girl laughed happily while catching them off guard since she came out of nowhere. She hugged the man tightly, stopping him from walking any further. "Ah. I also forgot to mention...Cavalli's granddaughter stopped by for a visit. We did try to tell her you were both busy but..." Luchino stopped talking as the little girl hugged both Gian and then Ivan shortly after.

By 'both', Luchino had been talking about Ivan and Gian as they were the only ones she seemed quite attached to when it came to greeting them. Seeing that the CR-5 was her grandfather's home, she usually stopped by before or after her school hours to visit Ivan but later on, grew into her visiting Gian as well.

"R-Rosalie?" Gian quickly put his cigarette out by snapping it in half and tried to crumple it in his hand while Ivan began to tug at the girl as she held onto Gian with a strong force.

"Hey! You're supposed to be at school by now!" Ivan expressed his anger by pulling Rosalie's shoulder but the girl wasn't budging from the spot.

"Welcome back, Mr. Gian!" The girl finally let go and then held Ivan's hand.

"Come, Giulio. We should let the odd couple be and show these two to their room." Luchino chuckled and left the men behind with the girl as Koujaku and Clear followed them back to the room.

Ivan's shouting could be heard through out the lower floor.

* * *

Once they arrived to the floor, Clear dashed out of the elevator first and raced to the room's door. Koujaku slumped his shoulders as though he had just got beaten at a game. It had only been part of the morning since Aoba was last seen leaving the hotel last night and both Clear and Koujaku were having a hard time coming to accept the fact that he was not there.

"I will report our finding to Bernardo." Giulio stated and naturally left the group to visit the man in his study. Luchino and Koujaku watched as Clear entered the room as though it were haunted, watching him cautiously step in.

The room, despite the morning light shining through the window, was darkened by most of the shadows. Ren, who had still been fast asleep during most of the morning, had only woken up to eat in bed. Luchino stayed on the outside of the room while Clear was busy tracing the bottom frame of the bed at the end where Ren's feet were.

Koujaku also went in and sat down at the table, opening his hand that still held the strands of hair. Beni, who had been resting his eyes in a sort of sleep state, came alive when he felt something touch his back. Koujaku had stroked him to wake up and to let him know he had come back.

"That's..." Beni said as he saw what his owner was holding in his hand. The man could only nod in response.

Beni flapped himself up into the air and flew quickly to the floor. Koujaku's cloth-wrapped sword had been resting up against the rim where the wall and floor met and had been there since last night.

The bird tugged at the cloth indicating that he should put the hairs in the cloth somehow. Koujaku got up from the chair and pulled out an empty cigarette pack from his robes. He had not smoked since leaving the island and at times he was fighting the urge to have one what with being around the other men who did smoke.

He stuck the hairs inside the box and then placed the box next to his sword, wrapping the cloth over both his sword and the box itself as tight as he could make it but not too tight to crush it.

"Bernardo's told us to lay low for a few days until we get a few leads. We still don't know where their location is but we do have eyes and ears almost everywhere. Shouldn't take that long." As though to rise their spirits, Luchino gave them somewhat good news.

Koujaku stood up, lifting his pet allmate off the floor and then put Beni to his left shoulder. "If what Noiz said is true, then they might not do anything rash just yet. From our last experience, they might just want the old one back to continue what they were researching." Koujaku explained.

Although Luchino did not know what the man meant by 'old one', he understood the context regardless. "Well, try to get some rest or something in the mean time. Bernardo will keep us updated when something else should pop up."

Koujaku nodded to show his understanding of the matter and conversation and went back to sitting at the table in the room. There really wasn't much for them to do as they had pretty much lost the only connection to finding the twins quickly. Hearing the idea from Noiz, Koujaku had thought it to be a brilliant plan.

To use the tracking device in Aoba's system to trace it back to the original controllers. But now that Aoba had run off, it wasn't as possible and with Noiz not being there, made things more difficult for him as he knew how to handle both Mink and Noiz but he had no idea how to handle Clear despite having fought alongside him.

Luchino soon left the room to give them some time alone and probably was a bit too busy to be sticking around the guests to make sure they had everything and so on.

Clear was still busy dragging his index finger across the surface of the frame while humming so softly that one would have needed to be next to him just to hear his voice. Ren squinted his eyes but he didn't wake up and still remained asleep as Clear decided to sit down on the bed beside Ren as gently as he could so he would not wake him.

"Wait, huh..." Koujaku said to himself and found he was spacing out with Beni pecking his cheek softly.

The bird got his attention finally and said what was on his mind. "You could always let me loose in this place. I am a bird too, you know. I doubt that other feather-brain could do it since he's too big for this place." Beni explained.

The other bird, Tori, was certainly much bigger than he was and would probably be spotted before he could even begin scouting out for Aoba. In the end it did make more sense to send Beni out while having Noiz co-operate with Beni in terms of using his computer skills.

"But you saw what happened to one of his allmates. It got swallowed by that snake. What if you run into it?" Koujaku asked him. Beni puffed up his chest.

"They still can't fly. As long as I stick to flying over their stupid heads, they can't touch me. I might even be able to make them turn on each other." Koujaku let out a small laugh. He was able to picture Beni going in as he would during a battle and seeing the snake and the lion circling each other made him a bit more cheerful.

"Maybe in the near future, Beni. But I'm sticking with the current plan for now. Until this 'Bernardo' tells us what's going on, we can't really make a move. Can't exactly go in unprepared..." He then looked over his shoulder to Clear.

"And this one wouldn't know when to quit." Koujaku smiled at him after meeting Clear's eyes, noticing that the man heard him.

"Eh?" Ren stirred in his sleep and was sitting up just as Clear said that. The man rubbed his eyes and because his movements were moving the bed a little, Clear could feel the vibrations.

When he looked back, he was face-to-face with Ren which caused him to jump off the bed quickly. "S-Sorry, did we wake you up?" Ren slowly shook his head.

"You don't look well enough but you look better than you did before. You feel like eating something?" Koujaku asked him. But Ren didn't say anything and instead, tried to get out of bed.

When Clear pushed him back from trying to get up, Koujaku went over to help Ren. "I'm pretty sure Aoba wouldn't want you moving so soon but...if you want to get moving then we can't stop you." Koujaku held Ren's left arm while Clear held onto his other. Together, they picked him up and helped the man to stand on his feet.

"Honestly, what's this dumb dog without us around?" Beni chirped. Koujaku and Clear both laughed despite having a gloomy expression earlier.

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, so cause of real life, I was constantly doing shopping and I mean literally every day or every second day, was spent shopping for necessities so I didn't have as much time as I thought I could because I did get tired of it lol.

Also, I've been busy working on both this AND my photoshop styles that I'm currently working on on top of entering an art contest about a day or so ago so I've been a busy bee!

But if you liked this chapter then keep reading and waiting for the rest of the chapters that I'll be making. The next one, I promise we will get to see Mink and Noiz on a farm...together...yeah...so hope to see you guys in the next one, and if you have questions just ask. My info is on my profile (well duh i guess lol) And thanks so much for reading this long!


	27. None to the Count

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 26** \- None to the Count

Mink sighed as the three of them got out of the car. They had all arrived safely at the farm without having to stop along the way because of traffic lights. Mink noticed that less and less cars had traveled the road they were on the closer they got to the country side. Noiz had been busy sending out random messages through his wrist coil during the drive down there.

The janitor had told them that there would not be anybody to help escort them to the farm but he tried to reassure them by telling them how dependable he could be should there be any problems along the way.

Ragtliffe was not your ordinary human being and Mink was finding it hard not trying to compare the man to Noiz. The way he smiled gave him an uneasy feeling while at the same time, convinced him that they could believe in what the man said.

When they had arrived at the farm, it was as Mink had been expecting. A regular farm with regular animals that needed to be tended for. The pigs were kept inside a large reddish-brown building that had fenced-in pens for the pigs to stay in. The ground itself was also what he had expected; muddy.

Luckily for him, he was wearing boots while Noiz came prepared with his own pair. He had to admire the younger man for coming prepared for just about anything. "Well then, shall we see how my little piglets are?" The janitor asked them. He was already dressed for the occasion and was wearing a black apron-like cover that was sure to shield his jacket from getting dirty.

Mink still could not get used to how someone could wear such a puffy jacket with their hood on but then again, he had seen the weirder fashions on their own island and thought better than to judge. The man gave them each an apron and a pair of gloves. He then put a medical mask over his face so that it covered only his mouth.

"What are we _really_ going to do? This can't be the only reason we were coming here." Noiz asked him. It was true that anybody would be able to see that Bernardo did not look fit to really be on a farm and seemed more attuned to working on electronics.

The janitor chuckled and took off the black gloves he had already been wearing and put on the ones that looked more appropriate for the job of handling animals. "True. You're here to fill in for mister Ortolani. And because he is very skillful at what he does, he usually only helps with fixing my phone wires."

"You two will be helping both with just my animals. I noticed your friend here seems quite capable to pull this off." The janitor was looking in Mink's direction as though to point him out as the cause of why they had to do the work.

Once Noiz received the answer he wanted, the janitor went straight for the building that was next to the pig's pen. It was old fashioned yet classic and modern at the same time but only had two windows on either side of the door. It almost looked abandoned at first glance and one wouldn't know that it was actually being used as a livable space.

"Wait here for me." The man stated and proceeded to go inside of the building, leaving the other two behind outside.

Mink could hear the squealing of the pigs and the different kinds of grunting noises they were making. He hadn't been to an American type of farm so it was all new to him as he had only grown accustomed to his own way of living when his tribe were still alive. He took off the gray jacket that he had been wearing and put the apron on as well as the black gloves.

The gloves he had worn back on the island had been long since gone but he kept the jacket as a bit of a memory since it was a part of the image he had when he first met Aoba. Since meeting the younger man, he felt as though part of him had disappeared while at the same time, gained a new image for himself.

He had gotten rid of the shackles that were around his wrists and neck but he kept a hold of the jacket. He set the clothing aside and got to work in tying the apron strings around his back. The bracelets around his wrists just barely fit with the gloves.

Noiz was the last to get ready and did not have to take off much except for his office shoes and suit and tie. He set his own clothing items aside as well and put on his boots that he had packed away in his suit case. He kept his watch on however as it was his backup coil should something happen to the other one.

He noticed that Mink was watching him with a stern look, the same he had on when they had first met each other. "Now what." Mink could see that even though the man was different compared to three years ago, he still had the same brazen attitude that he had when they were together as a group.

"Nothing." Mink said and began to walk around, examining the area.

There were two tractors that were sitting side-by-side in one of the nearby sheds and looked as though they had not been used in some time. there were lots of things that looked like they had not been used in years which got him to thinking as to why they were asked to help at a pig farm that seemed to have not bee used as much as the janitor made it out to look.

Cobwebs covered the corners of the building and along the dusty ground of the shed while some of them ran along the sides of the tractors. As he went to look inside a bit closer, the man appeared back outside. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I just had to tell mister Ortolani that we had arrived safely so he won't have to worry about his little 'secret' getting out."

The secret, being them, was to remain secret until an appropriate time for them to come out into the open. Bernardo clearly wanted them to be kept hidden at least until the right moment for when things got ugly so as to show that they had a hidden trick up their sleeves.

When Mink and Noiz didn't say anything to this, the janitor continued. "This is all that I ask for you fine men to do for me..." Ragtliffe held up a large bag that was mixed with oats and seeds. He then kicked a bucket of water with his foot and then another bucket that had what Mink thought to be broth, with his other foot.

"You will be mixing all of this into one tub, over there." The janitor jabbed his head in the direction of the large tub-like container that looked like it was used mainly for washing things such as clothing.

"And then we feed them and go home. Simple, isn't it?" He smiled and set the bag down, pulling a small pocket knife from his apron.

He cut the bag open from one side to the other and then picked the bag up again, handing it to Mink. "Hmph, good luck." Tori, who had been quietly witnessing the event, flapped his large wings and took off for a nearby branch of a tree that looked to be on its last bit of life.

Ragtliffe watched the bird in fascination for a bit before returning to handing out the buckets to Mink and Noiz. Mink was given the bag as well as the bucket of water while Noiz only had to carry the bucket with the mixed food. It contained both corn and carrots with what looked to be very fine, chopped broccoli.

The smell was incredible once it reached Noiz's nose and the smell of it made his eyebrows pinch together as his way of being disgusted. But he did not say anything and followed Mink over to the large tub while Ragtliffe went inside the large pig pen of a building.

Mink poured the oats and seeds in first and then the water. After that, it was Noiz's turn to pour in the broth-like substance and they both waited for it to melt in together. The janitor came back out and walked over to them, holding a giant iron rod.

He gave it to Mink obviously believing him to be the stronger out of the two of them. Mink held it firmly in his hands and punctured the top of the slop of food. He had not done something like this before so the technique of mixing food in such a way was new to him.

Mink leaned forward and pushed on the rod so that it reached the bottom of the tub. He did this several times before the janitor stopped him and showed him that he now had to turn the rod as though stirring a pot. Mink sighed and put in more of his power into stirring the iron rod.

It was a messy bowl of goop that was unfortunately sticking together because of the dry oats mixed in. But the water was also helping to keep it apart. When the tub of goop was slowly becoming easier to stir, Mink stopped and let the iron rod sit a while in the middle of the slimy food before finally pulling it out of the tub.

"A splendid job, you two. Now let's go feed them." With the help of Mink, the janitor picked up one side of the tub with Mink on the other side.

They carried it with a bit of help from Noiz and stepped inside the wall-less building that was the pig pen. There were at least four rows of pig pens on either side of them, resulting in eight in total but they were filled with quite a lot of pigs.

Some of the pigs were lying down while others were still little piglets running about around the mothers. Ragtliffe and Mink carried the tub over to one of the pens and set the tub down gently.

The man then pulled out what looked to be a large-sized ladle out of his apron pocket and scooped up some of the slop. It made a bit of a splash to Noiz's boots and most likely on Mink's as well. The janitor did this for all the pens and although it did not look like it would be enough it also did not look like it would end.

In short, it looked to be the right amount for each pen with a bit left over.

Ragtliffe and Mink continued to hold the bag over each and every pen while Noiz was supposed to shoo some of the pigs out of the way so that they could pour it out. After doing this for each pen, Ragtliffe stood back to admire the work.

"I'm surprised we managed to get it done just in time." The man said and was looking at a watch wrapped around his wrist.

Noiz and Mink followed the man outside and waiting for them was Ivan and Giulio. Alongside them were a bodyguard both dressed in the way that their respective bosses were dressed.

Mink collected his coat and his gloves back from Ragtliffe who had picked their clothing up off of the ground. They washed their arms and hands before putting their things back on. "Oi! Hurry up!" Ivan called out to them.

They looked at each other before following the man's demand. Neither of them said anything unless they were spoken to as they did not seem all too thrilled about talking to begin with and were soon riding in silence on their way back to the hotel.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Bernardo and Gian were busy with the phones as usual but with Gian nodding off and on while doing a bit of paperwork at the coffee table that was in the center of the room. Luchino had come in earlier to update them on their guests and how they were currently eating the breakfast that they had missed out on due to worrying about Aoba's return and safety.

They could imagine that they would be depressed right about now seeing as they only had one lead to go on. Bernardo let out a huge sigh as he slumped forward against his desk, letting his forehead bang against the surface of the table.

"Sir!" One of the men who were assisting them in the office showed his concern for Bernardo.

"I'm fine. We're halfway done with this new deal so it should be fine." He expressed his exhaustion by picking his head up off the table and instead put his arms in front of him so that he had is head on top of his arms.

Gian held back a laugh as he quickly looked through the pile of paper still sitting next to him on the sofa. Pretty soon the ringing of the phones stopped and the silence was then interrupted by Giulio and Ivan who had just returned from their small escort mission.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Gian asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Giulio looked back behind him and the two extra guests they were supposed to pick up were now standing in the doorway of the office. "Signor Gian, we have finished our task. They wanted to know if..." As though the man was pondering about whether to continue or not, he looked down in thought.

"-If we've found the blue freak yet." Ivan finished Giulio's sentence while sitting down next to Gian, disregarding the pile of paper that was obviously sitting in plain sight.

"Can't be any more freaky than what we've seen here." Noiz retorted as though to stick up for the man who couldn't be there.

Mink silently watched the two of them argue with each other. "Enough, Ivan. Giulio...your grandfather wants to meet with you later tonight. Will you be accepting his offer?" Bernardo asked. He had successfully changed the growing argument into a serious conversation.

Ivan and Gian were both silent and both had very serious expressions once they heard the bit about a grandfather. Mink had to assume it was a man of very large importance and was obviously not very well liked for them to make such faces. "Yes. I will go later on tonight." The man at first looked as though he were in shock from something but had regained his composure and was back to being the quiet and soft-spoken man.

"Very well. I'll let him know in advance then. As for you two, you're friends are currently eating breakfast in the guest bedroom. We'll try our best to find your friend." Bernardo smiled politely but Mink could tell it was in an apologetic way.

He nodded in approval to this and he and Noiz both left without anything more said.

* * *

Sounds of a coil ringing through the air was being ignored as Virus was too busy with something more important. Sly had disappeared and had once again left Aoba behind. But he didn't mind the man and pretty much found himself falling slowly attracted to the innocent but desperate side of Aoba.

At the moment he was quietly watching Aoba sleeping. Every once in a while, Aoba's toes or hands would twitch and his face would make a distorted expression. He was having a nightmare and Virus could only assume it was because of the recent events.

He had sent Trip and Welter to deal with the G.D. members that had decided to visit them that day out of the blue. It was to confirm their acceptance of investing in Honus's proposal. Virus sat himself down next to the sleeping body. Although they had finally seen Sly after 6-7 years, he had to admit inside his head that he was slightly happy that Aoba was back if even for a little while.

Sly was not unwanted but he was a difficult person to deal with despite them both having almost the same ideals and goals. Virus stroked the man's blue hair. Aoba's body flinched and then ceased its movements. "So there _are_ things you remember after all, Aoba-san..." Virus said quietly and continued to stroke Aoba's head as he slept.

The mood was ruined once Welter made an appearance at the door, scratching the door to get his attention. Virus quickly got up off the bed without disturbing the man's sleep and opened the door.

"Has Trip finished with the nice men?" He asked, smiling. The lion flicked its tail and gave him a low growl.

Welter then rushed past Virus and went toward Aoba. Virus watched as Welter licked Aoba's hair as though to groom him. He sighed just as Trip appeared at the door. "You'll be happy once you know that they're finally gone. Hersha saw them to the door for us."

Virus continued watching the lion. "Hopefully they won't impose too much on our fun..." Virus stated. Soon Trip slipped inside as well.

"Welter missed him so I sent him on ahead. Sorry, were you already in the middle of doing something?" When Virus shook his head 'no', Trip sat down on the bed allowing Welter to continue licking the boy's hair.

"Mn...ng..!" Aoba stirred in his sleep. His hands were gripping whatever was close by, one hand had firmly grasped onto Welter's fur while the other was on the bed sheet.

The lion let out a small growl out of annoyance of having been grabbed out of the blue. "Must be some nightmare." Trip said and he grabbed a hold of Aoba's hand that had been holding onto Welter's fur.

He pried the hand apart from the fur and kept holding it. "He's been having one since I first came in as well. Our poor Aoba-san having to re-live our passionate moments are quite exciting in itself." Virus smiled and joined Trip by sitting down gently next to Aoba on the other side of the bed.

He then grabbed Aoba's other hand that had been holding the sheet of the bed. Now both the men were holding his hand as he squirmed uncomfortably from the nightmare he was having. Virus lifted Aoba's hand and kissed the back of it while Trip put Aoba's other hand to the side of his face.

"He's crying...how sad." Trip pointed out a tear slipping from the corner of Aoba's eye.

The lion seemed to have grown tired of being ignored by them and growled as he pawed at Aoba's mouth, pressing one of his paws on Aoba's lips while the other rested on Aoba's crotch. This had certainly woke Aoba up.

"Hey...who said you could start first?" Trip asked and soon had to let go of Aoba's hand since the man was slowly waking up.

Aoba squeezed his knees together because of the pressure on his lower half but the lion's paw was keeping him from covering this bit. "Vi..." Aoba breathed.

He unwillingly grabbed onto Virus's shirt on his upper arm. "Trip, Welter, perhaps next time I'll have you both in on it but for now, would you kindly leave us?" Virus asked.

Trip, although looking slightly disappointed, complied to the order and he and Welter both left the room. "Aoba-san, I'm so happy you picked me." Virus held onto Aoba's hand while pulling the man's other hand off his sleeve.

"Virus..." Aoba said his name once more. Aoba slowly sat up and patted his hair down.

He could have sworn he felt something tugging at his hair. "Welter was concerned about you. Your face was showing us a terrible expression so he thought grooming you would calm you down in your sleep."

A blatant lie if he had ever heard one and he had heard so many. Aoba then felt a bit of wetness on the side of his cheek. If the lion had licked him too, it would not be as wet as this, right? Aoba rubbed his sleeve over his cheek to wipe the wetness away.

Virus wasn't doing anything except for staring at him as though he were waiting for something. This wasn't like him. He would usually bide his time such as now but this was different from waiting for him to get into the mood.

"If only...it was just a dream..." He told him. Aoba could remember the dream vividly.

He had dreamed about his twin and about Desire who had been showing him images of all the past events of when he used scrap. The first being Ren, then Koujaku, after that it was Clear and Mink and then lastly, Noiz. He could feel the same dull aching pain of a small headache coming on.

But this time it was not as severe as the past few days and just seemed normal all-in-all. "Aoba-san. I love you." What surprised Aoba was not the sudden declaration of love from Virus's mouth, but the fact that Virus was suddenly embracing him and not holding him down like he usually did.

"I'll say it as many times as need be." Virus breathed into his ear and as Aoba predicted, the man began to lift his shirt up.

'I knew he was cheesy...' Aoba thought but he was too tired to fight back since he used most of it on fighting back against Trip last time.

That and the fact that if he decided to fight, there was a chance of Welter or Hersha coming to Virus's rescue. But it did not mean that Virus was not powerful himself. The man was slightly smaller in build compared to Trip but he also had the power of Trip and would easily hold him down whenever he struggled.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something else entirely. Noiz's face popped into his brain once he started doing this.

* * *

 **A/N:** OK, before anyone asks if anyone at all...it is just of seeing a whole other side of Virus but this doesn't mean he goes all soft and mushy, no no, remember who they are first.

And you may think Aoba is being un-Tsundere and all that, BUT technically he is smart in to thinking that really, he doesn't know his way around the city, he's stuck with two men who can easily overpower him and they have allmates who act more animal than Ren.

So he is just slipping into his dreamland while the bad stuff happens. He doesn't like this so technically it is a bit rapey on Virus's part. Also, the whole thing with Clear and Koujaku, they're not weird around each other it's just Koujaku used to seeing Clear constantly excited so to see the guy all pouting and whatnot, he acts as a big man while Mink is gone cause technically he is second eldest I think?

But yea, this was a longer chapter than most but in the next one we will get to see more of Mizuki and how he deals with Trip and Welter and really, just deals with life in general!


	28. Listless Breath

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 27** \- Listless Breath

He could hear the faint sounds of Welter's growls and Trip's voice overlapping with his allmate. Mizuki had been cooped up in his room since he last interacted with Aoba and for the moment, was on what the twins called, a 'time-out'. Despite him showing little interest of running away anywhere, they seemed to think it was necessary.

After a while of listening to most of the muffled voices, he could hear Aoba's voice but very little and it happened just after he heard shuffling from the hall. Trip and Welter must have been pushed out as he could hear the lion allmate's low growling.

Just then the door was pushed open and his theory had been correct. Trip and Welter had been shoved out by Virus. Although Welter and Hersha were usually a pair that stuck together like Trip and Virus, the two allmates did not seem as stuck together these past few days. Mizuki tried not to make eye contact with Trip as he walked inside the room.

"Aoba is...is he...back to normal?" Mizuki was curious as to who the man he saw back when Aoba first arrived. For the years that he had been held captive at their home, he had always witnessed Aoba, Virus and Trip doing outrageous acts of sexual gratification all while being watched by Hersha and Welter.

On most days they joined their masters in these acts. But Trip was the only one of the two to do anything like that with him. Of course, it still bothered him to know that Aoba, his only true best friend, was being so mistreated in such a way. Having to listen to Aoba's moaning and yelling when he was really in pain. It had all gotten to him.

He was not on great terms with the twins, not that he had ever wanted to but his odd habit of thinking of things to say during odd times like now, got the better of him and mostly he wanted to be sure that Aoba was indeed the man he joked around with back on the island.

Trip didn't answer the question and instead, led his allmate into the room too. He then sat down on a wooden chair that had been turned upside down for quite a while since it was covered with cobwebs at the bottom of it. Welter followed his master, copying the attitude that Trip was expressing.

Neither one of them said anything upon hearing Aoba's sudden moans that had been loud enough to leak into their side of the hall. Mizuki could see Trip's common and stern face, turn from conflicted to disgust. He had only witnessed this a few times before when he was allowed to freely walk outside of his room.

He would peek in and see Aoba and Trip alone together, sometimes with Welter. But on some days when he had overheard Aoba talking to Trip, it spooked him. He had never heard his friend talk at any point of time until then.

Aoba had asked Trip something about him and Virus and that was when Trip had a conflicted look on his face. During the time he was there, Trip had never shown him this kind of face before. But he assumed that because Aoba had asked such a question, even Trip could look sort of awkward at times.

When Trip still didn't say anything even after a few moments of silence from the other room, Mizuki asked a different question.

"Is there...a reason why you kept us separated?" This one struck something with Trip but just slightly. Trip looked a bit unsettled but he erased the new expression from his face.

He did not even need to signal to Welter for him to keep the other man in check. The lion sensed his master's distress and gave out a low growl while swishing his tail in such a way that spooked Mizuki and caused him to hug his knees.

Another sound coming from the room along with the sound of something slithering across the floor. Trip looked to the doorway of the room. Hersha, Virus's pet allmate, must have been shooed out of the room by Virus. Which was an odd thing for the man to do considering he almost always had the snake with him during times like this.

The snake slithered its way next to the lion and surveyed the area. Hersha was not as interested in its master's wishes and did not seem to care either way whether it was wanted or not and seemed to do as it pleased.

A loud _THUMP!_ Could be heard from the other room. The sound of something on the floor. Trip wanted to interfere to see the problem or cause of the sound but he didn't want to stop Virus's mood. He could only assume that Aoba must have been causing a ruckus and was probably fighting back.

Mizuki could see Trip's ever constant changing expressions and was beginning to wonder whether the man was there at all or if he was slowly going crazy. Another loud moan. Mizuki couldn't help listening to them and found it weird that he was able to hear Aoba so clearly despite being in the room across from them.

"Getting into it?" Trip suddenly asked him. But when Mizuki didn't comeback with anything to say, he took it as a 'yes'.

Mizuki shook his head though and gripped the bed sheets of the bed he was sitting on. He grit his teeth as once again, another moan left the other room and sifted through his ears. He couldn't help but listen to them. He had never heard his friend like this and although it shouldn't have been weird since he knew Aoba would obviously be sexually active but being forced was something entirely different.

But just thinking this alone could not stop his body from reacting to the erotic sounds coming from the other room. Trip saw the reactions but did not let on that he could see them. He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hersha and Welter behind to watch Mizuki.

He could tell Mizuki was watching him as he left. But Trip did not go into the other room and instead went down the hall that led to the warehouse's main entrance. It was dark throughout the large room and naturally the sky was darkened by both the night and the clouds it came with.

Trip couldn't stop fiddling with the fabric of his pants while having his hands inside his pockets. He was restless and felt it was better to take a walk. Somewhere where he would not have to hear Aoba's excitement. He wouldn't have minded using Mizuki as a stand-in but at the moment, it just wasn't right for him.

This was not unusual for him. He loved Aoba as much as Virus did and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Whether he used Mizuki for his own needs or on the days he wanted to get Aoba out of his mind, either way he looked at it, his body was not happy with this sort of thing at that time and this was why he decided to get out of the room.

He wasn't angry or jealous of Virus and would most certainly keep his lid shut on what he was personally feeling since this was the line drawn since long ago. Neither of them were to overstep a boundary while at the same time, sharing almost everything. It would be no surprise that they would want to share Aoba together. But as of late, Virus was being a bit greedy when it came to Sly coming to them. Naturally, Virus liked Sly quite a lot but he also did not mind having the regular Aoba around.

In a way for them, it was as though they had gotten a set of twins specially for them. Trip stopped walking around and looked out one of the large windows. The sun's final rays of light just barely reached their side of the town and continued to be blocked by most of the buildings that were taller than the warehouse.

Despite the somewhat well-lit areas nearby, the sky had already begun showing signs of night with a few stars. "Fuwah!" The sudden sound caught him off guard as he did not hear any footsteps until the sound of something falling reached his ears.

Aoba was naked and looked to be bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Trip surveyed the situation but didn't make a move. Soon Welter joined the fuss and was starting to circle the man. "Sorry, sorry! He started having another headache again..." Virus, who was wearing just his pants, came out looking wobbly.

"You failed?" Trip asked him. It was not unheard of for Virus to give Aoba a bit of the drug even though it had already done what they were hoping it would do. They had originally used it to bring Sly Blue out as they had felt it had been all too long since they last spoke with him.

But because of the side effects of the drug, not only did it cause the man to have constant headaches, it made him a slight bit stronger than his usual rough house kicking that he was able to do. In short, it would in the end, make the man a monster if Sly was able to use the drug as some sort of power container.

"It is a bit sad to reveal my failure, but Aoba knew what it was. He seems to remember an awful lot. I should be happy but..." Virus and Trip both watched as Aoba struggled just to sit up. It was pitiful like watching a baby bird screaming for a mom that would never come back.

"Then...is it my turn so soon?" Trip asked and began walking over to Aoba.

Aoba looked to be battling with himself. One side of him was being forced out while the other half was fighting hard to keep it from happening. Regardless of who was winning the small fight, Trip would have him either way. Welter, who had been watching his master, took what his master said as confirmation to approach Aoba.

The lion stood closer to the man and with his jaws, tugged on Aoba's hair like it was nothing. This caused Aoba to shriek from the sudden pain. A simple tactic that was usually done when Aoba was in Trip's care. Trip then used this ruckus to lift Aoba off of the floor.

"Not like I said that I _was_ done but...oh well. I'll just try again next time. I'll leave Aoba-san to you then." Although Virus smiled at him, Trip could sense something was a bit off but he didn't press it and began to walk back with Aoba in his arms.

Welter started to follow but Virus told him to do the opposite and instructed that he was to watch Mizuki. Even though the lion seemed to be a bit disgruntled with the task, it followed Trip up to the point to where Mizuki's room was and went back to watching Mizuki along with Hersha.

From then on, neither the allmates nor Mizuki could hear anything that came from the room aside from the moaning that was coming from Aoba. Other than that, the room had returned to how it was when Virus first started with Aoba.

Virus on the other hand had made himself busy by checking on their computers to see if they had any urgent mail from their associates who were back on Midorijima Island. Just one new message that was an update for what was going on back at their main headquarters.

The scientists were getting antsy and seemed to be slowly getting more anxious and braver. But no word on how Aoba's grandmother was doing or if she had been trying to collaborate a plan with the others. Then again, the only useful thing the men under his care could do was to offer physical help in terms of keeping the scientists from running away and keeping them under careful watch.

The men were not entirely all there so they could not see through any odd things that might be out of place and that was why he and Trip would need to wrap this up quickly and go back. But the only thing stopping them was the new alliance they had with the G.D. Then there were the ladder of rules that both sides of the gangs had.

It would come off as rude and could end up being their death wish if they were to pick up everything and leave without telling the G.D members. They would see it as a sign of traitor-ism. Virus disliked the idea of bending to someone's will other than that of his own. He had hoped this would have been resolved at the start of this all when Aoba had first got away from them.

If the CR-5 had not interfered with their plan, they would have probably been able to extract Sly properly. But because Aoba had finally met with his friends again after all this time, it must have stirred something inside of him which was now leading the young man into splitting in two between Sly and himself.

It was something they wanted to happen but on their own turf back on the island where the scientists were needed. Their plan was to bring out Sly and make it so that 'Aoba' would technically cease to exist. But after some time of doing the research to start such a project, he and Trip realized that it would not be as easy as they had hoped and in the end, settled for trying to come up with a way to split their personalities into separate bodies.

He would have 'Aoba' while Trip was allowed to have 'Sly'. However, the drug they were using, backfired just a bit regarding Aoba's already able-bodied round-house kick and in the end had resulted in the man being able to make it out of their home off the island. Although he wasn't sure if it was because of Sly or if Aoba was just more resourceful than he thought, either way, the time was becoming more crucial to start their project up again and to test whether it was doable.

'They say slow and steady wins any race...I wonder if this would apply to our goals?' Virus thought to himself and sent a new set of orders to the men back on the island.

Once that was done, Virus pulled up the coil screen and looked through the contact list available. He had agreed to Honus, the man who had come to greet them along with Bakshi but he wasn't sure if this man would be able to come through for them should they need something else and they would need all the pawns they could get for their goal.

He called the man but was greeted by one of his underlings. When Virus explained his business with the man, he passed the phone to Honus who had been eating dinner at the time. Virus expressed his gratitude toward the man by both apologizing for interrupting his meal and by saying a word of "thanks" in regards to allowing them to have a secret warehouse that would be perfect for them compared to the one they were at now.

Once Virus settled things, he hung up from his coil and went off to find himself a shirt and coat. He would allow Trip to have Aoba for the night while he went off to meet with Honus about the deal on the warehouse. Because this was the mafia, it had to be written statement that both parties agreed on something.

Having Trip there would have caused the man into thinking that he did not trust him and that was not what he would have wanted. So with his goal set in stone, he prepared a few things to offer the man as a bit of a 'thank-you' gesture and somewhat of a bribe. It would be a deal the other man could not refuse and in the end would mean nothing for him should something bad come out from loaning a random and boorish-looking warehouse to a couple of out-of-townees.

In a sense, the man would not lose anything from a deal like this so it made perfect sense that the deal would set off without any problems. Virus fixed up his pants after putting on an unbuttoned shit and a suit jacket. After he fixed the buttons, he left the warehouse with a suitcase full of the 'bribes' and drove down the street in their custom-made vehicle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, poor Mizuki having to deal with two allmates. Although Mizuki seems to be used to talking with Trip, it's only because Trip was sent to watch him during the times that Virus and Aoba were together, other wise he wouldn't go anywhere near him.

So in a sense, two people being forced to be in a room together which is kind of funny since this is Trip we're talking about...

But on another note, Mizuki was a bit dumb enough to trust the Morphine guys but he isn't totally dumb to get on their bad side somehow since it would actually be worse if he wasn't with Virus and Trip as he would probably be sold off as some kind of slave and would probably never see Aoba again so he wouldn't want that so...best thing to do is keep your mouth shut sometimes.

Also, Aoba was able to get away because as it is, the drug they're using on him is a double edged sword.

It amplifies his abilities of fighting and makes him slightly stronger than a regular human's capabilities and because Sly is already genetically modified/created, it would make a lot of sense for him to get stronger than normal from some type of simple drug that would other wise be useless on a normal human being.

Hence why Aoba was able to get away from Virus at that time. Their first plan was to just have Sly but use Aoba's body as the container so that Sly would remain there forever and Aoba would never be able to come back but because he is the original body owner, Sly can't fully come out because of Aoba's existence if you will.

So now their main plan is to just have Aoba and Sly as separate beings.. Tune in for the next chapter which should be sometime end of next week!


	29. Broken Record

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 28** \- Broken Record

Two men standing next to each other heard the sound of a car approaching. Its wheels just barely dragged across the pavement of the road and soon enough, was sitting in front of them. Giulio had agreed to dinner with his grandfather while being accompanied by one of their guests, Mink. Although it should have been no point in going with the man, Bernardo had insisted that he bring someone with a good head on his shoulders in comparison to the men working under him.

His grandfather was not an angry man by nature but there were times when he would fly off the handle. He was not abusive physically but verbally, he could scar someone with words alone. Bernardo must have known how Giulio's grandfather could hold power over his grandson and probably would have tried steering him into a path of his own choosing rather than letting his grandson choose.

Mink didn't even have dinner with the man yet and he could tell that the other man seemed different compared to how he usually acted. The air around him was more colder than the last few days of being near him and Mink was beginning to feel a bit like this sort of thing had happened before. This sort of thing was reminding him of how Aoba had acted during their mission of stopping Toue.

At some point at that time, Mink got to witness Aoba's 'other' self for only a split second that seemed to last a whole five minutes. During that time, Mink had wanted the old one back shortly after. Although the man laughed at his face saying things like "You wanted me." It was true he had tried to see Aoba's real self but that wasn't how he had imagined it.

The same atmosphere that was there at that situation, was starting to make him feel uncomfortable now. He was forced to dress up as to show he was accustomed to showing respect for someone of high status. Mink didn't like having to dress so formally but it beat having to sit around at the hotel not being able to do much with Aoba's disappearance.

It was 8 P.M. at night and the body guards that had usually stood guard at the hotel were replaced with a couple of Ivan's men while the other two escorted him and Giulio to the place of meeting with Giulio's grandfather.

The car drove them to their destination without much hassle on the street and before Mink knew, they were pulling up to an oldish looking building that looked like it needed a great overhaul. "Sorry to include you for this..." Giulio suddenly spoke out. He must have sensed him being uneasy.

Mink got out of the car first. "It's fine. This sort of thing can take your mind off other things." The man got out as well, fixed his scarf a bit and with Mink, walked up to the building. Some men who were standing guard at the entrance did not need to stop them since they knew who the other man was.

But because of regulations in regards to traitors and in-family conflicts, they stopped the both of them and patted them down for weapons. Mink was not carrying anything while Giulio had to hand in his set of knives and his favorite switch-blade. This type of thing seemed normal for everyone including Mink. He too was used to such things after having been a prisoner under Toue's watch.

The men allowed the two of them to enter and escorted them to the main hall to where Giulio's grandfather was waiting for them.

* * *

Bernardo let out a sigh as another sound of bubble gum popping entered his ears. He had been working till just recently and had decided to join everyone for dinner in a specially setup room. Ivan, despite refusing the invitation earlier, was now seated next to Gian with Ren sitting on the other side of him. Koujaku and Clear had decided to sit together while Noiz sat across from them. They didn't always eat out together or sit together like this, but because they had guests staying with them for a while, it was common courtesy to show the guests a good time.

Seated next to him was Luchino. The man looked just as tired as he felt and he could see the man going to bed after this with the way the man was constantly yawning. "Sir, you have a phone call from the bar." One of the soldiers interrupted his meal.

The bar the man was referring to was a place that Bernardo ran aside from other establishments and he occasionally visited often. He let out another sigh as he stood up from the table and with an apologetic expression, he left with the other man to answer the call.

Gian and Ivan payed no attention to this and stuck to stuffing their faces with the marvelous food spread about. Koujaku was helping Ren with eating despite sitting a chair down from him while Clear was barely picking at his food. He was able to eat but it would be like putting trash into a rubbish bin. He nibbled on the food, savoring the flavor he could taste.

He may have only been a robot, but he was built with everything a human could feel and taste. But because he wasn't human, his needs of eating were non-existent. He was happy enough to be able to taste something like a normal human being however. Noiz was watching him every once in a while as he too nibbled at the food.

Although he should be feeling hungry at such a time, he was not feeling up to eating much tonight and found himself poking at the steak with his fork. He wasn't dressed as formal as he had been when he first came and now that he wasn't wearing his suit, he felt as though his life had gone slightly backwards to the time when he couldn't feel pain.

Because of this he found himself constantly remembering Aoba and how the man had acted back then when he tried to pester him about Rhyme. The memories gave him some sort of comfort and somehow gave him a bit of a boost soon enough he was eating the food like normal.

"Sorry..." Ren said and Noiz could see why he was saying it. A bit of food had fallen to the floor while Koujaku was now sitting next to Ren and looked as though he had been trying to spoon-feed him like he were a baby.

"Take it easy, Ren. Try not rush forward so much." Koujaku said and smiled as he sliced another piece of the steak and held it up with the fork and held it up for Ren to take the chunk.

It was the most ridiculous thing that Noiz had seen. Although he could see Aoba doing such a thing, something made him feel funny from seeing Koujaku doing it. He just knew it as something that he should tell Aoba for when he returned.

A loud burp from Ivan indicated that the man was finished his meal already and was now dragging Gian with him despite the man's protest. The only one left at the table was Luchino and he too seemed like he would leave as well as his eyes told them that he was too tired to even stay awake for a minute longer.

"I'm sorry not all of us were able to be here for tonight but I hope you enjoyed your night with those of us who remained." Luchino got up from his chair and put out his cigar that he had in his mouth and into an ash tray that was sitting off to the side.

"It's alright. We're thankful for you helping us out like this. Seeing that some of us don't even deserve such a kindness." Koujaku said and pointed his gaze toward Noiz.

But Noiz did not say anything and instead continued finishing off his meal. Luchino gave a bit of orders to one of the men standing guard and said his goodbyes before leaving for the rest of the night. Clear was the next one to leave, leaving behind his half-eaten plate of food.

"I said to slow down, Ren. Your body is still getting used to this stuff, right?" Koujaku asked him and when Ren nodded, he put the utensils down.

Ren had eaten half of a steak and a bit of carrots and peas along with some of the ice cream that was set out as desert. He could imagine the man might be full by now but since this was Ren's first, big meal, he wouldn't be surprised if the man burped or at least let out some sort of sign to say he was full.

Because he was still so new at teaching someone how to eat, it really was like he was teaching his own child on how to eat and dress. He didn't mind it. "Sorry." Ren replied. Koujaku laughed a bit and used one of the napkins to wipe Ren's face as it had now been colored with the sauce from the steak.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. Ren?" Koujaku had seemed to take a liking to Ren rather quickly and seemed as though he wanted to get everyone to bed just to have the night go quicker for tomorrow.

Although nothing was happening for tomorrow, Noiz assumed that Koujaku was feeling restless like he was. And if that was the case, he was wondering how long the man would last if they didn't find Aoba's whereabouts by the end of tomorrow. He knew the man's patient attitude and knew it was very little.

Koujaku and Ren both stood up and walked out of the dining room. Noiz was left alone to think out his thoughts quietly while being observed by the men that remained still. They were obviously there to make sure everyone had eaten and left and were most likely waiting on him now.

He finished up the rest of the steak and left shortly after. He too was tired like Luchino and was in need of a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Nothing could be heard from the room across from them now. Mizuki and Welter along with Hersha, had been waiting patiently for Trip to finish with what he was doing with Aoba. They had heard a bit of Aoba's moaning and could hear slight grunting noises as well but now it was all quiet. Were they sleeping? He wondered if that was the case and wanted to check up on his friend.

He tried to stand up but Welter's growling caused him to sit back down again. Hersha coiled around his leg, gripping it with its limbless body. It hissed at him and stuck its forked tongue out toward him, licking his face.

It was trying to tell him that if he tried anything, then he would be free to bite him. Mizuki stopped moving instantly and was caught off guard when the door opened. Hersha and Welter both looked up. Mizuki was shocked to see Aoba standing in the doorway. But that was not the only reason he was shocked. It was the facial expression that was plastered on the other man's face that had him stunned.

This was not 'Aoba'. This man was certainly someone else. Aoba was naked and looked as though he had a bit of liquid running down the inner sides of his legs. When Mizuki looked closer, he realized what it was.

He looked away out of embarrassment. The snake hissed again as though to smell Aoba of anything suspicious. The lion stood up after having been lying on the floor all this time and walked up to Aoba without fear and without any sort of intimidation like it usually had done.

Aoba surprised Mizuki by petting the lion on the head as though it were his own allmate. "Your master...is sleeping. He looked so exhausted so I let him sleep a bit more. You should be proud of such a man like him." It was as though 'Aoba' had been trying to reassure the lion that he had not done anything weird to Trip.

"Aoba..." His voice sounded forced and the man probably already knew that it was.

"Being cooped up in here with nothing to do...isn't it lonely?" Aoba smiled coldly and walked past Welter, waited for Hersha to slither away from Mizuki and crouched down in front of Mizuki.

"Why are you here?" Mizuki was able to calm his voice down and began talking like he normally would have talked back in the past with Aoba.

He saw that he was now gripping the sides of Aoba's arms. "Because Virus seems to need me. They _both_ need me..." Aoba then reached up and touched the side of Mizuki's face, cupping his cheek.

"So do you." He smiled again and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the man's lips without warning.

Mizuki could only cling onto Aoba's bare skin as the man advanced faster before he could stop him. He had no idea that Aoba was this powerful. Both Welter and Hersha watched as Aoba removed Mizuki's clothing with ease.

They had only ever seen Trip and Virus do such things with the man and had not anticipated that the two of them would do something like this. Virus and Trip had never tested this out so it was all new to them and since their masters were out, they weren't exactly sure what they should do since neither of them were planning to run away.

The Aoba that was in front of Mizuki was in no way, stopping at what he was doing and continued to caress Mizuki's tanned body starting with his shoulders and downward. Before either of them knew it, Mizuki began to get hard because of the exposure to the air and the action that went along with it.

* * *

 _Back on Midorijima..._

A handful of men and women crouched in a group, trembling with fear and anticipation. Some were young, others looked like they had just retired from the business of science and seemed too old to be in practice. Standing nearby were a few men wearing black hoodies, all bearing the same logo on the upper left side. The Morphine tag was a symbol for those who had joined the gang along with the common clothing trend.

A few of the men held guns to the people crouched and sitting while the other few threatened the rest with a couple of knives. The scientists had been there for a good year and a few months now and so far, had lost a couple of younger ones during a past breakout session that failed in the end.

Since then, the younger ones did not try anything afterward along with the older generation. Aoba's grandmother, Tae, had been keeping her mouth shut and keeping out of Morphine's view. While she remained the favored of the group because of her connection to Aoba, it wouldn't mean she got a free pass compared to the others.

One of the men with whom she had worked alongside with in the past, had been helping her to try and get her latest message out to Aoba's friends. While it had worked in the end, the Morphine gang had found out about it but only knew of the woman making the message and did not notice to who she was making it out to.

But since she had gotten what she wanted to say out to Noiz, there had been no communication since and she was afraid to think of the worst possible reason. The man who had helped her was busy fiddling with a random button on his lab coat.

There wasn't much to do except sit, sleep and eat and it had been no different than being at home except without the comfort that came with a normal and ordinary home. They had been locked down in the basement of Mizuki's tattoo shop and Morphine had been using it since Mizuki first disappeared. Even Tae did not know who was behind it all and could only assume it was a disgruntled employee of Toue.

They were allowed to be free from shackles and cuffs but were closely watched by the Morphine members. Tae and her friend had occasionally whispered to each other and to pass the time, played a game of solitaire.

"Ha...you beat me fair and square once again, Tae. How many is that now? Twenty?" Her friend asked. He was an older gentlemen and looked as though just keeping his eyes open were not enough for what his body was portraying.

The man looked like he could keel over backward from the exhaustion of not having enough sleep among the worries that probably plagued his heart. Tae shrugged her shoulders and with a bit of a gloomy look, picked up the cards again and shuffled them for another round.

From the way the men in the hooded sweaters had been acting, Tae could only assume that it was beginning to get dark outside. She had tried thinking of a good way to escape just like all the others around her but in the end she caved because of the timing. There were just too many at one time to get a full plan of escape going.

She rubbed her eyes and handed the man the cards. "Forget it. If I beat you once too many times, you might feel the urge to shoot me." She gave the man a small smile.

"Always such a temper...I miss those days." The man set the cards aside in their original spot. Tae watched as the man got up slowly and walked towards one of the guards.

From what she could see, he must have needed to use the restroom and she watched as the man was led out of the room and was escorted by two men as they went upstairs, out of the basement and back into the shop.

One of the women who had been sitting next to them was quietly weeping. One of the young men that had tried to escape the last time, was her husband. Despite the incident happening months ago, it was still heart breaking for the woman.

With the help of Tae and the other women, she was eased out of the thoughts of revenge. Since then, they had been watched closer than they had been.

Tae let out a sigh and looked up to the ceiling of the basement. She missed home and Aoba. After a few minutes, the three men came back from upstairs and the scientist was led back to his spot next to Tae.

After some time of talking with each other, Tae and the other nearby scientists settled down and tried to make the best of sleeping once more. The Morphine members had made sure to feed all of them and seemed to have rations that could last a couple of years.

Tae imagined her home along with Koujaku and Aoba as well as Aoba's newest member of the family, Ren. She wondered how the man was doing and hoped that he at least was able to find Aoba since the last she had heard of Clear, the man had refused to eat and was forced to eat by the hospital staff at some point.

She was afraid for what could happen seeing as Ren was able to gain a body all for himself and she had to wonder if the same could be done with Aoba and his other half. She hoped it wouldn't be the case and that should such an extraction be possible, hoped it would not harm Aoba in some way.

She shifted uncomfortably on the floor using the small pillow that had been given to everyone when they were first taken and it was the only piece of bedding that was allowed. As her eyes closed she could hear the scientist next to her say something along the lines of 'good night.'

* * *

 **A/N:** Wooo, I finished as I said I would. Been really busy with doing things for my Sims 4 and learning to make hair but blah, I'm still getting used to it.

So we took a look at poor Granny and yea those Morphine guys may have been a big joke in the anime but in the game they can be quite ruthless when working with Virus and Trip.

As for Mizuki, I have never played Dramatical Murder: Re:code so I'm not sure what happens with Aoba and Mizuki on that note so I'm merely basing the scene off of something that I would imagine or think that would be in the game and no I'm not trying to base off the story from the game!

In case any one got lost, Mizuki is getting overtaken by Sly while Virus is out finalizing a couple of deals and Trip is passed out oddly instead of the other way around. Um...Mink is with Giulio as a bit of backup since Giulio, although is a bad ass at fighting, he never ever goes against his grandfather.

So should something happen while he's there, Giulio won't freeze up or something. And uh thanks for reading this chapter, I love this story and frankly this is really long for a fanfic...Well, so long until the middle of next week I think? I've got to help with some painting the next few days and I have my own digital novel that needs to get done so ya...laterz!


	30. Corruption

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 29** \- Corruption

The room was stuffy and smelled stale due to the temperature of the room causing the men inside to sweat. The ceiling fan did little to help the cooling process and Virus had found himself fidgeting with his necktie when he was not speaking. The other men in the room did this as well, some took their suit jackets off while others drank the water bottles that they had been given.

The only one who did not seem to be suffering was Bakshi. His magenta colored vest was left open with nothing covering his body underneath so it left his chest slightly exposed. They had just gone over the few documents that Virus had brought with him to accept Honus's proposal on the matter of using one of their unused warehouses that would offer everything they needed.

But everything always came with a price and Virus had been asked if he would be able to import things from the island itself and into their country. It was a deal of a lifetime since the warehouse they were offered, had been set up to resemble some sort of lab testing room and had the needed equipment that the twins had asked for.

It did not have Midorijima's upgraded tech but a computer lab was a lab regardless. It would greatly help in their upcoming experiment and if all went well, they would have their goals accomplished. The only problem were Aoba and Sly. He adjusted his tie again and his black framed glasses while he waited for the head chief in charge to sign the papers of approval, that he had read and accepted their terms and vice versa.

"We will overlook your background and provide you the building you desire. In return, we get the imports you promise us the next time you go back to your island. I hope you find everything there as you requested. Bakshi, see to it that he finds the building." The boss sat back in his chair while a disgruntled man who was sitting next to him off to the side, got up from his chair.

The two shotguns that hung at his side swung with each step he took toward the door. Virus gathered up his papers and smiled politely as he left the hot room. He could feel the difference of temperature upon leaving and felt a bit of a cooler breeze of air hit his forehead and exposed neck.

He let out a sigh as he followed Bakshi out of the building. A car waiting for them down at the end of the small set of stairs, sat quietly running with a driver at the wheel. Bakshi got into the car at the front next to the driver while Virus got in at the back. He fixed his clothes and checked his wrist coil before the car took off to show him around the building of their objective.

An incoming message from someone unexpected, Aoba had somehow been trying to get in contact with him. Thinking the worst and that Trip might have been in trouble, he took the message. A few seconds passed after he pressed the accept button but there was no answer.

" _Ah, you answered. That's good. I was wondering if you would..."_ Aoba's voice trailed off and Virus could tell that this was actually Sly speaking to him.

"Aoba-san! I'm happy you called me but I'm surprised you did. Is there something wrong back home?" Virus asked not trying to sound rushed with how he was speaking.

Sly took some time to reply and after what felt like two minutes, he finally told him the reason for why he was using a coil in the first place.

" _Sorry. Trip is still asleep so I'm feeling a bit bored and Mizuki wasn't very helpful in the end. Your pets are also getting restless, yours mostly. He wouldn't leave my leg alone when I tried to do it with Mizuki."_ Virus could picture the scene but he was having a tough time imagining Mizuki not doing anything about his best friend coming onto him like that.

"I'll be back soon, Aoba-san. Please keep out of trouble until I get back. Very soon, you'll be able to have your own body." Virus, without meaning to, smiled despite the man not being able to see him.

Without so much as a farewell, Sly hung up on him. 'Hmph...same old Aoba-san.' Virus thought as the car sped down the street.

* * *

Waiters and maids lined the walls while Giulio, Mink and Giulio's grandfather sat around a circular dinner table enjoying a meal in silence. The grandfather seemed to be rather angry with something or someone and was eyeing Mink every once in a while after taking a bite out of his food.

The time that Mink had spent there had been enough time to learn Giulio's side of things and how the man who was always such a quiet person, could have turned out in such a way. He saw the reason. Although there were no hints on whether the man had ever intended to harm his grandfather someday, deep down he had a gut feeling that something like that would take place some way or another.

But since he and Giulio had arrived, the old man was pleasant despite the angry looks he gave Giulio every now and then. Neither of them had spoken to each other and Mink was beginning to wonder why the man had asked to see him if none of them were going to speak.

Mink had eaten half of his meal while Giulio had been poking at his food with his fork and seemed quite interested in the knife more than anything else. Mink was starting to wonder if he should ask the man to permit them to leave.

But because the man had not said anything out of place or anything that would really anger the both of them, he saw no other choice but to stay and enjoy what was left of the night.

"Grandfather." Giulio's soft voice stopped the man from eating. Mink also stopped to see what Giulio was going to say.

The man put his fork down and used a napkin to wipe his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed together as though he was asking Giulio a question with his looks alone. When Mink watched the younger man as he waited for him to speak, he could see Giulio's face had been twisted into fear.

A grown man who was capable of killing men without hesitation had been strangely reduced to someone not capable of killing a soul and looked more like a scared puppy that was being scolded rather than the 'Mad Dog' that people were calling him back when Clear had explained what happened as he helped the man.

Mink stayed quiet as the older man grumbled something under his breath. "What is it?" The man was glaring at his grandson as he waited for him to speak his mind.

"Why did you ask me to join you tonight?" Giulio asked him. The odd tension in the air started to slowly disappear but was replaced with a new atmosphere.

The old man slammed a sheet of paper down onto the table resulting in Giulio jumping off the seat a few inches. Mink could see that the man was an obvious power obstacle to Giulio. "These tabloids...they have to do with you. There's no one else who would make it look so clean."

What the man had been pointing out to them was a picture on the front page of a newspaper with the headline, '5 BODIES FOUND IN WAREHOUSE.' Giulio instantly shrunk down in the chair, his eyes looking more worried than when Mink had last seen them.

Although they had Ragtliffe to help clean the dead bodies up from the gruesome scenes, this had apparently slipped from their minds. And it was why the grandfather was so angry with him now as the only captain member of the CR-5 was prone to such an attack as the men had all been found with a slit across their throats.

None of the bodies had been traced back to him or the other members but the fact that they had been found was still a big blow to them and if the police were not bribed properly, could lead to Giulio and the rest being put back into prison for an eternity.

"I apologize, grandfather." Giulio lowered his head in shame all while gripping his lap with both hands. The old man grunted and then proceeded to crumple the paper up.

"There are no excuses for being useless, Giulio." Mink couldn't help but glare at the man for saying such a thing.

Giulio was merely a stranger to him and his own crew and yet was willing to lend a hand to them despite being in such a position to not really being allowed to help anyone. He thought back to Gian Carlo's position within the CR-5 and remembered them talking about the man being the next in line.

He could see why the man was chosen since he inspired his followers to do things that they probably would never have done. Because of this however, the grandfather was surely not pleased with his grandson and most likely thought the boy was getting soft in his way of doing things.

"Yes, grandfather." Giulio's facial expression stayed the same, frightened state throughout the rest of the night up until he was able to leave.

Mink did not say anything and instead put a hand on Giulio's shoulder while their escort went to open the car. "Not my place to say anything, but you're doing a good thing right now. I'll be forever in your debt." It wasn't like him to compliment anyone let alone a mafia organization.

But he felt this type of guilt when he had first seen Giulio's face. It was an expression that had reminded him of when Aoba had first asked to help him save his grandmother. Desperate and pleading.

Giulio did not say anything but instead gave him a slight nod as he went into the car after it had pulled up in front of them. They both got in and it took off without either of them looking back.

* * *

Sentences of jumbled words clouded Aoba's head as he tried to keep his eyes shut with his face partially buried into the white pillow. He was trying to get some sleep since Trip had still been asleep in his bed and since Mizuki had occupied the other room, he thought it was better off that he went back to his own room especially since the scene he saw before him from when he awoke, was in front of him.

He had woken up to feeling something brushing up against his cheek and saw that he had been lying on the bed that was in Mizuki's room. His only thought then was to get out of the room as quickly as possible and found that Trip was fast asleep in his bed.

Aoba had no choice but to try his best to lie next to the man without waking him. And so here he was, trying to get some sleep all with his head still pounding. It was a headache like before from when he first came to the town and the fact that there was nothing to take for it, he figured the best solution was to sleep it off somehow. But how could anyone sleep through such an agonizing pain?

He couldn't help as a few single tears ran down the sides of his cheeks from his eyes. His head was hurting and just lying against a soft object seemed to be making it worse. Aoba gripped the sheet that had been draped over Trip. He tugged it off of him.

The man had been half dressed and was only in his pants and underwear leaving his upper half and his feet exposed. This was actually the first time he had ever seen the man without a shirt on as the twins had never really taken off their shirts or pants when they did it with him.

Aoba inched closer to Trip in the bed and began to snuggle up to him for more warmth. Feeling another body next to him made him calmer somehow and it confused him since he had just been doing this with Mizuki and had only felt more embarrassed than what he was feeling now.

He felt his forehead with his hand and could feel the heat that had been causing the excess sweat. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and buried his face into Trip's bare chest. The man had obviously felt this and slowly opened his eyes.

Trip rubbed his eyes with one hand and looked down at the other man. His long, blue hair was tickling his chest as Aoba kept moving his head. He could hear a sniffling sound along with the rustling of the bed sheet that covered half of him and Aoba. He surprised the man by brushing his hair back.

"Did you have a nightmare, Aoba?" Trip asked. He kissed the side of Aoba's head and then gently pulled Aoba closer to him.

Aoba shook his head and continued to cry. It was pathetic feeling in such a way in front of a man he despised and loathed. He hated being in this place and found himself wishing his other half would just end both of their existences rather than leaving him to fend for himself when the pain got too much.

"Soon, Aoba. You'll have your own body to yourself. Virus and I made sure of it. And pretty soon, you'll won't need to feel any more pain." Trip smeared another tear away from Aoba's eyes.

"Trip..." The man sat up in the bed, propping his head at an angle so that his elbow supported his position.

"Hm?" Trip smiled at him. His smiling had made it awkward for Aoba to say anything at that moment and he now found himself checking everything in his head before he said anything aloud.

"What did you mean...by that?" Aoba asked him. He was questioning the man as to what he meant by him having a body all to himself as he had never heard of such a process except for in Ren's case.

It had come up before when he and Ren had first got to talk with his twin brother and how Ren was now his own conscience and not just another part of him like Desire was. He didn't think the twins would pull all this just for him to be separated from his other half. When he thought about it, he could see his other half smiling at such an opportunity since it was all that the man dreamed of. Having his own body to do with what he wanted.

"Virus is a smart man, Aoba. He found out a way to separate the two of you just like how your grandma separated you and Sei. It took us some time to acquire the necessary ingredients but we have all of it now. Including you." Trip placed another kiss on his head.

Aoba was confused as to how it would be possible since he and Sei had been twin brothers born within a lab and both had their own bodies even though they had been connected by their hair. To give life to something that originally had only been a part of him because it was his desires that grew out of control at a bad time in his life, Aoba failed to see how such a thing could even take place.

He left his questioning there and rested his head against Trip once more. He was tired and in pain and it was a bad combo of how he felt back on the island back when he was in his teens. Back when he had first met Trip and Virus.

They lied there in silence with Trip lying his head against the pillow again while still holding onto him. This wasn't like Trip to do something so gentle or lovingly. Aoba had seen what the man was like when he knew he was feeling vulnerable.

If it was true that they had found a way to separate them, then he was scared of this new 'Trip'. With the man acting in such a way could only mean that they truly believed it was possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was shorter than most because I needed to place the members of the CR-5 in the next one in their own chapter and with Noiz and Clear and Ren all finally coming together as a group instead of hating on each other!

Again, Mink went along with Giulio to see that things don't go weird or haywire, although a soldier working under Giulio would have seen to it that nothing did happen, there is no exception if the Mad Dog gets too pissed off.

And once again I'll explain that Aoba does not see anything good in the twins at all, he's not changing his views in case you're wondering if I'm going to cave into making this a VirusXAoba thing and such but NO, I will not make him be with the twins so spoiler for that I suppose?

So I hope to see you readers next time or if there are any, hello to you and thanks for reading!


	31. Desired Dream

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 30** \- Desired Dream

A single flap from a pair of pink wings drew attention as Tori flew to his master's shoulder as he came through the door to Aoba's guest room. The room that was now occupied by Ren and himself. Koujaku had been quietly sitting in the room at the small, round dining table.

Compared to how he was before he left, Koujaku was now fast asleep along with Ren who was tucked into the bed that had once been Aoba's. Beni had been shut down and as for Clear, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"They wouldn't quit yakking about what to do for when they see your little blue haired friend again. You're about the only one I can stand in this place, what took you so long?" The bird squawked.

Mink sat down on a small arm-less chair that was sitting at the end of the bed covered with cushion seat that matched the room's decorative colors. He made sure to not make much noise as best as he could as he changed out of the formal attire that he had been forced to wear.

"I would have came back faster if I was allowed. Gave me time though to see who else is involved with this nonsense. To think it would go on like this just for one kid." Mink answered.

Although Aoba was not a kid in reality but his recent behavior had deemed him otherwise. And for the moment, Mink thought of this other side as the 'youngster' who was acting up against a bunch of adults and was right now probably playing a game with all of them.

Tori said nothing and instead flew off of Mink's shoulder and landed on the back rim of a chair that was sitting next to the one that Koujaku was sleeping on. The pink bird observed Koujaku and the way the man's chest rose and dropped with each breath.

During this time, Mink had changed out of the formal suit and was back to wearing his normal outfit but without his gray jacket. He then slapped a hand on Koujaku's right shoulder to wake him up. Tori ruffled a few of his feathers and he too took this opportunity to turn off for the night.

Mink however, was forced with the task to bring Koujaku to his own room that he had been sharing. The man was barely able to walk but after a few steps down the cold hallway slowly woke him out of the sound sleep was in just seconds before.

Once he made sure the man was in the room and sleeping like a baby on the single bed, he left and returned back to the room. He wouldn't have minded Koujaku sleeping in the guest room but even he couldn't stand seeing someone sleep sitting up as it would not end well for him in the morning.

He left the bird where he was since he was not taking up any room and because the large bed in the guest room was a double bed, it would not be awkward for either him or Ren if he was to sleep beside him on the other side.

Mink turned the light off and wearing only his black t-shirt and a pair of loose pants, he tried to get some rest. He allowed his vision to get accustomed to the darkness of the room before closing his eyes and easing his mind from the problems ahead.

* * *

Tapping away at one keyboard on the desk while another sat to the side of him, Noiz did not waste any time in responding to one of the messages that had been sent to him that night. He should have been sleeping like the rest of the group but like Bernardo, who was also up at that time, he couldn't sleep nor afford the time to.

Both he and Bernardo were working hard on looking for any sort of truth from what the latest witness had said. The woman who had worked at one of the stores that Aoba had supposedly ran past on that rainy night. And from what Gian had told Bernardo, the woman was indeed telling the truth but all that left was another puzzle.

Because it was raining it would make sense for the twins to use a car to pick the man up in but what car brand/model was another story. Their country was not completely modern but not totally in the dark either. Using a few tools from Bernardo's personal compartment, Noiz was able to alter one of his allmates so that it was just like the one that he had stashed away in the back seat of the car at the beginning.

Although the city lacked a lot of the things Noiz needed for it to fully work, it was the next best thing to getting this problem done faster. His men back on the island were already in position and were just waiting for the go ahead. All that was left was to get Aoba back into their hands and to retrieve the device from his body so that it could not alter his personality further.

Bernardo was currently answering a few of his phones while at the same time answering some of his men's questions regarding a party that the CR-5 were about to throw by the end of the month. Noiz was hoping to get this done in time either before then or by then so that the men helping them would not feel obligated to postpone the party.

Using a map that he got from Bernardo and many of his fellow members' jobs and claimed territory, Noiz was able to upload the map to the allmate and was at the moment trying to find out just a bit more from some of his own men back on the island.

* * *

Virus sighed out of relief of finding Aoba back in his own bed as well as Mizuki, who was also sound asleep. Welter and Hersha had been sitting across from each other doing what he thought to be the staring game with Hersha flicking its tongue out every now and then.

He had been with Honus and Bakshi for what seemed to be over the desired limit of three hours. They stopped along the way for a bite to eat and then continued to showing Virus the large warehouse that had been decorated according to Virus's plans for what he had visioned on the inside.

Once he had accepted the building and saw through every detail that he had listed, they shook hands on it while Bakshi waited in the car. He then said his goodbyes to the men after they took him back home.

He rested the suit case he had carried with him against one of the desks out in the main entrance. Virus took off his suit jacket and his shoes and went back to checking on Aoba. Because Welter had disliked the game that it was playing with Hersha, he found no joy in wanting to win and ended the game by following Virus into Aoba's room.

When Virus opened the door again, Trip budged and started waking up from his long slumber. He was surprised to see Aoba fast asleep beside him and was about to move forward to kiss the man on the lips until Virus intervened with his hand.

"Not until they're separated, I'm afraid." Virus said and sat down at the end of the bed by their feet out of exhaustion of the day he had.

"Were they rough with you?" Trip asked as he sat up with a bit of a smirk. Aoba stirred in his sleep but did not wake from the vibration of the movement.

Virus shook his head and tilted it backward so that he was looking up at the room's ceiling. "I was too preoccupied with the man with the guns more than anything. Just something about him reminded me of how you were as a kid." He said.

Trip scratched the back of his head as though he were doing it out of embarrassment. He felt the exposure of cold air hit against his bare arms and realized he was only half dressed. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he swung his legs out from under the bed sheets.

Virus got up from the bed and tossed him his shirt that had been hung on the corner of the bedroom door.

"The time has finally come, Trip. It has been an exhilarating race but I believe we won't have to race anymore after we complete this transformation. Aoba will soon belong to both of us the way it was meant to..." Virus trailed off in his sentence and looked out into the hall as though he had been staring at something for so long that he was now concentrating on it.

As though he were in a world of his own. Trip didn't say anything and went about to getting his upper half dressed. He left his vest off but took his black tie and tied it loosely around his neck, looking both presentable but also relaxed.

"Now we just move the required things over, right?" Trip asked him. Virus nodded in agreement and walked out of the room and back out into the entrance of the warehouse.

It would take them at least another two weeks to connect the computers that they had at their new location to the ones back on the island in Mizuki's shop and a couple of days of testing just to see whether their equipment worked or not. They could leave nothing to chance since this would forever alter Aoba's body not to mention unknown side effects that could possibly take root in Aoba.

But Virus was a patient man despite having already been waiting three years for this to come about. He and Trip both left the room to get started on their new project.

* * *

Koujaku awoke to find he was not in Aoba's room like he was before he took the small nap. He got up in a hurry from the bed he had been laying on and rushed out of the room. He was about to reach the second hall that was across from the one that he had just been coming from and would have gotten there if it wasn't for something or someone who got in his way.

It was Noiz. The man was about to walk away before Koujaku decided to stop him. "Any news? I thought you were taking care of it." Koujaku was anxious to hear if there had been any word on Aoba's whereabouts.

But Noiz wasn't even looking him in the eye and simply stared at the carpeted floor. His hair was a mess as though he had been asleep this whole time and had just woken up. There were bags under his eyes as well.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you all tomorrow." Noiz said and he turned away from Koujaku and left the floor entirely by leaving in the elevator to go down.

He was shocked to see Noiz act so calm and relaxed rather than getting heated up by his actions. He had to admit that the man must have changed some to not be annoyed by little things like what he did just now. If it was the old Noiz, he would have at least tried punching him for what he did.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Koujaku continued racing onward to the guest room that was once Aoba's. He turned the knob of the door and opened it just enough to peek through. He could hear someone snoring.

Koujaku could see the long locks of hair that he could tell was Mink's. He was about to go in but stopped himself as he realized why he had woken up in his own room. He could only assume Mink had taken him to his own room. Feeling a jab of guilt in his stomach, he closed the door and walked back to his room.

Why had he come rushing though? He was missing Aoba but he had just a slight bit of hope that Noiz or Mink were able to get him back and was hoping by some chance that the man was back in the room fast asleep. It was bugging him that the only thing he was able to do was act as a backup as he was not as resourceful as Mink nor was he electronically skilled like Noiz.

He slipped his kimono off his shoulders and let the robe-like garment drop around his waist and he slipped underneath the covers. He could not stop thinking about what Noiz had said to him back in the hallway. 'Tomorrow he says...' Koujaku thought and closed his eyes trying to figure out what the man meant when he said that.

* * *

Outside and in the summer-like night air, Clear was busy looking up at the moon that was lighting up most of the sky like the sun did during the end of the day. It had rained the previous night but one wouldn't know that it did when looking at the ground. The puddles had all but dried since then.

Clear had not gone inside the building since Aoba ran away and was tempted to run out to look for the man. But he knew that Aoba would stop him. If this was someone else, Aoba would have told him not to do things recklessly. Especially if he did not know the area well.

Midorijima island was another story since he had the luxury of traveling on top of the roofs and was able to see most of the alleys and shortcuts that were on the island. But this was a large city full of dead end alleys and from above, it looked like a maze to him.

He had put his mask back on. It was the same one that Aoba had convinced him to take off back on the island. It had since been upgraded so that the eye pieces were not a one-way thing. Now if Aoba wanted to, he would be able to see his eyes through the glass eyepieces of the gas mask.

Clear began to hum the same tune he had been singing to himself since Aoba's disappearance. None of the men part of the CR-5 questioned the odd singing as it seemed to have soothed them as well and not just Ren.

Whatever problem that Aoba was facing now, Clear had hoped that the next day would be better for him should the man be in some sort of pain. One day they would be able to go home.

* * *

 **A/n** : Very sorry I couldn't update until later, my back decided to totally give out along with my blue screen of death problems but I finished this chapter in two days as I already have everything in my mind, the plot, the end, everything.

So at this time, Virus and Trip have their 'Master plan' and will soon be working on their odd contraption, if you have questions on how it's possible that this city has the same type of equipment as they do back on the island...they don't it's just a bunch of computers that the G.D were able to get off of some scientists and some labs but they are not the same as those on the island.

They did however, get their hands on some tanks that were being used for experiments and we should all know that Virus is rather smart at most things so it's not totally impossible.

As you can see, Koujaku is funnily enough the only one who technically hasn't changed, same with Clear but he's slowly getting there.

Now, if you're wondering why the twins don't just pick Aoba up and leave the city, it's because they know the G.D. would go after them for going back on their agreement and it's also for assurance from Aoba's grandmother. They know that if she really believes her grandson is in danger then she'd be willing to do things that she might not want to do.

But obviously Trip and Virus don't have such reliable men, right? So yea, that's my explanation, hope you had fun reading it and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.


	32. Gracious Timing

**Pairings:** BernardoXGian, IvanXGian, LuchinoXGian, GiulioXGian, AobaXClear, AobaXVirusXTrip, AobaXRen, AobaXKoujaku, AobaXNoiz, AobaXBakshi, VirusXTripXGian, AobaXGian

 **Warning:** Contains minor hints of rape, violence, extreme swearing and heavy scenes of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dramatical Murder or Lucky Dog 1. All rights go to the respectful owners

* * *

 **Chapter 31** \- Gracious Timing

When Aoba finally awoke from his nap, he realized that there was something scratching at the door. The bedroom door had been locked on his side but because he was the only one in the room at the moment could only mean that it was Welter on the other side. If it had been either of the twins, they would have had the door opened by now.

His fear of the animals had lessened since he had been there but that was only because his other half kept coming out without his approval and seemed unafraid of his fears. Although he would not have minded the man's bravery of the animals, he would have liked it if the man did not do anything and everything that he wanted.

Not long after Aoba's awakening, the lion was now growling as though calling for his master. He gripped the blanket that covered his naked body, turned it over so that it was partially off of him and gave him enough leg room to get off the bed.

The lion stopped as if he could sense his movements from the other side and seemed as though it were waiting for him to get to the door. Aoba meekly got off the bed and reached the door, still feeling weak in the legs. He was past the point of feeling embarrassed and at the moment could only feel his constant fear of Welter.

He unlocked the door and turned the knob. Upon opening the door, the lion barged past him and went straight for the bed, nearly knocking Aoba over as he did so. The lion seemed rather pleased with itself while Aoba was left to see the reason why the animal was so happy. Trip was escorted by Welter.

"So you _were_ up, Aoba?" Trip asked excitedly. He looked Aoba up and down before explaining why he was there.

"Virus wanted to know if you were hungry..." Although Trip acted like it was an important detail, his eyes were telling Aoba all that he needed to know of what was actually on his mind.

Aoba closed the door over so that Trip couldn't see him. "O-Okay! Let me get dressed first..." Aoba was about to turn away from the door when Trip pushed it open with one hand.

"No. Virus said you would look cuter with your birthday suit." He grabbed hold of Aoba's wrist and was obviously insisting that he went as he was. Wearing nothing but his skin.

But Aoba would do anything else aside from such a thing and resisted by stopping the man from pulling him into the hall. "B-But...isn't that going to ruin your meal?" Aoba asked while his face had turned a bright red.

He was just trying to say anything to get out of having to do this. But Trip merely sighed happily and forcefully pulled Aoba out of the room. Aoba was apparently not the only one invited to dinner as upon entering the barren room of the warehouse, he could see a brown wooden table set up elegantly with a few plates of food along with glasses of water and wine.

And while he was adjusting to the rich-like atmosphere, Mizuki had been sitting at the table on one side of the table while Virus sat at the end of it leaving the empty chair for Trip. It was cold and was no doubt going to get colder during the rest of the night.

It was one thing to be out in the cold but it was something else to not be wearing anything while being in an already cold room. Trip let go of his hand and waited until Aoba weakly stepped over to the table and sat down across from Mizuki.

He had not looked at his friend since he was dragged there and was not planning to either. Having found himself the way he did in Mizuki's room, he couldn't face him tonight. Especially not in his birthday suit. Trip finally took his place at the other end.

"Now that our final piece is with us...I propose a toast! A toast in Aoba-san's honor. We're grateful to have you with us at last." Virus expressed his gratitude by raising a wine glass in the air and then drank it half-way.

Aoba pushed his hair back so that at the very least he would not get his hair dirty from anything that might drop from his plate or eating utensils. He was not a slob to eating but in the condition he was in, he felt his arms were a lot weaker than they should have been.

He could feel everyone staring at him as though they were all waiting on him to give the go-ahead. Once he picked up his fork, both Trip and Virus began to eat. Mizuki didn't look very hungry and sat there picking at the bits of veggies.

Although he did not want to eat, Aoba's stomach said otherwise and forced him to eat the food that was in front of him. He was not starved nor malnourished, but because of his recent activity, his stomach had obviously felt like it had been starved.

There was a large scoop of mashed potatoes along with peas, corn and some sliced steak pieces. He picked up a small portion of the potatoes and began eating. He did not want to eat it out of fear of them putting another pill of theirs into his food but at the moment, his stomach was hungry and growling.

The taste was sweet mixed with a bit of a peppery spice blended into it. He took another bite one after another, forgetting in whose company he was in. When he stopped eating to look up at the others, who surprisingly had not eaten yet and seemed more interested in watching him.

"Should I take that as a compliment then?" Virus asked. Trip was the second one to dig into the food but did not change his deep-in-thought expression.

Virus then began eating the food as well and had to urge Mizuki to eat. Feeling somewhat stuffed from gulping down more food than he chewed, Aoba had to stop to allow his stomach a chance to get used to eating the warm food.

Because the food was beginning to remind him of home, he had to check himself before taking another bite. He didn't want the two men to think that something was wrong and if they had put a pill in the food, it would put them on alert.

He could feel his body begin to warm up from the last bit of potatoes and only just realized that he had finished the potatoes before anything else. Because he had eaten it so fast, he started to feel a slight bit of nausea.

Despite the windows not being open, there was a bit of a cold temperature within the area of the main entrance and unfortunately had to arrive as he was sitting with nothing on. Mizuki seemed to have barely noticed it and only because he got to wear something. An idea came to him.

If the twins would not allow him to wear anything while they ate, it made the more sense into forcing them to clothe him. He had after all, been on his best behavior and saw no reason why they wouldn't at least give him a blanket of some sort.

Aoba forced his body to think of nothing but the cold air and made himself think of a scenario where he would be in an extremely cold lake or pool. His body shivered. Small but still noticeable. To add on the act, he gave a fake sneeze and pretended to wipe his nose with the back of his finger.

"Oh my. I guess the party is over..." Virus chuckled and stood up from the table and left swiftly for the bedroom.

Aoba pretended not to hear him as he had to make his act look even more convincing. He knew that if he looked too hopeful, they would definitely suspect something. He poked his fork into a corner of the steak and tried to pry it apart without a knife.

Mizuki could only sit and stare and while he could tell that only Mizuki had been watching him, he paid no mind to it and tried to be as oblivious as he could since the twins did not like the other man getting any sort of attention especially from their 'main toy'.

Although half of the shivering was an act, his body was still pretty much cold because of the nonexistent clothing. To remedy this, Aoba ate the piece of the steak that he had pried off with his fork. He could feel the warmth of the food falling to the pit of his stomach.

His stomach growled as though to give him a response to the food. He waited another minute before eating another piece, trying his best to keep up the frail act. Soon enough, Virus returned to the table and had brought with him a proper blanket that had not been on the beds and seemed to have not been used yet.

"You're in luck, Aoba-san!" He spoke out in a cheerful mood.

Aoba smiled meekly as the other man covered his shoulders with the blanket. Virus returned to his seat and began finishing his meal. Mizuki on the other hand was still processing Aoba's condition and was obviously wondering if his friend really was sick.

He had to ignore Mizuki for the time being and continued eating the rest of the steak remembering to make certain expressions while doing so as though the steak was the only thing warming him up. His only goal was to get to the bedroom quicker rather than eating his way through.

If he had eaten the meal too fast, they would have definitely made him stay longer than he would have liked. At least if he did it this way, they would really think he was coming down with something and only hoped they wouldn't be as smart to check his forehead.

Aoba rubbed his eyes with one hand while still holding his fork with the other making it seem like he was growing tired. But Trip did not seem as convinced as Virus was and had not been paying much attention to the scene. Mizuki on the other hand would not stop watching him and remained silent but judged the scene as suspicious.

He disliked having to do what he was about to do but it had to be done. Aoba shot a glare in his direction and tried to act like his other half would. He stopped eating the steak and leaned back in his chair. He figured it was something his other self would do.

Aoba continued to stare back at Mizuki almost as if he were accusing him with just a look. Only Virus reacted to the sudden motion. "Hm?" Virus looked from Aoba to Mizuki and then to Trip.

The man let out a sigh and then asked Aoba the question that had probably been on all of their minds by now. "Is something the matter?"

Mizuki suddenly looked down at his still full plate of food. "I'm tired of him looking at me." Aoba explained and tried his best to sound just like his other half.

"Come now...that's no way to speak to an old friend." Virus chuckled despite trying to sound so sincere. He was loving the attitude and was obviously being fooled by the act. Trip too had suddenly taken an interest in the commotion.

His attention of course was focused more on him than it was on Mizuki. He was ready to press onto the final act and tried to make it look convincing. Aoba got up from the table with his plate of food in his hands and the blanket slowly slipping off his shoulders.

The blanket fell onto the chair and exposed his skin to the chill of the air once again. He left the table and went toward the rooms while still carrying the plate of food. He ignored Virus as the man had also gotten up from the table and was now chasing after him.

Aoba entered his own room and sat in a huff onto the bed while getting an odd look from Welter. The lion had left the bed to lie down on the floor instead. Still butt naked, Aoba dug his fork into the steak again and ate another piece of it while Virus tried to reason with him.

"Ah, Aoba-san...you should have said something about it sooner." Aoba continued to fire daggers with his eyes as he ate.

Virus walked past Welter and sat behind Aoba, wrapping his arms around him. Aoba didn't say anything and instead put his fork down as though to show he were thinking it over. He bit his bottom lip at his next step of the plan. He had hoped that he would be able to go to bed without having to do anything weird with the twins tonight but it was not going the way he wanted.

If he was going to get out of this, he was going to have to act like Desire. Aoba forced himself to get aroused and used some of the excess juice as a lubricant. He smothered his hands with it and surprised Virus when he started rubbing his shaft up and down.

"Aoba...san?" Virus, as expected, was fixated on the sudden act and was watching his hands with interest.

Aoba had to lean back against Virus to support his actions as he continued with just one hand and spread his legs farther apart from each other. It was getting easier as the seconds ticked by but the fact that it was Virus that was with him and not Noiz, he was having some trouble with getting totally aroused.

But from the looks of Virus's face, it did not seem like he needed to do any more and without warning, Aoba turned his body around quickly and held onto Virus with his messy fingers. Aoba leaned in closer to Virus's ear and whispered, "Do me..." To urge the man quicker, he licked the man's earlobe.

Virus wasted no time in unzipping his pants and undoing his belt. He pulled away from Aoba for a split second to look at Welter. "Sorry, Welter but...can you let Trip know we'll be a little busy?" Virus asked with an apologetic face.

The lion growled but got up from his spot and left the room, leaving the two in peace. Now that Welter had left, Virus had a sudden switch flipped on that caused his movements to become like that of a snake. He stuck the plate of food on the end table next to the bed.

Still clinging to Virus's back with his hands, Aoba was guided by Virus, laying his body against the soft mattress. To seal the deal of his newly hatched plan, Aoba ran his fingers through the back of Virus's hair.

The man seemed eager enough and did not waste time in loosening Aoba up and instead of entering a finger or two between his buttocks, he entered him without preparing. To Aoba it was like it was his first time all over again. He cried out and clung to Virus as though the man was his only hope of surviving.

Aoba did what he thought Desire would do and sunk his teeth into Virus's neck gently and playfully. He could taste sweat and caught a whiff of the cologne that he was wearing. Virus did not stop after starting and kept going back and forth.

The plan was slightly successful. Rather than getting clothing put on him however, he had to have Virus enter him for warmth. Aoba felt ashamed of himself and couldn't think of anything else but the depressed look that Mizuki had when he left the table.

"Aoba...I love you so much...ng!" Virus shuddered as he released himself into Aoba like he had done so many times before.

Aoba dazedly looked past Virus and at the ceiling, breathing heavily. This was most likely the fastest time they had ever done it and for that, he was happy cause in the end, he got his warmth and had gotten away to sleep earlier.

A new day brought him a peaceful night as a new day meant he had bought at least a bit of time for himself from being torn in two. Aoba felt something wiping his front area and could only assume it was a wet cloth to wipe his own semen off.

Although he had not meant to reply to Virus or to anything at all, he unconsciously said the same words back without meaning to. "...love you...too." But because his body was exhausted from the sudden exercise, he fell asleep before he could take it back.

Virus brushed the bangs away from Aoba's face and felt the younger man's cheek with his hand. His body temperature was a lot better than it looked. He straightened his shirt up and fixed his tie and soon after, left the room with the plate of food.

Upon entering the main entrance of the warehouse, he saw that Mizuki had not eaten anything even after he had left and noticed that Trip was sitting with the allmates, clearly sulking like a child. He cleared his throat to get both of the men's attention.

"Sorry for my lateness. I think we should all head to bed. Uh, Trip? A word if you don't mind." He smiled as the man got up from the floor.

Mizuki left the two men to their conversation while he himself, went back to his own room. Once he was out of earshot from them, Virus explained what had just taken place.

He was not confused by it but rather intrigued as to whether it could be the medication taking effect on the body or if this was something else entirely. "I was only in there for a few seconds, wrapped my arms around him and he was the one to initiate it without me having to say anything."

Trip let out a sigh. "You don't have to brag. He did that with Mizuki too. Welter told me." Virus looked down as though he had been defeated by something.

"That's not the point. The main problem is if this might have an effect on both the bodies. Will their mind be properly split apart or will they both have almost more or less have the same brain function?"

Trip shrugged. "The only way to find out is to ask all of those nice scientists back on the island." He said and walked over to one of the computers and started it up.

"Hmph...true. We could always ask the woman who helped start it all." Virus felt a slightly bit better as Trip began getting in contact with their cronies back on the island.

If there was a problem with their experiment, they would simply ask for guidance on the matter from Aoba's grandmother/guardian. She was apart of it and should know the most out of the pills and what effects that the regular pills had.

They came face-to-face with Tae Seragaki.

* * *

 **A/N** : OK, so this tale is almost finished despite it sounding as though it isn't going anywhere but trust me it is probably seven or eight more chapters and then it's complete so thanks to those who actually made it this far.

Sorry for not updating in a while, we had sudden snowfall past few days, and then before that constant updates to all my games well most of them and also was getting new ideas for the best finish possible.

Cause it is one thing to be able to cause a memory loss like how Virus and Trip did with Aoba but for some reason don't have all the facts when it comes to Aoba's true personality like is Desire actually Aoba or is Aoba really Desire?

Meaning despite Desire being inside Aoba (which Sei says is apart of him), Desire really does only represent what Aoba would have wanted. Now Virus is only freaking out because although he is in love with Aoba, he can't stand Desire's odd attitude towards him. He doesn't mind the violence that comes with Aoba but he has also grown attached to the more docile side of him so it's more like a half-half kind of thing.

As far as Trip goes, I don't think he minds either way so long as Aoba is able to talk and walk. BTW, poor Mizuki.

Ok see you next time!


End file.
